Total Drama Revision
by readerk10
Summary: Chris received a package containing an alternate version of his Total Drama show from a mysterious fan who wanted to share this to him and his cast... what will he do? Why watch it and share his gift to the cast of course! (now rated M thanks to chapter 13)
1. a different Total Drama?

In a fancy house...somewhere in a mountain close to the city, Chris Mclean was relaxing on his lounge chair watching some episodes of his most famous show Total Drama from past seasons, he smiled at seeing his vict-uh... contestants participating for the grand prize and having themselves get hurt in his challenges

Just as he finished his episode... his doorbell rang

"Yo Chef" the host called to his partner/friend "can you get that?"

"Get it yourself fool!" the cook barked back "I'm making food here!"

Chris sighed as he made it to the door, he opened it and was greeted by a mailman

"Chris Mclean?"

The man nodded

"Package for you" the guy pulled out a box along with a clipboard "sign here please"

After writing on the paper, Chris took the box inside to the living room 'I wonder who sent me this?' he saw a slip of paper on taped on the package, growing more curious he decided to read it

Dear Chris Mclean. If you're reading this then you have gotten my package.

The host raised an eyebrow at the person and shivered on the thought of an obssesive fan who had gotten his vacation house address, he read the note again to answer that question

You might be thinking that I'm some kind of "dedicated" admirer... I'm not

Chris sighed in relief

As to who I am, I'm just an average fan who's friends with a certain blogger of your cast, the package inside pretty much holds your show of Total Drama but an alternate version with a what if spin-off that you may have thought before the producers shot it down

Chris went to the box and opened it seeing DVD sets of his Total Drama show, however, he saw that the title was called Total Drama Revision on each season and in the World Tour cover, Alejandro was a replaced man. He went to the others and saw the same guy on them

Just watch a few random episodes of season 3 and if you like it, share them with the cast of that season except Alejandro, since the guy isn't part of the show and also add in others as well (because some of cast members will be mixed after World Tour) when you decide to take a peek on the other seasons as well

Hope that you enjoy the alternate version of your TD show. Sincerely, average fan

Chris pocketed the note and went to the World Tour DVD and can't help but be curious about it, he called to Chef about this alternate show and watched a few episodes together

And they got interested fast!

* * *

In a theater rented by Chris, he called the cast of World Tour without Alejandro to meet for something

"I wonder what Chris wants with us?" Beth hummed as she looked at the big screen

"Maybe he wants us to watch a movie?" Lindsay suggested before hugging her best friend "I hope it's a fairytale"

"I doubt that" Duncan scoffed "he probably just wants us to make us miserable again"

"I hope it's not a new season of Total Drama" Justin spoke as he admired himself on his mirror "the world isn't ready to see this handsome face again"

"Knowing Chris... he must have something planned for us" Heather huffed "and I can tell it will get us to jump"

"How right you are Heather!" Chris' voice echoed in the room making them, literally, jump

"Oh hell no!" Leshawna's eyes narrowed at the jerk of a host as she eyed for the man "we ain't here to do another reality show for you!"

"What she said!" most of the other cast spoke before bolting to the exit door

* * *

But as they got to the door Chef Hatchet suddenly appeared and glared at them making the group stop and cower under his stare

"Oh relax everyone" Chris finally revealed himself to the cast with his usual grin "I won't be doing any shows this time"

The cast sighed in relief that they won't be in another season but they are curious however on why they are together again

"Okay Chris" Trent spoke "why are _we_ here?"

"I'm glad that you asked" the host then pulled out a DVD case "because we are watching a movie together"

He then threw it to the closest person, which was Blaineley who caught it,

She looked at the cover and raised an eyebrow on the title "Total Drama Revision?"

That got everyone's attention and when they looked at the DVD, they noticed that Alejandro wasn't there but a different man

'Is this also why that arch villain isn't with us?' some of the cast thought

"Oh this must be just some edited show from a past season or something" Heather huffed "Chris just wanted to see us get miserable for his humor"

"As much as I like seeing your faces turn into misery by watching yourselves get hurt" Chris smiled making the cast grumble "this show is a bit different with changes to the drama"

"How so?" Gwen questioned to the host

"First; Ezekiel was replaced by another cast member" he said making the TD veterans of season 3 look at each other "and secondly; during his intro he was friends with Sierra"

Sierra blinked at what she heard "my friend?" even though she met bloggers personally by chance after finally getting over her stalking agenda towards Cody at the end of All-Stars, she was still clingy to her boyfriend from time to time and it actually surprise her that one blog friend will be joining her

* * *

"Oh yes" the host nodded "the guy has helped you control your stalking habits and he even made Cody get over his obsession with Gwen upon her secret relationship with Duncan being revealed"

The fangirl grinned madly as she hugged Cody tight "you hear that Codykins! I won't be freaking you out too much and you will get over Gwen"

"Man I hope so" the geek gulped at remembering his girlfriend's tendencies to do creepy things at season 3 as he also hopes to getting over his own stalking on Gwen

As the cast murmured in curuosity about the show, Owen decided to ask something

"Um, are we going to have food and drinks?"

"You have a set of snacks and drink when you get to sitting down, after that it's pretty much you for getting refills and more food"

So everyone took a seat and decided to ask about the movie Chris pulled out

"What kind of changes do you think it will have?" Gwen questioned

"Perhaps it might have someone who actually can handle jerks" Courtney huffed as she glared at Duncan

"Whatever" the punk crossed his arms

"Well whatever changes this alternate show has" Leshawna added with a huff "I hope my team won't be the one losing first"

With everyone seated and ready, Chris and chef went to the booth and played the set

* * *

 **"I can't believe that we are now part of Total Drama" a guy's voice laughed**

 **"Me too!" a lady voice followed with excitement**

"Was that Sierra?" Cody blinked at hearing his girl's voice

"It must be" Courtney concluded before looking to the fangirl 'I hope she doesn't end up messing things up like last time'

* * *

 **"Season 3!" Chris spoke to the camera "the world is going to be mine, sea to shining sea" he then saw a worn down bus going to him "unfortunately, I have to share this idea with the producers"**

Chris huffed with arms crossed at remembering that starting line while Chef sighed at his friend's reaction

"You're never going to let that go are ya?"

"Nope..."

 **"Welcoming fan favorites of past seasons; Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!" said people walked out of the bus while smiling at the camera**

 **Heather stopped in her walk making Gwen hit her ponytail**

The queen bee smirked while the goth frowned at seeing that happen again

 **"Are there reserved seats? I.E. Can I have one that's not behind Heather's _ponyhair_ ponytail?" Gwen spoke in irritation**

 **"My extensions are _human_ hair!" Heather retaliated**

 **"You learn something new everyday" Duncan retorted making the queen bee glare at him**

 **Gwen snickered at the punk's words making the guy smile not even realizing that his girlfriend was glaring at him**

Courtney scowled, she would've done more than kicking her ex-boyfriend on the reveal, but it passed her since she grew out of it. She hoped that the Duncan on screen get what he deserves

 **"Lindsay" Chris continued his introduction of contestants "Owen, DJ, Harold"**

 **There was grunting noise inside the bus making Chris look at the open doors "guys?"**

 **The gentle giant came out of the bus bearhugging Owen**

 **"He's afraid of flying remember?" DJ called out as he carried the oaf to the group**

 **"Aerophobia" Harold spoke as he walked out "the fear of flying, from the Latin areonausiphobia; fear of airsickness"**

 **"Keep up the facts mister smarts" Noah said with an eyeroll as he followed the nerd "and I'll be areonausia over you"**

"Seems the same so far" Tyler spoke getting nods from the others

" **Harold and Noah are coming this season" the host smiled "along with Cody, Izzy, Tyler and Total Drama Aftermath's co-host Bridgette" he added as said contestants walked out**

 **Chris then grinned like a madman on the next contestant coming out of the bus**

"I don't like that look" Bridgette shuddered along with a few others

Chris and Chef snickered quietly on the reaction they will show

 **"Our next contestant is a big shocker"**

 **The group raised an eyebrow at Chris on what he was saying before shivering slightly feeling dread wash over them**

 **"She has finally handled her fury and is worthy of a chance to compete again, Eva!"**

"WHAT!?" The cast shouted in disbelief making Chris and Chef laugh hard

 **Upon seeing the said person, most of them are gaping at the girl**

Eva just grunted with a small smirk at seeing herself in that season 'Maybe this time I won't be so destructive like in season 1'

Noah instantly wrote down the change on his notebook "so in exchange for not having homeschool, the powerhouse comes back"

"That really is a big shock" Owen hummed before eating his snack to calm down

 **"So how does it feel to be back?" the host asked**

" **Nothing special..." the tough girl glared to the worried contestants "though I _hope_ my temper won't get me out again" she stated before walking towards the frightened cast**

* * *

" **And to keep things _fresh and interesting_ we're having 2 new competitors" the host smiled on the latest addition of the cast "she is a sugar addicted superfan who made 16 blogs of Total Drama, Sierra"**

 **Said superfan jumped out in her flare looking very happy at being part of the show "oh my gosh I love you guys so much!" she panted a bit to calm down but then her eyes landed on certain someone**

"Oh no" Cody gulped feeling a little scared at what her girlfriend's counterpart is doing next

 **"Cody!" she shouted in glee before running towards the geek**

 **But before she could even make it, a rope came out from the bus door tying itself on her waist making the superfan stop and fall to the ground**

"Huh?" the cast blinked at the scene of Sierra falling while Chris and Chef happily laughed at seeing that part again

"What was that?" Harold asked stupidly

"Maybe it was the guy who replaced Alejandro" DJ stated making a few of them nod

 **"Sierra please calm down" a voice spoke from the bus**

 **"Sorry" the girl smiled in embarrassment "I'm just really excited to be part of the show"**

 **"And that would be our last competitor" Chris interjected with his usual host smile "he is an honest good looking guy with the claim to do impossible things, Jason"**

 **The last person stepped out he stood 6'2" tall, short black hair, slightly tanned skin suggesting he was an out person with a good amount of muscle on his body. He wore an open grey jacket with a bright blue shirt underneath, beige pants and sneakers**

 **But the most attention catching thing about him were his eyes, they were heterochromic; his left eye was brown while the right eye was green and to anyone who saw him, they would easily mistake him as a unique model**

Most of the girls couldn't help but be swooned by his looks like when Justin entered in his debut

"Oh wow" Lindsay sighed dreamily "he would make a good rival for Justice in looks alone"

Everyone looked to the model who hummed in thought at the person on screen

"I'll admit he would be a good competitor in my model career" he then smiled at looking in the mirror again "but I doubt that guy would choose modeling as his job"

" **So how does it feel to be part of a tv show?" the host smiled**

" **Nervous" Jason answered with a chuckle "but hey, it could be fun" he walked to his friend and helped her up**

"It must be nice to have someone you know join you" Owen sighed as he started eating another candy bar

"You said it" Izzy grinned "with someone you know, it would make some challenges easy or something"

"Doubt it" Blaineley muttered with crossed arms "knowing Chris, he'll try to make it more hard if someone said that"

* * *

 **Just then a giant, old, worn down jet plane came in much to everyone's horror**

" **Relax it's perfectly safe" Chris assured the contestants before a piece of the plane fell off making some of them flinch in fear "now boarding!"**

" **NO!-!" Owen panicked "I can't ride that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my mom!"**

 **The blonde oaf continued his panic not noticing Chris pulling out a frying pan and knocked him out**

The cast cringed at hearing Owen hit like that

"You must have a headache after that" Trent said to the oaf in sympathy

"Yeah" Owen laughed lightly as he felt the phantom pain on his head "But I'm okay now"

"You must feel good after doing that" Chef said to his boss

"You got that right" the host nodded with a smirk

" **Anyone else got a problem?" The host asked in annoyance**

" **No!" Cody waved his hands in fear**

" **Love it!" Lindsay said fast feeling the same fear**

" **Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette called with a nervous smile**

" **Now boarding! On a voyage for a million big ones on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Theme music**

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" Cody spoke as he went to get a refill earlier

"Not really" Noah opened his notebook again to see anymore changes on the show and write them down

 **Everyone assembled to the common area of the plane after a tour of the plane**

" **Singing? Really?" Gwen scoffed as she turned to her fellow competitors "I thought Chris was joking"**

" **I have no problem with that" Courtney smiled**

" **Uh yeah" Leshawna retorted with an eyeroll "cause you like to sing"**

" **Well I don't" the punk spat at the thought of himself singing "Girls sing, little birds sing, but Duncan does _not_ sing!"**

" **I realized the we need something to lift up some viewers and this season we'll have our first singning season for the series"**

 **But before anymore complaints were spoken, loud laughter was heard and they turned to see Jason on the floor laughing like a maniac while kicking the air for no reason**

"What's he laughing about?" Duncan raised an eyebrow at Jason's reaction

"Maybe it's about the singing Chris mentioned" Tyler suggested

 **After a few minutes of loud crazy laughing, Jason sat up to see the host looking upset at him**

" **Is there something that you'd like to share?"**

" **Sorry about that" he stood up "but the singing thing won't get you good ratings"**

Everyone gasped, no one has the nerve to challenge Chris' might like that

The host on the other hand pouted at the scene while Chef smiled seeing his boss be beat

" **And can you tell me _why_ I shouldn't put singing this season?" Chris asked**

" **I have a friend who is a good critic at tv shows" he answered with a smile "and singing shows are not that good after their first song and kept singing till the end of the episode" he then crossed his arms "unless you have a choreographer to help with the singing, then you shouldn't go through with this"**

 **Chris blinked at that, he did encounter some shows who did poorly on the singing part and instantly got cancelled after their tries, but he stood his ground and kept his stare**

" **And _who_ is this critic friend of yours?"**

" **I believe the producers know the name, the observer"**

 **Chris uncrossed his arms and his jaw dropped at the name "your kidding...right?"**

" **Nope" Jason shook his head "it's fact. I can even guess he's watching this episode right now"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

" **Jason is friends with _the observer_!" Chris slapped his forehead in disbelief "I'll have to talk to the producers about this"**

 ***static***

" **If you're asking who the observer is, let me tell you" Jason smirked "he's someone who watches an episode to the end, good or bad, after that he writes down his criticism and since they are so well put... no one would actually deny his word"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Whoa" was all the cast could mutter, they just witnessed that _someone_ _outwitted_ Chris, even Blaineley thought it was impossible to challenge the sadistic host and win at the end

"Wait, does that mean we won't be singing then?" Gwen questioned with hope in her voice as she got her bearings

The others blink at her words...

"If Chris won't go through with the singing season" Duncan smiled widely "then that means..."

"No annoying songs to make" Noah concluded as wrote down the change and internally sighed 'at least in that season I won't get _too_ annoyed'

"Now I wish we had him on the show with us" DJ sighed with others nodding sagely at his words

Chef chuckled at seeing his boss/friend lose to a maggot... _on camera_ 'I'm like this new maggot'

 **Heather has her eyes narrowed on Jason for outwitting Chris like that and now sees him as threat to her prize this season**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **"That new guy thinks that he can get away with a few things, but I can see right through him" the queen bee huffed before looking around the room "you know, this room is much better than the usual confessional"**

 **"Maybe for you" Chef called as he was finding the right buttons in front of him "I'm still trying to figure out the controls"**

 **"Hello, venting here!" she shushed the cook/pilot "anyway, he's so naive, so foolish, so..."**

 **"Curiously attracting?" Chef interjected with a smile on his face**

 **"That is _the opposite_ of what I'm going to say!"**

 **"Pretty nice guy to boot" he added "...I'm just saying"**

 **"Ugh!" Heather cried in frustration "Forget this!"**

 ***static***

* * *

"You know it just occurred to me about Jason" DJ spoke aloud getting the attention of everyone "if he replaced Alejandro, wouldn't that mean Heather will for him instead?"

"That's plausible" Trent added his two cents on that

Noah hummed on that theory 'it could happen, but we'll have to wait and see'

 **Since Chris will be busy talking the sudden discovery of Jason's critic friend, everyone waited at the dining area, the new guy decided to interact with the cast, his eyes was on Owen who was sitting on the ground looking scared thanks to his fear of flying**

Owen groaned as he recalled certain catastrophes of that season

 **"Hey Owen" the guy called to the oaf making the big blonde look up "not feeling good?"**

 **"Yeah..." the big lug looked scared "even though I was able to face my fears back on season 1, I'm still scared"**

 **"Oh don't worry about it" Jason placed a hand on Owen's shoulder "I watched that fear challenge and you share it with Izzy"**

 **They both looked at the redhead, who was hiding under the table doing her usual crazy thing**

 **"If she can handle her fear" Jason looked back to Owen "then there's no doubt in my mind that you can too"**

 **Owen smiled at being somewhat encouraged and he nodded a bit from his new friend's words "thanks man, can I hug you?"**

The people who were hugged by Owen cringed knowing very well that his hugs are strong

 **"Sure" Jason spread his arms smiling for a hug from his big friend**

"Don't do it man!" DJ cried worriedly thinking that Owen might break Jason's bones

 **Owen hugged Jason tightly making the people watching them flinch, but got surprised at seeing the guy just smile like he wasn't hurt, Jason returned the hug and _lifted_ the oaf off his feet for a few seconds**

"Whoa" Cody and Tyler were awed at Jason's strength, even Duncan was impressed

"Boy is stronger than he looks" Leshawna blinked in disbelief

"You said it" Gwen agreed

"Big deal" Harold scoffed "I could have done that"

"Really?" Heather grinned slyly "care to lift Owen now?"

"Uh..." the nerd gulped nervously "rain check on that"

Everyone laughed at Harold's cowardice, even Chris and Chef joined in the moment

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Owen's a nice guy" Jason snickered a bit before sighing "even though he has feelings for Izzy, I doubt the girl would give him another chance after the incident with psycho killer, I hope he realizes that"**

 ***static***

Owen looked to Izzy, who glared back at him with narrowed eyes

"You're still upset about that huh?"

She nodded making the big guy go on a guilt trip for a moment

* * *

 **During the flight travel, Jason was at the cargo bay helping some interns move stuff around**

 **"Is this the last box to move in here?"**

 **The interns nodded as they went elsewhere to have their break before Chris decided to have them work again, Now that Jason alone he looked around before nodding to himself on a job well done and went back to the dining area**

 **But when he entered the room, he was tackled to the floor by Izzy**

 **"Hey new guy" the crazy girl made a big grin "I have questions for you"**

 **"What is it?" he raised an eyebrow**

 **"Do you have a nickname? What's your skills? Do you have hobbies? And how did you join our show?"**

Everyone leaned forward on Izzy's questions, they were really curious about him, Noah even readied himself to write down on Jason's skills

 **"My nickname is oddball J, my skills are; cooking, fighting, being sociable and making music, hobbies are sports and gadget making and I joined Total Drama by catching a cannonball in my audition"**

"Maggot has quite the skillset" Chef crossed his arms feeling impressed

"And he even made an audition by catching a cannonball!" Chris added with a smile "think of the ratings if he was really part of the cast"

"There's, like, no way he could catch a cannonball" Harold denied

"I don't know" Katie hummed in thought "Chris did say on Jason's intro that he can do impossible things"

"Yeah" Sadie nodded "he totally outwitted Chris to not have singing on the World Tour season which _is_ impossible to us even if we tried"

"Whatever" he huffed "I still say he didn't do it"

"Wanna bet on it then?" Duncan challenged with a smirk

"You're on" Harold accepted "20 bucks says he can't"

"I'm so going to enjoy this..." the punk snickered

 **"Now why would your nickname be oddball J?" Leshawna questioned**

 **"That's because my parents are geniuses, I'm smart too, but my skills are more on the hands-on experience, which makes me an oddball in the family"**

 **"Catching a cannonball?" Duncan blew a raspberry "yeah right..."**

 **"You think I'm lying?" the oddball retorted with a smirk "I got my audition clip with me and I'll gladly show it to you"**

 **Jason went to his bag and surprised the cast by pulling out... A BOX?!**

Everyone,besides Chris and Chef, gaped at what Jason just did and couldn't believe it themselves

"How did he-?" Harold spoke

"No idea" Tyler shook his head

"Please tell me it was some kind of magic trick" Geoff asked

"I'd like to believe that too..." Gwen nodded

"Oh! Oh!" Izzy grinned "Maybe he has some kind of special item in his carry bag to put a lot of things in there"

Thankfully Jason spoke about it making them snap out of their bickering

* * *

 **"I'll tell you about my bag later, right now my audition will go first" he opened it to reveal a portable tv screen with a player attached to it**

 **"Let's enjoy the scene" Jason smiled as he played the clip**

 **"Hello" the oddball waved to the camera "my name is Jason and my audition here" he gestured to the object to him before zooming out showing a cannon on screen "...is to catch a cannonball"**

"He really did it!?" Bridgette cried clinging to Geoff in worry

Katie and Sadie along with Lindsay and Beth hugged each other out of fear on seeing the weapon on screen

"This is scary Beth" the blonde bombshell whimpered and her best friend couldn't speak since she was biting her lips to keep herself calm

DJ, Cody, Tyler, Trent and a few others were worried that Jason is going to kill himself on his stunt

Eva, Duncan, Izzy and Blaineley just watched on waiting for the result without worry, since Jason was with the cast of that season only meant that he can handle the challenges of Chris' show

 **"Jason I'm _very_ unsure about this" the camera person spoke**

 **"It's _my_ audition here" Jason assured the camera "I just need my friend, which is you, to help me record this"**

 **"You're crazy, you know that"**

" **I know, but someone already took that title" the oddball smiled "and her name is Izzy" he then went to the barrel end "be ready to fire when I give the word"**

Said girl giggled a bit and grew a little excited at Jason's next action

" **Your mom is going to be upset when she hears about this" the camera moved behind the cannon**

" **I'll take responsibility on this" Jason called from his end "now ready..."**

They gripped their seats and held their breathe in anticipation

" **FIRE!"**

 **The cannonball flew out and struck him in his gut, the guy skidded backwards with his feet digging into the ground reaching to his ankles but he was fine if losing a bit of breathe and lifted the metal ball showing the camera he survived**

" **Success!"**

All was silent as the scene finished, they couldn't even blink

"...dude" Geoff muttered in awe and disbelief with Bridgette feeling the same

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered at Jason's amazing performance "J is so awesome!"

"Yeah!" Izzy nodded "he took that attack like a boss!"

Duncan smiled at the now scowling Harold "I win..."

 **"Oh wow..." was all they could say after seeing the audition clip of Jason's impossible stunt**

 **Eva crossed her arms 'he would make a good sparring partner'**

"Oh yeah" the girl nodded to her counterpart's thoughts "he definitely would"

 **"Okay my audition is done, now for your other question, my bag was gift from dad. He said if I could pass my grades without his or mom's help he'd make me a one of a kind bag" he then lifted said object "he called it the dimension bag, which let's me pack a lot of things inside"**

"Now that..." Cody pointed to the bag "is cool"

"Imagine all the make up I could carry with that!" Lindsay squealed giddily on having a bag like that

"Or whatever you want to bring!" Katie and Sadie followed with the same squeal

 **"Attention maggots!" Chef called from the pilot room "be ready to face the heat, our first stop is Egypt"**

 **"It seems that we're close now" Chris spoke suddenly making everyone jump and hit the ground with a thud**

The cast grumbled or pouted at the sneak attack while Chris and Chef chuckled lightly

 **"Stay tuned Total Drama fans after the break"**

* * *

 **"We're back, and ready for our first challenge of today's episode" Chris said as he wore egyptian clothes with the interns wearing the same clothes and fanned him with leaves to keep him cool**

 **He looked to the cast and smiled to see some of them sweating in the heat**

 **"I feel like I'm going to melt" Harold panted**

 **"It would have been better if you aren't dressed like a baked potato" Leshawna pointed at the nerd's metal hat**

"Man, Harold must have been stupid to wear that in a dessert" Justin laughed

"Oh yeah" Geoff nodded with a smirk "he should've thought about the heat first"

"Not cool guys" Harold huffed

"Actually Harold..." Cody grinned "your not cool thanks to your hat"

"Ooh you got burned man!" DJ laughed along with the rest of the cast making the nerd scowl

 **"Okay with everyone here, this challenge is called traveling the sands" the host pointed to a pyramid nearby "you will have to either go under the pyramid through a passage inside or climb over it" he turned back to the cast "When you reach the end which is the other side of the structure, you have your teams and part 2 of this challenge will start"**

"What!?" most shouted before looking angrily at Chris "you mean to tell us we have to cross the dessert after the pyramid thing!"

"Yep" the host nodded "with no singing on that season, Egypt's challenge will be combined this episode"

The cast of World Tour grumbled that they had to do a longer challenge, but at least Chris won't make them sing, so that at least is worth the challenge extension

* * *

 **Most of the cast went into the pyramid leaving a few left to take the over option**

 **"Great, it seems our host didn't mention there would be separate paths" Noah groaned**

"Should've expected it from Chris" the bookworm muttered "he loves to surprise us"

"True that" all of the cast nodded

* * *

 **Jason looked up to see Eva already climbing the pyramid, he then saw Courtney tying some rope while talking to Duncan about her CIT program, the punk ignored her and called out to the struggling goth since she has trouble climbing**

 **'Oh Duncan' the oddball shook his head 'if only you could tell Courtney'**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Jason sighed "I saw TDA's aftermath show, Duncan has his eyes on Gwen" he shook his head "I wonder if he's becoming a coward thanks to Chris' show"**

 ***static***

"Hey!" the punk took offense on that while ignoring the laughs around him "I'm no coward!"

"I don't know..." Harold grinned "you didn't tell your ex-girlfriend to stop talking back then"

Duncan frowned before pouring his drink on Harold's pants making the nerd look like he wet himself

"You might want to clean that" the punk smirked "unless you want the rest to think you peed your pants"

* * *

 **Jason walked to Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay "need help climbing up?"**

 **"Yes please" the surfer nodded**

 **He turned around "I have some rope in my bag, can you get that out?"**

 **The oddball tied it around himself with Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay**

 **"The rope is secure" he looked to the rest "I'll lead us since I practiced climbing trees back home"**

* * *

 **Back inside the pyramid the seperate groups were having their own obstacles**

 **Heather and Sierra walked around avoiding traps caused by the superfan**

 **Noah and Owen were wrapping Izzy in bandages before heading off to the exit**

 **DJ, Leshawna and Harold were walking through the halls passing a display of mummified animals before the gentle giant went back to the animal display**

"Oh no" DJ muttered before covering his eyes as he heard himself talk 'not again...'

 **After petting the mummy dog, it broke apart causing a horde of scarabs to appear, they ran as fast as they could out of the pyramid and crossed the finish line**

 **"Good job guys, you're the first set of people to come out"**

 **The three just panted trying to gain their breathes ignoring that they were first people to make a team**

 **Back at the pyramid structure Jason, Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler were at the top looking down from their position**

 **"Okay, how do we get down?" the surfer asked**

 **"I have no idea" the jock replied**

 **"Me neither Bradley" the bombshell shook her head**

 **"What about you Jason?" Bridgette asked to the oddball**

 **Jason hummed while checking their position "we can use this sign to go down while carrying one person on our shoulders"**

"He made the same plan as Alejandro" Noah commented

"But at least he won't be a backstabber" Owen reasoned getting nods from the others

* * *

 **Back inside Sierra and Heather along with Cody ran from a mummy which was actually Izzy in diguise**

"You know it's still not funny when you're dressed like that" Heather growled to Izzy

"You're just jealous that you didn't take my path that season" the crazy girl retorted with a grin to which the queen bee scowled making the rest chuckle or giggle

 **Just then Jason, Lindsay, Bridgette and Tyler arrived by sliding down the pyramid using their makeshift board**

 **"We made it" the jock sighed as he was slightly shaken at the sudden speed before falling on his knees "I haven't gone that fast since I tried mountain biking"**

 **While Jason was checking his jock friend on his body condition, Eva made it down and went to the guys**

 **"I got teamed up with oddball along with clumsy" she crossed her arms "not a bad start for my team"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

" **Ever since my anger issues in the first season I've been called mad muscles by the fans" Eva growled at the title "but now that I'm back, I'll show them that I can handle things this season"**

 ***static***

The cast looked to the powerhouse who just remained stonefaced before looking to the screen again

* * *

 **After some time the rest of the competitors arrived and the teams are formed**

 **DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay said as one "Team Victory!"**

 **Heather, Gwen, Courtney made their name by vote leaving Duncan and Cody out "Team Amazon!"**

 **Owen, Noah and Tyler were discussing on their team name, Eva just crossed her arms showing that she doesn't care about the name at all**

 **Sierra was thinking on the name while Jason watched her**

"I wonder if Jason is going to stop me on the naming part?" the superfan hummed in thought

"I hope so" Noah readied his writing 'cause that team name is a mouthful'

 **The girl smiled and spoke "Team Chris is really-"**

 **Before she could continue Jason covered her mouth**

The cast, minus Sierra, got surprised at Jason's action

 **"Great" he finished "That's our team name"**

 **Sierra pulled out her friend's hand and looked at him "why did you stop me? I was about to make it longer"**

 **"And that worried me"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I know that Sierra is trying to keep our host happy and all" the oddball sighed dejectedly "but I'd prefer having Chris host the challenges" he then moved closer to the camera and whispered "unless she wants to make Chef be the host temporarily and have us do harsher challenges this early"**

The cast shivered recalling certain challenges when Chef Hatchet was hosting, they still felt phantom pains in their bodies because of it

 ***static***

 **"I may be a superfan on Total Drama and my blogs went through the roof" she sat straight looking to the camera with a serious face "but if I want to be with Cody, I have to shape up and control my stalking habit" she sighed a bit "I just hope my BBF can still help me when I switch"**

"BBF?" Cody questioned looking to his girlfriend with everyone following his action

"It stands for best blog friend" she answered with a smile "that meant we always see each other and he must've helped me control my stalking on bunnyface!"

Cody sighed in relief at her words 'at least my counterpart won't be disturbed too often'

* * *

 **"Now that the teams are settled let's give out some rewards; Team Victory you get a camel, Team Amazon a goat and Team Chris a stick"**

 **The teams reaction are mixed thanks to their rewards**

 **"Let me get this straight..." Noah complained "the other teams gets animals and we get a stick?"**

 **"This is _me_ your talking to" the host smiled back**

"Sadist..." everyone grumbled which only made the host smile while Noah wrote the change on the team rewards

 **"Now your next challenge is to cross the desert and reach the Nile River, first team to bring their reward across the river gets first class seats on the next flight" he then snapped fingers making Chef enter with big claypot in his hands**

"Not the scarabs" they whimpered

"Yes the scarabs" Chris smiled with Chef nodding his head

 **"And since we need to pick up the pace today, you all have to run from scarabs that will be released by Chef"**

 **On cue Chef dropped the pot releasing the swarm making everyone move in haste**

* * *

 **Team Chris is really great panted at finally getting away from Chris' antics with team Amazon beside them**

 **"Man that guy loves to make us miserable" Jason panted as he tried to catch his breath under the heat**

 **"You have no idea oddball" Noah nodded**

 **"Now how do we get out of this desert?" Courtney spoke in annoyance "our reward isn't actually helpful for us to find the river"**

 **Sadly the goat heard her rude comment and rammed the CIT into the sand**

Courtney frowned at seeing herself get hurt on stating a fact

"Not so smart now huh?" Heather sneered

"Oh shut up"

 **Sierra saw Cody again, but before she could do anything, Jason grabbed her shoulder**

 **"Not now Sierra" he stated calmly**

 **"But-!" she cried**

 **"River first" he assured "then we convince Chris to switch you to team Amazon"**

* * *

 **After figuring out how team Chris' reward works, Sierra was using the stick to find the Nile River and Jason was carrying Owen since the big guy passed out from not only the heat but the walking as well**

"Even though we saw it happen before, it's still amazing that he can carry Owen so easily"

"You said it"

 **"Um not to be rude and all, but are you sure can handle Owen?" Cody asked the oddball**

 **"Don't worry" Jason smiled "I can carry the big guy for a while" he then looked to passed out oaf "and I'm sure Eva wouldn't disagree if I ask her to carry him"**

 **Eva nodded at that, even though she was still considered scary to most of the cast, she's not going to go be kicked out anytime soon**

 **Upon reaching the spot both teams saw Chris in, regular clothing, watch team Victory weaving a boat to carry them and their camel to the finish line**

 **"Glad you could make it" the host smirked and as you can see on Team Victory got a head start on weaving their transportation"**

 **"We have to weave a boat!?" Heather shouted in annoyance "I'll need Sierra on my team for this"**

 **Said superfan tackled Chris to the ground with a look of desperation on her face "please send me to team Amazon so I can be with my Codykins!"**

The cast laughed hard at Sierra's action for tackling the host in the screen

"Why didn't _that_ happen in the show?"

Chris frowned while Chef snickered at the change of said scene

 **"I'd do it if I were you" Jason nodded "Sierra's been wanting to be with Cody since she watched Total Drama"**

 **"All right, all right!" Chris grunted as he pushed the girl off him "Sierra you are now in Team Amazon" he dusted the sand off his clothes "who will be moving to Team Chris is really great?"**

 **"I'll go" Duncan called as he walked away from Courtney**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I'd like to hear my thoughts thank you" the punk crossed his arms**

 ***static***

" **Duncan switching?" Cody smiled "this is great! I can try to get Gwen's attention without trouble"**

 ***static***

Cody covered his face in embarrasment ignoring the sniggers around him while Sierra pats his back knowing that the Cody on screen was acting his usual self before the big reveal

 **"Now that Sierra 's with Cody, nothing can stop her if it involves her idol" Jason snickered**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Team Victory finished their weaving and rowed over the river, Sierra's lightning speed weaving caught her team by surprise and finished in record time making Team Amazon the second one to row**

 **Team Chris is really great finished their boat and started rowing, well most of them are since Duncan was relaxing right now**

 **"Uh, mind telling us why you're not rowing?" Noah asked**

 **"I'm finally enjoying my quiet away from Courtney" he sighed happily**

 **"Just tell us you have our item with you?" Eva frowned**

 **"Got it right here" he showed his team the stick**

 **However a crocodile jumped out of the water, took the stick from the punk's hand and went back in**

The members of Team Chris gaped at the scene while Chris and Chef laughed loud at the looks of the contestants both watching and on screen

 **After a few seconds of silence, Eva snarled and was about to punch Duncan, but was stopped by Jason grabbing her shoulder**

 **"Let me beat him up" she growled "he lost our reward"**

 **"Row to shore first, then punch him" he reasoned "I'll get the stick back" he then tossed the oar to Duncan "you paddle to make up for losing our reward"**

 **With the plan set, Jason dove into the water and looked for the croc**

 **"He's not serious about wrestling that reptile is he?" Tyler questioned worried for the oddball**

 **The jock got his answer when the water splashed revealing a wet Jason wrestling the crocodile**

 **"Give me the stick!" he roared before splashing back into the water**

"That boy is either brave or a fool" Leshawna shook her head but had a small smile on her lips

"I'd say he's both" Blaineley pointed out

"Yeah" Katie and Sadie agreed with enthusiasm

"He made sure Duncan is doing his job after screwing up" Courtney added making the punk cross his arms

"And he went after the croc to get the stick back" Geoff smiled "dude's really looking out for his team"

* * *

 **The teams were able to reach the other side and tried to catch their breathe from the rowing they did earlier, lastly Jason walked to the shore carrying an out cold crocodile and the stick his team lost**

 **"So who won?" the oddball asked**

 **"Team Amazon won first class thanks to Sierra's energy, Team Victory got themselves saved when Team Chris is really great lost their reward during the rowing" Chris answered "which means, you're going to vote out someone today"**

 **Eva growled in frustration from the reminder and knocked Duncan down to the sand**

Duncan cringed at seeing himself struck by Eva and the girl grunted while internally smiling that she got to hit someone

 **The powerhouse was about to hit him again, until Jason stepped in front of her**

 **"Out of the way oddball!" she growled "I'm not done smacking our lazy teammate!"**

 **"Sorry, can't let you do that" he crossed his arms "you wanted to prove you can handle yourself right?" he placed his hand on her shoulder "and that means no temper assaults"**

 **Eva calmed down a bit but still had the scowl since her team lost**

* * *

 **Back inside the plane Team Chris is really great is with the host at the cargo bay**

 **"Not a good impression on my team name for coming in last"**

 **"A certain punk should've paid more attention to the challenge" Eva growled to Duncan**

 **"Okay the elimination this season, you guys will vote someone by stamping a passport of the person you want out" he explained "those who are safe will get a bag of peanuts, and the loser will take the drop of shame"**

 **After voting was made, the host counted the passports and pulled out the flight snacks "okay votes are in, the following players are safe; Owen, Noah, Jason, Izzy, Tyler"**

 **The host then looked to the remaining people "Duncan... you're on the chopping block thanks to not focusing on the challenge, Eva... you're on the chopping block because you still scare the cast"**

 **The dramatic tension was placed as the two looked at the bag in hopes they would get it**

 **"Duncan" Chris tossed the bag to the punk**

 **"WHAT?!" Jason screamed in disbelief before turning to his team "are you guys crazy!?"**

 **"Sorry oddball" Noah said calmly "but we voted her on the reason to stay alive"**

 **"You do realize that when she comes back, she'll be planning her vengeance right?"**

The cast of TDI shivered remembering that moment, the powerhouse smirked that she can still scare them

 **The people who voted Eva had their pupils shrunk in fear at the memory alone**

 **But Chris has different plans if the smirk on his face is any indication**

 **"However... since I'm feeling nice today"**

"Since when does Chris and nice go together?" Chef asked with crossed his arms

"Oh be quiet Chef" Chris huffed

 **"Eva, your not eliminated" he said getting the girl to be, somewhat, calm "so count yourself lucky that you won't be the _first_ one taking the drop of shame"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That's a relief" Jason smiled "I'd like to keep Eva in the team for a while, after all... she said that she can control herself this season"**

"At least _someone_ believed in me" Eva grunted making the others whistle innocently on the scene

 ***static***

" **Even though I expected myself to be voted off first thanks to my outbursts" Eva sighed "but I'm glad there's people that wanted me to stay" she held up 2 fingers "Jason and Izzy"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Eva was just saved by yours truly and now found the people she trusts in her team" Chris smiled "what other surprises will our oddball contestant do next? And who will be first to take the drop of shame?"**

" **Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

The screen went black with all the cast members looking up to Chris who just looked back at them with the biggest grin he had on his face

"Now that you guys had a first taste of the alternate show, what do you think?"

"Somewhat good" Eva spoke calmly

"The new guy seemed interesting" Leshawna smirked

"Yeah and I liked J's audition of catching that cannonball" Owen cheered

"He'd definitely be someone you'd rely on" Izzy grinned

"Totally agreed" Geoff nodded "and I'm sure he'll keep my girl safe while before her elimination in a certain episode" he smiled making the surfer blush and smack him playfully

"At least I'm not cursed" DJ smiled in relief "That's good news"

"Oh you are cursed DJ" Chris grinned causing the gentle giant to go stiff "it just didn't happen in the first episode"

"Um, will we be having a hotel for our time watching the movie you showed us?" Harold questioned

"Yep" the host nodded making the cast sigh in relief "but since I know you all from my show, you get to have normal rooms while Chef and I get the suite section"

"Even without the show, you still have to rub salt in our wounded pride" Duncan grumbled with the rest agreeing on his words

"Chef..." the host called to his partner

"You got a problem with that maggots!?" the cook roared in their faces

"No!" everyone shouted quickly while the weaker willed ones dove behind the chairs "Not at all!"

"Good..." Chris smiled "let's get some sleep"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone readerk10 here with the a story of Total Drama, I watched the show from season 1 to Pahkitew Island and got myself liking the series, I read TD stories from fanfiction and got inspired to make my own

And since this my first time writing this story, here are the reasons why I made my version on Total Drama:

1) Wanted to make an OC for the series (think of Jason as a TD version of Jojo from Jojo's Bizzare adventures)

2) Wanted to bash some characters after seeing their progress in the show (with how the producers neglected on character situation some of them, if not most, deserve to be hurt badly [example: Ezekiel, Harold, Duncan, Alejandro, Scott, Topher, Dave and Sugar])

3) Wished to make drama using my OC (it wouldn't be Dramatic if feelings aren't involved)

4) Will make a different ending on this story (since the plan was to have 10 seasons, it would be hard for me to wait that long)

5) Alejandro will not be part of the watching audience (his evil mind gave me a reason on giving Jason a secret...a dark one at that)


	2. a challenge in JPN

Everyone yawned after wake up call from Chef and eating breakfast, they were back in the theater taking their seats as Chris was setting up the next episode of Total Drama Revision

"Since this movie is different than the season we had to go through, what other changes do you think will happen?" Harold asked

"Maybe he can keep you quiet for once without giving us much trouble with your facts mister obvious" Noah suggested getting smirks and laughs from the others

"My knowledge isn't _that_ annoying" he huffed while crossing his arms

"Oh yes they are" every cast member agreed unanimously upon seeing the works of Harold's wisdom

And without further interruption Chris pressed play and the episode started

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, teams were formed and players switched early" Chris spoke as the clip of Egypt's challenge was shown "sadly the team with my name lost and got the first elimination" said team was shown with most members voting on Eva "to save my name, I decided to go lenient on them and kept the team whole"**

The cast smirked while trying hard to keep themselves from laughing

Chris pouted at the recap line while Chef looked smug at seeing his boss sound shameful for once

 **"But now, with that out of my chest" the host smiled as the camera showed him "who will now be the first team to lose a member? And will anyone else bring more drama to this show?" he questioned "find out on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

 **Inside the first class area, Team Amazon was enjoying their wonderful moment of relaxation**

 **"Now _this_ is worth the challenge" Courtney sighed as she leaned back on her chair**

 **"You said it" Gwen nodded before looking to Heather "so... how does it feel being alone again this season?"**

 **"Not that bad" the queen bee huffed before standing up "now if you'll excuse me, I've got some information to get"**

 **The 2 girls just watched her go to Sierra with arched eyebrows**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"As much as I hate my my team right now" Heather crossed her arms with a huff "I'd like some intelligence on someone who could push Chris Mclean back"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Cody was checking his bag to see if he packed everything ignoring the fact that Sierra was in front of him with a big smile on her face**

Cody blinked at the scene as her girlfriend was just looking at him "That's odd" he muttered "usually you would give me your foot rubs right now"

The superfan squealed that her girl was not acting like a stalker

 **"Sierra" the queen bee called "I need to talk to you for a while"**

 **"If it's about Jason" the girl smiled "I'll give you the basic knowledge, but if you're _really_ curious about him" she crossed her arms with a sly smirk on her face "you have to talk to Jason _yourself_ "**

Everyone blinked at the way Sierra just acted, even Chis and Chef were caught off guard

"Wow Sierra" Cody looked to his girlfriend "you must really care for Jason if you speak like that to Heather"

"You said it boy" Leshawna agreed "that guy must've really helped your girlfriend if she's acting normal, even for a moment"

Said girl grinned at the scene, she was thankful that someone was there for her

* * *

 **In economy class, Jason watched his team trying to stay composed as the area rattled thanks to the poor maintenance everyone was in**

 **"I'm going to die!" Owen screamed thanks to his fear of flying**

 **"Stop sweating lunchbox, air travel is like the fifteenth safest mode of transportation" Noah pointed out "unless you're in a deathtrap"**

"Should've kept my mouth shut" the bookworm facepalmed at his own action

 **As if fate was challenged by the bookworm's words, the wooden planks suddenly budged opening a giant hole of the plane and a strong wind was unleashed in the economy class, everyone gripped in their seats to not go into their doom**

 **Sadly Leshawna lost her grip and flew out of her seat, thankfully Jason grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her**

 **"You're not leaving this plane, until you are voted off from your team" he smiled keeping the sassy girl close to him**

Leshawna sighed at getting lucky with a hunk of a guy, and even though Alejandro did that, Jason's expression and voice, on screen, are sincere... not scheming

The other single girls sighed in envy at Leshawna getting lucky with Jason and wished to be in her place

 **Thankfully Owen's straps tore apart sending the oaf to the hole plugging it with his physique**

 **"That was close" he sighed letting Leshawna go, making the girl pout a bit, took out a small ball in his bag**

 **"DJ, Eva and Noah" he called "I need your help in getting Owen out of the hole"**

"Is he crazy!?" Tyler panicked

"Oh yes he is" Harold nodded internally smirking at the thought of Jason getting hurt for taking Leshawna's attention

 **"Izzy" he said to his crazy teammate "when Owen is pulled out, throw this metal ball at the hole"**

 **"You can count on me!" she smiled widely taking the object**

Everyone leaned forward at the scene coming up, heck Chef and Chris got curious on how this part will go

 **Everyone gripped on there seats as the feeling of dread, when Owen was pulled out, the rushing winds came once again but thankfully Izzy threw the ball, when it reached the target area the ball expanded and became new the new wall of the plane**

The cast had their eyes wide at the scene

"Oh wow" Bridgette muttered in awe "he came prepared"

"That's probably thanks to Sierra" Gwen pointed out "it would make sense that he knew Chris is doing things like that"

 **The rest stared agape at what Jason did...**

 **Izzy grinned before she jumped to Jason and hugged him from behind "That's awesome! You must've watched spy movies to have _that_ kind of idea"**

 **"That and thanks to my dad" he smiled "his tutoring on science helped me a lot when I tried working on technology"**

 **Just then Chris' voice came in**

 **"Attention everyone" he called through the speakers "please gather to the common area for your next challenge"**

* * *

"Hey wait" Tyler spoke "isn't this the part where Harold annoys Chris and had Chef sent us falling out of the plane?"

"Hey you're right" Cody agreed making the season 3 contestants glare at the nerd

"Gosh guys" Harold huffed with crossed arms "it's already been done, get over it"

"It's still isn't funny that you had to make us suffer with the obvious stuff" Noah pointed out

"Not to mention that Chris doesn't care about the details" Duncan added

Harold was about to defend himself but Chef spoke using his loud voice

"SHUT UP WIMP MAGGOT!" the cook roared making the cast go stiff

 **"All right everyone" Chris spoke "today's challenge takes place in the east where silk and paper were the first trend and made giant monster movies, Japan!"**

 **Just then Chef Hatchet came in wearing shaolin monk clothes with sword in his mouth**

 **"Hey, that's not Japanese clothing!" Harold frowned annoying the host a bit**

"Here we go..." Leshawna sighed at the scene happening on screen

The rest glared at the nerd making the guy shiver a bit, he was about to defend himself but the stern looks just made him quiet

" **Anyway" Chris continued "this part of the challenge will make you-"**

 **Harold cut him off again with his ranting "it's like you have no taste in culture" he huffed "gosh, I mean it's...gosh!"**

 **Not liking the interruptions, Chris looked to Chef and the big guy smiled before going to the door and sliced it off into segments before going back to Chris**

 **The door creaked a bit before the rushing winds opened it making the 3 teams scream in fear as they got sucked out of the door**

* * *

The cast of season 3 shivered at the screams from their counterparts on screen

"Am I glad that didn't happen to me" Geoff shivered along with the cast in the aftermath show agreeing with him

'If that happened to me on my debut in Total Drama' Blaineley shivered at imagining that happen 'then my career as host is over'

 **"You just had to open your mouth Harold!" Leshawna screamed to the nerd**

 **"But I was stating fact!" Harold reasoned with his screaming**

 **"And you fail to realize that Chris and Chef doesn't _care_!" Jason interjected as he fell with his team "if we ever make it out alive, I'm gonna hurt you so bad that you'll regret being part of this season!"**

"Now what did he mean by that?" Trent questioned

"It's probably before he met Sierra" Blaineley answered "he might've watched the season 1 show where Harold rigged the votes"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I have things I don't like" Jason frowned with crossed arms "Ezekiel and Harold are in that list"**

 ***static***

"Definitely from season 1" Duncan smiled leaning back to his seat and made a warning "better be ready to cover our ears everyone"

* * *

 **Thankfully all of them landed in giant bowl filled with rice saving them from death**

 **"Yes!" Harold cheered "Japan!"**

 **"No thanks to you!" Leshawna popped out and glared to the wimpy nerd "you had us fall out of the plane scaring us to death!"**

 **"But I went to a Japan summer camp" he reasoned**

 **"Wow Harold..." Jason interjected as he pulled Eva out of the rice "you learned culture from a camp? How much more pathetic can you get!"**

 **He looked to Eva with a grin plastered his face, she had a smirk when he tilted his head to Harold**

 **"My pleasure to join you" was her answer**

"What I said" Eva agreed

 **"Leshawna" he called to the leader of Team Victory "can Eva and I punish your teammate?"**

 **The sassy sister smiled and nodded "be my guest oddball"**

Harold gasped at that "why Leshawna?"

"You brought this on yourself boy" she shook her head

* * *

 **The oddball tackled Harold out of the giant rice bowl and jabbed a few of his fingers on the nerd body making him stiff for a few minutes, he then held the guy up in front of Eva**

 **"Make sure to not go berserk like in season 1 Eva"**

 **"Don't worry" the powerhouse cracked her knuckles with a grin on her face "I'll give a few hits on the nerd and I'm done"**

 **And the attack commenced...**

Most of the cast winced at seeing Eva's bring the hurt on Harold, said people had different reactions; Eva had small smirk at seeing herself clobber someone, Harold flinched at the blows his counterpart was getting

 **Eva stopped her assault "okay I'm good" she sighed in contentment**

 **Jason let go of a bruised Harold as the guy was struggling to stay on his feet**

 **'Now for the final touch' he made a few steps back**

"Oh this is going to be good" Chris chuckled knowing what will happen next as he and Chef got their ears plugged

 **He then ran forward and delivered a low kick between the nerd's legs**

 **The poor guy was lifted of the ground for a few seconds, his brain finally processed the pain and did one thing**

 **He screamed... _very loudly_**

Harold went stiff at seeing himself get kicked like that, the rest of the guys were too busy covering their ears from Harold's torment to give their sympathies while the girls flinched at the scream they can still hear his loud cry through their covered ears

Chris and Chef fell off their seats laughing their asses off from Harold's reaction, both on screen and in his seat

 **Harold whimpered as he held his family jewels in a fetal position**

 **"Hopefully for your sake, you start using common sense"**

 **"Are you sure that's necessary?" Noah spoke feeling sorry for Harold... even it was just a bit**

 **"He had time to fix himself in TDA" Jason pointed out before shaking his head "I'm still surprised that he was considered a favorite in Sierra's blog"**

Harold recovered from his shock and heard that part "that's thanks to my mad skills" he puffed his chest

'Yeah right...' everyone thought with blank stares on Harold's reason

 **Chris struck the gong making everyone flinch "All right" the host called "with the funny out of the way, it's time for part one of today's challenge, say hello to..." the camera zoomed out to show a giant pinball machine "superhuman mega pinball smash!"**

 **Tyler and Jason smiled at the name "I love Japanese gameshows!" the jock smiled as he high-fived Jason**

 **"Crazy at it is, these guys sure now how to make a tough and exciting challenge" the oddball nodded**

 **Another strike from the gong made them quiet as Chris explained the challenge**

* * *

 **"Now 1 member of each team will volunteer to be inside the giant hamster balls, then your team will bump you around the area to score points, the team with most points win" he smiled "and I also have a special surprise to the ones becoming the pinball"**

 **He looked to the teams**

 **"Team Victory?"**

 **"We'll go with DJ" Leshawna spoke**

 **"We do?"**

 **"All right" Chris presented a panda "here's your pinball buddy"**

 **"A panda!?" the giant panicked "no! Not an animal!"**

 **"What's wrong DJ?" Bridgette asked her teammate**

 **"I had a nightmare of myself hurting animals" DJ shivered in fear**

The gentle giant shivered feeling scared for his counterpart right now

 **"I think that dog cursed me or something"**

 **Sadly Chris ignored the reason and tossed the panda to the gentle giant making the guy struggle as the animal attacked him with bites and punches**

 **"Team Chris is really great?"**

 **Most members of the team were nervous at being the volunteer in this challenge**

 **"Um..." Noah said insecurely "I'm allergic to pandas, I get hives"**

 **"What he said!" Tyler quickly followed**

 **Eva was about to volunteer but was cut off**

 **"I'll do it" Jason stepped forward "I've rarely been attacked by animals"**

 **"Nice" Chris tossed him the animal "incoming!"**

 **The panda was ready to maul but got surprised when Jason caught the animal in his hands "Now, now little one" he smiled "you shouldn't look dangerous on camera, you might not get any treats when you go back home"**

 **The little bear pouted cutely that the fun was stopped and turned away from Jason at the mention of no treats**

 **Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay and Bridgette awwe'd at the interaction, DJ would've joined too but he was still struggling with his partner**

 **"Team Amazon?"**

 **"Gwen's face could use some remodeling" Heather seethed with narrowed eyes**

 **"Hate to break it to ya" Gwen spoke "but we're on _the same team!_ So you might want to switch that mood back to off!"**

 **"Would you two like some _leadership_?" Courtney interjected "I'd be glad to choose-"**

 **"Enough already!" Cody shouted in annoyance "I'll go!"**

 **"You might like to wear a helmet Cody" Chris suggested "cause your partner is Sierra"**

 **The superfan squealed before tackling her idol's back and hit the floor**

 **The volunteer pinballs are in their team hamster balls ready/scared to do the challenge**

 **"It's pinball time!" Chris declared in glee**

 **Chef pulled back the hammer of the giant pinball machine and let go launching the human pinballs in the challenge**

* * *

 **DJ was screaming in pain as his partner continued to bite and attack him as he bumped around the pinball machine getting his team points**

 **Cody and Sierra bounced around their ball as they gather points for their team but sadly they were launched to the air making them scared in that moment**

 **"Hold me!" the fangirl screamed latching onto Cody as they fall back down**

 **Jason was hitting the bumpers around him, his partner was snoozing on his head as if the challenge was more of a dream**

"This challenge sure makes you dizzy" Geoff grabbed his head feeling woozy "I'd puke if I got inside that thing"

Some of the others agreed his testament

 **The battle continues as the points kept getting higher between the 3 teams**

 **DJ was now out of control as he screamed in fear while apologizing to his panda partner for roughhousing in the ball**

 **Team Amazon's ball rolled through the gates ending their adventure, with Cody falling out face covered in lipstick marks**

 **"That was some experience" he said with an awkward laugh**

 **"It was a wonderful being with you Cody" Sierra sighed dreamily**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Cody was wiping his face clean with a towel "It's nice to have a girl chasing me for once, but I hope it doesn't end up badly"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Team Victory's ball stopped and revealed an injured DJ carrying an out cold panda in his arms with a worried look on his face**

DJ whimpered at seeing the sorry state of his animal partner

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **The gentle giant cried a bit "I can't believe I hurt that cute little cuddly" he then turned away from the camera "don't look at me! I'm a monster!"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Finally team Chris is really great's ball stopped and revealed that Jason is fine with his sleeping partner in his arms**

 **"Team Chris is really great wins this challenge" Chris smiled at his team name getting the win**

 **"I wanna go home!" the giant cried in despair**

 **"Will we let him? Will DJ's partner make a full recovery?" the host questioned "stay tuned for more wacky tacky dramatic stuff after the break"**

"Okay the first half is the same result" Duncan noted "better hope that my team wins that commercial challenge"

"Please" Courtney huffed "even though my team had not been on the helping side, Cody's genius was able to get us first-class this challenge"

"I don't know" the geek wondered "Jason's ability to handle stuff might make this hard on team Amazon, plus he did say his hobby was making gadgets which means he knows technology"

"Not to mention he has good looks like me" Justin looked at himself in his mirror "it's hard to resist such a good looking face"

 **Back inside Chris' plane the teams were watching their shows but had Japanese writing on them. Once finished Chris stepped in front of the screen**

" **That was our show in foreign language" Chris smiled "it became a quick hit here in Japan, which is now the second part of your challenge"**

 **"And what do you mean by that?" Courtney questioned**

 **"This challenge is called culture shock" he answered "your team will make a video relating Japan's culture, what type depends on you"**

"Well that's different" Noah wrote the change down in his notebook "what did Jason do to convince Chris to not add the gross stuff Chef made"

Chef grumbled at his food product still not getting respect but he was curious how Jason was able to change that part

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **Chris and Chef Hatchet were enjoying their plate of sandwiches which was held in Jason's hands**

The cast gaped at the scene and couldn't believe at the sight before them

 **"I can't believe that I made this gamble on you" the host spoke after biting his sandwich**

 **"You were the one that got curious about my cooking skills" the oddball replied before looking to Chef "and you don't hear your partner in crime, and might I add foodmaker, complain about the taste"**

 **"Odd maggot is right" the cook took another sandwich from the plate "kid's got skill on the cooking department, I might even say that he won't bother to cook for us if we ask"**

"Oh wow" Owen spoke for everyone "if Chef think it's good, then he might have worked in a restaurant part time"

 **"And as per the deal made on my skill" Jason smiled "you change the challenge a bit on the second half"**

 **The host grumbled at the reminder but nodded as his taste buds were relishing the good taste of oddball's work**

 ***static***

"That guy is good" Trent said making everyone nod in agreement

* * *

 **Inside the cargo bay Team Amazon was arguing who's idea was better for the challenge; Courtney, Heather and Gwen had their backs turned from each other with crossed arms on each theme disagreement**

 **Cody and Sierra looked at each other in worry on their team's frustration**

The 3 girls of team Amazon grumbled at seeing themselves fall apart during a challenge

 **"Maybe we should leave them alone" she whispered to the geek "I know you can do this since you can handle the technology back home"**

 **"How did you know that?" Cody blinked at Sierra's knowledge about him**

 **"I have a stalking gene thanks to my mom" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously "which is why I was able to get in the show on my audition this season"**

"Well that explains why Sierra made me feel awkward in the Yukon challenge" Chris stared at the superfan blankly

* * *

 **Meanwhile team Victory was working on their video with Harold leading this one with his samurai idea**

"Oh yeah, even with the challenge changed and all" the sassy sister sighed "we still had go with Harold's idea"

"My idea isn't that bad" Harold defended

"Oh yes it is wimp maggot!" Che shouted since he was the judge on that challenge making the nerd feel small

* * *

 **Team Chris was discussing about their theme on this challenge**

 **"I say we go with giant monster" Duncan spoke surely "we had Owen to fit the monster part"**

 **"Nice idea Duncan" Noah called "but there's a problem, Eva can be one also since she has the muscles to back it up"**

 **"Then perhaps we'll go with something unusual" Tyler suggested**

 **"Maybe a ninja theme will work" Jason smirked "it will fit with the unusual element that Tyler suggested"**

 **"And how do you plan making a good video on that idea oddball?"**

"Better watch your words Noah" Heather smirked slyly "you might end up voted out like in the dodgeball challenge"

"yeah, yeah" the bookworm rolled his eyes "I'll watch what I say next time"

 **"You're looking at the guy with gadgets here" he smirked "I'd say we have the chance on winning first class"**

 **"Will our video have explosions?" Izzy asked feeling excited**

 **"Yes it will" he answered with a smile making the redhead squeal in joy before hugging her team leader**

 **With the votes settled, team Chris went to start their video shoot**

* * *

 **The cast was back inside the viewing screen with their work delivered to Chris**

 **"All right the videos are ready to be viewed" the host looked to chef "it's time to watch and see if one of them are worth taking first class"**

 **And the videos are shown on screen**

Chef's judgement is pretty much the same since teams Amazon and Victory didn't change their work

"Oh wow..." Blaineley muttered seeing Victory's work "that's got to be the worst clip I've ever seen"

"How do you think we felt on making that video" the members of team Victory minus Harold said at the same time

"I'd say it will be our win again this challenge" Courtney smirked so sure in her words after seeing Cody and Sierra's work again

"You forget that Jason has the skills on tech to rival Cody's" Heather added with her own smirk "so team Chris might take this challenge"

Chris and Chef discussed on the last video as well

"You think Jason can win this challenge?"

"Odd maggot did say his hobby is making gadgets... so it might be possible his team will win this"

* * *

 **"Okay team Victory had lost thanks to Harold's idea" Chris spoke after hearing Chef's comment about the videos "now it's down to team Amazon and team Chris really great to take first class" Chris looked at the team with his name "will they get the sweet taste of victory or be put in economy class?"**

 **Jason smirked as he spoke for the team "I'm very sure you'd like this one Chris, it's called the foreign ninja"**

Most of the viewers leaned forward at the video about to be shown next, they can't help but be curious on the ninja theme video

 **It was a bright day as Noah, Tyler, Duncan and Owen were having a picnic**

 **"Oh this is nice" the bookworm sighed as he enjoyed his book reading and rice crackers**

 **"You said it Noah" the oaf smiled as he ate a handful of his crackers along with his sandwiches**

 **Duncan was across the group lying down on the grass in an incline feeling the breeze on his skin while sighing in content**

 **"Nothing can make this day bad" Tyler grinned before drinking his tea**

"A nice start" Blaineley commented "I'm calling on a big drop somewhere in this video"

* * *

 **The scene was zoomed out, on a nearby building, Izzy and Eva were dressed in monster clothing looking down on the guys**

 **"Look at them" Eva grunted in boredom "they don't even know what's going to happen next"**

 **Izzy grinned to her partner "ready to make some disaster?"**

"Ooh!" Izzy grinned "Izzy likes where this is going!"

"Me too..." Eva nodded

 **"You know it partner" she nodded**

 **The 2 monsters jumped off the building and are ready to create destruction**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a place not far from the area, Jason was sitting on a tree branch feeling the air blow against his body**

The single girls just sighed dreamily at seeing Jason look so good on screen, even the girls with boyfriends agreed on that

 **'It's such a nice day today' he smiled but his device started ringing "oh?" he pulled out his phone "trouble is near" he jumped down and carried his guitar case "better enjoy this moment before I go back to relaxing"**

 **Jason moved his hand downward and he vanished in a cloud of smoke**

"It seems that we got our ninja character" Duncan grinned feeling a bit excited at the next coming scene

"Big deal" Harold crossed his arms "my idea is much better"

"News flash Harold" Leshawna spoke up "your idea stinks!"

The other members agreed unanimously, making the nerd huff in denial

* * *

 **Eva just tossed the attacking punk aside like a fly before tossing the other guys around with her strength, Izzy frowned as she finished her destruction of bombing her area and was watching her partner swat the weaklings like garbage**

"Boo!" Izzy frowned "Izzy wants action!"

"Don't worry Izzy" Bridgette called "your request is about to come"

 **Eva was about to continue her assault, until a shuriken came at her feet getting everyone to look around**

 **"I believe that's enough toying around" Jason's voice echoed in the area "if you want to play, why don't _I_ take their place?"**

 **"Show yourself!" Eva called as she looked around**

 **She got her wish which is a strike from the back sending her flying next to Izzy**

"Here comes the ninja dude!" Geoff smiled in excitement

* * *

 **Izzy pulled Eva up and looked toward Jason holding a star guitar-themed sword, the guy looked to the scared individuals as he gestured them to leave to which they obliged and scurried away from the upcoming battle**

"Oh wow" Cody looked in awe at the weapon, an action followed by a few others "that's some weapon"

Izzy grinned on the action after the main character will make his big intro 'Looks like the fun is about to start soon'

 **"Just who are you?!" Eva growled after her surprise attack**

 **"Why don't I show you?"**

 **Jason placed a star shuriken inside his phone**

 **Za chenji!**

 **"Shuriken change!" Jason called as he spun the gadget with his thumb making a bright light cover his being making the monsters cover their eyes**

 **SUTA NINJA! WOW!**

 **The light dimmed Jason was now wearing a gold cowboy themed ninja outfit with his poncho bearing a shuriken logo along with a star visor on his helmet**

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered "J's ninja outfit is awesome!"

"No kidding man" Trent smiled "that look is eye catching"

"Pfft" Harold scoffed "my outfit's better"

That line got him a popcorn bucket on the head, courtesy of Duncan

 **Jason held his weapon like an actual guitar "I...am the shining star! Star ninja!" he them strummed his weapon "instead of hiding, let's have some fun!"**

"It's battle time!" Izzy cheered

* * *

 **Izzy grinned at finally having a proper playmate and pulled out a handful of bombs "let's see you handle these!" she then reared back and threw the bombs toward the ninja**

 **Jason's ninja reflexes moved as he placed a shuriken in his weapon**

 **Kaze majikku**

 **"Ninja art: hurricane blast!"**

 **Hariken ja**

 **With one swing of his weapon a strong wind blowing the bombs back to the monsters as they exploded around them, seeing the opening Jason jumped into battle against them**

Most of the cast were jumping in their seats as the action between Jason and the two monsters raged on

"Go J!" Owen cheered on his teammate in the battle "fight those monsters!"

"Don't let them monsters beat ya oddball!" Leshawna called to the hero

"Ooh!" Izzy flinched at seeing her counterpart kicked in the gut but grinned when she pulled out a smaller bomb and used it to send the ninja flying back "si! Si! Boom!"

Eva smirked at seeing herself push Jason back with her fists before grunting as the ninja used his smoke technique to teleport around her while slashing his weapon from different directions

"This is getting intense!" Tyler smiled at the fight scene

"No kidding!" Duncan agreed as he saw more explosions and slow motion sequences as the attack collide between the three of them

"Not bad at all" Chris smiled at the video "seems like team Chris wins this challenge"

"Agreed" Chef Hatchet nodded as he liked the video too

* * *

 **Jason jumped back at Eva's heel drop before panting with Izzy struggling to stay on her feet**

 **"Time for the big finish!" he pressed the red button on his weapon**

 **Za attaku**

" **Ninja secret technique: final strike!"**

 **Hariken ja**

 **Ninja slash**

 **He slashed his weapon making a hurricane around the monsters trapping them inside, the ninja was covered in a bright glow and dashed forward into the tornado delivering sword strikes around them**

 **Jason stopped his attack while Izzy and Eva looked dumbstruck for a second before the former made a grin with the latter following behind**

 **"So...much...fun"**

 **"So...strong"**

 **The final words left their mouths before they fall to the ground and blew up in the area signalling the battle is finished**

 **Jason changed back and placed his weapon in the guitar case again, he looked at the battle scarred area "better clean up this mess, after all, a ninja shouldn't leave behind tracks" he made a few hand signs "ninja art: area restoration" he slammed his hands on the ground and the debris around moved, as if by magic, returning to the places where they were originally placed**

 **The hero looked at the restored street and buildings "my job is done here, better relax now" he walked away from the scene smiling that his job is complete**

* * *

 **The teams were gaping at the video from team Chris**

 **"Well I think Chef's face said it all" he smiled to team Chris "Team Chris is really great, you'll be taking first class"**

 **Team Chris cheered as most of them made their way to first class for the rest of the flight while Jason stayed behind and watched the other results**

 **"Team Amazon your safe since Chef liked the idea of how Japanese people tried on their share of doing outrageous stuff like the wild west"**

 **The host then looked to team Victory "and thanks to a certain someone, Victory has to vote someone out"**

* * *

 **In the Cargo bay Chris checked the votes and grinned on the result "okay the votes are in, you will receive a bag of peanuts and are safe and the loser will take the drop of shame"**

 **Chef came in with a tray of said items and Jason followed behind him**

 **"Jason?" the host blinked at seeing the oddball in the elimination "shouldn't you be with your team enjoying first class?"**

 **"I have lot of time for that" he smiled "but right now, I have a goodbye gift on a certain wimp in his elimination"**

Chris pouted at his drama being spoiled, but gained a curiosity when Jason said he was giving Harold a gift

"Well it seems that Harold won't just _kill_ himself this episode and look stupid on camera" Duncan grinned

"And what do you mean by that?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow

"Remember when Jason made that low blow to Harold?" he recalled making the others nod "he won't stop until the loser is off the plane"

Noah pulled out his note book and readied himself on the reason why Jason would act like that

 **"Way to ruin the drama" the host huffed as his drama got ruined while Chef tossed the peanuts to everyone except Harold**

 **The oddball walked to the nerd with a small glare "answer me this Harold, do you really believe yourself to be samurai?"**

 **Harold puffed his chest with pride "of course"**

This got eyerolls from most of the cast and glares from; Duncan, Leshawna, Courtney, Heather, Chef and Chris

 **"Then you know that you must do a certain act to redeem yourself for bringing shame to your team"**

 **"Yes" Harold pulled out his toy sword "I will kill myself so that team Victory can continue on without worry"**

 **But he was stopped with the oddball grabbing his hand**

 **"If you're really insistent on doing this" Jason pulled an actual knife from his jacket and presented it to the nerd "use this blade instead"**

 **Team Victory gasped in shock while Chris and Chef had wide eyes**

"Oh great cheeses!" Owen gasped in fright "J's really not letting this go is he?"

"With what Harold had to do to stay in the game" Tyler glared at the scared nerd "I'd say this scene will see if he _really_ can keep his claim to both the cast and his reputation as the favorite"

"Not to mention his actions on the past seasons made him the unwanted member right next to Ezekiel" Heather scoffed making some of the cast nod at her statement

 **Harold looked at the knife in his hand he was now tested, _on camera,_ by Jason's question...**

 **Is he _really_ a samurai?**

 **He could hurt himself and prove that he is one...or throw it away and show everyone that he is not the great man he said he was**

"Oh man" Chris grinned while rubbing his hands together "this drama is _so_ worth the spoiler"

Chef nodded "odd maggot knows how to present it"

 **Harold sweated at the choices he had, he raised his weapon up and ready to commit his pact as a true samurai would**

"Guess Harold does have honor after all"

 **But he let go of the weapon making the blade clatter on the metal floor and he fell to his knees**

"...or not"

 **"Pathetic" Jason shook his head as he placed his weapon back in his jacket "you can't even keep your word, and therefore you must live in shame for the rest of your life"**

"There's like no way he could make me regret it like Courtney did in Playa De Losers"

'He is making it worse for himself...' everyone thought

 **Jason grabbed his costume and tore it off his body leaving him in his tights**

"Oh God!" the cast covered their eyes at the sight on screen for a few seconds while Harold raised an eyebrow at them

He didn't look that bad...in his eyes anyway

 **"You have caused trouble with that ego of yours" he scowled before slamming Harold to the ground "and not to mention you annoy people with that big mouth of yours"**

 **"So what?" The wimpy nerd struggled in his situation thanks to his ego "I got mad skills!"**

 **That lie just sealed his doom...**

 **Jason raised his fist and slammed it on Harold's face with so much power that his jaw broke on contact!**

Harold's eyes went wide at the action, and for the first time, he couldn't speak... at all

Everyone else was stunned at seeing the oddball do that and they cannot even make comment on the scene... for a few seconds

"Now why didn't I think of that before?" Duncan asked with a huff

"Probably because we were all too busy trying to stay in the game" Leshawna guessed which drew nods from everyone

 **The nerd whimpered at the pain then his face was tied up by the oddball as he made sure the guy would stay quiet and heal properly by not talking**

 **"Now everyone will remember this moment" he took the parachute from an intern and pushed it to the nerd as he was kicked out of the plane "better hope your reflexes are good enough to keep you alive!"**

 **He turned back to see that he still has an audience to answer**

 **"If you're asking..." he said calmly "I turned someone who was like Harold into a bad shape before joining the show"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It was a big incident" Jason frowned "let's just say after I gave him a beating so harsh... he moved out of his home and never came back"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"It seems that Jason has a dark secret with him" Chris called "will he reveal it? What kind of beating the idiot from his past got to move out? And will I get that info first?"**

"As if Chris" Chef shook his head "after what odd maggot did to wimp maggot, he'll tell his secret when he decides to"

"That's just great" Chris mumbled while crossing his arms

 **"Find out on a later time of the show, here, on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

"Whoa man" DJ hugged himself "that was scary"

"Tell me about it" Trent shivered "Jason's look on hurting Harold is like facing a powerful and angry monster"

Katie and Sadie hugged each other tightly at that thought "scary..." they mumbled

The action the BFF did was followed by Lindsay and Beth along with Owen and DJ

"And that means Harold won't be annoying in the aftermath show, that's good somewhere" Blaineley said calming the group down a bit

Noah wrote Jason's reason down on his notebook mentally questioned the oddballs behavior 'just who was the jerk that pissed Jason like that? And what was the cause to make him that hateful?'

"All right everyone" Chris clapped his hands "let's take a small break to calm down after today's episode and get some snacks"

The cast nodded, after what Jason did to Harold in his elimination, a good restock of food and a bit of leg stretching could ease the tense nerves they have right now...


	3. the cold Yukon

Everyone was back on their seats after Harold's humiliation and were talking about it

"J's action against Harold was something" Lindsay shuddered "I don't think I can handle myself if he decides to go all beastly mean"

"Totally agreed" Katie and Sadie said at the same time "he was like a secret bomb waiting to explode!"

"You said it girls" Leshawna nodded

"And thanks to that, Harold can't utter a word" Duncan smiled to the still quiet nerd "at least for now"

"I won't complain" Noah smirked "it's nice to have his mouth shut for once"

"You said it bookworm" Heather agreed "if that guy speaks again I'm going to kick him where it hurts"

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour...the cast was facing Japan's culture" a clip of that challenge was shown "and then Jason showed a bit of his anger at Harold for being such a loser"**

The cast shuddered upon seeing Jason unleash his fury on the nerd before kicking him out of the plane

 **"What will happen to the teams now with the annoying team member out? Will team Victory get their first class win? Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class Team Chris is really great was enjoying the comfort of their victory**

 **"Oh this is the life" Noah sighed in his seat "if only we could win this more often"**

 **"Well don't get your hopes up Noah" Jason chuckled as he watched Owen eat food from his seat "cause Owen will finish up the food supply every time we win first class"**

"I forgot about the bottomless pit" the bookworm groaned

Owen nervously laugh as he saw himself digging into his food

 **The oddball then walked to the members of his team and the first one is Tyler**

 **"Hey Tyler" he called to the jock "we haven't really talked much ever since we formed the team"**

 **"Yeah" Tyler nodded before sighing sadly**

 **"Is there a problem?"**

 **"It's just...Lindsay hasn't really said my name yet"**

Tyler sighed remembering those moments, he was always reminding Lindsay about his name and it caused him to get frustrated throughout every interaction

 **"Not to mention that I have you to worry about" he added**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"Sorry if I'm being selfish, but you have the looks and the charisma on taking my girlfriend's attention, it just worries me..."**

Most looked at the jock and saw the same crestfallen look, they can't help but feel sorry for him but then they heard a chuckle and looked back to see Jason comforting him

 **"Well you don't have to worry about that" he smiled "I get their attention yes, but I don't take advantage of that" he placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder "besides... I don't like being the wedge of someone's relationship" h** **e then stood up from his seat "just keep trying Tyler, I'm sure she'll say your name if you remind her"**

The jock smiled at Jason's words as he remembered a certain memory when his girl was able to say his name right and it was because he kept reminding her himself

"Seems that Jason just motivated your boyfriend Lindsay" Beth giggled

"Oh my gosh Beth!" the bombshell squealed before hugging her best friend "then I would remember Tyler's name much sooner!"

 **Jason walked past a relaxed Duncan as he enjoyed a drink, he scowled a bit at seeing him so carefree right now**

 **'Still enjoying the separation I see...' he continued walking 'I hope for your sake that you _will_ tell Courtney about your lack of interest to her'**

"As if he can" the CIT huffed "Duncan would never tell me about that"

"Like you would listen to anyone's words princess" the punk retorted

"Whoa there" DJ raised his arms to calm them "let's not get testy here guys"

 **He then made his way to Eva and Izzy who are relaxing on a massage table by the interns hands**

 **"Enjoying your reward you two?"**

 **"You bet team leader" the crazy girl sighed as the intern massaged her lower back "it's really nice to unwind"**

 **"Maybe for you" Eva grunted "my massage isn't nice at all"**

 **It was true the intern was having a hard time massaging the powerhouse thanks to her hard muscles**

"If only there was someone that has good hands" Eva sighed

"You don't have to worry about that Eva" Blaineley smiled

"And why is that?"

"Your leader is helping out"

 **"Oh wow" the power house sighed blissfully when Jason decided to help "how did you-?"**

 **"My mom's a doctor, she taught me human anatomy and I used that knowledge to learn pressure points" he answered before looking to the intern "you remember what I did intern?"**

 **The guy nodded before doing his work on Eva again making the girl moan in content**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Jason sure knows how to make me relax" Eva stretched a bit "I haven't felt this calm since I started building muscles"**

 ***static***

 **"That's not fair" Izzy pouted "now I wish J would give me a massage"**

 ***static***

Izzy felt the same as her counterpart, she glared lightly to the powerhouse "you are so lucky"

"I might have needed it" she reasoned "I can still explode unintenionaly and make the team lose"

"That guy sure is something" Tyler nodded before humming a bit "I wonder if he can help my guy's body condition?"

"You will have to ask him that yourself Tyler" Noah commented as he wrote down Jason's ability to calm Eva

* * *

 **Inside Economy class teams Amazon and Victory are sitting in silence for a moment, until a certain queen bee decided to speak**

 **"I can't believe this!" she cried "that Jason jerk took our spot!"**

 **"Oh shut up white girl" Leshawna crossed her arms "if you, Courtney and Gwen could've agreed on something for once then first class would've been easy to get"**

 **"Sorry Leshawna" Gwen interjected "since the 3 of us have different thoughts from our video challenge" she sighed "only Cody and Sierra had the brains to think it through while we're in turmoil"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Sometimes I wish the girls to be quiet" the goth sighed "but I'll just have to endure the arguements until one of them is voted out"**

 ***static***

"That's wishful thinking at best Gwen" Trent pointed out

"It didn't hurt to try" the goth shrugged

* * *

 **Thankfully, depending on the person, Jason entered economy class with a cart full of sandwiches**

 **"Hello everyone" he greeted "I hope I came at the right time, cause I brought food for you all"**

 **"Oh man you are a lifesaver" Cody grinned as his gut rumbled on the sight of food**

 **Everyone had taken their share, few decided to talk to the oddball**

 **"Man that was good food" DJ sighed "how did you cook so well?"**

 **"And _how_ did you get past Chris' dramatic contract?" Courtney questioned**

 **"My parents were mostly busy in their jobs making me the one to handle their energy supply" Jason snickered at the memory "and I made a deal with Chris to at least give you proper food to compete on the condition that it has to be economy class food"**

* * *

 **(Confessional: pilot room)**

 **"He outwitted me again" Chris huffed "that's _twice_ now..."**

The host pouted at seeing his guy lose to the oddball a second time

"Oh wow" Blaineley commented "Jason's really living up on his claim to do impossible here"

"You said it Blaineley" most agreed

 **"You have to admit odd maggot's point" Chef called from his seat "it would be no fun if the other maggots can't compete"**

 ***static***

"Whose side are you on Chef?!"

"Mine duh" the cook rolled his eyes

* * *

 **"Which reminds me oddball" Leshawna spoke up looking at Jason curiously "why do you hate Harold so much?"**

Everyone leaned forward, they wanted to know that too

 **"I hate Harold because he's a traitor" Jason replied**

 **"A traitor?" Cody blinked**

 **"You know that Heather did a backstabbing move with Gwen using Trent and shattering Lindsay's trust right? That's what I see in a traitor"**

"Hey!" The queen bee cried in fury at being compared to the nerd which caused some of the others to smile a bit

 **Heather scowled at the reminder of her actions in season 1 and being compared to Harold like that**

 **"I hate people who uses others with trust" the oddball scoffed "that loser couldn't keep a promise if his life even depended on it!"**

 **He then turned to the queen bee "don't worry Heather" he smiled a bit "at least you kept your deceit _before or during the challenge_ , not to mention you apologized to Lindsay and Beth in the confessional on season 1"**

 **Most blinked a Jason's reason and couldn't help but say one word**

 **"What...?"**

Noah wrote the oddball's words on his notebook "Jason hates people who betrays trust, and will resort to hurting them if they lie about it" he deduced for everyone to understand before turning to Heather "and he forgave you since you sounded very sincere on your apology to Lindsay and Beth"

"Dude..." Geoff blinked at Noah's words "that's heavy..."

Heather huffed and turned her head from everyone showing that Jason was just messing with her, hiding the fact that she was thanking the oddball in her head that she won't be at the receiving end of his fury

Chris and Chef were discussing on this topic also

"What do you think Chef?"

"Odd maggot looked honest, and not to mention he gained power maggot's trust on the first elimination"

* * *

 **Before anymore words can be made, the speakers flared up with Chris' voice speaking**

 **"Attention everyone! We are approaching land soon so strap in and brace yoursleves on a rough landing!"**

 **"That's my cue to leave" Jason walked off to go back to his team "and I hope one of you wins this challenge...I wouldn't want my team slacking off if we win again this challenge"**

"Jason sure can motivate people" Tyler commented "but if Team Chris loses this challenge... who will be voted out?"

"That answer is obvious" Eva spoke as she pointed to herself surprising everyone

"Are you sure Eva?" Gwen blinked "I mean, Noah could be the one out since he was the one who answered Jason's disbelief in the first episode"

"Please..." Heather scoffed "even though they got scared, they'd still want to live and not have the powerhouse clobber them for losing"

Some of the cast wanted to argue her logic but couldn't find any and knew very well that Eva was just lucky

Some former members of team Chris prayed that none of them would be Eva's punching bag should that loss turn real

* * *

 **The plane landed on the runway as the back door opened making everyone jump out and land on the cold snow**

"Oh great" Noah groaned "this one..."

The others shivered seeing the contestants on screen shiver from the cold temperature of Yukon

 **"Welcome to Yukon" Chris smiled to the shivering contestants "today's challenge of is the icicle" he made a mock shiver to rub it in on the cold players "you guys will be racing over this melted frozen river and reach over to the dog sleds on the other side" he pointed to said items "since this is a finder's keeper's challenge... first team get's the best sled and raced through marked checkpoints and pick up their teammates to finish line" he looked back to the teams "first one to reach the end with a full team get's first class"**

 **"You guys take the checkpoints" Tyler spoke to his team "I'll pull the sled"**

 **"Not a chance Tyler" Jason spoke "Duncan will do the pulling"**

 **"Oh no way man!" the punk crossed his arms "I'm no sled puller"**

"As if I could be that anyway" Duncan muttered

 **"Am I hearing this right?" the oddball blinked hiding his smirk "is Duncan scared to do a little pull in today's challenge?"**

"He did _not_ just say that" Bridgette blinked while the rest of the audience looked to the punk as the guy balled his fists

"I think Jason just wants Duncan to his job" Courtney reasoned with her head turned hiding her smirk from them

 **"Are you calling me scared?" Duncan seethed**

 **"Oh yes I am" Jason nodded "ever since you moved in our team, all you do is laze around while the rest of us do the work" he then went to Duncan's face surprising the punk "if you want to stay in this team, then you _better_ do your job!"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Duncan shivered a bit "I know odbball's got a temper, but he has a point." he calmed down "I'd rather stay longer than be kicked out now"**

 ***static***

 **"I know that I can pull the sled since I work out a lot" Tyler spoke before smirking "but the dude said I can do that when Duncan get's tired and after the challenge he'll help fix my body condition"**

 ***static***

"Yes!" the jock raised his arms in joy "Jason's going to fix my problem!"

"Don't get excited yet Tyler" Noah interrupted "we don't know what type treatment you'll get yet for that"

* * *

 **"And race!" Chris shouted starting the challenge**

 **The teams ran to the river and started jumping on the broken ice pieces with some of them making the pace look easy**

 **Jason looked to Eva who was still relaxed and unaturaly calm in her state**

Eva blinked at seeing herself "okay, what the hell?" she said

"It seems that J's massage got you good" Owen guessed "you can't even focus on the challenge thanks to that"

Chris hummed on that "I wonder if I should get that massage?"

"If you did" Chef smirked "then I'll be taking over the rest of the challenge"

"okay forget that, I love my job thank you" the host crossed his arms 'though it looked tempting at seeing Eva's state like that'

 **"I guess I'll have to carry you then" he shrugged**

 **"I won't complain on that" the powerhouse replied not really caring thanks to the massage she had earlier**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I know that I'm the tough girl on this cast and would refuse his offer" Eva leaned against the wall to stay upright "but Jason's massage really got me to stay calm..."**

 ***static***

 **"Like I said back in the plane I know human anatomy" the oddball laughed lightly "and after learning pressure points...well let's just say you feel good and won't complain for a while"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Tyler and Lindsay went first but the jock slipped off and fell into the water while the bombshell went ahead**

 **Izzy jumped over the ice like a gymnast making Owen and Noah stare at her in disbelief**

"I still had trouble believing it after seeing that" Noah groaned

"Izzy is just something you could not understand" the crazy girl grinned making few of the cast to raise an eyebrow

 **Leshawna ran over the ice with a smile on her face "this is pretty easy!"**

 **Gwen landed on another ice floor, but sadly the ice she's on cracked making her scream in peril**

 **Cody heard her and looked back "Gwen! Don't worry I'll save you!"**

 **He jumped back but lost his footing and hit Owen during his act of heroism**

Cody looked embarrassed at seeing himself try to be the hero making some laugh at his effort while Sierra pats his back

"It was a nice try little dude" Geoff smiled

 **But then a polar bear came in causing the two hug each other and scream in fear, when the animal was about to get them, a giant chunk of ice fell on it's head**

 **"Bad polar bear!" the superfan scowled with another ice chunk in hand "you stay away from Cody! Got it!?"**

 **The white bear nodded dizzily before going back in the water and swam away**

"Even though Sierra is obsessive that season" Cody gulped "I'm actually happy that she cared for me"

Sierra squealed and hugged her boyfriend "oh Codykins!"

* * *

 **Jason jumped over the ice chunks with Eva on his shoulder, he saw Bridgette having trouble keeping up from the slippery floor, he went to her and grabbed her arm before she fell into the cold water**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine thanks" she sighed "I just wish I could get over to the other side right now"**

 **"Want me to take you there?" he smiled warmly without second thought**

"Better be careful Bridge" Geoff whispered "I'd rather not see _that_ moment on screen"

"Don't worry Geoff" Bridgette giggled without worry "Jason said that he didn't want to be the wedge of a relationship"

 **"You do know we're on different teams right?" the surfer quirked with a smile**

 **"Yes I do" Jason smirked "but it wouldn't be fun if the other teams got stuck somewhere making my team win this easily"**

 **"Oddball's got a point" Eva called from her position "it's no fun at all if the enemy doesn't fight back"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Jason's so nice to help me out" she sighed dreamily but shook her head quickly "get yourself together Bridgette! You have Geoff!"**

 ***static***

"It seems like surfer girl has trouble focusing on the game" Heather grinned "maybe you would kiss him later as a thank you"

"You did _not_ just go there" Bridgette frowned at Heather but was held back by an equally frowning Geoff grasping her shoulder to not let his girl fall on the queen bee's words

"Back off white girl!" Leshawna shouted defending the blonde couple "you just focus on screen and see if your team can take first class"

* * *

 **After Jason carried both girls from the cold river and reached the other side and put the surfer down**

 **"Thanks man" Bridgette ran off "I'll see you back in the plane!"**

 **"That was oddly nice of you Jason" Eva spoke as she finally got back to usual stonefaced self**

 **"It's just me being me" he chuckled as he ran off "you get to the sled, I'll meet you on a checkpoint later okay?"**

 **Eva ran to her sled seeing Duncan strapping himself as the dog for the team with Izzy "better hope that you have strong legs Duncan, cause if you don't then you'll be answering to me later"**

 **"Yeah, yeah" the punk finished strapping and ran off leaving a dismayed Courtney on the mercy of Heather's whip**

The CIT scowled while the queen bee huffed in pride at the scene

* * *

 **Team Victory passed through various checkpoints and got Lindsay on their sled**

 **"Sweet, all that is left is to get Bridgette and we'll take first class!"**

 **The girls heard more crying and turned to see DJ crying again**

 **"Will you stop crying already!"**

 **"I can't!" the gentle giant whimpered "I've been crying for a while and now the tears froze my eyes shut!"**

"Not this again..." the sassy girl muttered recalling this part of the race

 **"All right" she turned to her teammate "Lindsay look out for Bridgette while I steer DJ through the checkpoints"**

 **"You can count on me" Lindsay smiled as she started looking around for their last member**

"At least we got that problem fixed" Lindsay smiled seeing her team working properly

"And hopefully we get the first class we deserve" DJ added though he was still worried on the animal hurting part

* * *

 **Jason walked through the cold snow finding 2 individuals on his path**

 **Which were none other than Sierra and Cody**

 **"Hey Sierra, Cody" he waved but when he got closer Cody was blue and shivering "whoa what happened?"**

 **"During the race to the sled I got too worried for Cody's safety and threw him as hard as I can" she answered sheepishly "unfortunately he struck a tree and the snow fell on top of him"**

 **"That would explain his blue skin" then pulled out a small bag "here feed him this while I hold him down"**

 **The oddball went to the shivering Cody and held him still "I know you have a checkpoint to find but you need to be in good condition or your team will vote you out if they lose"**

Sierra gasped "not Cody!" she screeched "anyone but him!"

Noah leaned in to the geek "it must have been tough for you if you had to endure that in season 3"

"It's okay" the geek smiled "she's been taking therapy sessions after World Tour and had to let out her stalking on me in All-Stars for the sessions to continue fixing her"

 **After Cody was fed, he started to relax as his body warmth returned "thanks man, what did you just feed me?"**

 **"My own recipe" the oddball smiled "the firechip"**

 **"Firechip?" he blinked**

 **"Think of a regular potato chip seasoned with different spices to keep your body warm in cold weather or help you sweat if you are too lazy to move"**

"Nice" Chef nodded "could be useful for me to make for a future season"

"I'm already writing that one down Chef" Chris smiled "if only I could get the producers to make a new season soon"

The cast gulped hoping that new season will never come

The oddball left them and went to separate checkpoint since he hasn't seen his team yet

* * *

 **Team Victory is still leading and was able to get Bridgette without problem**

 **"Now team Victory will take first class this time!" Leshawna smiled in glee**

DJ smiled at seeing himself not hurt an animal but gasped at the next scene

 **Sadly during their celebration, the gentle giant accidentally kicked a baby seal in front of him without notice**

 **Team Amazon was able to get their team members together and Courtney struggled on the weight of her sled along with the queen bee's whip**

"At least you moved during the whipping" Heather scoffed

"I'd like to see you pull the entire team while being whipped"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Heather is _really_ pushing it!" Courtney scowled "I don't care if my team loses, I'd like that queen bee buzzing out of the plane!"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Jason waited for his team in his checkpoint as teams Victory and Amazon ran past him**

 **"Man my team must be having bad luck right now" he shrugged before reaching into his back pack and pulled out a notebook "better pass the time by writing something"**

"At least he won't be bored for a while"

 **Meanwhile Team Chris is really great hit a snag, after having the others join the sled Duncan stopped as he had a hard time pulling his team**

 **"What a fine time for our dog to lose energy" Noah rolled his eyes**

 **"I'd like to see you try and pull everyone" the punk glared weakly at his team**

 **Tyler he jumped off the sled "it's my turn now" he took the punk's harness and wore it "just keep an eye out for Jason while I pull okay?"**

 **"You got it Tyler" Izzy smiled with a thumbs up**

 **Jason was still at his checkpoint as he finished his writing before looking out for his team "either my team passed this checkpoint or I just missed them passing me"**

"Well we now know what team will take the elimination today" Noah shrugged as he pulled out his notebook and readied it for the elimination later

"And I can pretty much expect Eva to take the drop of shame this episode" Tyler nodded

The powerhouse huffed but she did agree their words, she was lucky to stay at least and if it did happen for real she would've been first to take the drop of shame in the Egypt challenge

 **Team Chris is really great finally got their leader and ran to the finish line**

 **"With all teams here" Chris grinned to everyone "Team Victory gets first class"**

 **Said team cheered in enthusiasm as they got their special seats this challenge**

 **"Team Amazon is safe for today" he grinned at the frowning Courtney "meaning no votes for you guys"**

 **"Oh come on!" the CIT shrieked**

 **"Sadly team Chris is really great, you came in last" he said sadly "meaning you vote someone out"**

Now the members of team Chris prayed for their lives that Eva won't smack them on her leave

* * *

 **Inside the plane, Chris counted the votes on the passports "seems like the results are the same, but for the sake of my drama instincts I'll make it happen either way"**

 **He pulled out a bag of peanuts "the following players are safe; Noah, Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Jason"**

 **He then looked to Duncan and Eva "it's deja vu all over again, anyway the final bag goes too..."**

 **Dramatic tension was set as Chris smiled at their worried looks**

 **"Duncan"**

 **The punk smiled as he caught the bag making the oddball sigh once again**

 **"Really guys?" he looked to his team "even though I warned you about her temper"**

 **"Sorry oddball" Duncan called as he ate his peanuts "we discussed this problem while you, Izzy and Eva were talking and we decided to risk it"**

 **"All right" the oddball shook his head "but don't blame me when you see Eva ready to hurt you in the aftermath show"**

 **Eva stood up and took the parachute from a scared intern and strapped it on her, she was about to jump out but was stopped by Jason and Izzy**

 **"Izzy? Jason?"**

"Okay...what's going on?" the powerhouse questioned

"I don't know" Justin shrugged "but I think Jason wants to show you that he trusted your word since the start" he then went back to his mirror adoring his looks

 **"Look I know that you haven't gotten much respect since your first season" the oddball pulled out a cloth and tied it around her wrist "a gift, from me and Izzy"**

 **Eva looked at her newly acquired armband and had the word odd stitched on it "okay... what's this for?"**

 **"I was talking to J about team E-scope" Izzy answered with a smile showing the same armband she had on her wrist "he suggested that a new team be made for the 3 of us as a sign of trust with a funny name to go with it"**

 **"Which is?"**

 **"Team oddity" the oddball smirked as he pulled his jacket sleeve revealing his team armband also "considering that I'm oddly sociable, Izzy's odd drive to do crazy things and your odd strength as a girl... I'd say the name fits"**

Beth blinked at the scene "it's like me giving friendship bracelets out during Total Drama Action"

The others recalled Beth's action in season 2 and can't help but agree with her

Katie and Sadie hugged each other and squealed a bit for Eva, even though they were scared of the powerhouse, they were glad that she made a new friend

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Eva looked at her newly acquired armband "Jason and I in Izzy's team" she looked to the camera "I feel so... unusual right now"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Eva looked to the 2 people smiling at her**

 **For the first time on TD history, Jason has done another impossible feat that shocked everyone watching**

 **Eva, a stone faced powerhouse...**

 **JUST SMILED!**

Gasps were made at seeing Eva do that, even the girl herself gaped at seeing it

"I... don't... believe it" Blaineley blinked at what she saw

"Me either" Geoff agreed

"You aren't the only ones" Cody added as the others just gaped in shock

"I wish J was with us for real that season" Izzy pouted "that team name sounds awesome"

Chef whistled looking very impressed "odd maggot did it again, another impossible stunt"

"Now I wish that he was with us" Chris huffed "he's making the show more dramatic"

" **Thanks" she sighed "I just wished that you were with us on season 1 so I wouldn't be kicked out early"**

 **"Live and learn Eva" Jason patted her shoulder "I hope you won't clobber our ejected teammates when you see them"**

 **"I hope so too" she turned to the door "after what happened now...I'd rather not betray your trust"**

 **She jumped off the plane with Izzy and Jason watching her skydive**

* * *

 **The oddball looked back to see the still shocked host and team**

 **"All right, all right" he clapped his hands snapping them out "let's get back to economy class before to try and relax with team Amazon for the rest of the flight"**

 **As team Chris walked out of the elimination room, the host shook his head and smiled at the camera**

 **"It seems that our oddball has lived up on his claim on doing impossible stuff" he then shifted his eyes a bit "will he be able to help Sierra on her stalking condition? Will DJ be free of the curse that was placed upon him?"**

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

The screen went black as the cast decided to talk about the episode for a bit

"That episode was something" Gwen mumbled

"You said it girl" Leshawna nodded "that boy has quite the ability"

"If he was real and with us...do you think that stuff he did could happen?" DJ asked

"Who knows man" Trent replied "it might happen but then again we don't know ourselves"

Chris and Chef smiled at seeing the cast bicker about Jason and the episode

"Man who would've thought sharing this video would make drama?"

"Not me man, that fan of yours just sent it to us and said to share it with the maggots"

"Which reminds me" the host pulled out his cellphone "I better get this ready soon, the note said I have to call the other season contestants to add for more dramatic reaction pleasure

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay chapter 3 of my TD story... man, I must be _really_ wanting to do this after having my taste of the show itself

Anyway, one review just asked me which Jojo character Jason is and my answer is Josuke Higashikata (both of them are nice and have the ability to befriend people on their adventures but carries a bad temper on having their values insulted/belittled; for Jusoke-the hairstyle of his hero, for Jason-his trust to people)


	4. a surprise New Yorker

Chris and Chef looked down to see the cast eager to watch the next episode

They smirked and pressed play

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Jason has done an impossible feat so shocking on television by making Eva smile for the first time" Chris smiled as the clip of said scene was shown**

"Tell us about it..." most of the cast nodded "it still surprised us on seeing that"

 **"Team Victory has made their first win in their challenge and are enjoying first class" he then made a mock pained look "will they stay on the high ground and take first class again? Or will they fall down by the other teams?"**

"Better hope that Team Amazon takes this win" Lesahawna huffed, her team suffered the most thanks to Alejandro and hopes that this alternate show got them to win a few more times

"As if" Heather disagreed "last episode only showed how lucky you are" she sneered a bit "and if my guess is right, which is, your team _will_ lose this episode"

"Oh don't make me go over there white girl!" the sassy sister growled as she stood up and looked at the queen bee

"You wanna go?" Heather stood up also ready to throwdown against her enemy

However Chef is not going to have that

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" he shouted in rage "SIT DOWN AND WATCH THE MOVIE!"

"Thanks Chef" Chris smiled as he played the episode after pausing it from Heather and Leshawna's spouting

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, team Victory was enjoying their spoils right now**

 **Leshawna was drinking her glass and sighed as she was being massaged in her chair**

 **"Now this is the life" she smiled while the intern continued massaging the sassy girl**

 **Lindsay and DJ were enjoying their snacks as the stewardess delivered them food**

 **"This stuff is great" she sighed in her seat**

 **"Man, momma would like to try these if she was here" the gentle giant smiled**

 **Bridgette sighed as she finished her drink, she looked sad about something**

Bridgette blinked at seeing herself act like that "okay, why am I feeling like that?"

"Beats me Bridge" Geoff said while scratching his head in confusion

* * *

 **Inside economy class teams Amazon was sitting on their benches looking displeased**

 **"I hate economy class!" Heather scowled "this place reeks!"**

 **"Well maybe if you didn't whip me during the sled race, I would have gone faster" Courtney retorted**

 **"Please..." she rolled her eyes "you wouldn't even be fast enough to reach the finish without my whipping"**

 **Gwen then leaned toward Courtney "first chance we get on losing, I'll help you vote Heather off"**

 **The CIT smiled "thanks"**

 **Cody was in his thoughts about getting Gwen's attention again, Sierra wanted to get Cody out of his obsession on the goth but she needs her BBF's help on that, so she decided to check the blogs in her laptop instead**

"It still wierds me out that Sierra acts like that" Cody muttered

"Would you prefer her going stalker on you?" Noah teased

"Point taken"

 **Meanwhile in the common area, Team Chris was watching Jason help Tyler with his condition as the jock was shirtless and lying down on the table**

"Oh this is good" Duncan smirked as he ate his popcorn

 **"Are you sure this is safe oddball?" Noah questioned**

 **"Relax Noah" Jason pulled out a box of needles inside his bag "I took acupuncture classes online and made notes"**

 **"It still surprises me that you could fix people up with needles" the bookworm sighed**

 **"Oh man" Owen cowered "I'd rather not take my chances on that kind of treatment"**

 **"I think it's interesting" Izzy grinned "I mean, needles used a cure...what are the chances of that?"**

 **Duncan just stayed quiet and watched the entire ordeal from a distance**

 **"Ready Tyler?"**

 **"Ready as I'll ever be..."**

 **Jason went to his patient, pulled out a few needles and tapped the jock's body with his fingers**

 **"Energy flow is steady right now" he said tapping Tyler's torso, he then went to his forehead "hmm, it seems there's an interference"**

 **"Is there a problem doctor?" Izzy asked**

 **"Just a few bumps on his thoughts" he replied before looking at Tyler "still frustrated that Lindsay hasn't remembered your name?"**

 **"You got it" he sighed "Lindsay still got my name wrong but she was close now, she got to Thailand when I reminded her on the time we reentered the plane"**

Lindsay squealed a bit that Tyler praised her progress making Beth smile at her best friend's reaction

 **"Okay just think on those thoughts while I do my treatment so you won't be clumsy later" he then readied his instruments "close your eyes and take deep breathes..."**

 **Tyler did just that while the oddball started his treatment a couple of needles were placed above his eyes, another pair placed on his cheeks and the last pair on his chin**

"Ooh..." most cringed at seeing the needles on the jock

Tyler shuddered a bit at the needles on him but he knows his guy will be fine... Jason isn't the kind of person to screw up

 **The oddball then tapped his chest and shoulders, he smiled feeling the energy pass through nicely 'okay, I have to make sure that this flow isn't changing'**

 **He placed a few more needles on his stomach and forearms**

 **"How are you feeling?"**

 **"A little tense" the jock answered as the needles made him stiff for a few seconds "but fine"**

 **"Good, that means your treatment is working" the oddball smiled "just keep breathing right now, you have to stay like that for a while"**

 **"Just how long will this take?" he asked**

 **"At least until I finish making food" Jason chuckled "during our procedure, Owen's gut gurgled and almost made me slip on the puncture of your body" he then looked to his team "no doubt that sound caused the others to feel the same"**

The blond oaf chuckled nervously at being found out like that, he was sure that his hunger was controlled during Jason's operation

 **After fixing some sandwiches for his team, Jason removed the needles off Tyler and ate with his team**

 **"How do you feel?"**

 **"A little better, though I feel a bit worried that I might do something stupid when the challenge starts"**

 **Jason blinked at his words and decided to ask the question**

 **"You got your clumsiness from your parents huh?"**

 **"Yep" he nodded "from my mom"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"My mom was very clumsy" the jock sighed "don't get me wrong my parents are still together, my dad just wished it wouldn't happen too often since he was the one ending up in the hospital"**

 ***static***

"That's gotta be rough on your pops bro" Geoff spoke

"Yeah man" DJ agreed "he must've been very strong to endure such catastrophe's"

"You have no idea" Tyler smiled "he may be hurt a lot but he won't leave her"

Justin shivered a bit 'I might have to keep distance from Tyler's family if I meet them, I don't want my good looks be ruined'

* * *

 **Just then Chris' voice spoke from the speakers**

 **"Attention everyone! Please meet me at the cargo bay for your next challenge"**

 **Everyone gathered in a boat with Chris wearing a vest and on the motor**

 **"Um, why are you the only one wearing the vest on this boat?" Noah questioned**

 **"Cause there's 15 contestants" the host smiled "and 1 _valuable_ host in this boat"**

"Valuable my ass" Duncan snorted "he just can't handle getting himself look bad"

The cast laughed hard and loud at that, Chris huffed at the joke and glared at a chuckling Chef next to him

 **"Hit it Chef!"**

 **The trapdoor opened dropping them, everyone gripped on the boat and screamed for their life before splashing was heard, they calmed down and saw the statue of liberty**

 **"Welcome to New York city!" Chris smiled**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"New York! New York!" Lindsay jumped in glee "do you know how many shopping stores they have here!?" she then gasped "I'm going to buy 10 seasons worth of lip gloss!"**

 ***static***

Lindsay moaned still feeling sad that she didn't go shopping that episode

* * *

 **"In this challenge, you guys will have to climb up these ropes and reach the top of liberty's crown" he then pointed to the spikes "then one member will have to climb a spike, get the baby carriage, go down and make a boat race through checkpoint bouys to central park"**

 **"Um Chris?" Lindsay raised her arm "when do we go shopping?"**

 **"No shopping here" the host smirked dashing her chance**

 **The bombshell dropped on her knees and made a cry of dismay so loud it scared the birds near the area**

The bombshell slumped in her seat in sadness while Beth patted her back trying to cheer her up

 **The teams went to the ropes When Chris blew his airhorn starting the challenge**

 **Teams Amazon and Victory started climbing their ropes whole Team Chris was discussing who will go first**

 **"Izzy you go first" Jason called "then Tyler, Duncan, Noah, Owen and I"**

 **"You got it leader!" the crazy started climbing up the rope followed by the jock and the punk**

 **"Um, hate to burst your bubble oddball" Noah spoke "but Owen's the slowest climber from all of us"**

 **"Why do you think I was the last person in the list to climb?" Jason pulled out a pair of gloves "you two tie yourselves to the rope while I ready myself to climb for all of us"**

"Now what did he mean by that?" Leshawna asked

"Must be oddball's gadgets again" Noah replied

"Oh! Maybe it's something that will launch himself to the air like a rocket!" Izzy smiled

* * *

 **"It's been 25 minutes people!" Chris shouted at the climbing contestants "you guys are still climbing up and I'm officially bored!"**

"Maybe you should've went with pulleys instead?" Chef Hatchet raised his brow

"Meh..." Chris shrugged "will take too much work for the interns"

 **As the bookworm and oaf were busy tying a knot around them, Jason wore gloves and attached some metal objects under his shoes**

 **'I've always wanted to try these babies' he then looked up to see a sad Bridgette not climbing her rope 'what's wrong with her?'**

 **He then walked to the surfer and shook her a bit "Bridgette?" he called "are you feeling okay?"**

 **"Huh?" she shook her head and saw Jason "Jason?"**

 **"Is there a problem?" he asked**

 **"Sorry" she sighed "I'm not really feeling myself lately"**

 **"Let's get you to your team" he then took her to his rope "don't want to disappoint them this early"**

"That boy is too nice for his own good" the sassy sister shook her head

"But J's better when he's nice" Owen reasoned with a few people nodding on his statement

 **"All set J" Owen called as Noah finished tying the rope**

 **"Better hold tight on me Bridgette" he held the rope "cause this will surprise you"**

"Here it comes...!" Izzy called in excitement

 **He bent his knees building pressure on his feet and jumped up launching himself upwards to the sky with 3 screaming passengers**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Surprised he said..." Noah shuddered "I'm TERRIFIED from _that_ stunt he pulled!"**

 ***static***

 **"I was really scared since the feeling of the wind made me think of flying" Owen shivered before smirking "but when I look at J's smiling face, it almost felt like my fear was gone for a moment"**

 ***static***

 **Bridgette blinked owlishly at the camera "that...was something"**

 ***static***

 **"They're called pressure pads" the oddball smiled "put more pressure on them, you jump higher"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Jason landed in front of his team with a scared group next to him "Final floor" he called "team groups and item retrievals"**

 **Th other teams blinked at his words but shook it off as team Amazon was leading since they are the first team to get their baby carriage and went down the metal pole to their boat, but sadly during their rush Cody went overboard**

"Great" the geek sighed "I just hope that Team Chris noticed me when they come"

 **Cody grabbed on Team Victory's boat but thanks to the speed of their boat he let go and got left behind again**

 **"Cody?" he looked to see Jason's team boarding their boat "what happened to you?"**

 **"Got knocked off the boat's sudden movement" he climbed up "need to catch up with them"**

 **"Don't worry about that" Duncan pointed to a boat coming towards them "they're coming back"**

 **"Great, we're back at last place!" Heather then turned to the CIT "thanks a lot Courtney!"**

 **"What!" she cried since the engine is blocking her hearing**

 **Cody jumped of Team Chris' boat and into the superfan's arms making team Amazon last since they still need to turn the boat around**

 **"We're finally in first place!" Leshawna smiled "nothing's stopping us now!"**

 **"But where's the bouy?" Lindsay looked around the water**

 **"There it is!" DJ pointed at the floating object**

 **But as the team passed it they entered the sewer line**

 **"Oh gross!" Leshawna cried at the bad odor in the tunnel with most of the team trying to keep their lunch in**

 **Team Chris is really great went in next followed by Team Amazon and they both complained upon entering the sewer tunnel**

The teams groaned at seeing themselves enter that nasty place while Chris and Chef laughed a bit at their misery

 **Chris watched it all through his binoculars "seems that the teams are halfway through the challenge" he looked to the camera "will Team Victory get their second win or will they lose this challenge and make the other teams get first class? Find out after the break"**

* * *

 **"And we're back" Chris smiled with Chef Hatchet next to him, they then heard some screaming at the sewer pipe "it seems that the teams are about to arrive"**

 **At the pipe Teams Chris, Amazon and Victory screamed as the giant sewer gator tried to bite them but got stuck in the pipe**

 **"Good job for surviving the sewers" the host smiled at their scared looks**

 **"You must be having a ball right now Chris" Heather growled**

 **"Yes I am" he then pulled out a hat "before I start part 2 of this race, I'd like you guys to draw lots for a mini-challenge I decided to add"**

"WHAT!?" the cast screamed

 **"WHAT!?" most of them looked at Chris in disbelief "you must be joking!"**

 **"No I'm not" the host smiled "for this special challenge one member of each team will draw lots on who goes first and sing" he said making most team members gasp "and don't think of backing out here, cause the reward is the shortest route to central park"**

"Even though Jason got us to not sing this season" Duncan sighed "Chris still has a way to get what he wants"

Chris smiled with pride that his guy was able find a loophole for his idea

"But this time only 1 person must sing" Cody pointed out "and he or she must be good at doing that"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"A singing challenge" Jason made a slow clap "bravo Chris, good thing that New York is a suggested tour for it's broadway singing"**

 ***static***

* * *

"At least he's not complaining this time" the host sighed

"I'd say you just got lucky" Chef shrugged

 **The teams have picked out their singers to take the reward on part 2 of this challenge**

 **Team Amazon-Courtney-1st**

 **Team Chris is really great-Jason-2nd**

 **Team Victory-no singer-3rd**

 **"All right" Chris smiled "with the lots drawn Teams Amazon and Chris is really great will compete for the short route while team Victory will take the longest road to central park of New York since they didn't pick a singer"**

 **Said team groaned and complained in dismay**

"Looks like Team Victory will lose this challenge" Heather sneered at Leshawna

"Oh shut up already!" the sassy sister huffed at the queen bee's prediction coming true

 **Courtney used her princess song from Total Drama Action which got her a star card from Chris with a napping Chef making her irritated**

 **But she got surprised when Jason applauded her performance**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I watched Total Drama Action where Courtney became a princess and made her own song" he smiled "since Leshawna said that she likes to sing, she must have quite the voice to do that in her spare time"**

"At least someone appreciates me doing that" the CIT muttered while crossing her arms

"Keep telling yourself that princess" Duncan rolled his eyes

 **"I just hope she won't hate me when it's my turn" he smirked "cause the music I make will floor you"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Ah a nice sense of Nostalgia you have me feel Courtney" Chris then woke up his sleeping partner "but sadly Chef slept during your performance" he then pulled out his paper "our second and last singer is Jason, what will he be singing to get the reward? Let's find out"**

Everyone leaned forward feeling their curiosity grow when the oddball was on stage as he placed a metal box in front of him

 **"A quick warning to the audience" he spoke "when I sing, you won't be ignoring me until I finish"**

"This should be interesting" Noah pulled out his notebook

 **Jason played his music and his singing now starts**

* * *

 **Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time**  
 **but your out there and I'm here waiting**

 **And I wrote this letter in my head**  
 **cuz so many things were left unsaid**

 **But now your gone and I can't think straight**

 **This could be the on last chance to make you understand yeah**

 **I'd do anything!**  
 **Just to hold you in my arms, to try and make you laugh**  
 **somehow I can't put you in the past**

 **I'd do anything!**  
 **To be right next to you**  
 **will you remember me?**  
 **Cuz I know I won't forget you**

* * *

Needless to say his song was really good, it was like a live concert

"Whoa" Leshawna blinked at hearing Jason's voice "oddball really got the pipes for it"

"And seeing Courtney paying attention to him without her ranting made his warning true" Gwen gestured to the silent CIT "he can't be ignored until he stops"

Cody and Sierra couldn't help but feel like this song was about them and their tendency to get their idol's attention and company by any means

* * *

 **So now, maybe after all these years if you miss me have no fear**  
 **I'll be here, I'll be waiting...**

 **This could be the on last chance to make you understand**  
 **and I just can't let you leave me all alone yeah**

 **I'd do anything!**  
 **Just to hold you in my arms, to try and make you laugh**  
 **somehow I can't put you in the past**

 **I'd do anything!**  
 **To be right next to you**  
 **will you remember me?**  
 **Cuz I know I won't forget you**

 **(I close my eyes and all I see is you)**  
 **I close my eyes, I try to sleep, I can't forget you!**

 **(Na na na...na na na...)**

 **I'd do anything for you**

 **(Na na na...na na na...)**

 **I'd do anything!**  
 **Just to hold you in my arms, to try and make you laugh**  
 **somehow I can't put you in the past**

 **I'd do anything!**  
 **To be right next to you  
** **To be right next to you! To you! To you... yeah!**

 **(I'd do anything)**

 **To be right next to you**

 **(I'd do anything!)**

 **There's nothing I won't do**

 **(I'd do anything)**

 **Cuz I know I won't forget you**

* * *

 **Jason finished his song and smiled at seeing the gobsmacked look of his audience and judges**

 **"So?" he smiled "how'd I do?"**

 **Chris and Chef pulled out 2 star cards giving Team Chris is really great the short route**

"Wow Jason, you've really got skill with music" the host commented "that song's going to attract a lot of people"

 **"Thanks" the oddball looked around "can we get the part 2 challenge started already, I think my music just made the fans move faster"**

 **The ground rumbled a bit to prove his point**

 **"Right, all right teams" he said to everyone "choose one member to be the baby in the carriage then race to turtle pond and get an apple that was placed there and race to the finish line" he then raised a finger "however you get the apple without hands and present it on your carriage with the baby volunteer still inside"**

 **When he finished a group of fans swarmed Team Chris is really great, more specifically Jason himself**

 **"Gah!" the oddball was grabbed by the fangroup and carried away from his team to another area of the park making the others stare at the scene**

 **"You think _that_ is another reason oddball outwitted Chris?" Leshawna spoke to the stunned watchers**

The cast blinked in surprise at Jason's sudden leave

"Well..." one of them blinked "that was a thing"

Chris laughed hard making him fall out of his seat "oh man I needed that"

"No kidding" Chef snickered a bit "odd maggot can be funny when the situation calls for it"

* * *

 **After shaking out of their stupor, the teams raced to turtle pond**

 **"Uh... don't you think we should wait for J?" Owen asked his team**

 **"Oh relax Owen" Duncan scoffed "oddball's strong, he can handle himself with the fans"**

 **"Yeah man" Tyler nodded as he pushed the carraige with a sleeping Noah inside "that guy can catch up to us soon"**

 **Team Amazon was running as fast their legs could do while Cody was the baby**

 **'Oh this is perfect' Heather smirked 'with oddball distracted, I don't have to plan anything this challenge'**

"Better be careful Heather" Blaineley smirked "your challenging fate right now"

The queen bee crossed her arms "yeah, yeah..." she stood up and went out to get a refill of her soda

 **Meanwhile Team Victory ran with their carriage and Lindsay as the baby**

 **"All right we can't lose here people" Leshawna spoke to her team "there's no way we're losing another team member"**

 **While they were talking about their victory, they fail to realize 1 thing**

 **Bridgette isn't with them...**

"Okay what is wrong with me?" the surfer questioned her counterpart's actions

"We'll find out about that Bridge" Geoff replied to comfort his girlfriend

* * *

 **Said girl was still at turtle pond looking down as usual since the start of this challenge as she sighed sadly about something**

 **Meanwhile Jason was able to finish signing autographs and picture taking with the fangroup and sighed that he finished without losing his clothes from their grasp**

"Oh man that would've been funny for us!" Duncan laughed making a few of the men laugh with him while making some of the girls red faced at imagining Jason without his shirt giving his honest smile

 **"Am I glad _that's_ over" he wiped the sweat off his head but saw a sad Bridgette "I wonder what's wrong with her?"**

 **He walked to the surfer and sat down next to her getting the girl's attention**

 **"Got something on your mind?" he asked "cause you haven't been feeling yourself"**

 **"Sorry" she apologized "it's just that I miss Geoff" she sighed "I thought that by being separate for a while will help me concentrate, but it backfired and I can't stop thinking about him"**

"Aw that's sweet Bridge" he wrapped his arm around Bridgette

The girl just giggled as she placed her head on Geoff's shoulder

 **"Well why don't we walk and talk random things to keep your mind off him for a while" he stood up "we can take my team's route and catch up with everyone"**

 **"That's nice" she nodded**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bridgette smiled at the camera "Jason's such good company" she then covered her face in embarrassment "oh man, I just hope I don't do something stupid to upset my boyfriend"**

 ***static***

 **"I said it back to Tyler, I can attract the ladies but I don't take advantage of that" Jason huffed "besides, I'm not looking for romance, I just want to enjoy the challenges Chris offered"**

 ***static***

"That guy must be strong to not complain in the challenges so much" Gwen arched her brow

"You said it girl" Leshawna nodded "That boy is something"

Harold crossed his arms at seeing _his_ girl liking someone that's not him

* * *

 **At Central Park Chris and Chef were sitting at the fountain waiting for the contestants**

 **"It seems that our contestants have finally arrived" he smiled at seeing the 3 teams cross the finish line "Team Chris is really great reached first with Team Victory got safe by coming in second"**

 **Said teams cheered in joy but the host decided to burst their bubble**

 **"However..." he interjected "since both of you didn't come here with _all_ members" he looked to the third team "so Team Amazon takes first class"**

 **Before any words of frustration came from the incomplete teams, voices spoke from the distance**

 **"And then I said, if your the attention seeker?" Jason's voice was heard "then I'm Nogo, because attention finds me"**

 **Bridgette laughed loudly "you sure do know how to make me smile"**

 **The 2 of them reached the finish line with their respective teams glaring at them**

 **"Let me guess" Jason called "our teams lost"**

 **"That's right" Chris nodded "but since you crossed the line first, your team is safe"**

 **"Phew" the odd was relieved along with his team**

 **"sadly team Victory has lost this challenge and must vote a member out"**

"It looks like surfer girl will take the drop in this one" Heather snarked

"No doubt about that" Noah wrote that part down in his notebook

* * *

 **Back inside the plane Chris counted the votes from team Victory while Jason watched them as Team Amazon was there also with their apples from the challenge**

"I wonder what kind of gift I'll get from him" Bridgette muttered in curiosity since the oddball was there

 **"Okay the votes are counted" Chris called "but since team Amazon is here, I'll make this elimination quick" he pulled out the bag of peanuts "the following players are safe; Leshawna, Lindsay and DJ"**

 **Bridgette stood up and strapped in her parachute, she was about to jump off the plane but Jason stopped her**

 **"Jason?"**

 **"Before you go" he pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hands "keep this with you, it's... something I made for the other cast members you'll meet when you get back home"**

 **He then pushed the surfer out and closed the door "well what are you waiting for? Let's get the rewards out"**

 **"Oh right" Chris looked to team Amazon when team Victory went back to economy class "Amazon these apples contain rewards and you will decide whether to keep or throw them" he pulled out a hammer "have at it ladies!"**

 **"Hey!" Cody spoke**

 **"Sorry" he gave the hammer to the geek "have at it ladies, and baby!"**

 **"HEY!"**

 **Cody smashed the apple and out came...**

 **"Candy?!" the geek zipped out and back filling his bag with the sugary treats**

 **"Hey!" Courtney glared at Cody "leave some for the rest of us!"**

 **"Oh sure, just let fill out my bag" he said while scooping some more candy "come to papa!"**

 **Sierra went to the next apple and opened it, revealing**

 **"Apples!" she said in a happy tone before looking to her blog friend "take them Jason, I know you can make them delicious"**

 **"Will do" he smiled**

'I wonder what other recipes can he make?' Chef thought curiously after seeing his guy react pleasantly to the oddball's dishes he wants to try them too 'if only he was real...'

 **Heather went to the last apple "since this the last one _I_ should open it"**

 **"Yeah, yeah" Gwen rolled her eyes "just do it"**

 **The queen bee used her sharp nails and slashed the apple to pieces showing**

 **"A meat grinder!?" she cried "I can't believe this!"**

"Here we go again" Courtney and Gwen rolled their eyes

"Like you could actually be happy on seeing that grinder" Heather defended herself

 **The queen bee was about to throw it out but the oddball stopped her**

 **"If you're not keeping that thing, I'll take it"**

 **"And what are you going to do with it Jason?" Gwen asked**

 **"I was actually going to use that to make meatloaf for Chris and Chef" he replied looking at said guy "that is, if the host would let me use the oven in his room"**

 **"Granted" the host replied "just be sure to make it good, cause thinking about your sandwiches from last time just made me hungry"**

 **"Don't worry Chris" Jason took the meat grinder "I'll get this ready in the kitchen and I'll make you dinner"**

 **Chris then looked to the camera "looks like the oddball got lucky this episode when he was with Bridgette. Will he be able to satisfy me with his dish? Will team Victory plummet to their doom sooner than they expect?"**

"I hope not..." Leshawna muttered quietly

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama World Tour!"**

"Hey" Trent called "since Bridgette is the third member out, wouldn't this mean..."

"The rest of the cast will be shown" most answered as one

"Which also meant I get my indirect debut of Total Drama" Blaineley added before humming a bit 'I wonder what information I got about the oddball...'


	5. Aftermath 1

At the thought of the Total Drama Aftermath show, everyone just got more eager to find what changes are there

Chris took the remote and pressed play and the episode starts

* * *

 **Geoff and Blaineley were seen on the host couch**

 **"Hey everyone" Geoff waved to the audience "welcome to Total Drama Aftermath! I'm Geoff the host"**

 **"And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'halloran co-host of this show" the blond woman smiled "and with us are the past contestants of Total Drama who _didn't_ join this season; Beth, Ezekiel, Justin, Trent along with Katie and Sadie"**

 **She looked to them "so, tell me how are you handling the audience part of this show"**

 **"It's really nice" Justin leaned back on his cushion looking good as usual "no worrying of looking hideous"**

"I agree" the model nodded

 **"I don't like it" Ezekiel crossed his arms "I'd rather be in that show and take the million bucks home"**

"As if he could" everyone rolled their eyes at homeshool's declaration

 **His words caused the audience to boo at him**

 **"Ooh..." Blaineley looked at her laptop "you better watch what you say Zeke, the fans already hate you during season 1 and even named you loser the first for it"**

* * *

That title got everyone laughing their guts out

"Oh man, that name totally fits him!" Duncan held his sides to stay on his seat

"And I can bet that Harold is loser the second" Geoff nodded as he laughed

 **The party host blinked "you're a blogger Blaineley?"**

Sierra blinked at that and looked to the blond host "you are?"

"Just watch the show" she huffed in embarrassment at herself for showing one of her secret resource on information

 **"Not at first" she replied "I just got a letter that said go to Sierra's blog of TD and your info hunt is set" she smiled a bit "and I must say, the fans' perspective of you guys are interesting"**

 **"Back to the non-participants" the aftermath host continued "any thoughts on Eva going this season"**

 **"I'd say I'm glad that she has her chance to compete again" Beth smiled "even though that she is scary, she joined because she likes competition"**

 **The crowd clapped happily at her answer making the girl blush a bit from the praise**

 **"That's very nice of you Beth, and I'm sure Eva herself is glad to hear it" Geoff gestured to the open couch "who is our first guest right now!"**

* * *

 **The powerhouse walked in with few members of the crowd clapping since they were still surprised that a girl like her hasn't blown up yet thanks to a certain oddball**

"You can say that again" Eva nodded "I still can't believe it myself"

The others nodded agreeing with her

 **"So Eva how as it to be out so early?"**

 **"Not so bad" she answered before looking at her armband "because of that, oddball just became my friend"**

 **"Be happy that Jason _is_ your friend Eva" Blaineley smiled "because of his impossible stunt on making you smile in your drop, the name _mad muscles_ is being removed"**

 **"Good for me then" the powerhouse huffed**

 **"Say Eva, since Jason changed you a bit would you like to play truth or hammer?"**

 **"Sure go ahead" the girl nodded "I actually wanted to see for myself if it is truth, cause I'm feeling so confused with the new feelings I just expressed back in the contest"**

"Agreed" Eva nodded herself

 **"Great" she coughed a bit and said her question "before Jason arrived and earned your trust, did you consider Izzy your friend?"**

 **Everyone leaned forward curious on Eva's answer**

 **"No" she said bluntly "she maybe tolerable but friend is a bit much more like... acquaintance at best"**

 **She waited for the hammer to swing in...but nothing happened**

"Aw" the crazy girl smiled "I didn't know that you liked me"

"Believe it or not crazy" the powerhouse spoke back "your the only one who actually _wanted_ me at the final episode money chase"

* * *

 **"Whoa" Geoff blinked "seems like our powerhouse has now entered the liked part of the fanbase, I took a glimpse on my co-host's blog and you have been raised from rock bottom to likable"**

 **"All right" the co-host stood up "let's introduce our second guest, he was liked by the fans at first for keeping up in competition but plummeted down thanks to lies and cheating... Harold!"**

The nerd puffed his chest in pride and got his voice back ignoring the last part "the man with mad skills enters the stage"

The others shook their heads in disappointment 'so pathetic...'

 **The guy walked in with the bandage wrapped on his head to keep him quiet since his jaw is still broken**

 **Suddenly a big guy from the audience stood up and yelled**

 **"Finally someone shut you up!" he shouted "It was long overdue thanks to your _great wisdom_ being so obvious!"**

 **That got the crowd to laugh a bit before calming down**

"Hey!" he cried and stood up making the others smile

 **Harold narrowed his eyes a bit before sitting down**

 **"So Harold..." Geoff called to the bandaged loser "how does it feel to be the first to lose?"**

 **Harold pulled out a whiteboard and marker and wrote on it**

 **Not good, with me gone my team will be the first one erased from competition without my skills**

 **"Which happens to stink!" the giant fan called from his seat**

 **Not liking that remark, Harold stood up and pulled out his nunchucks and made a battle stance**

 **"So loser 2 wants to rumble?" the giant stood up and cracked his knuckles "will loser 1 join also?"**

 **"You got that right!" Ezekiel jumped off his seat and went to Harold's side "I'll show everyone that I'm no loser!"**

 **The 3 of them walked off the stage to do their battle outside the studio building**

* * *

 **"Well that's going to be a short fight" Geoff shook his head with a chuckle**

 **"You got that right man" Trent smiled "they are not going to last with that guy"**

 **"Oh! Make sure you take a picture of them as a beaten pulp" Blaineley called to the giant "it would make a great poster for the blog!"**

"That would make a good printout for t-shirts too" Chris added with a nodding Chef

 **The co-host then smiled to Geoff "so mister host, are you ready to meet your long awaited girlfriend to return in your arms?"**

 **He gulped "I think so, but I don't think that I can talk to her for a bit" he looked at Blaineley "can you take over for a while cause I need to get my mind straight for a moment" he stood up and walked of stage**

"Well that's something I didn't expect" Geoff blinked at his guy's sudden leave

"Maybe it's because Jason kept your girlfriend safe" Justin reasoned "after all, with him keeping Bridgette company before her elimination can make you worry on the questioning part"

 **"It seems that our host is having trouble keeping his thoughts together" Blaineley smiled "well let's take a break and we will return to have more Total Drama Aftermath!"**

"Looks like this aftermath show will be much shorter than ours" Noah wrote down the change "but I wonder if oddball's meddle will make him the main topic on _all_ of the Aftermath episodes"

"It might be" Trent agreed "he did do a lot of things that are impossible to us"

" **Welcome back everyone!" Blaineley smiled "sadly Geoff still hasn't come back from his moment, so I'll get us started"**

 **"Before I introduce our third guest of today" she looked to Trent "Trent, what do you think of our oddball's singing?"**

 **"Pretty good" the musician answered "his song in the New York challenge really attracted a crowd"**

"I'll say" Chris smiled "and he got dragged away from his team"

 **"Well you won't believe this then" she looked to the blog "cause it said right here that Jason's song from that challenge got him a _lot_ of fans"**

 **"Why's that?" he blinked**

 **"It said right here on his blog about your songs in TDI and TDA" the co-host started reading "music is power, the power to express emotion. Trent, your songs was about your own feelings" she then took a breathe "but when I sing, I express the feelings of not only me, but others as well"**

 **The crowd gasped at the oddball's idea of music**

"Whoa..." Trent was wide-eyed "I never knew he was that good"

Sierra squealed at that "I knew that song felt familiar!"

"No kidding" Cody nodded agreeing with his girlfriend

Harold however denied it "big deal, it's like not even good"

Leshawna slapped his head in irritation "shut it Harold!"

 **"That's right folks" Blaineley nodded "Jason can make memorable music for everyone to hear, after his New York challenge, no doubt the fans would want it now more than ever"**

 **"Enough of that" Geoff spoke as he entered the stage "let's welcome our last guest Bridgette"**

 **When everyone expected the surfer to be on stage, she didn't come out making everyone wonder why**

 **"Uh... is there something stalling her?"**

 **"Let's check the back room and see ourselves" the co-host snapped her fingers making the big screen appear "shall we?"**

 **"Bridgette?" Beth called from the door "are you okay in there?"**

 **"Sorry, I'm just looking for Jason's gift" the surfer called from inside "I misplaced it somewhere"**

"Seems that surfer girl got klutzy today" Heather smirked

"Oh be quiet" Bridgette huffed in embarrassment

* * *

 **While that was happening, screaming was heard revealing the losers looking scared with their clothes ripped after their fight with the giant**

 **"You gotta help us!" the homeschool cowered "he's gonna kill us!"**

 **Harold nodded in haste before the giant grabbed their legs and dragged them back outside making the 2 of them scream in fear/silence**

Harold was wide-eyed at his counterpart's condition before once again going quiet

"Finally" Duncan smiled "another moment of peace from the wimp's annoying mouth"

 **"They should've kept quiet and took the insults" Blaineley shook her head with small smile "then this battle would've been avoided"**

 **The crowd agreed with a small laugh**

 **"And now without further delay" the co-host smiled "let's welcome Bridgette"**

 **The surfer stepped making the crowd clapped in joy**

 **"Bridge!" Geoff jumped out of his seat and onto the floor grasping his girlfriend's legs "tell me that you haven't fallen for the new guy!" he cried "I don't want to lose my girlfriend because of him!"**

"Talk about being worried..." Duncan smirked making Geoff cover his eyes using his hat

"Don't worry Geoff" Bridgette called "I'm sure my girl won't be like that"

 **The crowd laughed a bit from the host's action to his girlfriend**

 **"Relax Geoff I'm not" Bridgette smiled before looking to the aftermath cast "and I brought gifts from Jason"**

 **She then opened the bag and pulled out a note reading it aloud "dear aftermath cast, I know most of you don't need trinkets but I'd like to do it because I want to be friends with you"**

"That's nice of him" Beth giggled

 **"To Katie and Sadie" Bridgette tossed them something "a friendship necklace"**

 **The BFF's squealed at their gift and wore them happily**

"That's so sweet" Katie smiled

"Now I wish he was part of us" Sadie pouted

 **"To Justin, a pair of special sunglasses since your not much of a hat person"**

 **"Sweet" the model then felt something on the legs "a button?" he then pressed it to see the lenses change color "cool"**

"Now that's nice" Justin smiled "it would fit my modeling career"

 **"To Beth, good luck bracelets" Bridgette pulled out the item and continued reading "I felt bad that you had to be kicked out of France, you and your BF could use something to remind of the nice time there"**

 **The girl took her gift and gasped happily "there's even the Eiffel tower on it!" she jumped a bit "oh Lindsay is going to like this when she sees it!"**

"I can't wait to wear it!" Lindsay hugged her best friend "thank you J!"

 **"And finally to Geoff and Trent" Bridgette pulled out a CD case "after seeing you both in season 2, I saw some problems you carried with the people you felt for, so I made songs to reveal that"**

"Oh this should be dramatic" Chris rubbed his hands in glee

 **The surfer looked to the audience "what do you say everyone? Should we play them?"**

 **The crowd cheered loudly wanting to listen as well**

 **But before the music played Bridgette read the last part of the note "everyone, please ready your tissues, cause Trent's song will make you cry" she then smiled "let's start the music"**

Everyone leaned back on their chairs and waited for the music to start

* * *

 **Here we are again, awake at 5am**  
 **I didn't mean a word I said**

 **Can we just pretend I can take it back**  
 **change the way the story ends?**

 **I remember when things were simple then**  
 **didn't always hurt this way**

 **I would fall asleep  
You would carry me  
You would take my fears away**

 **Am I messed up?**  
 **Forever flawed?**  
 **Beyond repair?**

 **But forever yours**

 **All my life, all I ever did was try and try**  
 **I never meant to be your problem child...**  
 **your problem child...**

 **Yeah**

 **I don't know why, I always found a way to make you cry**  
 **I never meant to be your problem child...**  
 **your problem child...**

 **Yeah**

* * *

Katie and Sadie were hugging each other, crying hard for the sad emotions the song played

Lindsay and Beth were on the same boat as they too felt the strong feelings of the music

Bridgette felt herself engrossed to sad song and cried into her hands, Geoff hugged her close to comfort her and himself from the song

Duncan stayed strong but even _he_ can feel the weight of the oddball's words

Not to mention Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Blaineley, Noah, Heather, Justin, Gwen along with Chris and Chef were feeling the tears in their eyes

Trent, being a musician himself, was able to resist the effect. Instead he can feel the song connecting him to his obsession of the number 9... the one thing that reminded him of his grandpa

* * *

 **When you look at me**  
 **I wonder if you see, all the things you thought I could be**

 **Or all the crazy nights?**  
 **All the stupid fights...**  
 **all the tears filled our eyes**

 **Am I messed up?**  
 **Forever flawed?**  
 **Beyond repair?**

 **But forever yours**

 **All my life, all I ever did was try and try**  
 **I never meant to be your problem child...**  
 **your problem child...**

 **Yeah**

 **I don't know why, I always found a way to make you cry**  
 **I never meant to be your problem child...**  
 **your problem child...**

 **Yeah**

* * *

 **The song ended with the crowd either clapping or crying at the beautifully made song**

 **"So beautiful..." Blaineley wiped the tears off her eyes, she looked to the crying aftermath cast "Trent... what do you think?"**

 **"It was spot on" he wiped his tears "it made me realize that I was only thinking of grandpa so much that when he died I pushed away my parents' company for it"**

 **"Aww" she clasped her hands together "you realized something, I'm sure that Jason will put this song on cliptube" she then looked to the crying blond couple holding each other "Uh...guys?"**

 **"Sorry" Geoff blew his nose "It's just so beautiful"**

 **"I'll say" Bridgette nodded "let's hope that his last song won't be too emotional" she looked to the audience "let the music play"**

Chris paused the video getting everyone to look up

"I know that you all still have tears to shed so let it out right now before the song starts

After a few more minutes of crying, everyone was set and ready to listen

Chris pressed play again and the song was heard

* * *

 **My heart is is sinking as I'm lifting up above the clouds away from you**  
 **and I can't believe that I'm leaving**  
 **Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm going to do**

 **But someday I will find my way back to where your name is written in the sand**

 **Cause I remember every sunset**  
 **I remember every word you said**  
 **we were never going to say goodbye**

 **singing la-da-da-da-da**

 **Tell me how to get back to**  
 **back to summer paradise with you**

 **And I'll be there in a heartbeat**  
 **(heartbeat)**

 **O-oh**

 **And I'll be there in a heartbeat**  
 **(heartbeat)**

 **O-oh**

* * *

Even though they got out of their crying from the first song, it returned again and this time all of them were crying waterfalls

* * *

 **My soul is broken**  
 **streets are frozen**  
 **I can't stop these feelings melting through**

 **And I'd give away a thousand days**  
 **just to have another one with you**

 **Well real life can wait, we're crashing like waves**  
 **we're playing in the sand**  
 **holding your hand**

 **Cause I remember every sunset**  
 **I remember every word you said**  
 **we were never going to say goodbye**

 **singing la-da-da-da-da**

 **Tell me how to get back to**  
 **back to summer paradise with you**

 **And I'll be there in a heartbeat**  
 **(heartbeat)**

 **O-oh**

 **And I'll be there in a heartbeat**  
 **(heartbeat)**

 **O-oh**

 **I'll be there in a heartbeat...**

* * *

 **And just like before, the crowd clapped or cried on the song that was played, but this time the hosts and guests were able to somewhat control their tears**

 **"So wonderful" Beth smiled at the music**

 **Katie and Sadie were wiping their tears with tissues along with Justin and Trent**

 **"It sure is" the musician nodded "it definitely goes well with Geoff and Bridgette"**

 **Blaineley turned to the host and his girlfriend with Geoff crying his heart out while Bridgette was wiping her tears since the song was about them**

"Oh wow" Duncan rolled his eyes "nice reaction Geoff"

"You try reacting on a song that's about you" the party animal retorted while sniffling

 **"Oh...kay" she then looked to Bridgette "what do you think?"**

 **"It's lovely"she smiled "it also made us realize that all we did was kiss a lot, so this song gave us an idea to have a date on the beach"**

 **"True that" Geoff nodded as he went to crying**

 **"Well let's end this episode now before more water works come in" the co-host waved her hand "I hope you all enjoyed our show that is Total Drama Aftermath!"**

The screen went black as the cast were still crying tears

Chris wiped his tears and finally got himself together "All right folks let's get some lunch before we get back to more viewing of episodes"

They nodded, all that crying from Jason's song really made them hungry

* * *

Author's notes:

2 chapters updated today, sorry if the aftermath isn't up to your taste but I just don't get it at all... I'll be back with the challenge episode next update


	6. sudden Germany

Everyone was eating lunch after the last episode and some of them were discussing it themselves

"I like the aftermath episode" Justin smiled as he drank his juice "Jason's such a nice guy"

"No kidding man" Trent smiled as he ate his sandwich "that guy's music is amazing"

"I like the one about Bridgette and Geoff" Beth smiled "it sounded so romantic"

"I know right" Lindsay giggled as she finished her food "I might have to take Tyler to the beach for our date sometime"

Blaineley was drinking her water thinking about the oddball 'so that guy is sociable, honest, a good singer and smart' she hummed 'if he was real, would I be chasing him myself? Is he even interested to a woman like me?' she shook her head 'get it together Blaineley! You're a host/co-host of different shows, you can't let some unknown person get you!'

Cody finished his food and looked at Sierra ate her lunch happily

'If only Jason was real, I probably would have acknowledged my girl's loyalty/love at the reveal' he took his glass of water 'it might be shown on _that_ episode'

Chris and Chef sat together as they ate lunch

"Man that Jason sure is something"

"You got that right, odd maggot is surprising, makes ya wonder if it can happen should he be real right?"

"You said it Chef"

Everyone finished their meal, they went back to the theater and watched the next episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, a race in New York was made" the clip showed of the teams climbing the statue of liberty and entering the sewer pipe "but then a surprise and snag was made on the second half of the episode" the clip now showed Jason singing and then being dragged away by the fans**

The cast laughed a bit seeing the oddball in that situation

 **"What challenge will I show next?" Chris questioned "will team Victory make their win or lose another member?"**

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, team Amazon was once again enjoying their spoils of victory**

 **"Now _this_ is a reward" Courtney smiled as she took a chocolate from the stewardess**

 **"You can say that again" Gwen agreed taking a few herself**

 **Cody was sleeping soundly while hugging a pillow tightly with a smile on his face mumbling Code-miester a few times**

"Aw" Sierra cooed at seeing her boyfriend look peaceful "if only I didn't bother Codykins so much, I would take a picture of that in my phone"

The geek blushed a bit but shook it away as the scene changed

* * *

 **In economy class teams Chris is really great and Victory were sitting on their seats**

 **"How can we win now if there's only 3 of us?"**

 **"Oh don't worry DJ" Jason called "your team will be fine"**

"At least he's still encouraging us" Leshawna crossed her arms feeling a bit better

 **He then looked to Owen "how are you handling your fear?"**

 **"It's great!" Owen smiled before unbuckling himself "I mean look at this!"**

 **The blond oaf stood up and did a little ballet routine in the area making everyone feel surprised**

Team Amazon just gaped at what they saw

"That really happened?" Gwen blinked

"Oh yeah" Noah nodded "still weirded me out"

"Boy, I'm starting to be glad that I quit on the first episode" Duncan rolled his eyes 'I do not need that much headache or I'll eliminate myself...'

 **But sadly the plane shook roughly with Chris' voice shouting 1 word**

 **"TURBULENCE!"**

 **The shaking continued and another set of wooden planks of a different wall and unleash the horrible winds sucking them out of the plane**

 **The teams grabbed onto anything attached to the walls to stay in place as they screamed for their lives**

 **Sadly Owen was pulled out to the hole and he grabbed the edges of the broken wall and tried to pull himself back in**

 **"J!" he shouted "save me!"**

Owen whimpered at seeing himself in his worst fear scenario and that was the part where he was getting used to flying

 **Jason went to his teammate's side and pulled him back with DJ's help, and when he was inside Leshawna pushed a crate blocking the hole and making the wind stop and teams drop like bricks**

 **"Are you okay Owen?" the oddball questioned to his re-traumatized teamate**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I can never get over my fear completely..." the blond oaf said with wide eyes**

 ***static***

"Geez Owen" Noah spoke "I feel sorry for you"

"Aw, thanks buddy!" Owen hugged his book reading friend tight making him choke on his breathing

* * *

 **During Owen's dilemma on the flight turbulence, a seagull came in and landed on DJ's lap and with the whole curse thing...**

 **"No!" he cried "go away bird, You're not safe with me!"**

The gentle giant whimpered at seeing another animal get hurt but got surprised at the oddball's next action

 **"Come on seagull" he took the bird "this place is not meant for you"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I should be thankful to Jason right now" the gentle giant wiped his forehead "I don't know if I can concentrate if the animals keep getting hurt"**

 ***static***

 **"DJ's curse on animals is getting out of hand" the oddball sighed "this might keep up until the end of the season"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Did the curse really lasted _that_ long?" Trent raised his brow looking at DJ

"You have no idea" DJ shivered "I couldn't even go near an animal for a week after the season"

 **As the calmness returned, Chris' voice spoke again**

 **"Attention everyone" the host called "please gather at the cargo bay for a surprise"**

 **Everyone assembled together at the area**

 **"What do you think Chris has in store for us?"**

 **"Knowing him, it will definitely make us scream"**

"Oh how right that was" the host smirked on the accurate guess

 **Suddenly the trap door opened making them fall down screaming for their lives**

 **But upon impact, they fell on the cold soft snow**

 **Jason looked up and stretched his arms grabbing the sassy leader of Team Victory making him fall back in**

 **"You okay Leshawna?" he squeaked**

 **"I am now" she smiled to her savior before standing up "thanks for the save Jason"**

 **"No problem"**

* * *

 **Everyone dusted themselves of the snow and saw Chris flying above them**

 **"Welcome to the Swiss alps of Germany" the host whispered loudly enough for them to here "I wouldn't make any loud noises while in this area"**

Tyler covered his eyes since _this_ was the episode where Lindsay said his name properly

 **The group started walking away and spoke softly**

 **"Oh I'm going to sue Chris for this!" Courtney grinded her teeth a bit**

 **"For once I agree with you" Heather nodded**

 **"Oh man" Owen's gut grumbled "I hope there's food here, cause I'm starving!"**

 **"Quiet you!" Noah shushed "I'd rather not have snow dropping on our heads"**

 **But sadly his request was denied when Tyler shouted at the top of his lungs**

 **"SHE SAID MY NAME!"**

 **The shout caused the avalanche making everyone scream in peril burying them in the white blanket**

 **Chris laughed cheerily at their situation "awesome!"**

The jock slumped in his seat on that mistake, but most of the cast laughed warmly meaning that they know it was just an accident

* * *

 **Jason groaned as he was the first person out of the white rubble "Ow my head," he shook out his dizziness "everyone okay?"**

 **He heard groans and started pulling the others out out from the snow one by one**

 **"All right everyone" Chris called as he landed "please move to the destination where our next challenge"**

 **As the group walked to their challenge most of the teams were grumbling that they had to covered in snow**

 **Jason decided to talk with his teammate**

 **"So...Lindsay finally told you your name huh?"**

 **"Yeah she did!" the jock smiled widely "It's finally nice to hear it from her lips"**

 **"It costed you to scream out loud like a maniac and cause an avalanche..." the oddball deadpanned**

 **Tyler slumped a bit at the reminder but felt a hand on his shoulder**

 **"Was it worth it?"**

 **He nodded his head and smiled warmly "yes..."**

 **"...congratulations Tyler" the oddball smiled "you have accomplished your goal"**

The jock smiled at seeing such a nice moment and can't help but say one thing "thanks man..."

Katie and Sadie hugged each other tightly crying a bit on seeing such a warm moment, Lindsay and Beth smiled happily, Bridgette and Geoff leaned on each other for comfort

Hell... even Chef shed a tear, until he forced it back in by growling at it

* * *

 **"Okay, that's enough of the sappy moment" Chris clapped his hands "our challenge is here"**

 **The host showed a pile of meat and giant meat grinders "this is how it works, you guys will have to shove the meat into the meat grinder and stuff them into a giant German sausage and then use that sausage down the hill"**

 **The scene changed to a nice looking hillside**

 **"Not that one"**

 **It changed again to a dangerous looking hillside**

 **"That's it"**

 **"Sausages?!" Heather cried in frustration "this has got to be _the most_ disgusting challenge!"**

 **"That would explain the meat grinder last episode"**

 **"Good thing you're a smart one oddball" the host smiled "the generator is right there and you can stuff your sausage in seconds"**

"Huh" Duncan smiled a bit "oddball is a lucky person"

 **Courtney and Heather were arguing about this topic and growled at each other as a result**

 **"Better not come in last place" Chris gestured to Chef holding Lederhosen "because one of you will be wearing that" Chef then blew the horn "start stuffing!"**

* * *

 **Team Victory went to their grinder with DJ shoveling, Leshawna grinding and Lindsay stuffing**

 **Team Chris is really great went to the generator and plugged in the electric grinder before Jason assigned on who will do what**

 **"Noah, you handle the stuffing"**

 **The book worm nodded and held the case of the german sausage**

 **"Tyler and Duncan, you take the meat and grind them"**

 **"What are you going to do?" the punk questioned the leader of team Chris**

 **"I'll be taking Owen and Izzy away from distracting us" he replied with a smirk "unless...you want to take my place and keep these two busy"**

 **"Pass" the punk went to the grinder and help Tyler with the meat**

 **"Oaf and crazy" the oddball called to his remaining team members "let's talk for a bit..."**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I've seen the interactions between Owen and Izzy, their relationship of love..." the oddball rolled his eyes "not going to happening, I'll finalize that"**

 ***static***

"Seems that Owen will have to face the I don't love you part much sooner" Noah commented

"Which is good" Blaineley agreed "I'd rather not see that couple on public tv"

* * *

 **The 3 of them walked a good distance away from the area**

 **"So J" Owen smiled "what do you want to talk about?"**

 **"It's about you two" he turned to them "I watched season 1 and thought you both would be happy together"**

"That's what we thought too" most of the cast nodded with the oddball's words

 **"But after the Psycho killer challenge, it went downhill" he looked at them with a blank face "so I'll be outright blunt on this, Izzy... do you love Owen?"**

 **The crazy girl looked at her leader, then to the blond oaf and back again**

 **"No" she answered with a straight face "I don't love Owen"**

Everyone gaped at Izzy making such a direct answer

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Usually I would make some crazy action on that question" the redhead sighed "but for some reason, J's words just makes want to say it directly... no crazy adrenaline"**

 ***static***

 **"Oh man..." Owen sighed "I was hoping to get another chance with Izzy, but that's impossible now when J made that question"**

 ***static***

 **"There, I've done it" Jason crossed his arms "no more assumptions from the bloggers" he then sighed "I just hope Owen can get back on his feet after this"**

 ***static***

* * *

"That..." Chris blinked "I did not expect"

"Me too boss" Chef agreed "odd maggot just made crazy maggot calm for a moment"

 **Team Chris is really great finished their sausage and went down to the dangerous hillside**

 **"Looks like Team Chris is still leading this race" the host smiled at the scene "who will make the win? Will it be a surprise if the other teams be able to catch up? Find out after the break"**

 **As the race downhill contiued, team Chris is still in the lead but one of them spoke**

 **"Can't this thing steer right?" Duncan grunted as he avoided the rocks on their way down**

 **"At least your focused" Noah gulped as he and Tyler hugged tightly "I'm terrified at the speed we're going!"**

 **"At least you don't have worry about the breathing problem" Jason called as he was hugged by Owen and Izzy**

 **Team Victory was catching up and team Amazon behind them riding their sausages down the hill**

"At least Sierra didn't make that Cody statue" Gwen commented "Jason really must've spent a lot of his time making Sierra calm down of her obsessive Cody antics"

* * *

 **During the race down Chef opened a box releasing a baby goat, an adult goat went closer, making the small animal show it's sharp teeth looking very vicious**

"Okay..." the goth blinked in fright "I'm actually glad our team came in last in that challenge"

"You said it" Heather nodded "I'd rather _not_ face that goat"

 **The little animal went to the teams and jumped lunging at them with teeth bared**

 **Most of them dodged the jump and DJ caught the animal in his hands**

 **"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you"**

 **Sadly the curse he got made the animal hit a tree and hang from the branch making the gentle giant cry again**

 **At the finish line all 3 teams crossed it without much pain on their part**

* * *

 **"Congratulations on making it down without physical injury guys" the host called from a wooden platform "but since you 3 arrived at the same time we'll give the rewards based on your stuffing procedure on the first half of the challenge"**

 **Chef pulled out headgear "team Chris is really great finished first, followed by Victory and Amazon came in last"**

 **"Ugh" Noah groaned at his helmet "this weighs a ton"**

 **"It's probably another challenge Chris has made on the flight here" Jason shrugged as he wore his without complaint**

 **"How right you are oddball" the host smiled as he pulled out a remote control "in this challenge; you have to wear your headgear and do a german dance demosntrated by Chef and slap each other on the dance floor" he looked at the teams "since team Victory has only three members left I will select the members for the dance battle**

 **Team contenders:**

 **Victory-Leshawna, DJ**

 **Chris is really great-Jason, Owen, Noah**

 **Amazon-Cody, Sierra, Heather**

 **"And Amazon which one of you will wear the Lederhosen?"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Even though Sierra's been the only companion I have throughout this season" Cody gulped "I'd rather not see Gwen wearing that"**

 ***static***

"Oh man" the geek slumped knowing what will happen next

* * *

 **"Hey Sierra" he whispered to the superfan "those clothes will look good on you"**

 **"Really?!" she then waved to Chris "I'll wear the Lederhosen!"**

 **"I was planning to" the host hummed "but since you volunteered, Cody...you wear it instead"**

 **"NO!" he cried in dismay**

Chris and Chef laughed at that part since Cody tried to make a volunteer on wearing the penalty-hosen

 **Chef then showed the German dance moves making the participants follow his every step**

 **After a few minutes of dancing Owen started to feel sluggish on his steps "Oh" he moaned "starting to feel tired here"**

 **"Perfect time to test out this" Chris pressed the button electrocuting everyone making him and Chef get a laugh while everyone walked around a bit to their opponents on the first match "it's challenge time!"**

 **The dance floors raised up to the sky making the competitors scared**

 **"Last one standing standing on the platform wins invincibility" he pressed the button again shocking them "now dance!"**

* * *

 **The teams danced and slapped each other to trying to knock their opponents off the platform, there were shocks during a few missteps making the host and cook laugh at their ordeal**

The participants winced at seeing themselves exchange hits while being electrocuted at the same time

"Did any of you guys felt aftershocks on those things?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" one of them sighed "it still gave us zaps back in the plane"

 **Leshawna was slapped by the bookworm but the sassy sister retaliated with a kick taking the win**

 **Cody was unsure of his next move while Jason smiled assuring him that he won't be hurt too badly. The geek made his slap on the oddball but missed making Jason grab him by the waist and toss him onto the snow**

"At least my opponent didn't hurt me too badly" Cody smiled

 **"Cody!" the superfan gasped at seeing her idol out, she frowned a bit and kicked DJ out of the platform**

 **Heather made one more slap to Owen as the guy was too tired from his early action and got elctrocuted, not able to keep going anyymore he fell off the platform**

* * *

 **Now it's down between Leshawna and Heather along with Jason and Sierra**

 **"I'm going to avenge Cody!" the superfan growled at her BBF "you're going down!"**

"Even if she's facing her friend" Courtney rolled her eyes "she still thinks of Cody"

 **"Bring it!" the oddball smirked**

 **And the battle between them started**

 **Heather and Leshawna traded blows and electric shocks on their fight but still focused on taking each other out of the platform**

 **"Give it up white girl" the sassy sister smirked as she dodged another slap "you got no chance here!"**

 **"Oh yeah!" the queen be raised her arm and slapped Leshawna hard on the face**

 **"That's it!" Leshawna growled and slapped Heather off the platform before jumping off herself "you have _this_ coming for 3 seasons!" she slapped the queen be multiple times making her face bruised and got slapped one more time knocking a tooth out**

 **'She's not going to look pretty for a while...' Jason thought of Heather's situation before he was grabbed on the wrist and thrown out of the battle**

 **"And team Amazon wins!" Chris called ending the challenge**

 **"I won?" the superfan blinked before jumping in joy "I won!-!"**

 **But then her high spirit stopped making the girl stumble to her knees and suddenly fall asleep**

 **"Team Amazon get's first class" he looked to the remaining teams "team Chris is really great you're safe again, team Victory I got a surprise for you on your loss today"**

"What has Chris have to surprise us?" Blaineley smirked "oddball's doing that for him"

The others sniggered at that while Chris huffed at them, though the host was a bit curious when he said surprise to the losing team

* * *

 **Back in the plain Team Victory was in the cargo bay with the host smiling at them**

 **"Your team has been losing a lot..." he smirked at seeing them look down at their losing streak "remember that surprise I told you earlier?"**

 **The team nodded**

 **"Well here it is...it's a reward challenge" the host called catching them off guard "so you won't be voting off someone today"**

 **"What!" the team stood up in surprise and shock**

"WHAT?!"

 **"What in the world made you think that this challenge is a reward?" Leshawna questioned**

 **"That's thanks to me" Jason walked with a plate of food on his hand "my meatloaf surprise got his mind numb and said that this challenge wil be a reward challenge"**

 **"You're bluffing man" DJ spoke in disbelief**

 **The odd ball pulled out a gadget in his pocket and played it**

 **"Oh this meatloaf is good oddball" Chris' voice spoke from the device "for such a nice meal to me I'll make the next challenge a reward"**

 **"That's great Chris" Jason's voice spoke "I'll be sure to give you seconds after that one"**

 **"And as promised, a second and last helping of my meatloaf surprise"**

 **The host zipped past him taking the plate and leaving the rest to blink at his action**

 **"He sure wants to eat that" the oddball chuckled**

" **Uh... we still need to make the closing on this scene to end the episode" the camera man spoke**

 **"Oh right" Jason looked to the audience "since our good-looking host is distracted by my cooking, I'll finish this part since I'm responsible for his quick leave"**

"Oh this should be interesting" the host leaned back on his chair while the rest leaned forward to see if the oddball is good at Chris' job

 **"Team Victory was saved by my food, they don't have to lose another teammate" he looked at said team who were still gaping at him "will they win the next challenge? Will the other teams finally lose a member on their loss? Will Chef finally have his chance to be the host soon?"**

"Anything but the last one" the cast muttered in fear hoping that will come much, _much_ later

"I gotta say, that oddball is good" Chris hummed 'much better than that host wannabe...'

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

 **"And CUT!" the camera crew stopped filming "thanks for finishing this man"**

 **"Oh don't worry about it" the oddball smiled "during my time growing up, I had to be responsible for my actions" he then hummed "which means I have to limit my cooking time if Chris wants to continue his job and not be fired"**

"Please do Jason" Chris prayed ignoring a laughing Chef and cast "I love to be the host of my show"

* * *

 **They left the area leaving him with team Victory, Jason then walked to the still stunned group and clapped his hands getting them out of their stupor**

 **"C'mon guys" he gestured to the door "let's get to economy class and rest for the next challenge"**

 **The team nodded on the rest part, after what happened today, a good time of quiet is nice**

The screen went black leaving everyone to their thoughts

"Jason really saved us there" DJ sighed "I thought we were done for..."

"You said it DJ" Leshawna nodded "I'm actually thankful for that"

"With that episode being a reward challenge, wouldn't that mean the next episode be an elimination?"

Heather's eyes widen since the next episode was about her team losing thanks to her arrogance 'I better hope that episode isn't the amazon area again' she thought in worry 'I'd like to win that million'

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay Team Victory lost but got lucky thanks to Chris submitting to Jason's cooking making them stay longer even if it will be a bit, the next episode is the amazon place but I decided to change that area to something else for that challenge and if you're asking now... no I won't tell you, you'll have to wait for the update on that episode. I just hope that you will like it once you


	7. the western marathon

The cast were stocking up on food and drinks a bit giving a bit of time to stretch their legs

"Who knew that one guy could change the drama so much?" Geoff asked as he bought popcorn ad a soda

"Not me" Duncan shrugged as he got his soda "that wouldn't be in my thoughts"

"Well I think it's nice" Beth interjected after buying some candy "Jason's becoming a favorite in the fans list"

"You said it Beth" Gwen nodded as she finished buying her food supply "do you think that show will have different challenges than in ours?"

"I don't know Gwen" Courtney replied unsurely "but I hope so, cause some of them are downright embarassing for all of us"

They returned to their seats and the movie played

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, I have once again submitted to the oddball's cooking making Team Victory have no elimination"**

"Still thanking oddball for that save in my head" Leshawna spoke

"Same here" DJ agreed

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" Lindsay smiled

 **"But thankfully we made an agreement somewhere before I start getting addicted on hs dishes" Chris sighed a bit before shaking that off and focused on his job "what challenge will be shown now? And will either team Chris is really great or team Amazon get an elimination?"**

'I hope so/not' the members of the 2 said teams thought at the same time

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class team Amazon was relaxing on their chairs enjoying their victory once again**

 **"I can't believe that Leshawna knocked my tooth out!" Heather complained**

"Be glad that it was only one white girl" the sassy sister smirked

"Shut up" the queen bee huffed

 **"Be glad that Jason fixed your tooth problem" Courtney rolled her eyes "if it were me I'd leave you with that lost tooth"**

 **"Oh you are just making me hate you more Courtney!" the queen bee growled**

 **"Good..." the CIT smirked "that means I can have the others vote you out when you explode"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That girl is making me frustrated!" Heather frowned "But I have to keep myself in check for the merge, _and then_ I vote her off!"**

 ***static***

 **Courtney was writing down something "okay, keep Duncan in line and talk to oddball about his quirk is listed in" she looked at the camera in confusion "am I finding this weird?"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Not at all Courtney" Chris whispered to himself as he chuckled in his head 'if my hunch is right...Jason will be doing something dramatic' he smiled a bit 'which is good for ratings!'

 **"At least thank him that he was making sure you look good on camera again" Gwen reasoned "he's with Sierra helping her give Cody footrubs"**

 **It was true on that, Jason was next to his BBF rubbing Cody's feet with the geek enjoying it very much**

"I'm glad that didn't hurt me" Cody said in relief "though I envy my guy on getting such a nice treatment right now"

 **"You don't have to do this Jason" the geek sighed in relief as his feet were massaged carefully**

 **"Sierra insisted I do this with her" the oddball smiled warmly "besides, think of this as my apology for hurting you on that dance challenge in Germany"**

 **"I guess I shouldn't complain here" Cody smiled before leaning back "by the way I have to ask you something Jason"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Do you have a girlfriend?" the geek asked "I mean, you were able to calm Eva down and even keep Bridgette company until her elimination, you _must_ have a relationship with someone before joining the show"**

Everyone leaned forward wanting to know that themselves

 **"Nope, I'm single" the oddball replied making the geek deflate "but I do have a childhood friend and _she_ was considered my missing half when people saw us together"**

 **"Missing half?" the geek blinked not noticing that the girls were eavesdropping on their conversation**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **"Her name is Hana" the oddball spoke with a warm smile "she's Japanese, her parents and my parents were friends which led us to be best friends, and she helped me handle the book knowledge to pass my grades"**

 **"That would explain why you're so good with gadgets" the camera zoomed out a bit showing Chris next to him "and why you are able to win the Japan challenge"**

 **"That's right" he nodded "and our bond is very strong to the point that we felt like a family, my friends and her friends named us: the foster siblings for that reason"**

"Aww" most of the girls cooed at the cute name Jason had with her best friend while a few girls; Heather, Blaineley, Courtney and Gwen rolled their eyes at how silly that sounded

 **"You probably know how to make sushi too right?" Chef called from his pilot seat to which Jason nodded "write me a recipe on the sticky rice, I could use that for my cooking"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **In economy class, teams Chris and Victory were talking to eavh other about the latter group dodging a bullet**

 **"So oddball saved you three from losing" Noah quirked an eyebrow "it's almost like he's playing the game"**

"I wouldn't be wrong on that" the bookworm nodded "his impossible feats make me feel uneasy around him"

"Just be glad that you haven't gone over your head like in season 1" the sassy girl pointed out "you'd have been the one voted off instead of Eva"

"Yeah, yeah" he nodded with an eye roll

 **Owen and Izzy were quiet and peaceful, sleeping while the harnesses kept them in place, Duncan was flipping his pocket knife out of boredom, DJ smiled feeling glad that there was no animal nearby to cause harm this time**

The gentle giant felt relieved at seeing his guy not hurting any animals right now

 **Meanwhile Tyler and Lindsay sat together with the former smiling like a kid in a candy store**

 **"What's my name again?" the jock asked**

 **"You're Tyler" the bombshell giggled**

The said people smiled at seeing this happen

 **"Someone please pinch me" Tyler sighed with a smile on his face "I must be dreaming to hear my girlfriend say my name"**

 **"All right" a voice spoke suddenly before abiding the request**

 **"Yeowch!" the jock jumped off his seat before turning his head to reveal Jason**

 **"You're awake" he smiled "and congratulations again on having Lindsay say your name"**

 **"Thanks man" the jock rubbed his arm to ease his sudden pain "at least I know this is not some joke I heard"**

 **"Hi J" Lindsay waved to her other friend "thanks for fixing Tyler's condition, I couldn't help but be worried that he would hurt me by mistake"**

 **"Oh he's still going to do something clumsy later" Jason said honestly making the couple worry a bit "but don't worry about that" he assured them "it will be a rare case for Tyler to make a klutzy mistake"**

"That's a relief" the jock smiled "I'd rather eliminate myself if that happened again soon"

 **As the team relaxed a bit more Cherf's voice spoke from the speakers**

 **"Attention flyers, we are arriving on our destination soon"**

 **And then Chris' voice followed**

 **"So strap yourselves in, cause this will be a bumpy landing!"**

"I wonder what place we're going to see this time?" Blaineley asked in curiousity "I have a feeling that it's something different"

"Let's hope it's not something too dangerous" DJ gulped with a few others following his action

 **The teams strapped themselves in place as the plane started to descend feeling themselves shake on the way down**

 **"Make it stop!" Owen cried as his fear hit full force again**

 **Jason held onto his seat as the plane met the runway making the vehicle jump up and down a bit before stopping**

 **Chris walked in the economy class with his usual host smile with Chef Hatchet next to him**

 **"All right everyone" he called "we are in our next challenge and Chef will escort you ot of the plane"**

* * *

 **The cook escorted/pushed the teams out and they landed on the ground with a thud**

 **"Ugh" Noah groaned as he was under the pile of contestants "did he have to do that?"**

 **"Yes he did" Jason nodded as he stood up with the others and dusted himself before feeling the sun's heat a bit "where are we anyway?"**

 **"It better not be the desert" Heather fanned herself "I'd rather not have the sands hitting my face again"**

 **"Your'e not facing the desert" Chris came in wearing cowboy clothes "welcome Texas folks"**

'So no amazon race in this episode' Noah wrote down the change this episode 'but the wild west? Reminds me of my time with Owen in the Ridonculous race in that mechanical bull challenge'

 **"Today's challenge is called the wild west marathon" he gestured to the cowboy Chef holding up pictures "the teams will participate in a number of western challenges; bull riding, horseback racing, lassoing and, of course, shooting"**

 **"Now we're talking!" Duncan smiled at the events "this is my kind of challenge"**

"Yeah" the punk nodded "finally an episode I would enjoy"

 **"Uh" the blond oaf raised his arm "is this challenge where you randomly select a member per event?"**

 **"Nope" Chris shook his head "in this challenge _you guys_ will decide on who will participate in what" he then looked at team Victory "and since your team has 3 members left, you can decide whether or not to participate in all of the events"**

"That's good" Leshawna smiled "we at least have a chance to win this challenge"

"Oh please" Heather scoffed "your team will-"

"Finish that sentence" the sassy girl interrupted "and you'll lose your tooth again"

 **The teams went on for the decision on what event to participate starting with Team Chris is really great**

 **"Okay" Jason looked to his team "who wants to go first?"**

 **Izzy and Owen raised their arms "pick me!" they shouted at the same time**

 **"Okay" the oddball "what event will you enter in?"**

 **"We'll go for the lasso thing"**

 **"All right" the oddball nodded as he went to the interns for some rope**

"This is so exciting!" Owen cheered "we're going wild in this challenge"

"You said it Owen" Izzy grinned "I'd like to see my skills as a cowgirl to everyone this challenge"

 **"I'm back" Jason smiled with rope in hand "let's see what you two got"**

 **Owen went first on his rope trick but ended up tying himself up in the process and fall to the ground**

Owen chuckled nervously at his mistake while the others either smiled or laughed at his move

 **Izzy on the other hand did fine on her rope trick, well... it was spectacular catching her team by surprise**

 **"Whoa..." was the reaction from some members at seeing the crazy girl's act**

Izzy giggled at her counterpart's skill "Izzy is jealous of herself right now"

 **"We got our participant for the lasso event" Jason smiled "I'll add something to that performance for a win"**

 **"Cool"**

* * *

 **Team Amazon already chose Sierra for the lasso event and has Cody as her partner**

 **"With that out of the way" the queen bee stepped forward " _I'll_ be taking the shooting event"**

 **"And why is that?" Courtney arched her brow**

 **"Because I know how to shoot" Heather huffed "does anyone _else_ have that confidence?"**

Heather blinked at seeing and hearing herself sound so sure on the shooting part 'I wonder if it was after season 2 that I got a habit to go shoot things to get steam out of me'

 **The goth and CIT looked at each other knowing very well that don't know how to shoot and nodded**

 **"Then that leaves us with the bull riding and horse race" the remaining girls nodded**

* * *

 **Team Victory was discussing the final verdict of the event participating**

 **"Okay we leave the shooting out and focus on the remaining events that are at least worth doing" Leshawna finalized**

 **The others nodded**

 **"I'll take the horse race" Lindsay smiled as she always wanted to ride a real pony**

"It's always been a childhood dream I carried" the bombshell sighed "and it's starting to come true"

Beth patted her best friend's back "I'm sure you'll do great Lindsay"

'I think so too' Tyler nodded in assurance not even feeling a bit worried about it

 **"I'll take the bull ride" DJ spoke feeling a little nervous since it still is riding an animal**

"I hope the curse doesn't affect things that looks like animals too" the gentle giant gulped

 **"And I'll handle the lasso tricks" Leshawna smirked before looking to Team Chris "I know just the person to ask for my performance"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I know that oddball is on another team" the sassy sister smiled a bit "but it's not actually taking adavantage if I just ask for his time right?"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Oh Leshawna" Owen catcalled "I didn't know that you wanted to have J's company that bad"

The other guys whistled a bit making the girl blush for a second but she smiled widely at the line

"That oddball is too attracting to resist this chance" she smirked "besides the other girls are just jealous that they didn't have my thoughts right now"

And she was right, the other single ladies huffed with crossed arms that the sassy sister made such an idea

 **"Seems that the teams are almost ready to compete in our wild west competition" Chris smiled as the teams are getting ready for their events "who will take this challenge and win invincibility? Find out after the break"**

"Anyone got a feeling that Chris just gave us the chills with that question?" Cody asked getting some to raise their arms "good, then it's not just me feeling it"

 **"And we're back!" the host smiled as the teams are ready to start the marathon "the events are set and ready to start, first event will be the lasso"**

 **Izzy and Owen stepped forward for team Chris is really great, Sierra and Cody for team Amazon and for team Victory it's Leshawna and Jason**

 **"Oh right, I almost forgot" the host smiled to losing team "Victory, if you win all your event participation... you instantly take first class"**

 **"WHAT!" the other teams shouted in disbelief "you can't do that!"**

 **"My challenge, my rules" Chris smiled as he pulled out a hat with ballots in it "now lasso participants, take a ballot and see if your first to start"**

 **Izzy, Sierra and Leshawna reached into the hat and pulled out their numbers**

 **Team Chris is really great-1st**

 **Team Amazon-2nd**

 **Team Victory-3rd**

* * *

 **"All right positions are made, let's start Team Chris' crazy roper Izzy!"**

 **The crazy girl grinned as she started spinning her lasso and did a little rope dance with her usual grin**

 **"I never expected crazy maggot to be that good" Chef commented on the girl's performance**

 **"Now Owen!" Jason signaled the oaf to enter the stage**

 **"MOO!" Owen cried as he charged toward the crazy girl wearing horns on his head**

 **'Almost time...!' Izzy waited a bit as her target got closer 'NOW!'**

 **She jumped up using Owen's head as a stepping stone, threw her lasso stopping the blonde oaf in his charge before dropping to the ground, giving Izzy enough time to tie his limbs finishing her performance**

 **"Ah the classic calf roper" Chris smiled at the performance "will the other teams be able to top that? Let's find out!"**

 **Sierra's performance involves her standing on a platform with her partner on the ground on plank incline**

"I hope this is safe" Cody gulped at seeing himself as the target

"This should be good" Chris smirked liking the scene so far

 **"I hope this stunt doesn't hurt me Sierra" the geek gulped**

 **"I don't plan to Cody" the superfan grinned "and I never miss when it comes to my idol"**

 **She jumped off and landed on the wooden plank sending a screaming Cody to the air, she threw her lasso and caught Cody before making a tug pulling the geek in and wrapping his body like a gift box**

"Nice" Chris clapped at the creative way of catching a flying target

"Thanks for not letting me get hurt" the geek smiled weakly

"Oh Cody" Sierra smiled "you know I would never hurt you on purpose"

* * *

 **"It's now Leshawna's turn" he called to Team Victory's participant "will she take the win in this event?"**

 **"Ready oddball?"**

 **"Ready for your signal Leshawna"**

 **The sassy sister spun her lasso readying herself, Jason ran a good distance away, she threw her rope and caught her target. But she didn't stop there, she used her adrenaline and spun Jason around the area**

"Whoa" the cast blinked at the sassy sister's performance "she must be concentrating hard to make her team win"

"With Chris' condition..." Leshawna smirked along with a finger snap "you bet your ass I'm winning this challenge!"

 **Jason crashed into a cactus before going up to the air and slammed back to the ground making a dust cloud around him, it settled reavealing the oddball covered in pricks from the cactus**

 **Chris and Chef laughed at seeing Leshawna's partner look so goofy in front of them, even the other teams aren't holding back in their laughter**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oops" Leshawna rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment "I didn't mean to go that far"**

"What I said" the sister nodded feeling the same

 ***static***

 **"I'm glad I was born with a hard head" Jason said as he was plucking the cactus pricks off him "if not, then I would be eliminated from that fall"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Oh man that was a killer Leshawna" Chris wiped a tear from his eye**

 **"Sass maggot gets the win in this event" Chef nodded with a smile on his lips**

 **"Next event" the host called "bullriding" he gestured to a mechanical bull sent in by the interns "say hello to metal bull 300 "the riders must hold onto it as long as possible before flying out of the challenge"**

 **Everyone gulped at seeing the metal bull as it snorted out smoke from the nostrils, the red glowing eyes just made it harder for the riders to stay confident**

 **Gwen went first but got thrown into the sky and landed in Duncan's arms**

Courtney scowled at that part as it reminded her of the reveal in Greece

 **"3 seconds" the host smiled "not bad for you Amazon"**

"This one will be part of next season" Chris wrote down the bull mech in his notebook 'what other ideas will my guy make in the future challenges?'

 **Tyler went in next, he was able last a bit longer, but he was sent crashing against the ground face first**

 **"5 seconds" Chris smiled "not bad on facing our tough bull here Tyler" the Jock was back on his feet with Owen's help**

 **"All right DJ" the host looked at the giant "your turn to face the bull..."**

DJ gulped as his guy gripped on the metal reins and held for dear life

 **Everyone watched as the gentle giant screamed in fear as his grip stayed tight as he was too scared to let go, It continued to rampage against it's rider, but then DJ was launched off and crashed into a wooden wall leaving a human shaped hole on it**

 **"Team Victory wins again" Chris smiled as he looked at his stopwatch "with 10 seconds as the record"**

 **Leshawna helped her teammate out of the wall, everything was now on the line for them to take first class**

"Lindsay better win the last event of this challenge" Leshawna huffed "cause I would like to see myself relax before my team is eliminated from competition"

* * *

 **It was now the horse race event Noah, Courtney and Lindsay are on their horses with Chris in front of them as he explained the event**

 **"All right teams, this challenge is more simple than the others" the host smirked "all you have to do is race to that giant rock over there and come back" he pointed the said object for them making the racers sigh in relief**

'At least it won't be painful' they thought together

 **"While dodging Chef's projectiles being thrown at you"**

 **'It was a nice thought while it lasted' Noah rolled his eyes**

 **'Chef better not throw painful stuff at me!' Courtney frowned**

 **'I hope it's not sticky, it's hard to get those things off my hair' Lindsay gulped**

 **"Ready..." Chris pointed his gun up to the sky "RACE!" he fired signalling them to move**

 **Courtney and Lindsay rocketed to their destination leaving the bookworm behind**

"Figures that bookworm is too lazy to compete" Heather smiled "he's so going off competition soon"

Noah rolled his eyes at the queen bee's comment, but felt he had to agree, this was an alternate version of their show... and that means different results of elimination

 **"Uh guys" Owen called to his team "Noah's not moving at all"**

 **"Figures that bookworm would make us lose" Duncan crossed his arms**

 **"Hey don't insult him!" Tyler frowned at the punk "he's at least making up his mistake right now"**

 **"And how'd you know that?"**

 **"He just called our leader for help" Izzy pointed out**

 **Jason was with Noah as the bookworm looked at his leader**

 **"Did you figure out the problem?"**

 **"Yes I did" the oddball nodded "Chris gave you a personal horse"**

 **"And that means?" the bookworm raised an eyebrow**

 **"You got the lazy one..." Jason deadpanned**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Of course" Noah facepalmed "I'm the laziest member of my team back in my first competition"**

"Only you Chris" the bookworm glared up at the smiling host

 ***static***

 **"I'm actually surprised our host would go this far" Jason hummed "did I do something to make him so active?"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **"That's thanks to your food Jason" Chris smirked "because of thier great taste, I'm actually more energized than before"**

 ***static***

* * *

"I don't know what's worse..." Blaineley huffed with crossed arms "a sadistic host or a sadistic host with energy"

"The second one" the other cast members said unanimously

 **"I think I got something for you to catch up" Jason pulled out a needle form his jacket before going behind the horse "hold tight on the reigns Noah"**

"Is he going-?" Noah gulped

"Yep" Geoff nodded instantly

"I'm glad that _I_ wasn't with that horse" Cody said in relief "I would not want to be voted off in that challenge"

 **"What for?" the bookworm asked curiously but held his grip on the item**

 **"This...!"**

 **Jason poked the horse's rear with his needle and the animal cried in pain before galloping in a fast pace as a screaming Noah was dragged with it for the ride**

Noah's pupils shrunk at seeing that while Chris and Chef laughed hard on that scene

"Oh man" the host wiped his eyes "if only that happened in our show"

"No kidding" the cook smirked 'watching this almost makes it worth through being Chris' shows'

 **Lindsay and Courtney were neck and neck on the race, dodging a barrage of shaving cream filled pies thrown by Chef Hatchet and some interns, almost reaching to the rock**

 **"I'm so winning this!" Courtney smirked but she was hit by the pie making her fall off her horse**

The CIT growled while a few people chuckled or giggled at her loss of concentration

 **Lindsay smiled as she was able to reach her destination and started riding back to finish the race, while Courtney wiped the cream off her face before going back on her horse**

 **Noah on the other hand was still screaming for his life as his horse was galloping wildly like a crazy animal not even caring that he was always struck by pies from Chef and the interns**

Noah grumbled at his luck ignoring the laughs around him

"This challenge is kinda refreshing" Cody smiled

"It reminds me of the island challenge with extreme sports" Geoff nodded

"No kidding man" Trent agreed

"Very true" Owen followed

* * *

 **The race finished with Lindsay finished first, Courtney second and the bookworm dragged in last**

 **"Team Victory won in their events without losing" Chris smiled at the remaining teams "meaning they get the first class flight"**

 **Said team cheered in excitement at having first class**

 **"All that is left is the shootout" he looked to teams Amazon and Chris is really great "who will be safe and who will vote someone off is now decided on this event"**

 **"I'm going to do this" Duncan stepped forward and glared at Jason "don't even think on stopping me!"**

 **"I wasn't planning to..." the oddball smirked "I'm actually curious on seeing the punk handle a gun"**

"Did he just challenge Duncan?" Gwen asked as she tried to process what she just heard

"I believe so" Courtney smiled a bit seeing someone actually challenge her ex without much fear

 **"Oh you'll be stepping back after what I'll be showing in this event" the punk walked away getting ready for his shooting performance**

"I'm bettin' oddball will step down after what I did" Duncan smirked

'Not likely' some thought with eye rolls

 **Team Amazon was looking at Heather curiously as she wore her belt holster around her waist**

 **"Are you _sure_ you can do this?" Gwen questioned**

 **"I'm with Gwen on that question" Courtney nodded**

 **"I'm very sure" the queen bee replied before walking away from them "just pray that Duncan will lose his cool"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Normally I would try to cheat to keep myself in the game" Heather turned her head away from the camera "but something in me wants to do it fair and square..." her eyes narrowed as she glared back at the camera "at least for now!"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Shooters ready?" Chris looked at Heather and Duncan**

 **"Yep"**

 **"Sure am"**

 **"With both ready to shoot, I'll call the one who goes first" the host smiled "all you have to do is make it flashy for me to like it"**

"A showy shootout" Owen smiled "awesome!"

 **"Duncan, you're up first"**

 **The punk set up 5 tin cans on a fence "I will be shooting those little targets in rapid fire" he said while getting into position**

 **"All right then" Chris pulled out a stop watch "go!"**

 **The punk pulled out his revolver and shot his targets in fan fire**

 **The host stopped the time "4 seconds, not bad" he then looked at the cans and smiled "however you missed 2 targets... so your out"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I can't believe this!" Duncan growled "I lost my chance to show up that oddball!"**

"Better keep it together buddy" Trent smirked "you might just get voted off"

"As if" the punk retorted

 ***static***

 **Jason laughed hard and loud as he had one hand holding his side while the other was being used to lightly hit the wall "oh man, that was a good laugh" he wiped the tears off his eyes "it seems that the punk just got sloppy"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"All right Heather, it's your turn"**

 **The queen bee walked to the open and pulled out a tin can "I need a volunteer"**

 **The other teams stepped back except for Jason like it was Heather challenging him personally**

 **"All right" the oddball walked toward her "what do I need to do?"**

 **"You just place that on your head" she said while loading her gun "And I'll shoot it off"**

 **" _That's_ your trick?" Noah sneered "how weak"**

 **"...while I'm blindfolded" she added**

 **That last part made the teams gobsmacked as Jason just stared at her blankly**

 **"So you have to shoot this thing off my head or I get hurt" he stated without fear in his voice**

 **"That's right"**

 **"Cool"**

"Is he insane!?" Gwen shouted in disbelief

Katie and Sadie, Beth and Lindsay, Owen and DJ hugged each other in fright at seeing Jason not worry on his own life

"The dude must have done something to handle such dangers" Duncan said while shaking his fear off to not lose his reputation as tough guy

Izzy just grinned at her team leader being so crazy like her

Chris smirked at the oddball's lack of fear "that kid sure got some guts huh Chef?"

"Yeah" the cook nodded "odd maggot has stronger guts than the rest of the maggots"

 **Heather blinked at Jason in surprise ashe placed the object on his head**

 **"You're not scared?" she asked**

 **"I _am_ scared" he chuckled a bit "but I have courage with me, besides... it will ruin your reputation if you did miss the shot and hurt me in the process" he added "giving your team the elimination and you will be voted off thanks to that"**

 **She growled at the accurate words the oddball spoke, but got surprised at his next words**

 **"I know you won't miss Heather" he said with confidence "I have faith in your skill"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That oddball just said he trusted me..." Heather blinked owlishly before shaking her head "oh get it together girl! You're in this competition to win!"**

 ***static***

"Wow Heather" Courtney smirked devilishly "are you starting to fall in love?"

"Be quiet!" the queen bee scowled and turned her head hiding her embarrasment

* * *

 **Heather was now blindfolded and readied herself on her stunt**

 **Everyone gulped at seeing Jason stand still, waiting for Heather's shot**

 **"Go!" Chris shouted**

 **The queen bee concentrated on her target, Jason gulped as he swallowed the lump on his throat. The rest just watched in silence as their hearts pumped fast**

 **Heather pulled out her gun and fired her shot, _hitting_ the can!**

Everyone just stared at the scene and couldn't make a comment on what happened

 **"Congratulations Heather" Chris clapped hard at the stunt "your team is safe from elimination" he looked to the last team**

 **"Team Chris is really great, it's time to vote someone off your team"**

* * *

 **Back in the plane, Chris is counting the votes on the passports on who will be taking the drop**

"Who's getting off this time?" Cody asked

"I'm voting for Noah" Katie said quickly

"He did have problems steering his horse when Jason made the push" Sadie added her opinion

"I say it would be Duncan" Courtney smirked "his overconfidence just got the team to lose"

"I'm going for Izzy" Heather called "crazy girl just can't stay long if the world sees her"

 **"All right, the votes are counted" he pulled out the peanut bag "the following players are safe; Tyler, Owen, Noah, Jason"**

 **The host looked at the remaining members "Duncan, your on the chopping block thanks to your overconfident attitude. Izzy, you're on the chopping block thanks to your unpredictable attitude"**

 **The dramatic tension was set again with Duncan glaring at Chris while Izzy just smiled like it was nothing**

 **"Duncan" Chris tossed the bag to the punk**

 **Jason looked to the others "really guys?"**

 **"Sorry oddball" Noah ate his peanuts "we decided to stick with crazy stunts than crazy teammate"**

 **"All right, but don't blame me whem you needed some to do the crazy first" he took Owen's hand and went to Izzy**

 **"Before you go Izzy" he gestured to the blonde oaf "Owen wants to ask you something first"**

 **"Look Izzy, I know that I haven't been that reliable from that psycho killer incident" he scratched his head "but I want to know just one thing... are we still friends?"**

 **The crazy girl smiled warmly and hugged Owen "of course we are silly" she giggled "we just can't be together-together"**

 **Owen smiled a bit and hugged her back "thanks" he let go and went back to his seat**

 **"It's nice while it lasted" Jason smiled to his crazy friend "it looks like I'm the survivor of team oddity"**

 **"Yeah" she nodded "is it okay if I give you gift?"**

 **"I guess so"**

 **The crazy girl tackled Jason on the floor with her cuddling his body warmth**

"Okay, what's she doing now?" Cody blinked at the sudden action

"Beats me little dude" Geoff scratched his head

 **"Uh Izzy?" Jason squirmed a bit in her grip**

 **"J, I know this is sudden... but ever since the start you haven't complained on my craziness like the others have"**

 **"Hey I'm the oddball remember?" he chuckled as he pet her head "I do my share of crazy sometimes"**

 **"I know" she smiled "and after what happened earlier I just have to say it right now"**

 **They both stood up and she was looking directlly in his eyes**

 **"I like you J"**

Everyone gaped at Izzy's claim, they looked to the crazy girl who just smiled brightly at the scene

Chris and Chef looked at each other

"Did you expect this?"

"Nope"

"Me either..."

* * *

 **Izzy jumped off with a screaming line to Jason**

 **"I HOPE YOU MAKE IT THE FINALS!"**

 **"What a nice girl" the oddball turned to his team "let's get to economy class now everyone"**

 **Chris looked at the oddball leading his team out of the room before turning to the camera**

 **"Seems that Jason just caught the affection of Izzy" he smiled "who will be next on this unexpected list? And will it bring more drama to the show?"**

"I hope so..." Chris said as he crossed his fingers

 **"Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

The screen went black as the cast just stayed quiet on the episode they watched, while the partners in crime just shook their heads in amusment

* * *

Author's notes:

All right my first original chapter of TDWT, I tried making it dramatic as I can to fit the show. And as shown this chapter Izzy just confessed her affection on Jason while at the same time caught the queen bee's attention unexpectedly along with the CIT... even the sassy sister isn't immune to Jason's charm since she's happy that her team got wins with their losing streak and helped them stay a bit longer before their disbanding

Which is really impossible for anyone else to do

I hope that this chapter is to your liking


	8. a stop in France

The host and cook looked down at the murmuring audience

"I couldn't believe that Izzy just said that" Beth muttered

"Me either" Courtney nodded "it still surprised me"

"You forget that Jason is doing impossible things" Noah reminded them as he checked on the list of changes in his notebook "anything can happen with him in that show"

"You said it Noah" Trent smiled "Jason is someone you could happy to be with"

"All right everyone" Chris called down to them "let's get this episode started"

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, teams were doing a western marathon" a clip of the teams doing wild west events was shown "in the end Team Chris is really great lost and eliminated Izzy, who confessed her affection to the oddball"**

"I'm still stunned that she said that so suddenly" Blaineley spoke unsurely

The rest nodded on her statement

 **"Will Team Victory keep up until the merge? Or will they fall out of the contest?" Chris smiled "find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

Inside first class, team Victory is having a wonderful time

 **"Mmm-mm!" Leshawna smiled as she was getting her nails painted by the interns "this is the life"**

 **"You said it" Lindsay sighed a she had a face mask while getting a foot massage "I feel like my brain just fell asleep" she tried to drink her tea but spilled some on her shoulder "yep, it's asleep"**

 **DJ was at the table quietly eating his bacon and eggs 'how do I get rid of this curse?'**

The gentle giant sighed at himself since it still was trouble for him in that season

* * *

 **Inside economy class, teams Amazon and Chris is really great were enjoying the quiet with a few people making their own little activity**

 **Sierra was happily typing on her laptop seeing a lot of fans on her blogs "this is amazing!" she showed it to her BBF "ever since your meddle on the show, Jason, you have become a fan favorite out of everyone right now"**

 **"That was fast" the oddball chuckled at seeing the number of people favoriting him more than the others "I think I just gave Chris more ratings than he expected"**

"And I am thankful for that" the host smiled "more fans means more ratings, and more ratings means more money for me"

Chef just rolled his eyes at seeing his boss so lax right now 'I hope in a future episode, I get to do the hosting for once'

 **Sierra looked at the screen and giggled at a certain blog from the aftermath**

 **"It also said here; Jason, the oddball, has become a hit on the music world" she read aloud catching others attention "if he decides to become a singer in the future, then he will be very rich"**

 **"Somehow I don't see that as possible" Noah crossed his arms "with what happened in New York and all..."**

 **"Well good luck on that" Heather sneered "after seeing the fans take you away in New York, that career is out"**

 **"I wasn't planning to Heather" Jason smirked "my singing is too good, if the fans got hold of them... well they won't be leaving their houses or a while"**

 **"Oh I almost forgot" the superfan checked an added detail in her blog "ever since Izzy has confessed that she likes Jason" she looked up to her friend "the fans have made couple name for that called: odd and crazy"**

 **"Figures" he sighed but chuckled wholeheartedly "I won't stop them from the idea, it's their choice on that matter"**

 **"Your not even irritated that the fans are forcing you to be with Izzy?" Gwen asked**

 **"After what I did in the past episodes" he reasoned with a small smirk "is the idea of being together with crazy so farfetched?"**

"He's got ya there Gwen" Trent chuckled

The goth rolled her eyes but made small smile at that

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Okay, with what he said along with the things he's done" the goth said as she thought back on the feats Jason did "I'm seeing his point"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Just then, Chef's voice echoed through the speakers "Attention passengers, we are arriving at France soon"**

 **The plane landed next to the Eiffel Tower and everyone was out of the plane**

"Well at least we didn't crash into the water like last time" Noah commented as he wrote down the change on screen

 **"Welcome to France, the city of love and wonderful art" the host smiled "which is also going to be your challenge of today"**

 **"Do you think we'll go shopping this time?" Lindsay raised her hand**

 **"Nope" Chris shook his head "because the challenge is starting" he pointed to the building "which is inside the lobe"**

 **"I think you mean Louvre" Courtney corrected**

 **"Whatever"**

"Still can't pronounce it right huh Chris?" Courtney smirked

"Rub it why don't ya" the host grumbled ignoring Chef's snickering

* * *

 **Inside the building, the teams saw a lot of artwork ranging from paintings to statues**

 **"This challenge is pretty easy" he pulled out pictures "all you have to do is find the pieces of the picture that are hidden here"**

 **The teams took one each and scanned them**

 **"The Eiffel tower" Noah blinked "great..."**

 **"At least it wasn't a person" Owen reasoned his friend "that would be way harder"**

 **"Arc de Triomphe" Courtney smiled "we're so winning this!"**

 **"Notre Dame?" Leshawna arched her brow "really Chris?"**

 **"It was that or Luxembourg palace"**

 **"I'll stick with this one" the sassy sister raised her Notre Dame picture**

"So we get French monuments instead of giant statues?" Gwen smiled a bit "I can live with that"

"Not complaining either" Courtney agreed "those statues are heavy"

"Not to mention no animals for motivation" Heather added

 **"First team to get their pieces reach the courtyard and assemble them wins" he clapped his hands "and start!"**

 **The teams ran around starting to look for their pieces**

 **"Do you have any idea where they are placed?"the bookworm asked**

 **"Knowing our host being a sadist" Jason hummed "I say, in a trap"**

 **"Like that one?" Owen pointed at a piece of their puzzle behind a laser fenc** e

"Oh great" Noah facepalmed "this one"

 **"How are we going to get that?" Tyler blinked at the laser defenses**

 **"I got that covered" Jason stepped forward and pulled out his knife**

 **"Uh Jason?" the bookworm asked only to gape at seeing the answer**

 **The oddball placed his knife on the laser grid and realigned it creating a hole on the fence**

"That is so cool!" Cody jumped in his seat

"You said it Cody" a few others agreed

Chef whistled at the scene "odd maggot can be creative"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Thank the spy movies I watched" Jason smiled "laser is still light, anything that can reflect light are useful on a laser grid"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"So who'll get it?" he looked to his team "anyone?"**

 **"I'll go" the jock reached out to get the piece but was losing his balance in the process**

 **"Owen!" Duncan called to the oaf**

 **"I got him!" he ran forward and picked Tyler up by his feet "that was close"**

 **Tyler grabbed the piece and was pulled out "1 down... a more to go"**

 **Jason then got an idea "why don't we split up?" he suggested "it will help us cover more ground"**

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tyler questioned

"Probably because of the motivation Chris gave us" the bookworm replied

 **"Are you sure J?" Owen blinked "it would be safer if we are together"**

 **"Sad to say that Duncan doesn't agree on your idea Owen" he pointed to the distant punk**

 **"We'll go with your idea then" Noah grabbed Owen and Tyler "see you at the courtyard"**

* * *

 **Inside a private room, Chris and Chef were watching the teams from the surveillance feed**

 **"Seems that the teams have ways on finding their pieces on this part of the challenge" the host turned to Chef "you think that they have a chance on finding them fast?"**

 **"Beats me" the cook shrugged as he and the host turned to the camera**

 **"We'll be right back"**

"Better hope that our team get's first class this time" Heather crossed her arms

* * *

 **Jason was walking out of the courtyard seeing if any pieces were outside**

 **"Chris would surely want us to find them anywhere" he laughed "I wouldn't be surprised that any of us would have to climb a wall"**

The cast shivered at the thought of scaling up a wall, Chris just grumbled at not having that idea during that season

 **He then heard voices from a distance**

 **"Gee Sierra" Cody's voice echoed "I don't know what to say about this"**

 **"Oh Don't worry Cody" his BBF's voice followed "if you're still after Gwen, I should at least help you be ready for your upcoming date"**

 **Feeling curious, he went to the voice and found his BBF with her idol in, what looks like, a practice date**

"That's different" Cody blinked "then again, Sierra wasn't crying so I guess it's to be somewhat expecting"

"Even though your guy still likes Gwen" Sierra stated "my girl is still wants to see you happy, and that" she pointed at the scene "is the least of what I could do"

"Thanks Sierra" the geek smiled warmly making his girlfriend squeal in delight before hugging him

 **'Sierra is doing fine right now' Jason smiled at seeing his friend 'without them, team Amazon must be doing well in their challenge'**

"You have no idea" the remaining members of Team amazon nodded

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Sierra's finally handling herself without me" the oddball smiled "she sure had come a long way to be with Cody and not go crazy on him"**

 ***static***

Sierra smiled that the oddball was sure that her girl can handle things alone

* * *

 **Back inside team Amazon already have almost all their pieces of their French monument**

 **"Okay" Courtney looked at the picture "1 more piece left then we run outside and assemble the monument"**

 **"Well where is it?" Heather questioned**

 **"Maybe we should check outside" the goth suggested**

 **The 3 of them ran out to find the last piece of the monument**

 **Meanwhile team Victory was also looking for the last piece of their monument too**

 **"All right team" Leshawna smiled "we're almost done with our puzzle"**

 **Lindsay smiled while DJ sighed dejectedly**

 **"Is there a problem DJ?"**

 **"I'm still trying to figure out how to get rid of this curse on my person"**

 **"Are you still going on about that?" the sassy sister arched her brow**

"Sorry Leshawna" the gentle giant rubbed the back of his neck

"No problem" she shook her head a bit "I'd probably be feeling scared myself on getting a curse too"

 **"Why don't you ask J for help?" Lindsay suggested "he's smart probably enough to know about the curse"**

The other's blinked before looking to the air-headed blond

"What?" she blinked at the stares

"Nothing" they said together before looking back to the screen 'she just made a smart idea...'

Beth smiled at her best friend, Lindsay may not be smart... but she has her moments that she can be one

 **"All right with that out of the way, let's go find the monument" she looked to her other teammate "just hope that you won't lose this early before getting help"**

* * *

 **Outside in the Louvre courtyard... teams Amazon and Chris is really great are assembling their monuments**

 **"Is this right?" Owen asked as he pieced the tower together**

 **"That's about right" Noah nodded as he checked the monument puzzle and the picture in hand**

 **"Nearly there" Heather grunted as she placed her piece of the arc in place**

 **"And done" Gwen smiled at finishing the structure**

 **"Team Amazon wins" Chris called making the team cheer happily**

 **Team Chris' monument was almost done but Owen lost his footing and destroyed the structure**

"Way to go big guy" Duncan rolled his eyes at the scene

"Sorry" the oaf apologized

 **The team started reassembling the Eiffel tower**

 **Just then team Victory arrived with their monument pieces**

 **"Ah Victory" Chris smiled "glad you made it, Team Chris was almost finished until one of them tripped" he chuckled a bit "so you might want to get in and build fast"**

 **"You heard the man!" Leshawna called out "let's move it people!"**

 **The race for not being eliminated starts between the 2 teams and were trying their pace to not mess up**

"Well that turned intense" Bridgette commented at the teams going fast on their building

"I'm voting Leshawna to win" Harold spoke after finally getting over his counterpart's beating

* * *

 **Duncan and Jason stayed back since the remaining members needed to focus and not make any mistakes**

 **The punk was about to do something until he was lifted by his shirt courtesy of the oddball**

 **"What are you doing?"**

 **"Don't think that I don't know your plan" Jason glared at him "you're going to sabotage Victory's efforts to have our team win" he slammed Duncan to the ground and sat on him "I'm not letting you have your fun after screwing up in the last challenge"**

 **"Hey!" the punk grunted as he was used as a chair cushion**

A few cast members laughed at the scene while the punk grunted at being stopped in a humiliating fashion

"That's a nice look for you Duncan" Courtney giggled

"Whatever"

 **Noah finished the Eiffel tower monument before Lindsay could put her piece**

 **"Team Chris is really great is safe for today" Chris smiled before looking at the losing team "meaning team Victory has to vote someone out"**

 **"Oh come on!" the sassy sister shouted in dismay**

 **"However with only 3 members in your team, this will be an instant elimination" he smirked "since France is a place of fashion, you guys will choose a model for your clothing idea and I'll with a few others see if it's good"**

"I still think that Lindsay should stay" Tyler crossed his arms "she did her job on the fashion challenge"

"That is true" Leshawna agreed "but her work is a little overboard, with me and DJ wanting to stay this episode, Lindsay pretty much is going to drop"

 **"Okay who's going to be your model guys?"**

 **"Tyler/Jason" the girls called as they grabbed their respective models**

 **"And DJ?" the host asked**

 **The gentle giant looked at the remaining people and nodded "Gwen"**

 **"What?!" Heather cried**

 **"I second that" Chris followed "what?"**

 **"It's just a simple idea" DJ said "and I think Gwen needs to at least look colorful"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"At first I want to just go home and be with momma again" DJ sighed "but Lindsay's idea made me want to stay longer before I leave"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"All right people" Chris called as he sat down with Chef and Sierra as the judges "bring out the models"**

 **Tyler went first showing Lindsay's idea of bizzare clothing to the fashion world**

"Okay" Blaineley spoke as she saw the bombshell's work "that, is so wrong..."

"I still find it hard to believe that the girl could even make clothes" Courtney commented

Lindsay sighed sadly that no one liked her idea that episode

"It's okay" Beth patted her best friend's back "you just started trying that day, I'm sure you got better afterwards"

 **"Well that look screams I want attention" Chris smiled and turned to the others "what do you think?"**

 **"I've seen worse" Chef rolled his eyes at the look**

 **"It reminds me of my first Cody sculpture back home" Sierra giggled**

 **"Next we have DJ's model" the host called to Gwen "called goth in color"**

 **Gwen walked out wearing a black shirt and pants combo with a crimson red overcoat to fit her gothic appearance**

The cast blinked at the goth's ensemble before looking to the gentle giant

"How come you didn't make that?" Gwen asked

"Hey I told you back then I just wanna go home in that challenge" DJ reasoned "but with Lindsay's suggesting on Jason helping me with the curse, I can't quit just yet"

 **"Nice" the host nodded at the look "how do you feel Gwen?"**

 **"Like a red street lamp" she answered with an eye roll**

 **"The look isn't that great but fits the theme for goth maggot's taste" Chef commented**

 **"Agreed" the superfan followed "And Cody seems to like seeing her in a different set of clothes"**

 **It was true, the geek just had a far away look on his face at seeing Gwen look in different clothes**

"Oh man" the geek tried to look small ignoring the snickers and giggles around him "not again"

 **"So far so good" the host "now on to the last, Leshawna's style called mixed formality with her model Jason"**

* * *

 **The oddball stepped out wearing a suit with segments of black and white on his being, and to top the look he wore a grey fedora hat with a white ribbon covering his mismatched eyes from the audience**

 **The group was stunned to see Jason look so good in formal wear, since he's pretty much more of a casual person in general**

"Oh wow" Blaineley purred at the oddball's look "that's going to be hard to forget"

Katie and Sadie nearly fainted at seeing Jason look so cool

"You said it Blaineley" Leshawna fanned herself to stay composed "I'm glad that my girl chose him as the model"

"I'll admit it again" Justin looked at Jason's ensemble "he would be a good rival in my modeling career"

 **"Now _that's_ a look saying surprise" Chris acknowledged the oddball's clothes before turning to the other judges "any comments?"**

 **"Unusual" Chef nodded "but fitting"**

 **"It says tough mobster" Sierra smiled before looking to Chef "He might even be tough as you Chef" she added making Chef snort**

"Like that's possible" the cook crossed his arms 'though I wouldn't giving that a test run'

"There's, like, no way he can fight Chef" Harold huffed denying Jason's ability again

"Double our last bet?" Duncan challenged with a smirk on his lips

"Deal" the nerd nodded

 **"Oh what's wrong Chef?" Jason smirked getting into his mobster role "getting scared of a maggot like me?"**

 **The others gasp at Jason for taunting Chef like it was a no brainer**

 **"Is _that_ a challenge maggot?" the cook raised his brow in curiosity**

 **"You bet it is" the oddball nodded "I'm actually more interested to test myself against the toughest man in Total Drama"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"A maggot challenging me" Chef Hatchet smirked "I'll take it as a compliment"**

 ***static***

 **"Seeing as how Chef was able to keep the others in check with his toughness" Jason smiled a bit "I'd like to see if I can handle his pressure"**

 ***static***

Chef smiled at the scene 'I feel odd maggot can surprise me'

Chris just felt a chill on his spine at seeing his partner so happy 'I hope that oddball knows what he's doing...'

* * *

 **The cook jumped off the table and ready to deliver a strong punch to the oddball**

The cast gripped their seats at the thought of seeing Jason get hurt by Chef

 **When the fist was close it stopped, thanks to Jason's reflexes by grabbing the cook's hand, making the oddball's hat fall off**

 **"What the-!?" Chef gaped at his sudden stop**

 **"I'm much stronger than I look..." Jason smirked before grabbing Chef's clothes and _judo flipped_ him to the ground**

Everyone gawked at the feat Jason just did

"I don't believe it..." Heather spoke for everyone

"That was AWESOME!" Owen cheered

"You said it Owen!" Izzy nodded before pouting "I wish I could do that..."

"I win again" Duncan smiled making Harold frown

 **"I would like to keep up but I think we should end this challenge now" he suggested to Chris before picking up his hat**

 **"Uh...right!" the host nodded "Sierra?"**

 **"Lindsay's out" the superfan called "her style is too colorful"**

 **"I agree with blog maggot" Chef agreed as he stood up from the oddball's throw "out of the 3 maggots, airhead maggot lost"**

 **"You heard it folks" Chris smiled "Lindsay's out of the game"**

 **Tyler screamed in dismay at hearing his girlfriend being eliminated**

The jock slumped in his seat, but he couldn't help it, it was his girlfriend leaving after all...

* * *

 **Back in the plane Lindsay was wearing her parachute as her team along with Tyler and Jason watching her getting ready**

 **"It sucks that you have to leave Lindsay" the jock grumbled**

 **"I know Tyler" she sighed**

 **"Well think of it this way" the oddball reasoned "with you out now, then you wouldn't have to worry being the last member to leave"**

 **"That's true oddball" the sassy sister nodded "Lindsay, you would feel much better if you drop now"**

 **"Yeah" DJ followed "you wouldn't have to ruin your lip gloss anymore"**

 **"Thanks guys" the bombshell smiled before looking at her boyfriend "I hope you stay longer than I have Tyler"**

 **She jumped off the plane while Chris smiled at the drama that unfolded before looking to the camera**

 **"Team Victory is now down to 2 members" he called "will they be able to stay until the merge?" he questioned looking at said team "Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!**

The screen went black for the audience to think on what happened

"So we got Lindsay out of the game with oddball doing another impossible stunt by facing Chef" Noah wrote down what he said on his notebook

"Big deal" Harold crossed his arms "I could've done better..."

"YOU WANNA TEST THAT WIMP MAGGOT!" Chef roared fom his seat feeling annoyed by Harold's lies

"No!" the wimpy nerd cried in fear "I'd rather not!"

The rest laughed wholeheartedly at his cowardice and selfish ego

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected, I couldn't find any drama in them since the original one was mainly focused on 2 couples (Tyler and Lindsay, Cody and Sierra)

Don't worry, I'm already writing down the next chapter and hopefully get more drama in that one


	9. Newfoundland surprise

Some of the cast decided to get more food stock or went for a bathroom break leaving the rest to talk about the last episode

"That oddball can face Chef" Noah rolled his eyes "isn't that a little much for us to see?"

"I'm not complaining Noah..." Duncan slouched back on his seat "if oddball can handle it, then let him do it"

"How mature of you Duncan" Courtney rolled her eyes

"He was handsome before" Katie squealed "but after seeing him dress differently, makes me wish he was real"

"I know!" Sadie followed with her own squeal

Sierra looked at her boyfriend "Cody?" she blinked at seeing him so quiet "is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh!" the geek sat up "just thinking about Jason's dark secret" he said calmly "ever since he broke Harold's jaw, I can't stop thinking on what will happen to Duncan on the reveal"

"You're not the only one Cody" Noah shuddered a bit "I can feel myself both curious and scared when that comes out"

Bridgette leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled "this sure has been quite a show hasn't it?"

"You said it Bridge" Geoff agreed "who knew that odd dude was good?"

Everyone was back together after their breaks and Chris started the next episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour" Chris said as the clip of France was shown "teams were made to find pieces of French monuments and build them up" the teams were now shown finding and building the monuments "sadly team Victory lost and had to be eliminated by a fashion vote"**

 **The clip now showed the the team's models in their clothing ideas before it changed to Lindsay taking the drop of shame**

"At least it wasn't so bad" the bombshell muttered "I got to try being a fashion designer before losing"

 **"What will happen now with Victory almost gone?" Chris stepped in front of the camera "will they still be able to fight? Or will they finally break apart?" he questioned "find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

"Wait" DJ called "with Lindsay out of that French challenge...isn't this where _I'm_ the last member of the team?"

"That's true" Noah acknowledged "but with oddball's meddle in this show, Chris will have to figure out a way to bring you and Leshawna out at the same time"

"Enough about that" Chris called from his seat "let's just focus on the episode okay?"

* * *

 **Inside the first class area Team Amazon was somewhat enjoying their luxury... Gwen and Courtney were relaxing on their seats while Heather was thinking about a certain oddball**

 **'I can't stop thinking about that trust he has given to me' she sighed 'what is it about him that makes him so good?'**

"Getting the love sickness Heather?" Gwen smirked "cause it looks like Jason got you good"

"I am not in love with him" the queen bee crossed her arms and looked away "he's still an obstacle for me to go through to win this season"

"What about jalapeno?" Lindsay raised her brow

"Please..." she scoffed "after what what happened in All-Stars, I've gotten over that Latin jerk"

"Keep telling yourself that..." a few cast members rolled their eyes not believing it one bit

"It's the truth!" she insisted with a scowl on her face

 **Cody was checking on his bag if he missed anything 'alright, nothing's out of place' he then looked up to see Sierra smiling at him 'better ask the question now...'**

The geek blinked "what do I mean by that?"

"Beats me Cody" Trent scratched his head

"Maybe it has to do with the practice date last episode" Bridgette suggested "after all in our show he was the one who planned it"

 **"Sierra..." he called to the superfan "ever since you joined this show, you've done nothing but help me. Why are you doing this?"**

 **"Oh that's easy Codykins" she smiled "I'm _your_ fan, ever since your debut in the show I cannot stop thinking about you and when I finally got the chance to enter the competition" she grinned "my dream was coming true that I get to be with my idol this season"**

Cody blinked at the answer, he looked to his girlfriend only to have her hug him tight "thanks for being there for me Sierra" he squeaked in her tight grip

"Oh Cody..." she sighed happily

* * *

 **Inside economy class DJ was sitting next to Jason as they were talking about the gentle giant's problem**

 **"Okay I might have gotten something that will help you" the oddball pulled out a book from his bag "let's see..." he scanned through the pages "there's something I recall from Hana's knowledge of books, about a symbol in Egypt that was said to protect the person while keeping evil at bay"**

 **"Hey J" Owen called "is your best friend that smart?"**

 **"I call her sister Owen" Jason replied not taking his eyes off the book**

"The bond they carry must be strong to call each other brother and sister instead of bestie" Katie murmured

"You said it Katie" Sadie nodded

"It's still weird that their bond can become like that" Blaineley muttered with some agreeing her

 **"And yes she is" he nodded "she's like Harold, but more comforting since she doesn't boast her knowledge"**

"I'm not that bad" the nerd huffed

"Oh yes you are..." everyone said with blank stares at the guy

 **"Hey oddball" Noah called "since you say she's your missing half, what was her nickname?"**

 **Jason left the book open remembering his first visit with Hana "she's called the human dictionary" he answered Noah's question "she loves books, ask her a question and she has a book to answer that"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"So oddball's friend is a lady Noah" Duncan rolled his eyes "figures"**

 ***static***

* * *

"That not nice Duncan" Owen spoke

"Sorry dude" the punk shrugged "it's how I see it when oddball described her"

 **"Here we go" Jason smiled at the page he was looking for "the eye of Horus, also called the eye of Wedjat, a symbol meant to protect the being and keep evil away" he then reached for his bag "let me just get my materials and we can get started"**

"At least I don't have to worry about hurting animals now" DJ smiled

"You said it" Leshawna smirked "and with me still in there, we have a chance to keep up"

"Like that could help" the queen bee muttered so the sassy girl couldn't hear

 **Jason painted the eye symbol on DJ's left arm**

 **"Good thing that this is a special paint I made" the oddball smiled "it will only come off if you sweat, so you don't have to worry about splashing in the waters"**

 **"Thanks man" the gentle giant smiled "I really appreciate this"**

 **"Just be glad that you touched that mummy with your left hand"**

 **"Why is that oddball?" Duncan questioned**

 **"When I was in a museum field trip most statues of Egyptian soldiers had their left foot forward" Jason recalled that lesson "and the left side of your body is where the heart is"**

 **"Meaning?" the others asked**

 **"You show respect by using your left side first" the oddball looked to DJ "if you petted that mummy dog with your right hand, then you would've been cursed to not only hurt animals but humans too"**

The members of team Victory went stiff at Jason's answer and Harold was glad that he quit early in that season

DJ gulped at the thought of cursing his team before looking at his left hand "If that happened, Alejandro wouldn't have to plan anything for us to lose and disband first"

"Be happy that you don't have it anymore" Leshawna nodded in relief

 **"And done" Jason finished painting the Egyptian eye "just stay calm and you'll be fine, the curse won't get you as the eye is now part of you now"**

 **"A'ight" the gentle giant nodded "thanks again man"**

 **"Attention passengers" Chef called from the speakers "we are experiencing a water landing, better grab onto something to hold still!"**

 **The teams gripped their seats as the plane bounced up and down with water splashing sounds from outside**

 **"Ugh" Noah groaned as the plane went up and down "if this keeps up I'm going to vomit the floor"**

 **"Uh Chris!" Jason called as he held his grip on the seat "if you don't want Noah to stink up your plane, then stop jumping over the water!"**

Chris crossed his arms "he had to ruin that part..."

Chef smirked 'odd maggot got him good'

* * *

 **Chef was now pushing everyone out of the plane and into the water**

"Oh great" the bookworm groaned "this one..."

"Oh yeah" the jock recalled "the challenge where DJ and I had to kiss a fish"

The others groaned in disgust at imagining that

"What got you guys to even do that?" Trent asked curiously

"I missed Lindsay since her elimination, which got me to kiss that cod for the win" Tyler reasoned his action

"And I wanted to get rid of my curse since Alejandro drew that fake Egypt symbol on the fish" DJ said as he remembered that moment

"Well let's cross our fingers and _not_ see that happen on screen" Gwen hoped with few others agreeing

 **"Help!" DJ screamed as he splashed in the water struggling to stay afloat "I can't swim!"**

 **"I got ya!" Jason swam and grabbed the gentle giant in his arms "anyone got a floatie!?"**

 **"Right here!" Heather threw her seat cushion to them**

Heather just blinked at what her girl just did "what the hell?"

"It looks like a certain queen bee wants to impress someone" Courtney smirked

"I do not!" Heather denied

 **DJ gripped the cushion and the oddball let him go as he now was safe from drowning while the others just raised a brow on what just transpired**

 **Luckily Jason decided to satisfy their question as he swam to the queen bee**

 **"Thanks for saving DJ Heather" the oddball smiled "What got you to do that?"**

 **"After seeing you handle these hard to do challenges without complaint" she scowled "I decided to try doing fair play until the merge"**

"Someone's in denial" Cody smiled before hugging his girlfriend in fright upon seeing the queen bee growl at him 'worth it'

 **"Actually, I'm starting to see you be nice" he said making Heather and the rest gasp at his claim "which is good"**

"Oddball sure is brave or stupid to say that to Heather's face" Noah rolled his eyes

"He _is_ the guy doing impossible stuff Noah" Justin shrugged before adoring himself again

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Me? Nice? As if!" the queen bee then looked thoughtful "should I do this often?" her eyes widen at what she just said**

 ***static***

 **"I want the tape!" she struggled on prying the camera off "give me the tape! How do you open this thing?!"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Yep that girl is falling for oddball" Leshawna smirked making Heather scowl

 **Just then a boat arrived with Chris Mclean on board "Welcome to Newfoundland everyone!" he smiled at the wet contestants "first part of the challenge; swim to your boats and paddle to land" he then looked at Leshawna and DJ "since team Victory has very few members left, I outfitted their boat with a motor"**

"I still think that's cheating" the queen bee crossed her arms

"How would _you_ feel on paddling alone?" Chris questioned only getting silence as the answer "that's what I thought" he smiled triumphantly

 **Team Amazon gathered with Courtney taking the leadership**

 **"Okay girls and Cody" the CIT called "if we focus on paddling the entire way with me on point of the point"**

 **"Fine" Heather rolled her eyes "any objections?"**

 **"Courtney is bossing us around..." Gwen arched her brow "and _you're_ okay with that?"**

 **"Oddball's words are still distracting me" she swam to the boat "and should I remind you all that we're in last place?"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Heather should be careful about that thought" the goth sighed "ever since falling for Duncan, I have been feeling lost" she then realized her words "Trent! I mean Trent" she gave an awkward smile "Just a... slip of the tongue"**

 ***static***

 **"I want that tape back! Give me the tape!" she grunted trying to get the camera "how do you open this thing?"**

 ***static***

Gwen sighed at seeing herself act like that 'I still can't believe I confessed that part in the confessional'

* * *

 **Team Victory was in the lead thanks to the motor on their boat Leshawna was driving the boat wile DJ was keeping on the path**

 **"How are you doing Deej?"**

 **"I'm great!" the guy looked at the symbol on his arm "ever since Jason painted this eye on me, I haven't hurt a single animal I saw on our path to land"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It's true!" the gentle giant smiled "Jason really helped me with the curse problem, I don't care if I'm eliminated this challenge! I can be with them as long the eye isn't removed"**

 ***static***

* * *

DJ smiled as his guy was in a good mood, though he did feel envious that he was taking longer to be free while his counterpart got a shield before the elimination

 **Sadly with DJ distracted by his happiness Lesahawna was looking ahead of him**

 **"LOOK OUT!"**

 **The 2 screamed at seeing an ice glacier and steered out of control still in panic**

"At least it's not me this time" Heather sighed at the scene

* * *

 **Team Chris is really great was doing fine on their paddling as Jason was the person looking out for land**

 **"Are we there yet?" the punk called as his arms start to ache**

 **"Almost" he replied "just keep paddling and we'll make it"**

 **Upon reaching land, Chris, DJ and Leshawna were already there**

 **"Glad that you could make it guys" he smiled "Team Victory got here first by accident thanks to crashing on the sand"**

 **Finally team Amazon made it with a bit of misdirection thanks to Gwen and Courtney arguing on the way**

 **"I can't believe that you got us lost on the way here!"**

 **"Do _you_ have a better plan than mine?"**

 **Luckily the other members of the team were busy with their own things; Cody was making sure that he didn't get anything on him during the way to Newfoundland with Sierra's help, Heather remained quiet throughout the ordeal**

"At least we made it this time" Cody commented

"But we're still last Cody" Gwen rolled her eyes

"And now you have to share on what I have to go through while waiting for you guys" Heather huffed recalling her time alone in that episode

 **"Ah Amazon" the host smiled "good thing that you made it, cause your out of the challenge for being last"**

 **"What?!" Courtney cried in disbelief "I don't believe you!"**

 **"Believe it Courtney" Chris pulled out a pot full of clams "since your team lost, you guys will have to shuck these clams"**

"Gross!" the females besides Heather along with a few males cried at seeing the dirty clams

 **"Teams Chris and Victory follow me inside for your next challenge"**

* * *

 **Inside the building, the 2 teams were sitting on a table with Chris explaining the next challenge**

 **"Since we're in my homeland, this part of the challenge will be Newfoundland screech-in" Chris reached for the cabinet and presented bottle jugs " a tradition where you guys will have to drink apple cider first"**

 **"That doesn't sound bad" Owen smiled**

 **"But since this is a competition" the host added "the bottle jug your drinking is apple cider _vinegar_ " he then gestured to the backdoor "after that, you will translate a Newfoundland saying by my cousin, Jerd Mclean!"**

 **A smaller looking person that looked like Chris with a red beard walked in and greeted them "how yu be der bi" he said in his Newfoundland accent**

 **Some members were unsure on what the guy just said... but one did**

 **"Oh we're fine Mr. Mclean" Jason smiled surprising the others "thanks for asking"**

The cast blinked at Jason answering Jerd's words

"He can understand him?" the bookworm blinked

 **"You can understand him?" Noah questioned in surprise**

"Stop repeating yourself bookworm" Duncan smirked making a few smile or laugh at his joke

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I have a sister who loved books remember?" the oddball smirked "she taught me a few different languages when we have free time"**

 ***static***

* * *

"That's useful" Blaineley commented making Team Chris feel really, _really_ lucky that they have Jason

 **"And lastly you will have to kiss a codfish to win the game"**

 **"Are you serious!?" the punk jumped off his seat in outrage**

 **"There's no way this girl is kissin' a fish!" Leshawna followed with a frown**

"Okay, after hearing that last part" Courtney spoke "I'm _glad_ that we came in last during that episode"

 **"Relax you guys" Chris assured the two "I'm not letting you do that, instead you have to make a dish for me and my cousin using the cod as the main ingredient"**

 **The teams sighed in relief at that and Jason smirked a bit by figuring something out**

 **"You changed the last part because you missed my cooking huh?" he asked**

 **The host sighed dejectedly "yeah I miss your food, I told Jerd about it when I arrived here and he got curious on tasting your dish"**

 **"I be waning t' ry it nu" the Newfoundland nodded**

 **"I'll give you the recipe if you like it after the challenge" the oddball nodded**

 **"Now the teams are set to handle the screech in of my home" the host smiled as the teams were discussing on who will take what "Will they handle it? Find out after the break"**

"Knowing Owen" Harold called "he can take the vinegar challenge no problem"

"You said it Harold" Tyler nodded "that guy can eat anything as long it's food"

* * *

 **"And we're back" Chris smiled as the 2 teams are finally ready to compete "all set to start?"**

 **The teams nodded and readied themselves**

 **"Chug!"**

 **Duncan, Owen and Leshawna drank their apple cider vinegar with Jerd silently cheering them on to finish, when done The punk and sassy sister felt like their throat just tightened in their necks Owen on the other hand...**

 **"Not bad" he wiped his mouth before smiling "not bad at all, you got something to go with this? Maybe some chips?"**

 **Meanwhile back outside team Amazon was still shucking the clams**

 **"I don't believe this!" Courtney grumbled as she went for the next clam**

 **"Now you know how I feel..." Heather rolled her eyes as she shucked her clam**

 **"Can't you two be quiet for once?" Gwen rolled her eyes "Sierra and Cody are taking this fine"**

 **"Thanks for teaching me this" the geek smiled as he finished his share of clams**

 **"Your welcome Cody" the superfan smiled since she finished shucking her clams first**

 **"How do you know this Sierra?" Cody gestured pointed to the others shucking their clams**

 **"Jason taught me" she answered "I asked him to teach me in case we both have anything related to cooking" she giggled at the memories she shared with her BBF "and I wouldn't want to disappoint you Codykins"**

"That guy can do anything" Izzy smiled "makes me wish he was real"

"I can do better" Harold crossed his arms in denial

"Don't even think about it maggot!" Chef roared to the wimp "you're nowhere good in our eyes!"

 **"Teams Chris and Victory are still tied on the challenge" Chris smiled making Amazon jump at his sudden call "and it's down to the cod part of the challenge between DJ and Jason"**

"Who do you think will take this challenge?" Blaineley questioned

"I'm going for DJ on this one" Trent called "his cooking was good, his mom taught personally on using the kitchen"

"Well I'm going for Jason" Bridgette smiled "he was able to feed the others by convincing the host and cook using his food"

Then a small banter was made between the 2 chefs on who would win

"Let's just wait and see for ourselves then" Duncan rolled his eyes at the banter between the 2 cooks of the show

Owen's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and decided to get more snacks for the moment

* * *

 **Chris, Chef and Jerd were waiting on the cod dishes and are curious on what the dishes could be not knowing that with their talk of food was making the teams hungry**

"Sadist..." they muttered while glaring at the 2 above them

 **Jason and DJ walked out of the house with their dishes in hand and toward the judges**

 **"I can't believe that we get fight each other by using the kitchen" the gentle giant smiled "I feel like I'm in a cooking competition"**

 **"I feel the same" the oddball nodded "after seeing your work in TDA, I can't wait to see if my food is your league" he smiled to his friend**

 **"All right" Chris smiled "Our final challengees are here" they placed their food in front of him and his fellow judges "what you got for us?"**

 **DJ went first and presented his dish "fried cod" he smiled "this will make you feel like eating fish n chips"**

 **Chris went first and took a bite "mmm!" he smiled and took another bite "not bad DJ"**

 **Jerd was next on tasting the cod and nodded "ye be han da gud fish"**

 **"Huh?" the gentle giant scratched his head in confusion**

 **"He said that the fish is good DJ" the oddball translated with a snicker escaping his lips**

 **"Oh...thanks" the gentle giant smiled**

"I still find it hard to believe that oddball knows different languages" Noah wrote down the newly found skill of oddball on screen

"Actually I-" Harold spoke before he was struck on the head via soda cup thrown by Chef

"Shut it wimp maggot!" he glared at the nerd "your knowledge is pathetic compared to odd maggot's mindset!"

 **"It's like tastin' your work back in the film lot" Chef commented on his bite "still worth giving you that secret alliance back then"**

"And I stand by it" Chef nodded not caring that Chris was glaring at him for the reminder

 **"Okay DJ's cod was good" the host looked at oddball "what's yours and will it be better?"**

"Here it comes..." DJ crossed his fingers hoping his dish would still be the winner

"Relax Deej" Leshawna smiled "it's a reward challenge remember?"

"I know" the gentle giant nodded "but I want to see if my food is still better than Jason's"

"It would be worth comparing their dishes of oddball _is_ real" Chris muttered

"Agreed boss" Chef nodded

* * *

 **Jason opened his palate revealing...**

 **"Soup?" Chris blinked at the rather plain dish**

"I guess he's not so great after all" Harold grinned before he was pelted by popcorn and garbage from the others

"Not cool dude" Geoff frowned as he used his popcorn bucket to hit the nerd

 **"Codfish soup actually" the oddball smiled "I used some of the clams that team Amazon shucked earlier as added flavor along with 2 dashes of apple cider vinegar to mix the taste of both seafoods" he added "not to mention that Newfoundland is mostly cold and windy making this dish appropriate for you guys"**

"Oh man" Duncan held his stomach "oddball's description of his dish just made me hungry"

"You're not the only one..." the other cast members felt the same

 **"It looks like our curiosity is piqued" Chef went first as he took a spoonful of the warm liquid "here goes"**

 **The cook moved the spoon in his mouth and when the soup struck his tongue, he was silent with wide eyes**

"Okay, what the hell?" Chef grunted feeling surprised at seeing himself like that

 **Chris and Jerd blinked at Chef, they took a spoon of the oddball's soup and made the same reaction**

The cast blinked at the reactions on screen and can't make a comment on what just happened, luckily for them DJ, on screen, decided to ask the oddball

 **"What happened man?"**

 **"Do you know a book called chicken soup for a soul?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"The soup I made is pretty much like that"**

 **"No way" was the response of everyone on Jason's dish**

The cast just nodded still having no words to say on the scene

 **Chris and Jerd were now out of shock holding each other tightly as they remembered the good times together before the former's separation for fame**

Most was stunned at the reaction Chris made, while Chef was laughing before he fell off the chair for doing it so hard

 **"Okay good taste" the cook commented "and enticing at the same time"**

 **Chef placed the spoon on his plate as he was the only one able to keep himself together after tasting the soup, making him the only judge left**

 **"With Chris and his cousin out of it" he looked at the 2 judges before turning to the contestants "I'll make this quick since Chris decided to make this a reward challenge to you all because his home was used and he ordered me to make clam chowder as a reunion with his kin" he looked at the 2 cod dishes "this match...is a draw" he then stood up "now if you'll excuse me, I got clam chowder to make"**

* * *

 **The teams were cleaning themselves up from such a tiring challenge that is done today**

 **"Whew, that was something" DJ smiled as he was washing some utensils from the challenge with Jason next to him**

 **"You got that right" the oddball nodded "at least everyone got to rest and eat after what happened today"**

 **After cleaning up, Jason went out to the beach to breathe in some of the Newfoundland air he's in**

 **'This must be what fisherman feels when they go out to sea in the early morning...'**

 **He then felt a tap on his shoulder to see Courtney**

"Seems that princess decided to do her list now" Duncan smirked

"At least he'll answer me than ignore me" Courtney huffed

 **"Courtney?" the oddball blinked "Shouldn't you be eating right now?"**

 **"That can wait..." she answered "but right now, I have questions for you"**

 **"Sure" he nodded "go ahead"**

 **"Why did you cheer happily on me when I clearly lost the mini-challenge back in New York?" she asked bluntly "I'm clearly an enemy of your team since the beginning"**

 **"I'm just that nice" Jason smiled "and for cheering an enemy in this show means it's a competition, I'm not trying be some great champion, I just want to have fun that's all"**

"That's so sweet of him" Beth giggled while some of the girls sighed happily at the oddball's answer

 **He then grasped Courtney's hand surprising the CIT**

Duncan whistled at the oddball's action "oddball is very good" he smirked

"He's at least making me feel better" Courtney huffed at her ex-boyfriend

 **"I never wanted to hurt people Courtney" he said calmly before looking to the water "but, there are just some things we have to do to and live with it" he let go of her hand and slowly went to Jerd's home "I'm going to get grub, I'll save you some in case Owen decides to eat it all up"**

The blond oaf chuckled in embarrassment as he remembered that he did the same thing in that episode

 **Courtney was now alone as she looked at her hand still feeling his warmth on it 'he's so...odd' she then shook her head to stop thinking further "get it together Courtney!" she slapped herself "you have a competition to win!"**

 **She then went inside to get her share of food upon hearing Owen's whines as Jason was pushing him away from the table so the others can have their share of the food**

 **"Well, well" Chris revealed himself in front of the camera "seems that Courtney is going to have distractions after that conversation" he smiled "what will the oddball do next t make this season more dramatic? Will he capture more girls this season?"**

"If that was happening, then the ratings will go through the roof!" Chris jumped in his chair in excitement

 **"Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

* * *

The screen went black with everyone finally clutching their gut in hunger

"Chris" Geoff called as he waved to the host "can we _please_ get something to eat?"

"Sure" he checked his cellphone "it's almost time for dinner anyways"

The cast stood up from their seats until Sierra felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and gasped in surprise

"Is something wrong Sierra?"

"I have been focused the movie Chris showed us so much that I forgot to call my doctor during lunch" she then looked to her boyfriend "you go ahead Cody, I'll follow you"

"All right, I'll save you a seat next to me" the geek nodded as he went ahead to get dinner

Sierra placed her phone over her ear

"Hello Sierra" the voice in the phone greeted "how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm doing great doc" the superfan smiled "just watching a movie Chris got"

"And how are you liking them?"

"They're great" she smiled "I just wish you would be here too"

"Don't worry" the doctor laughed a bit "I plan on visiting you myself, send me the name of your movie theater and I'll be there"

"Okay" she nodded "I'll hopefully see you soon... Jason"

* * *

Author's notes:

SURPRISE! Jason is real in this story...like I said in chapter 1, I plan to make an ending, plus there some holes in the TD series and I decided to fill them up creating _my_ version of that world (which is this story)

And don't try to deny it! You also wondered what it would be like to see them out of the show (albeit it briefly)

I plan to show those moments as filler chapters depending if I could make a good drama of it

I hope you are enjoying the read as much as I like writing them


	10. Last stand for Victory

After having dinner, everyone was placing themselves back in their seats

"This show is getting us anxious for the next one" Bridgette hummed "I wonder how Chris will get Team Victory out this coming episode?"

"Considering Chris is still the host" Blaineley hummed "he'll raise the stakes since this show is getting close to the merge"

While they were talking about how Chris will do this, Cody noticed Sierra smiling as she was looking at her phone for a while now

"Sierra?" the geek called "what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh!" the superfan sat upright "my therapist called me before dinner and I wanted him to join me, so I sent him a message to where I am and he'd be coming soon tonight"

"Really?" Katie blinked at the superfan

"Is he hot?" Sadie asked

"He is" Sierra giggled "after season 3 on Cody's advise to control myself, I tried working on it myself and then suddenly _he_ showed up and said he was a therapist" she sighed at her first look of the guy "his looks almost made me forget about Cody"

"Was he good?" Tyler asked curiously

"Oh very..." the superfan nodded "he was titled: doctor versatile, just talk to him and you will feel at home as he remedies your problem"

'Maybe I should go see her doctor about my problem...' a few others thought about Sierra's therapist

"Pfft" Harold denied that thanks to his selfish, and big, ego "he must be some big shot like Chris"

"Hey!" the host snapped at the nerd making the rest glare at Harold for his stupidity

But luckily the superfan had a good comeback

"Do _you_ have certificates on; medicine, sociology and counselling?" she asked with a raised brow

Harold was about to speak about his lying ego but was stopped when Duncan placed his empty popcorn bucket on the nerds head, followed by a low blow from the queen bee making him whimper in pain for a moment

"Should've kept quiet Harold" Cody smirked at the nerd's pathetic state

"Okay enough of that folks" Chris called from his seat "let's watch the episode people" he pulled out the remote and pressed play

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, teams have raced through the waters of Newfoundland" Chris smiled "then they had to a competition version of a Newfoundland screech-in before having a big food party hosted by moi"**

"Still like the food" Owen smiled recalling the clam chowder he ate that episode

 **"What drama will I put in now? Will team Victory stay in the game until the merge?" he questioned "Find out here, on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

"Still believing that Chris is going to raise the stakes this episode" Blaineley muttered

* * *

 **Inside first class, Team Chris and Victory were enjoying their relaxation of the tied win from the last challenge**

 **"Now this is nice" Noah sighed as the facial he got from the interns**

 **"You said it Noah" DJ smiled lying down on his chair**

 **"No kidding" Leshawna agreed from her chair "this would probably be our last time in fist class too"**

 **Owen, Duncan and Tyler were on the bar enjoying their food and drinks of first class**

"Seems that nothing dramatic is happening in that place" Chris muttered feeling bored

* * *

 **Meanwhile in economy class, Jason was delivering sandwiches to team Amazon**

 **"Thanks Jason for feeding us" Cody smiled as he ate happily**

 **"No problem Cody" the oddball smiled back "I'm a nice guy"**

 **Courtney and Gwen stayed quiet as they ate their food but Heather decided to do something, she stood up and walked toward Jason**

"What's that white girl doing now?" the sassy sister questioned

"How should I know?" the queen bee retorted

 **"Oddball" she called "I wanted to say something to you"**

 **"Sure go ahead"**

 **"How are you so good at being with people?"**

"It's time to see oddball's popularity in-depth" Noah pulled out his notebook and readied his pen

Sierra smiled a bit as she knows very well her therapist was pretty much the same as his version on screen

 **"Oh that's easy" Jason counted his fingers "I'm; honest, direct and sociable while you're; manipulative, selfish and alone"**

 **"Meaning _what_ exactly?" the queen bee felt irritated at her description**

 **"In short" Jason summarized "I'm the opposite of you Heather"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **" _My_ opposite he said... YEAH RIGHT!" Heather then slumped and sighed dejectedly "but... somehow in my mind, it's true"**

 ***static***

"Whoa" Noah gaped after writing the oddball's answer "I never thought I would see Heather be sincere again"

"You said it buddy" Owen nodded with a few other's agreeing with them

* * *

 **Just then the plane started rocking abruptly**

 **Inside the pilot room Chef was steering the falling plane**

 **"Didn't we have gas?" the host quirked his brow as the plane shook**

 **"We lost it all during the flight" Chef growled "but _you_ have to spend the last gas money on your hot tub!"**

"Hey, it was reasonable" the host grumbled

"Would you rather be dead and cancel the show?" Chef retorted

Chris opened his mouth to answer that, but no words were spoken from him

"I thought so" the cook smiled in triumph

 **Team Amazon screamed in terror holding the nearest person:**

 **Sierra held Cody tight as the two are screaming at the top of their lungs, meanwhile Heather, Courtney and Gwen grasped the oddball out of fear not caring that the cameras were recording their scared faces right now**

The 3 teams shivered imagining that happening to them, while the aftermath just stared gaping at the fear the contestants are showing

"Man, that ride must be scary" Geoff shuddered feeling sympathetic to his fellow contestants

 **The plane crashed on a beach as everyone groaned from the impact**

 **"Everyone okay?" Jason called as he helped them on their feet**

 **"I think so" Courtney tried to stay straight but she toppled over and fell into Jason's arms**

 **"Easy there Courtney" he set her back straight up "you shouldn't push yourself after the crash"**

The crowd "ooh'ed" at Jason's interaction with the CIT making said girl blush in emabarrasement

"That guy sure has the charm" Cody felt a bit jealous right now

"I'd say he would charm any single girl without much intention" Trent added since throughout the episodes the oddball never take's advantage of that ability

"Which is why he's considered the favorite in that show" Sierra giggled "it would be something if _that_ really happened"

* * *

 **Outside the crashed plane Chris, Chef Hatchet and the teams are now on the beach**

 **"Way to go man" Duncan crossed his arms "you just crashed your own vehicle in the middle of nowhere"**

 **"Zip it!" the host shouted to the punk**

 **"Where are we anyway?" Noah asked**

 **"Jamaica!" the host smiled "and since we crashed here, we'll start a challenge right now" he then looked to them "better get your swimwear people"**

"It seems that this episode will be short" Katie said with her BFF nodding

"Who would've thought Chris would be in a rush on tv?" Justin questioned getting Eva, Blaineley, Heather and Gwen to raise their arms

"With the sudden drop that day, I had to think on the fly" Chris crossed his arms 'and I had to talk to those people about our crash...'

* * *

 **On top of a tall waterfall Chris explained the challenge**

 **"Hey where's oddball?" Noah looked around for his team leader**

 **"He's checking the plane for damages" the host smiled "so he won't be participating in this challenge"**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **"During an interview before his arrival on the show, an intern showed me that he knows the ins and outs of vehicles" Chris smirked "making him an indirect intern in the show"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Remember the friends me and my sister last episode?" the oddball smirked "one of them was a genius mechanic" he laughed at his goofs on helping her in the past "she knows the parts of; jeeps, cars, bikes, planes and boats"**

 ***static***

"That oddball is showing his impossible traits again..." the cast murmured as one

* * *

 **"All you have to do is dive into the water by jumping off this waterfall, find Chef's golden chain and bring it back to me"**

 **"What's the catch for this half of the challenge?" the sassy sister called feeling that it was too for Chris to make**

 **"The water is filled with sharks and electric eels" the host smiled upon seeing some cast members scared at doing the jump**

* * *

 **Back at the plane, Jason and Chef were checking the plane's sturdiness**

 **"Thanks again for helping odd maggot" the cook grunted as he hammered the dents out**

 **"No problem" the oddball smirked as he listed the works of the plane "besides I have some thoughts to you about this show"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Would you like me to convince Chris on letting you have some fun on a couple of episodes?"**

"Please no" the cast said unanimously in fear

"Oh I'm liking this part of the episode" Chef smiled

Chris hummed in thought 'what kind of ideas does oddball have if Chef will be in charge'

 **"Keep talking maggot" the cook said with interest**

 **Back with the challenge, Team Chris is pretty much far behind since most members voted for the jock to dive only, giving Team Amazon the advantage of finding the gold chain better**

 **"Whose idea was it to have Tyler jump and find the chain again?" Owen scratched his head at the continuous failed findings**

 **"Duncan/Noah" The bookworm and punk said at the same time**

 **Gwen jumped off the waterfall and was now in the water, she looked ahead and saw a shark coming at her**

"Still got scared of going to the beach at seeing that shark" the goth shivered at the screen

 **She got the gold chains and showed it to everyone but sadly, the electric eels wrapped around her form and shocked her**

 **"Gwen!" Duncan cried he looked to see Tyler back with them he ran up to the jock and touched him "tag!" he then jumped to the waters splashing the eels of the goth and carried her to shore**

"Seems that rebel maggot is making it more obvious to CIT maggot that he doesn't want her" Chef shook his head 'bad move'

"And it's making drama in this episode" Chris smiled

 **Heather ran to the punk and took the gold chains off**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"First one to deliver it Chris wins remember?" the queen bee reasoned 'and with oddball not here, I can do this no problem'**

"At least we know that with Jason in the challenge, Heather will try to keep herself on his good side" Gwen smiled making Courtney, Leshawna and Blaineley laugh at that

 **"Gold treasure" the queen bee panted "like you said"**

 **"Team Amazon wins!" the host called as he wore Chef's gold necklace "will this challenge end fast? Will oddball and Chef fix the plane and get us out of Jamaica while I'm still young?"**

 **"That depends" Noah smirked "are we in the 70's?"**

 **He was suddenly pushed by the host falling off the cliff screaming like a little girl in the process**

"I'd say it's worth mocking Chris on camera" the bookworm shivered remembering the fall

 **"We'll be right back..."**

* * *

 **At the hospital shack, Jason was tending an injured intern on the hospital bed**

 **The oddball sighed as he added the sedative on the guy "Chris really needs to be aware of your safety"**

 **"We've tried that" the injured intern sighed trying to control the pain "he ignores it a lot"**

 **"Well I'm going to talk to him about this" Jason finished adding a last medical patch "without you guys, Chris wouldn't even make a dramatic challenge in this show"**

 **"Thanks oddball" the guy smiled as he lied back down "make sure that he remembers it for a long time"**

 **"You can count on that" the oddball nodded with a smile**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Jason shook his head and sighed "Chris _really_ needs to take care of his interns, if he doesn't...then there would be no challenge course...and no challenge means no drama"**

 ***static***

"He had to point that out to the viewers" the host mumbled as the critic reviews he got for hurting his men wasn't really pleasant to read

* * *

 **Just then Gwen was wheeled in as her body was filled with electric shock as she spazmed every few seconds**

 **"Chris' challenge?" the oddball guessed**

 **The goth nodded feeling the shock once more**

 **"Let me get some rubber gloves" the oddball walked out the door "I'd rather not screw up on your treatment of getting the electric volts out of you**

"At least it won't be so bad that Jason will help me" Gwen mumbled feeling envious of her girl since she has to let the shocks occur until the end of the episode

 **Back with the teams who are now doing part 2 of the challenge which involves sledding around a misshapen course made by Chef and the team who went the fastest wins**

 **"With Amazon winning the first challenge, they get the first ride on the course" he looked up to the teams "the team with the fastest time wins the challenge and take first class"**

 **The race started with the teams screaming in terror as the course was giving them a hard time to control**

 **While that's going on Chef walked to Chris and talked about the ideas Jason told him**

 **"Man, that's not a bad idea" the host smiled "he sure knows how to make a good challenge" he then pulled out his cellphone "I'll talk to the producers about that one"**

"Why do I feel a sudden phantom ache in my body" Lindsay, Owen Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, DJ, and Heather said at the same time

"Maybe it has to do with the season 1 challenge" Cody suggested as he watched it from the resort after he was eliminated

* * *

 **Back with the oddball, he was using his needles to cure the goth of her… shocking situation**

 **"Okay ouch" she squirmed as she felt the needles around her body**

"What I said" the goth nodded

 **"Don't worry about this little pricks" Jason assured as he placed the last needle on her shoulder "I made sure the first set was able to keep you still" he then tapped his fingers on her stomach "the treatments working fine on you, in an hour... you'll be electric free"**

 **"I hope so"**

 **Jason then walked to the door "I'll be out for the time being" he said to the goth "just relax and breathe, it will help your body ease the pain"**

 **The oddball went to the challenge and saw screaming competitors, painful moaning and breaking wood**

 **"What I'd miss?"**

 **"A lot" the host and cook laughed at the teams painful misery "oh and Team Victory lost" he then hummed a bit "and since we're close to the merge...this challenge will be a double elimination!"**

"WHAT?!" the cast shouted in disbelief

"Told you..." the co-host nodded

Chris laughed hard at their reaction "It's been a while that I did a double elimination"

"What about the one where where you kicked CIT Maggot and the co-host out?"

"That was when they were found cheating in the Chinese challenge"

"Point taken"

* * *

 **Inside the plane Leshawna and DJ are looking pitiful as they were bandaged from the wreckage falling on top of them**

The gentle giant flinched at seeing himself like that

 **"Victory" Chris looked at the last 2 members "you have made your last stand in this challenge, but since we're still on the beach, consider this short jump as oddball's gift to seeing off the plane"**

The sassy sister and gentle giant blinked at what the host just said

"Why did Chris sound like that?"

"Probably to add in dramatic effect"

 **"At least this elimination doesn't have us screaming when we jump off" Leshawna stood up from her seat**

 **"And considering that we almost made it to the merge isn't so bad" DJ then looked around "hey, where _is_ Jason?"**

 **"He had to take care of Gwen's condition" the host answered "which is why I had to say that line in your last departure since he's far right now..."**

* * *

 **Speaking of said oddball, he removed the patches of the intern so he could get back to the plane first. Leaving him with the goth for the moment as he was now slowly removing the needles off her**

 **"How do you feel now?" Jason asked as he took the last needle out**

 **"Tired..." Gwen replied while yawning**

 **"Good" he nodded "that means the electric currents are out of your system, meaning you lose most your physical energy thanks to the constant shocks you had earlier"**

 **Jason then carried the goth on his shoulder and walked back to the plane**

 **"Uh Why are you carrying me like a sack of potatoes?" she raised her brow**

 **"I don't want Cody to feel sad" the oddball answered**

 **"You must care for people you don't know huh?" the goth quipped**

 **"After seeing him obsessing over you throughout the franchise, he was only a lonely person wishing for a girl to be with him" he replied calmly "and when he made his debut, _you_ were in his sights until Sierra jumped into his life"**

Cody blinked at Jason's words, but thinking back now, he realized Jason was right... he was just alone and didn't want to be like that for the rest of his life. He blindly thought by not thinking of that loneliness via stalking the beautiful goth called Gwen

He knew very much she would reject him, but he continued obsessing her to not feel alone, then Sierra came in. At first, she was just a stalker like him in his eyes but when it was close to the finals, he realized her loyalty and able to acknowledge the girl who just wanted to help

The geek grasped his girlfriend's hand and lightly squeezed it making the superfan look at him

"Never leave my side Sierra" he said in a serious tone

"I won't" she nodded in assurance

 **"And when will you tell Courtney that you have fallen for her boyfriend?"**

 **"Huh?" Gwen was caught by surprise on that question**

 **"Before I joined as a cast member, I watched the aftermath of season 2, don't even deny that I'm stupid...your starting to feel love for Duncan"**

 **Gwen blinked at finally putting it to thought "I...don't know"**

 **Jason stopped and looked at her with a blank stare, his mismatched eyes just gave her the shivers**

"I don't like that look" Beth gulped

"Me either" Lindsay hugged her best friend tightly

"Scary..." Katie and Sadie said at the same time while hugging each other tightly

A few other felt stiff at the stare Jason just made

Even Chef felt a shiver in his body 'odd maggot is getting serious at the moment'

 **"So you're not telling her" he sighed deeply "I won't stop your decision"**

 **The goth blinked "excuse me?"**

 **"Everyone has a right to choose Gwen" the oddball walked again "I cannot force you to reveal it, that's up to you and since you won't tell Courtney about this... then be ready to carry for the guilt to be placed on your shoulders"**

"Whoa" Geoff blinked along with a few others following his action "odd dude sounds serious here..."

"And _I'm_ starting to see him as a fan favorite" Leshawna smiled "if only he was in the show with us" she huffed

"But we don't know if he's real" Harold pointed out resulting the other cast members to glare at him

* * *

 **The screen buzzed a bit before revealing Chris at his plane with a smile on his face**

 **"It seems that Jason has heard Gwen's final decision on her secret crush with Courtney's boyfriend" he chuckled at the drama forming in his head "will she _really_ handle the guilt when the time comes? Will our favorite oddball be able to save the CIT from her heartbreak?"**

"I hope so" Courtney crossed her fingers 'with what Jason said about Cody, I don't want my girl to feel alone after the reveal...'

 **"Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

The screen went black and everyone decided to check the time right now

"It's almost bedtime Chris" some of them called "we should get to bed right now"

"Not yet folks" the host smiled down at them "Just a few more episodes, and then we go to bed"

"All right" they nodded "a few more won't be so bad"


	11. Aftermath 2

Everyone was talking a bit on the next episode that will show next

"Hey" Geoff spoke "with team Victory now gone, wouldn't that mean the next upcoming episode be another aftermath show?"

"What about it?"

"Well, last time it was a fundraiser to keep the show going" the party animal continued "would _that_ happen in there too?"

"I doubt it" Blaineley shook her head "with Jason's impossible feats in that show, that problem has been solved"

They continued bickering for bit until they stopped and looked to the screen making Chris press play

The title then showed the Aftermath show revealing the 3 stars of the show

* * *

 **"Hello everyone" Geoff greeted to the crowd "I'm Geoff, the host of the aftermath show"**

 **"I'm Bridgette, co-host of this show" the surfer followed**

 **"And I'm Blaineley, guest host of the show"**

 **The crowd clapped and cheered**

 **"As you can see, Total Drama has become the most dramatic show in history" the party host smiled**

 **"That's right Geoff" Bridgette nodded "for the past Total Drama episodes Jason has become a main topic for us in the moment"**

"That figures" Chris rolled his eyes

"Oh don't complain Chris" Chef huffed "there might be something that could show us more about odd maggot"

 **"And as stated in Sierra's blog; Jason has become a major favorite out of everyone in Total Drama"**

 **The crowd cheered loudly since the oddball has made quite an impact to the drama itself**

 **"But before we go further..." the party host interjected "let's introduce our first guest, Izzy!"**

 **The crazy girl walked in and waved as she was applauded by the crowd**

 **"So Izzy..." the co-host smiled awkwardly "everyone saw you just showed affection to the oddball of the cast, how do you feel?"**

 **"I feel great" Izzy smiled "it felt like I just made the best decision in my life"**

The crazy girl grinned feeling just like her counterpart

The other members just shook their heads, still grasping the concept of Izzy falling in love again

 **"Well count yourself lucky" Blaineley checked her laptop "cause some fans decided to ship you together"**

 **"They have?" she then jumped around her chair "AWESOME!"**

 **But as she was in the air, an intern fired a tranquilizer dart making the girl drop to the floor and out cold making the crowd laugh a bit**

"Aww" Izzy pouted "I was just starting my celebration"

"After her change into brainzilla and back into crazy" Bridgette recalled the telethon event "I say we were lucky to be prepared"

 **"Thanks intern" Blaineley smiled before turning to the aftermath members "any thoughts on this you guys?"**

 **Katie and Sadie raised their hands**

 **"I'm, like, so jealous of her right now"**

 **"Oh totally, Jason's really nice, and we'd wish he'd be here now"**

The BFF nodded agreeing to their counterparts words

 **"Well it seems that a few more girls are wanting to be shipped with Jason also" the guest host typed into the blog "this will be so dramatic... I can feel it"**

"Oh yeah" Chris nodded "I can imagine their looks at this moment"

 **Beth then raised her arm "I think it's sweet" she smiled "I mean, Izzy finally met someone who doesn't feel scared or irritated"**

 **"Agreed" Eva looked at her armband of Jason's odd team "it's hard for someone to hate him, unless your a backstabber"**

 **The crowd cheered at the girls answer while the intern carrying Izzy was placed her in a different area to recover and not destroy the set**

* * *

 **"Let's continue on with the guest arrivals" Bridgette then waved to the vacant seat "let's welcome our second guest... Lindsay!"**

 **The bombshell entered getting cheers from the audience as the girl sat down**

 **"So Lindsay" Geoff smiled "how are ya feeling right now?"**

 **"Honestly, I'm great!" she smiled "even though I got eliminated early... I was able to remember Tyler's name!"**

Lindsay squealed a bit making her best friend smile as she was in such a happy mood to have that on screen

The jock was in a similar state to see his girlfriend keep saying his name, it was a dream come true in his mind

 **"Well since you were eliminated in France" Bridgette looked to Beth "your best friend has something for you"**

 **Lindsay blinked "she does?"**

 **"Jason gave me a gift when Bridgette was eliminated" Beth showed her the bracelet "he said it was a good luck charm for us thanks to the last fiasco in France"**

 **"Thank you J!" the bombshell squealed as she wore her gift instantly as she sat next to Beth**

 **The audience laughed a bit at Lindsay's antics and clapped for a few seconds at seeing her so happy right now**

 **"Okay we're going to have a break right now folks" Blaineley smiled "and hopefully get some more drama in this episode"**

"Seems that this episode will be shorter than the first one" Noah shrugged

"Considering that it was about oddball" Duncan crossed his arms "it will be..."

* * *

 **"Welcome back everyone" Bridgette waved "and we are now introducing the final guests who are recently eliminated from the show; DJ and Leshawna!"**

 **The last 2 members of Team Victory entered the stage and the crowed clapped for them**

 **"So guys" Geoff spoke "how does it feel to be eliminated?"**

 **"Not so bad" the gentle giant smiled "I thought it would be worse for me with my curse and all"**

 **Leshawna looked around the stage "hey where's Harold?" she questioned "I would usually see him jumping at me right now"**

 **"Oh you're safe from him" Blaineley smiled "last episode, a giant fan mocked his ego making a challenge to see he is good and Ezekiel joined him" she then laughed at the memory of them scared for their lives "still wished he would take a picture of them beaten up though" she pouted**

Blaineley blinked at her counterpart's actions on screen 'okay... why am I acting like that? I'm supoosed to be a cold, selfish co-host!'

 **"Anyway..." Bridgette interjected as she looked to the guests "how does it feel to the first team to lose?"**

 **"Not good..." the sassy sister crossed her arms with a huff "still wish to be there and fight for the million bucks"**

 **"Wanting to be with that Jason hottie huh?" the guest host slyly smirked**

 **The crowd ooh'd at the guest host's words**

Leshawna blushed at that statement making the others smile or laugh at her predicament

Harold however scowled that _his_ girl was looking at a different guy "whatever, I'm Leshawna's boyfriend. He has no chance against me"

* * *

Chris paused the movie when he saw the sassy sister scowl at the nerd and then tackled him to the ground followed by Izzy and Duncan

"Oddball is way better than you!" the sassy girl slapped his face a lot leaving it bruised

"Don't you dare insult J!" the crazy girl frowned as she kicked him between his legs making Harold scream silently and fell to the floor

The other members watched the nerd get beaten up for his stupidity and a few of them were recording the scene

"Uh... should we stop them?" Cody asked even though he was enjoying the nerd's beatdown

"No" the bookworm smiled "Harold had it coming"

"And besides" Justin smiled at seeing someone else turn ugly "Duncan's finishing it"

The punk carried him horizantally and slammed him to the ground making Harold pass out from the pain

"He deserved that" Tyler smirked at the nerd's pathetic state

"This will _definitely_ be worth a lot views on cliptube" Heather smiled at her phone

"And a lot of likes from the Harold blog" Sierra nodded

"His ego going to get him killed one day..." Chris shook his head "if he doesn't learn properly, which I doubt, he's forever doomed to pain and humiliation"

"Agreed" Chef nodded "wimp maggot's going to be in a world of hurt" he then smirked 'I'm going to watch that again in cliptube once spoiled maggot uploads it'

The host clapped his hands getting the cast's attention "okay people, we have to continue the episode now"

Everyone, except Harold, were back on their seats and Chris continued the episode

* * *

 **The sassy sister was stuttering as she was red faced on Blaineley's question**

Lesahawna felt embarrassed

 **"It seems that the leader of team Victory is going to have a hard time " Geoff laughed a bit before turning to the second guest "DJ, anything to say about Jason?"**

 **"He's a great guy" the gentle giant smiled "he's someone you'd never betray" he looked at the eye, drawn by oddball, on his arm "because of his company I'm not hurting so many animals"**

"Still thanking him in my head for that" DJ nodded

 **"Cool" the host turned to his girlfriend "makes me wish we could listen to another song of his"**

 **"Well don't you worry about that Geoff" Blaineley smiled as she was still on her laptop "cause I just checked on cliptube on our sudden favorite contestant and found something interesting"**

 **"What is it?" Bridgette asked in curiousity as the other cast members leaned forward feeling the same way as the co-host**

 **"Jason's first music video..." the guest host smirked**

 **The audience gasped at hearing this**

"I don't believe it" Heather crossed her arms

"Me too" a few others nodded

"I do" Geoff disagreed "the dude said he has friends who are good at something"

"Yeah" Bridgette followed "there might be someone who could help him with visuals for his music"

"Let's just watch guys" Noah called with an eyeroll "and _then_ we'll see if it's good or not"

 **"What do you say guys?" Geoff called to the aftermath crew**

 **"Play it!" they said together**

 **"And the audience?" the co-host**

 **The crowd cheered loudly wanting to see it too**

"I hope it won't ake us cry like the last songs we heard" Beth gulped "I'd rather not ruin my clothes

"Don't worry" the sassy sister called with a smile on her lips "I'm sure oddball has something to make us feel good"

 **"All right..." Blaineley snapped her fingers bringing the giant screen in display "let's watch Jason's show everyone!"**

* * *

 **The video showed Jason standing alone on a platform and started to sing**

 **I'm okay, I'm okay**  
 **Kinda being awkward socially**  
 **With the fact, that the girls don't lose their cool when they look at me**

 **The scene changed to him waking on the sidewalk seeing a few guys trying to impress some ladies**

 **It's okay, it's okay**  
 **That I'm not that good at anything**  
 **And I don't hit the notes,**  
 **Perfectly when I try to sing**

 **He then looked to the other side seeing a group of people singing rather badly with small audience listening to them**

 **Oh-oh... I know I am not alone**  
 **So turn that music up and let go**

 **It then changed to the beginning of the scene with the oddball gathering a crowd through his music**

 **Here's to the rest of us!**  
 **To all the ones who never felt**  
 **They were good enough!**

 **I wanna here it for the chase and confused**  
 **The freaks and the losers!**

 **Let's put 'em up!**

 **Here's to the rest of us!**

 **The crowd then got bigger as the group felt like their problems are being heard and decided to stay**

 **I'm okay, I'm okay**  
 **I don't need to be a billionare**  
 **(So frickin' bad!)**  
 **And my trust fund hopes are looking sad**

 **I confess, I'm a mess!**  
 **I'm perfectly dysfunctional**  
 **But I don't, give a darn!**  
 **If you feel the same let me hear you sing...**

 **The scene colors changed to give visual change making it look like the video was turning into a dance stage with the crowd starting to feel the beats**

 **Oh-oh... I know I am not alone**  
 **So turn that music up and let go**

 **Here's to the rest of us!**  
 **To all the ones who never**  
 **Felt they were good enough!**

 **I wanna here it for the chase and confused**  
 **The freaks and the losers!**

 **Let's put 'em up!**  
 **Let's put 'em up! Up! Up!**

 **The colors changed back to normal, the area zoomed out revealing the area _is_ a dance room with the crowd now dancing to their heart's content**

* * *

The cast smiled feeling themselves into the music as their bodies moved a bit feeling the rhythm flow through their ears

"That's some good music" the sassy sister swayed a bit "oddball's going to have a crowd if this was in a singing challenge of World Tour in that show

"You said it" Gwen agreed as she tapped her foot to the beat "this song makes you feel related to your everyday struggle in society"

The rest couldn't comment as they were into the tune as it continued making them feel good

* * *

 **Here's to the rest of us!**  
 **We do it better than**  
 **The rich and fabulous!**

 **I wanna here it for the nothing to lose**  
 **With something to prove!**

 **Let's put 'em up!**

 **Here's to the rest of us!**

 **The crowd smiled as the music started to dim**

 **Oh-oh... I know I am not alone**

 **Here's to the rest of us!**  
 **To all the ones who never felt**  
 **They were good enough!**

 **I wanna here it for the chase and confused**  
 **The freaks and the losers!**

 **Let's put 'em up!**

 **Let's put 'em up! Up! Up!**

 **Here's to the rest of us...**

 **Jason stopped his singing,he looked to everyone and smiled making the crowd to smile back at him before walking away and going back to their everyday lives**

* * *

 **The screen went black and the audience clap and cheer loudly on the music video**

The cast were't any different as they clapped on the music video

"That was amazing!" Cody smiled

"I know!" Owen nodded "it felt like the things we did was worth something"

"Can't deny that" Courtney followed "his song this episode just made me feel better"

"Now _I_ wish he was real" Chef mumbled 'odd maggot can reach out to people...even me'

"I'm agreeing with that Chef" the host nodded "with him on the show the drama ratings will go through the roof!"

 **After finally calming down, Blaineley looked to the aftermath cast**

 **"Okay people" the guest host clapped her hands "what are your thoughts?"**

 **"It was nice" Eva grunted before looking at her armband "...I feel like a weight just lifted from my shoulders"**

 **"You said it Eva" Lindsay nodded "J's song really made you think anyone can be related through meeting and talking"**

 **"Which is the very purpose of the song" Trent added**

"Ditto" the mucisian nodded

"And what do you mean by that?" Gwen asked with a raised brow

"Keep watching Gwen" Trent smiled "my guy will explain"

 **"Meaning what Trent?" Bridgette questioned**

 **"I paid attention throughout the video and found out that Jason isn't perfect despite how we see him" he smiled "he's just someone who expresses himself and made friends throughout his actions to achieve the impossible things he did on the show"**

 **The crowd cheered happily at the mucisian's answer with a few members clapping too**

 **"Well with all the drama finally shown, I'm sad to say that it's the end of the episode" the guest host said solemnly**

 **The crowd complained for a bit, but since Jason's music video today made them use a lot of energy, they decided to call it a day**

 **"This has been Total Drama Aftermath" the 3 hosts smiled and waved to the camera "now signing off"**

* * *

The screen went black ending the episode

"That was a nice episode" Beth smiled

"It sure is" Cody nodded

"That song fits his social attitude" Gwen commented

Sierra stayed quiet as she checked her phone and had the biggest smile on her face

"Sierra...?"

"Huh?" the superfan sat up to see her boyfriend looking at her "oh sorry, I just received a text that my doctor is here"

"You bet your blogs I am!" a voice spoke from the door and thet turned to see...

"JASON!?" they shouted in disbelief

"That's my name" the guy smiled "and don't you forget it"

Heather looked at the superfan with wide eyes _"he's_ your doctor!?"

" _Who else_ can handle my stalking habits?" Sierra retorted with a smile

The others blinked at her statement but nodded, fter seeing her in season 3, no _normal_ doctor can handle the superfan/stalker of Total Drama

"Whoa..." Owen blinked at the oddball with an awkward laugh "J's real? This has been some night huh Izzy?"

The crazy girl stayed quiet for a bit... until she jumped off her seat and tackled the new arrival to the floor

"Your'e real" she muttered happily "this is not a dream...not at all"

"It's not Izzy" Jason patted her head and looked to the others "so...who want's to ask first?"

* * *

Author's notes:

And finally the oddball reveals himself to the cast... and boy were they surprised!

Anyway, next chapter will be an original again and here's a hint: Chef's _hosting_ the next challenge

Hopefully you guys have been liking my version of TD and please leave a review for my efforts


	12. Afghanistan straining

Everyone was at the hallway with most of the cast looking at Jason while Izzy was hugging the guy's arm like it was her favorite toy

"So your really real?" the cast said feeling weird right now at seeing the oddball in person

"Yep, I'm real" Jason nodded as he patted the crazy girl's head making her sigh happily before she let go and went back to the group "any _actual_ questions from you guys?"

"Are you really a doctor?" Heather questioned

"Yes I am" the oddball nodded

"Like I said to Harold" Sierra giggled "he has certificates of; medicine, sociology and counseling"

"Which reminds me..." Cody blinked "how did you and Sierra meet?"

"I met her after the World Tour season" Jason answered "I visited my mom in the hospital and she introduced me to her"

"And I'm thankful to you for helping me turn somewhat normal" the superfan hugged her boyfriend "I can finally be with bunnyface without freaking him out!"

Trent stepped forward "did you make music before you became a doctor?"

"Yes I did" he nodded "I use them for my therapy sessions with my patients when needed"

"Which brings up _my_ question" Courtney interjected "how did _you_ become a doctor? You're pretty much our age for crying out loud!"

"I had a lot of free time in my life" Jason smiled "since my parents and Hana helped me with my studies, I passed my college degree in half the time they expected and became a therapy doctor"

Eva then asked her question "are you really strong to handle Chef?"

"Yes I am" he nodded before looking to the cook Chef "and I know that you want to test that out too"

"You're right" the cook cracked his knuckles "I want to feel that throw myself"

* * *

Chef dashed forward and delivered a punch to his target, but the oddball sidestepped from the attack and moved forward, delivered a sweep then pushed the cook's head downward changing his position and sent him crashing to the floor

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered at the quick fight "that was awesome!"

"No kidding Owen" Trent nodded "That was like a scene from an action movie"

"Odd dude really got the moves" Geoff smiled

"Even _I_ couldn't even stay calm against the scary chef..." Tyler shuddered a bit

"That was good technique odd maggot" Chef stood up shaking the dizziness out "how'd you get so swift?"

"Within my profession of work" Jason smiled a bit "quick thought, reflexes and self-defense are the first thing to my mind"

"Big deal" Harold crossed his arms "I could, like, beat you with my mad skills"

"Oh really?" Jason looked to the wimpy nerd "care to put that into action?"

"You're on!" Harold made a wide stance and readied himself "you have no chance against me!"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy recording this!" Sierra smiled as she pulled out her phone and set it to recording

"Me too" Cody followed his girlfriend's thoughts and pulled out his phone too

"This is going to be funny" Duncan grinned at the nerd's upcoming humiliation

"Agreed/totally/yep" the others follwed

Harold jumped in with a battle cry with his arms spread apart, leaving him a lot of openings to Jason's knowledge of the human body

'So, pathetically, weak...' the oddball rolled his eyes as he stepped into range and grabbed the nerd's shirt before throwing him to a wall making the guy groan in pain and then pass out

"He won't be waking up from that for a while" Leshawna commented with a smile

"This will be so going into the blog!" Sierra smiled

"Not to mention a lot of views on cliptube" Cody nodded

"All right people!" Chris called "that's enough for today, we still have one more episode to watch before going to bed"

"Oh yeah" the oddball nodded "I'll be watching the movie again"

Everyone looked at him when he said that 'again...?'

"The Total Drama Revision" he chuckled answering their thoughts " _I_ sent them to Chris"

"YOU WHAT!?" they screamed in disbelief

"Hello guys" he deadpanned "you're looking at the person who does the impossible here..."

They calmed down at recalling the debut of oddball in the first episode

'Of course' some of them thought with eye rolls 'he makes gadgets as a hobby... it shouldn't surprise us that he made something to watch an alternate version of Total Drama'

They went back to the room, sat down and Chris played the episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Team Victory has been removed from competition" the clip showed Leshawna and DJ jumping out of the plane "then there was the oddball's talk with the goth's feelings" the clip changed to Jason carrying Gwen on his shoulder as they conversed a bit**

 **"What will happen now?" Chris walked in front of the camera "will the drama be revealed to us? Or will it be hidden from the cameras?"**

"I hope not" Courtney muttered lowly to not be heard 'I'd like to see if I can handle that part after All-Stars...'

 **"Find out here on Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, Team Amazon was relaxing on their spoils of victory from the last challenge**

 **Except for one...**

"I'm liking where this is going" Chris smiled

 **Gwen sighed at the conversation she had with the oddball in Jamaica 'why do I feel like his words are getting to me?' she then stood up 'I have to talk to him about it'**

 **She then started walking out of the room, but it was noticed by Cody**

 **"Gwen?" the geek blinked "where are you going?"**

 **"Just..." the goth spoke "going to meet someone"**

 **"Going to talk with Jason huh?" Sierra smirked making the goth wide-eyed**

 **"I've been with my BBF before coming to this show" the superfan said answering Gwen's thoughts "the one thing I know about him is that when he talks to someone...they will talk to him regardless"**

"Is that true J?" Izzy asked to her newly met friend

"I'm the sociable guy" Jason smiled "I'm just that easy to talk to"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That explains my sudden feeling" Gwen rolled her eyes "better get to talking now or I'll be distracted later"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Inside economy class, Duncan, Tyler and Owen were sitting in silence thinking of certain things, Noah was sitting next to Jason as the former was reading a back given by the latter**

 **"I have to say oddball" the bookworm turned the next page "this story is not bad"**

 **"Like I said before, she loves books" the oddball smiled "she can even make one and the story your reading is her work"**

 **"Was she _that_ a book lover?" Noah looked to Jason in curiosity**

 **"She is..." the oddball nodded "when I met her in my childhood, she had a book in hand...and when I was invited to her room, she had 2 bookshelves"**

"Whoa" the others looked at him wide-eyed 'guess that missing half part from earlier _is_ true'

 **Noah closed the book and looked at his team leader "I'm starting to see why Cody said you have a missing half..."**

 **"Yep" Jason nodded with a smile on his face "I help her with fun and she helps me with knowledge"**

 **Before any more words could be exchanged, Gwen entered the room with her eyes locked on the oddball**

 **"Jason" she called to the leader of team Chris "I'd like to speak with you for a moment"**

"Here comes the drama" Chris smiled 'I wonder if that couple will broken after the reveal...'

 **Inside the common area, Gwen and Jason sat down and talked about their conversation in Jamaica**

 **"Will it _really_ be bad?" the goth asked "the guilt part being placed on my shoulders?"**

 **"I don't know" Jason replied "I'm not the one who falls for someone else's love interest" he then sighed "but I do know that you will be the target of hate when _your feelings_ connect to Duncan"**

 **He then stood up from his chair and walked back to economy class and said one more thing to the goth**

 **"I'll have a plan ready to keep Courtney distant from you when that punk decides to go stupid on her"**

Gwen blinked at the scene "I don't like where that's going"

"You're not the only one..." Duncan just felt a shiver in his spine 'and I'm starting to feel like it was my time in prison'

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Okay, that doesn't help my situation" the goth blinked at the camera "yet at the same time, I don't care..." she then sighed "is this what it feels like to be in Courtney's shoes?"**

"Oh yeah" the CIT nodded as she remembered her time being a rebel in season 1

 ***static***

 **"I know what I said to Gwen isn't helpful" Jason stared blankly at the camera "but sometimes... you just have to say it"**

 ***static***

The cast blinked at the oddball's confession and looked to him

"Was it supposed to be said like that?" they asked

"Ever heard the quote: _the truth hurts_?" he retorted "cause that's pretty much it..."

* * *

 **The plane suddenly shook making the teams scream suddenly**

 **"Attention passengers" Chris' voice spoke "We are arriving at our next challenge, please be prepared to handle the pain"**

"I'm calling it now" the blond host said with a straight face "Chef _will_ be the host this episode"

 **The teams were now out of the plane and panted a bit thanks to the heat**

 **"The desert..." Heather fanned herself "why _here_ of all places?"**

 **"That's because you maggots need to shape up!" Chef's voice roared from behind them**

 **They turned to see the cook in his soldier clothes**

Seeing that made the season 1 contestants cringe a bit at the realization on what will happen next

 **"Oh no..." most of them pleaded in despair**

 **"Oh yes maggots" the cook crossed his arms "today's challenge is a straining camp challenge" he then snapped his fingers calling out interns with 2 backpacks in their hands**

 **"You guys will walk, on foot, to a boot camp near here with a participant carrying a bag" he pointed to a distant area "you will find something out there that will help _all_ of you reach that place"**

 **The cook then went to the plane "I'd start walking now maggots" he looked at them one last time "cause there's going to be preparation upon your next course"**

 **The plane took off leaving the 2 teams stranded thanks to Chef's challenge...**

 **"Okay..." Owen blinked speaking everyone's thoughts "what do we do now?"**

 **"We start by checking our things" Jason spoke**

 **He and Heather opened their bags to see the supplies**

 **"Okay we got; hats, towels, shades and fingerless gloves..." the queen bee looked over the items before screaming "HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE WITH THESE!?"**

"I'm thinking that Chef still had that grudge on us for stealing his desserts" Owen whimpered

"I agree with you on that one" Bridgette shivered which was followed by her boyfriend

The cook heard that and crossed his arms 'you got that right' he grumbled

 **"Oh stop complaining Heather" Jason slipped on the gloves, hat and shades "we've already wasted enough time hearing you scream" he gave his teammates the remaining items before looking at the other team**

 **"We start walking to boot camp" he said with a serious tone "Chef will be waiting there, and he doesn't want to be kept waiting"**

 **"So what, we just do this?" the goth arched her brow**

 **"Would you rather be punished by Master Chief then?" the oddball retorted**

 **Everyone went stiff at his question and suddenly imagined the pain that will be considered punishment to them**

The cast shivered feeling sympathetic to the contestants on screen as the 2 teams started their walk to the boot camp

 **Team Chris is really great got a lead with team Amazon right behind them since the heat got them to stay quiet**

 **"How are you guys doing?" Jason called**

 **"Not good..." most of them said quickly before falling to their knees**

"This is not good" Courtney said worriedly

"Glad that we didn't have to go there in our season" Duncan crossed his arms trying stay tough

Chris wrote this down on his noteboook "this looks good" he then turned to his partner "better try to lighten the challenge Chef"

"I hear ya" the cook nodded "this episode looks too tough for the maggots"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Seems that Chef wanted to see if us maggots can handle his challenge" the oddball sighed "better hope that he gives us rest for a bit before the next training session"**

 ***static***

* * *

"That's some optimism you have Jason" Trent called

"Better than leaving the teams in despair on Chef's challenge..."

 **The oddball looked around the area and found something that will help reach the boot camp before the sun sets**

"Here's hoping that we make it there" Gwen prayed a bit

* * *

 **At the camp, Chris was talking to Chef about today's challenge**

 **"I can't believe that you got to be a host today" the host muttered**

 **"I'm finally glad that I have the chance" Chef smirked "and you don't have to lift a finger"**

 **Chris hummed a bit "true..."**

 **Just then the two of them heard grunting in the distance, they looked to see a cart of passed out teams pulled by Tyler and Jason and thankfully they arrived as the sun was halfway down**

 **"We're here" the 2 boys panted since the weight of their transport got them exhausted**

 **"Good job remaining maggots..." the cook looked at the passed out members and then to the standing members "get rest, tomorrow we'll be starting the next part of the challenge"**

 **As soon Chef finished that sentence, Tyler was out like a light and fell to the ground already asleep**

 **Chef shook his head at them as Jason was the last person standing in front of him "I at least expected one of them to stay up with ya odd maggot"**

 **"These _are_ maggots you're talking to sir" the oddball placed the jock into the cart "I'll put them to bed"**

 **The host and cook looked at Jason as he pulled the group away from them and into the barracks for the next part of the challenge in a later time**

 **"Seems that oddball has enough strength to keep up, even though he showed clear signs of passing out"**

 **"Odd maggot has got some tenacity Chris, he's perhaps the _only_ one who could go through this episode without complaining..."**

 **"We'll be right back" the host and cook looked at the camera looking both satisfied and unsure how this challenge will turn out**

"Wow Jason..." DJ blinked at screen "do you have some kind of special power in you?"

"I just have a caring heart DJ" the oddball replied with a smile "I care for people, even the enemy"

"That's so sweet" Bridgette sniffled as she wiped a tear out of her eye

Her action was followed by Katie and Sadie, Leshawna, Beth and Lindsay

A few people were a bit skeptical at that

"Are you sure that's safe?" Courtney questioned

"Yeah" Cody nodded "wouldn't people take advantage of that?"

"I'm with them on this" Trent concurred

Jason chuckled at their worry "if you guys recall a past episode, my guy said that everyone has a right to choose" he said solemnly "if they don't care about it, then that's on them..."

Chris and Chef were quiet about Jason's for a few seconds and then looked at one another

"What do you think?"

"Odd maggot's honest Chris...he's able to save geek maggot's girl of the stalking life, not to mention befriending power maggot on camera"

* * *

 **Inside the barracks, Jason was placing everyone on the bunk beds and they groaned a bit feeling more comfortable than the cart they were in**

 **'Almost done...' he placed the last member, Owen, on the bottom bunk 'and there'**

 **He wiped off his sweat and fell to the floor lightly snoring since he passed his limits of being the last person standing**

Chef snickered a bit 'odd maggot's heart will make him stay until the end'

Chris hummed in thought 'if only he joined the cast, then the ratings will go up again'

 **It was now morning and Chef slammed open the door waking everyone up and fall off their beds "rise and shine maggots!"**

 **"I'm up!" Jason sat up and went to his feet in front of Chef "what's the first order of business Master Chief sir!"**

The cast blinked at Jason's action before looking at him "really?" they said blankly

"Hey it was Chef's challenge" he reasoned "addressing his title from season 1 would make him feel good"

"He's not wrong maggots" the cook called "he's a fan after all, he knows what to say to me"

The others were silent but rolled their eyes at his statement 'you just want someone to compliment you...'

 **"Meet me outside in a few minutes" the cook looked at the groaning people behind the oddball "your first training session is all set for you"**

 **The others finally stood up and stretched from their rest last night**

 **"So what are doing today?" the punk yawned**

 **"We'll be going back outside under the hot sun"**

 **"You're kidding" Gwen asked first**

 **"No I'm not" the oddball geared up "wear your items, I have a feeling that this part of the challenge will make you need them"**

"Is anyone feeling shivers?" Cody questoned getting nods around him "good, it's not just me"

* * *

 **Everyone gathered at the open area as Chef and Chris waiting for them**

 **"All right maggots!" the cook called "your first training will be an obstacle course"**

 **The camera then moved showing said course made by the interns; it's pretty much the same course from TDI but with some added obstacles this time; like the crawling under a net before the wall climb and small wooden platforms above a water tank**

"It's like season 1 again" the host smirked "I wonder if you have anymore ideas here that will fit the new season"

"That's up to the show boss" the cook shrugged

 **"You've gotta be kidding" Heather frowned at the course " _this_ is even longer than the last one!"**

"What I said" the queen bee huffed

 **"Not to mention oddball can win this easy" Noah pointed out "and we all know and Chris would want us to be miserable"**

 **"That's true" Chris nodded "which is why he'll be getting a different challenge from you guys" he then gestured to a table with a pile of guns "Jason will have to dismantle the weapons on the table with an intern timing him"**

"That's not fair" Duncan crossed his arms "how come oddball gets a good challenge"

"Uh that's probably because... he can _control_ himself" Courtney said with a straight face

"Not to mention the dude might have better knowledge on guns than any of us"

 **"Quick question Master Chief" Jason raised his arm "will there be any rewards to anyone who finished today's challenge?"**

 **"For you odd maggot, you get to shoot the guns you dismantle and reassemble" the cook replied**

"Lucky..." a few guys grumbled at Jason, making the oddball smile, while the girls just rolled their eyes

 **"As for the rest of you other maggots" Chef looked to the remaining team members "the ones who can reach the finish line in this course will get food from odd maggot"**

"Okay, after seeing Chris and Chef get submissive on the oddball's dishes..." Gwen spoke "I hope we get that reward"

"Agreed" Courtney, Heather and Cody nodded

Sierra on the other hand hummed in thought before looking at her doctor "you think that we can have a taste of your dishes?"

The movie paused on the girl's question, they looked at Jason with hope/desperation in their eyes

"Hmm" Jason thought about that before nodding "sure, I'll make you guys breakfast tomorrow"

"Thank goodness" Chris smiled before looking down to the oddball "you think that your reputation as a doctor can give you access to the kitchen?"

"I believe so" he nodded "in my profession, giving my patients comfort is needed for them to talk to me"

"With that settled, let's get back to watching the episode" Chris played the movie again

 **Jason was on his work station seeing an assortment of pistols, rifles, shotguns and rocket launchers before him**

 **"Is this really necessary?" the oddball asked Chris**

 **"You don't have to dismantle _all_ of them" the host smiled "just pick a number of them and we'll see if they can be timed by the intern"**

 **"All right" Jason looked over the sort on the table 'considering that Chris is letting me choose, I'll have to be careful here... the time will depend on how many and what type I'll be using as a puzzle'**

"Smart boy" Chris smiled 'I wonder if he could actually multi-task this episode'

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I actually have no problems with my challenge" Jason smirked "I'm pretty much gun-crazy like any other guy, the only difference I have from them is that I wasn't into guns until highschool" he then hummed "I wonder how the others are doing?"**

 ***static***

 **"I'm out" Noah said as he was tangled up from the net of the obstacle course**

 ***static***

 **"So am I" Owen groaned as he was soaking wet from the water tank**

 ***static***

 **"Me too" Cody added as he looked at his hands signifying he has rope burns**

 ***static***

 **"And me" Gwen huffed as her top has tears from the swinging axes while sweating from the desert heat**

 ***static***

The said people groaned at their loss of having no chance to eat Jason's recipes

Chris laughed at the confession along with a snickering Chef

"Oh man" the host wiped the tears off his eyes "I need to put you in a challenge on the new season"

"I won't complain Chris" the cook smirked

* * *

 **Jason was dismantling his third gun, shotgun, and was not being deterred by the screams from the teams on the obstacle course while those who are out were watching him from a distance**

 **"I have to admit that oddball is handling his challenge well" the bookworm spoke as he watched his leader finish reassembling the shotgun**

 **"You said it buddy" Owen agreed "J is really concentrating on his work"**

 **Jason was now close to finishing his challenge as he was now on his fifth and last gun, sniper rifle, and is dismantling it without hesitation**

 **Just then the remaining members are finished with the obstacle course and are with the losers watching the oddball reassemble the rifle back together**

 **"Jason's really got his weapon training well" Gwen commented as the oddball finished his reassembly**

 **"You said it" the rest agreed**

 **"Done!" Jason called as the intern stopped the clock "time?"**

 **"19 minutes and 45 seconds"**

 **"Not bad odd maggot" Chef Hatchet walked next to Jason "you have done a pretty good job here"**

 **"And as Chef promised" Chris smiled "the winners will have Jason's dish for lunch"**

 **"But what about us losers?" Cody asked**

 **"I never thought of that" the host hummed before looking at Chef and Jason "any ideas?"**

 **"Nothin' on my end" the cook shrugged**

 **"I got one" the oddball nodded "losers eat Chef's cooking"**

"What!?" the cast shouted before looking at Jason "how could you?!"

"It's Chef's challenge" the oddball reasoned "and that idea is pretty merciful compared to eating garbage in season 1"

* * *

 **Inside the cafeteria the teams were put in separate tables between winners and losers**

 **"Well here we are again" Noah sighed as he sat next to Owen "another nostalgic feeling of the island"**

 **"I'm not complaining Noah" the oaf smiled "we still get to eat food"**

 **"At least _you're_ happy" Gwen retorted "I'm not since the slop will be terrible"**

 **Cody nodded as he felt his gut grumble both from hunger and the thought of eating Chef's palate again**

 **"I can't believe this is happening to us!" Courtney smiled "a dish made by Jason"**

 **"I thought it would be more of his sandwiches" Tyler spoke "I mean...this _is_ a challenge after all"**

 **"Oh don't worry about that" Jason stepped in with a plate covered in a lid "I made a special surprise for you winners, and you'll love it"**

 **He placed his dish in front of the winners and lifted the lid revealing...**

 **"Say hello to my special dish" the oddball smiled "gold fried rice"**

 **The dish itself was in a word, enchanting... the light was reflecting the gold color of the rice almost as if the oddball made gold edible**

"Whoa" was the only word they could say at the shining food on screen

Sierra was the first one out of the shock and looked to her doctor "will you be making that for breakfast tomorrow?"

Jason hummed a bit as everyone else looked at him "sure I will"

 **"Eat up" he smiled "it's your reward on winning this challenge"**

 **Meanwhile the losers groaned at the slop they had to eat for failing Chef's course**

 **"I can't believe that we had to eat this again" Gwen sighed as she ate her slop**

 **"At least you're not covered in it" Noah wiped the mess of his face since he was sitting next to Owen**

 **"Sorry" the oaf nervously chuckled "after what happened to me in today's challenge, I would make a mess on eating"**

 **"Don't complain on the food you guys" Jason said as he sat with them "just be glad you get to eat something"**

 **"What are you doing here J?" Owen blinked "aren't you supposed to eat with the winners?"**

 **"The winners were already eating the rice after I presented it" he looked to the winner table and saw them smiling in bliss "not to mention I needed to eat Chef's food myself if I ever plan to be part of this show"**

 **"Are you sure you can eat that?" Cody questioned "I mean it's not good at all"**

 **"Odd maggot's got something" Chef spoke as he watched his soldiers from the distance "I know he does, if he's with you loser maggots"**

 **"Ever heard the blue cheese in France?"**

 **"Of course" Gwen nodded "it's an expensive food product because it was aged and molded to turn blue"**

 **"Well, while you guys were still competing in the past 2 seasons. I traveled to France with my family on a vacation and saw a challenge about eating blue cheese raw"**

"You didn't...!" the cast gaped at Jason

"I did..." he chuckled

 **"And...?" the others were listening in on the story and didn't care if this was heard by the others**

 **"Upon seeing the sign, I walked over to the people and saw most contenders passed out " the oddball smiled "they tried being brave enough to even eat bits of the product but ended up running to the nearest bathroom"**

 **"What did you in that challenge?"**

 **"I ate the blue cheese without thought"**

 **The losers gasped at imagining that in their minds**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"For the record, upon hearing that" Gwen shivered "I'm _glad_ that Chef cooked his food"**

 ***static***

 **"You wouldn't believe the stomach ache I had after digesting that blue cheese" Jason held his stomach at reminiscing that moment "but after that incident, I got myself an iron stomach" he laughed a bit "so Chef's food is pretty nice in my taste"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Did you really get an iron stomach J?" Izzy looked to her friend

"Yep" he nodded "ever since that blue cheese fiasco, my gut's gotten an endurance" he then looked up to Chef "maybe you could give me some of your cooking sometime Chef?"

"Will do odd maggot" the cook nodded "I'm actually curious if you can eat them without complaining"

 **Jason finished his food and was at the target range shooting a few guns he picked in the challenge earlier and shooting at his target**

 **He finished the magazine of his pistol and sighed 'that's half the bullets Chef gave me' he then went to the shotgun 'now for the next one'**

 **He was loading the shells of the shotgun, he aimed but stopped upon hearing foot steps...**

 **He turned around to see Heather**

 **"Got room fore one more?"**

 **"Sure" he gestured to the assualt rifle "you can have this one"**

 **"Thanks" the queen bee readied herself**

* * *

 **The two of them blasted away the last ammo cartridge of their weapons on the targets**

 **"That was a good stress relief" Heather sighed as she removed the clip of her assault rifle**

 **"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself" Jason placed his shotgun on the table "you should get to bed, who knows what the next part of this challenge will be"**

 **"Yeah" she then looked to Jason "oh and thanks... for,you know, not getting on my nerves"**

 **"Hey you've endured enough torture for being in this show" he smiled "there's no need for another thorn on your mind"**

 **Heather blinked the oddball's words, she was quiet for a few seconds and then she did something unbelievable**

 **She hugged him**

Gasps were made at seeing that happen, even Chris and Chef were speechless on Heather's sudden move

"What the hell?!" the queen bee screamed in disbelief "I don't do that to anyone...on camera!"

"I agree with white girl on this one" Leshawna agreed "she's too proud to do that"

"Oh! Maybe Heather's finally going to have a friend" Lindsay smiled "she could use one herself"

"I doubt it" Eva disagreed "that's impossible"

"And you forgot something about J" Izzy interjected with a smile "he can do impossible stuff"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That was unexpected" the oddball chuckled a bit "but nice"**

 ***static***

 **"I don't know why I did that" Heather said while crossing her arms "and don't think that I will go soft this season!"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **It was now night time and Chef was with the remaining contestants and Jason next to him**

 **"All right maggots" the cook called "your final test is here"**

 **"Seems that Chef is going to go bad memory on us" Duncan muttered**

 **But then he was kicked in the leg causing him to hop on one foot, he looked to see the oddball looking at him**

 **"Shut it rebel maggot" he said surprising the others**

 **"Okay, what?" Courtney spoke for everyone**

 **"Odd maggot's been the only one _not_ to complain" Chef spoke again "he's going to do a special job in this training session"**

 **"Hey that's not fair!" the punk growled**

 **But he was met with the same pain on his leg by Jason**

 **"You love rebelling against people huh?"**

 **"What about it?"**

 **"You'll regret it one day"**

 **"Whatever..."**

 **"Alright enough!" the cook shouted "in this exercise, you have to do one thing..." he pointed at Jason "...fight odd maggot"**

"WHAT?!"the cast stood up at the cook's challenge before looking at said person "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN MAGGOTS!" Chef roared back at them "WATCH THE SHOW FOR THE ANSWER!"

They grumbled at the news of facing oddball and hoped that the guy wouldn't be hard on them on screen

* * *

 **"Told you it would shock them" the oddball laughed at their gobsmacked looks before gesturing to a ring of dirt "it doesn't have to be a full fight... just get me out of this ring and your team wins"**

 **"But wouldn't that mean if you beat us all, _your_ team wins?" Heather pointed out**

 **"That's taken cared off spoiled maggot" Chef spoke "odd maggot won't be counted in this challenge"**

 **"And to give you guys a chance to feel confident, I'll just use my arms to fight you" Jason assured them**

 **"That definitely isn't good for us" Tyler gulped before looking to Jason "you _did_ put Chef down earlier"**

 **"Which only proves that he _can_ beat you maggots without problem" Chef countered with a smirk making them groan "who's the first maggot then?"**

* * *

 **Heather, Courtney and Tyler tried their hand at him. But was beaten when they just charged at him in desperation to get first class or even try to feel good about themselves**

 **"Well that went rock bottom soon" Noah sighed as he and the other losers watched the battles**

 **"It makes me glad that _I_ didn't win the first excercise" Cody shivered at the fights he just saw**

 **"You said it Cody" Owen agreed "I don't think J will go easy on us thanks to Chef"**

 **"Ditto" Gwen nodded**

 **It was now Duncan's turn and the punk was cracking his fingers in excitement**

"Easy there Duncan" Katie gulped "you're facing someone stronger than you..."

"Yeah" Sadie nodded "he did fight Chef and win"

"Too late for that girls" Blaineley sighed "the punk is done for"

 **Duncan ran in head first to deliver the first strike, but he was pushed aside and followed by a throw to the ground**

 **"You really think that you can take me on with that kind of attack?"**

 **"It hasn't failed me before!"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Duncan may have been to juvie before" Jason sighed "and sadly it didn't give him much common sense" he then hummed "does that mean he prefers being stupid?"**

 ***static***

* * *

That confessional got some laughs from some people while others tried hold it in

Duncan looked to Jason "really man?"

"It didn't stop me before" the oddball retorted "you started to change in the All-Stars season, but you refuse to admit it and ended up going to jail"

The punk was about to say something for that, but couldn't find any... so he just slouched back into the chair and frowned

"Seems that Duncan just met his match..." Gwen whispered to Courtney

"You said it Gwen" the CIT nodded

 **The battle continued on with the punk using the same tactic again and again**

 **'This is getting ridiculous...'**

 **Jason grabbed his shoulders and stared at Duncan with his mismatched eyes 'time to finish you!'**

 **He threw the punk into the air and grabbed his ankle before slamming to the ground and delivered punch to his face, giving him a black eye in the process, knocking him out cold**

Few of the cast cringed at seeing the punk put down like that

 **The oddball looked at the remaining contestant as the punk was dragged by the interns to the infirmary "ready Sierra?"**

 **"Yes I am" the superfan nodded firmly "I'm going to win this so Cody can be comfortable"**

 **"Oh?" the oddball smiled before looking to the geek "you hear that Cody? Your fan will do anything in her power to make you happy!"**

Cody blushed a bit in embarrassment from that line causing Sierra and a few other girls to giggle

 **But sadly he left himself wide open making the superfan tackle him out of the ring earning team Amazon the win in this challenge**

"Why did you leave yourself open like that Jason?" Courtney asked with an arched brow "you aren't the type of guy to stay open in a fight"

"During my sessions with Sierra she would want to see her boyfriend's happy moments and she wants to be part of them" Jason answered "and with my guy being BBF's with her, it's pretty much my way of helping her be with Cody"

* * *

 **Back inside the plane, Team Chris is really great was with the host facing their elimination**

 **Chris was counting the votes as the cast was talking to each other about today**

 **"That was one harsh challenge guys" Owen awkwardly smiled**

 **"You said it Owen" Tyler rolled his shoulders "I haven't felt this much pain since I started exercising"**

 **"Who do you think will be voted out this time?" Jason hummed**

 **"Just wait and see oddball" Duncan smirked**

 **"All right team" Chris called "the votes are counted... the following players are safe"**

 **He threw the peanut bag "Owen, Tyler, Jason..."**

 **The punk and bookworm were now left**

 **"Duncan, your still not committed to your team"**

 **"Like they are worth helping" the punk rolled his eyes**

'Way to be a team player Duncan...' some of the cast rolled their eyes

 **"Noah, you're a genius... but you just can't keep up"**

 **"And the final bag goes to..."**

 **Dramatic tension was set for a few sends before Chris tossed the bag "Duncan"**

 **Noah sighed as he stood up and strapped on the parachute "my time is up"**

 **Owen and Jason stood up from their seats and walked to the bookworm**

 **"I'm gonna miss ya buddy" the oaf hugged his friend tightly before letting go**

 **"Well at least you lasted longer this time" Jason smiled "and that's something from a lazy genius like you Noah"**

 **"Yeah, at least I know that I was able to" he then jumped off the plane**

"That doesn't seem dramatic enough for an elimination" Chris deadpanned

"There is still the part where rebel maggot got his kiss with goth maggot" Chef called

* * *

 **After Noah's drop of shame, Jason was moving some stuff in the cargo bay with Tyler helping him**

 **"Thanks for helping me out Tyler"**

 **"No problem" the jock nodded "this actually would keep my mind off Lindsay for a while since I didn't do well this episode"**

 **The 2 of them continued moving more stuff until they heard sounds**

 **"Did you hear something?" the jock asked**

 **"I did" the oddball nodded before pulling his friend to find the source of the noise**

 **And when they did... it shocked them to their core**

 **They saw Duncan and Gwen alone**

 **KISSING!**

"That's not good..."

While the cast were busy watching the scene, they didn't notice Jason had his hands balled into fists

'Even though it happened already' he grind his teeth a bit 'I still can't believe he did that without a care in the world'

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Tyler was dumbfounded at what he saw "I can't believe Duncan would do that!" he grabbed his head "he just _back stabbed_ Courtney!"**

 ***static***

 **Jason was looking at the camera with a blank stare "you have crossed the line Duncan..." he then leaned forward to the camera "and you didn't even think about it, _at all_..."**

 **He then punched the camera, breaking it**

 ***static***

The cast went stiff on seeing Jason look mad again. Duncan just felt a shiver in his spine

* * *

 **Inside the pilot room Chris and Chef watched the last confessional and looked to each other**

 **"Well _that_ was turning out more than I expected" the host shivered a bit "what do you think Chef?"**

 **"All I can say is this" the cook sighed "rebel maggot is going to be hurt... really bad"**

 **"You heard it folks!" Chris looked at the camera "will we see Duncan fall off his high horse? Will Jason _personally_ do it himself?"**

"I hope so..." Courtney muttered quietly

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

The screen went black and most of the group were pretty silent at the last part of the episode since Jason looked a bit different from his usual expressive self

"Alright everyone" Chris clapped his hands "let's all go to bed and discuss what was seen in the morning"

"Uh one problem Chris..." Trent called "we have Jason to worry about"

"Ooh!" Izzy smiled "he can sleep with me in my room!"

"Oh no way!" Katie and Sadie jumped in "He'll sleep in our room!"

The 3 of them were having a personal tug of war with the oddball making the others smile or laugh at the scene

"This is just like the New York episode" one of them smirked

"Girls! Girls!" Jason interjected "I'm happy that you are so open to me, but I already have a place to sleep in"

"Aww" the 3 girls pouted that they wouldn't be spending time with Jason for a moment

"We'll see each other again in the morning" he assured

"Promise?" they asked with a bit of doubt in their voice

"Promise" he nodded

"Okay with all of that settled" Chris smiled "let's got some sleep"

* * *

Author's notes:

And done! This chapter has really got me tired upon writing it... anyway, Duncan just did a cowardly thing by not confronting Courtney about this and Jason, along with Tyler just witnessed it.

I can only tell one thing about the oddball's next action towards the next chapter...Chris will _not_ be keeping the punk after his beating for drama ratings...

Duncan may have gotten his punishment in All-Stars, but _that_ took way too long in my opinion and he will get it now via Jason's fury and the host won't be able to do anything but watch


	13. Rome-n-disaster

It was now morning with the TD cast sitting in silence as their new friend Jason was using the kitchen to make them a dish from the last episode

"I can't wait to taste his food!" Owen smiled as he held his gut in anticipation "just a little longer buddy, you'll get food in you"

"I can't believe this is happening to us!" Beth smiled "we get to eat something fancy right now!"

"I know Beth!" Lindsay nodded "I think J will make any restaurant get big credit he works in"

While some were talking about the oddball's dish, others were talking about the episode they watched last night

"You think that Jason is going harsh when the episode shows up?" Cody gulped at imagining that himself

"I don't know Cody" Geoff shivered a bit "but Jason seemed really mad to do something drastic when we see it"

Bridgette followed her boyfriend's statement "it's like he said in the earlier episodes, he _hates_ traitors"

"I hope that he doesn't go overboard" Eva spoke in a calm tone "it's already bad enough that you guys had me in season 1"

They shuddered at the thought of Jason going Eva, but pushed it away when the oddball entered the room with a big bowl in his hands

"All right everyone!" he called to the cast "I present to you my gold fried rice!"

He lifted the lid and just like in the show, the dish was glowing when light was shining on it

"Oh wow..." they awed "it looks even better in real life"

"Dig in everyone" he smiled "enjoy it to your heart's content"

After saying that line, the cast were taking a plate full of rice and ate it like there's no tomorrow

During the enjoyment of Jason's dish, said person was watching them with a smile on his face as he sat down in a different table

'Such wonderful smiles' he thought at seeing them enjoy the dish 'good thing I know how to cook when I started back in Home Ec'

"Hey odd maggot!" Chef Hatchet called as he finished his plate "how come your not eating with us?"

"I already had food before entering the kitchen" Jason replied "besides, you guys could use a special meal for all the trouble that will be watched later on"

* * *

Everyone was now on the way to the theater with a nice wonderful feeling in their stomachs

"That was a nice breakfast oddball" Eva sighed as she patted her belly "I never felt so full right now"

"You said it Eva" Courtney nodded "Jason's a wonder in the kitchen"

"Pfft" Harold huffed "I could've done better"

They stopped on the wimp's claim and glared at the guy

"You did not just say that..." Gwen muttered with narrowed eyes

"He did" Duncan crossed his arms "and he's digging his own grave unintentionally"

"I never thought that you would actually care Duncan" Trent blinked at the punk's words

"Let's just say my time in prison got me to cherish the little moments of life" he shuddered at the memory of said place "and I plan to at least get some more good memories before I die"

"That's nice" the musician nodded

"I've had enough of your nonsense wimp maggot!" Chef was about to jump in and pummel the nerd out cold, but a hand grasped his shoulder revealing to be Jason that stopped him

"Odd maggot?" the cook blinked "what're you doing?"

"Let _me_ take care of this Chef..." he spoke "we still have a movie to watch after all"

In an open lot Harold and Jason were looking at one another

"You still haven't learned from our last fight huh?" the oddball arched his brow

"You were just lucky!" the nerd shouted "I'll beat you this time!"

'So much denial...' he then started walking slowly to Harold

The nerd just watched in confusion, Jason was walking toward him, no balled fist or anything... just walking like he isn't going to fight

Harold was confused at this and and the others were pretty much on the same thought

'Isn't he going to do something...?'

Chef on the other hand, being a soldier himself, knew what the oddball was doing 'odd maggot may not look like he's fighting... but he already won' he crossed his arms and had a small smirk on his face 'wimp maggot's going feel pain for a while'

Once in arm's length... Jason grasped Harold's shoulders and said 1 line

"You lose..."

"Wha-?"

The oddball pulled the nerd down and delivered a knee strike to his gut making Harold fall to the floor and holding it with whimpers escaping his lips

"You should've learned to be quiet" Jason shook his head "and you wouldn't be in so much pain today"

Everyone blinked at the fight, if it's called that, and felt like they just saw a glimpse of Jason's fury in that moment

'I gotta feeling we are going to see more of that in the episode later...' they gulped 'hopefully it won't be too scary'

* * *

Everyone was inside the cinema room and took their seats with Jason tossing Harold at the back of the row since he will be quiet throughout today's episode thanks to his ego

* * *

 **"Last time on on Total Drama World Tour, the teams have face the harsh trials of Chef's challenge" the screen showed the teams doing the said challenge with most of them looking worse for ware**

Most of the cast shivered at the thought of doing Chef's challenge while a few were scared to even think on that

 **"But at the end of the episode Jason and Tyler witnessed a moment where Gwen and Duncan had their moment" Chris walked in front of the camera "oddball has said the he plans to make Duncan pay for the action against his, supposed, girlfriend" he then clasped his hands together "will he succeed and throw him out? Or will I keep this drama going and get more ratings?"**

"I doubt you will keep rebel maggot Chris" Chef crossed his arms

"Why is that Chef?" Chris asked

"Odd maggot said that he hates traitors" the cook answered "not to mention that he broke wimp maggot's jaw in the Japan episode"

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside the economy class, Team Chris is really great were sitting in silence from the last challenge since some of them can still feel the aches in their body**

 **Duncan on the other hand may have gotten some pain but his smirk seemed to say that it was worth it**

"Did you ever considered your actions throughout that season Duncan?" Jason questioned

"Not really" the punk replied bluntly "I just wanted to get Courtney out of my head and suddenly Gwen came into the picture"

The oddball sighed 'you really did change for the worse in World Tour' he then looked at the screen 'let's see if you can handle your counterpart's beating this episode...'

 **Tyler and Jason discussed about the secret relationship between the goth and punk earlier, and the jock agreed to keep it secret for a while. But since the jock isn't good at keeping secrets...**

'You don't know that half of it' most of the cast rolled their eyes at that statement

 **The oddball agreed to have Tyler promise to keep quiet for a while until a signal was given later today**

 **Jason was looking at the punk with a light glare 'you'll pay Duncan' he scowled a bit 'I'll make sure you remember pain for a long time'**

Duncan gulped at that before looking to Jason "are you going to do that to me here?"

"Nope" the oddball shook his head "you've already had justice done to you by going to prison in the All-Stars season...which is enough for me to calm down"

The punk sighed in relief which made the CIT huff a bit

'I better hope that Duncan gets what he deserved on screen'

* * *

 **Inside first class, Team Amazon was relaxing in their seats enjoying the spoils of victory once again**

 **Except for Gwen, as she was sighing a bit on what she had done**

'Here it comes...' the goth gulped

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Ever since that kiss with Duncan, I've started feeling guilty about doing that behind Courtney's back" she hugged herself "Jason's words finally got me, and I don't know what to do when it happens"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Sierra was shook awake by the stewardess from her slumber and pointed to the door revealing that it was her BBF waving at her**

 **'I wonder what he wants?'**

 **The 2 of them went to the common area for a private conversation**

 **"What do you want to talk about Jason?" the superfan asked**

 **"It's something shocking Sierra" the oddball sighed "I just witnessed Duncan and Gwen making out"**

 **Sierra made a dramatic gasp upon hearing that**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" the superfan punched the metal wall beside her ignoring the stings she had and glared at the camera "how could you do that to Cody Gwen!" she growled before calming down for a bit "it's too late now" she then shivered "I've been told by my BBF to be ready and stop Courtney from getting that backstabbing goth, he's already going to deliver pain to that punk and let me warn you guys" she leaned close and whispered the last part "Jason will traumatize Duncan upon the reveal..."**

 ***static***

* * *

"I don't like the last part of that confession" Cody gulped

"Me either" DJ shivered and hugged himself to calm down

Owen hugged Noah in fright, even though the bookworm is choking... right now he's more scared on what will happen next to care

Katie and Sadie along with Lindsay and Beth followed the oaf's action and hugged each other feeling the tension of Sierra's words

Even Eva and Izzy are quiet from the girl's confession, and usually they would be excited to see a big fight in the episode

 **"Attention passengers!" Chef called from the speakers "we are arriving at our next destination, better strap into your seats cause it will be a bumpy landing!"**

 **"Better get back to your team, Sierra" Jason stood up "and remember to hold Courtney back when she gets angry"**

 **The plane landed on the runway and they stepped out to see... a colosseum?**

"We're now seeing Rome?" Blaineley blinked

Chris smiled a bit 'at least it was a place I called...' he then hummed for a second 'what kind of challenge will it be in this one?'

* * *

 **Everyone was at the concrete street with Chris explaining the rules**

 **"All right people this challenge will be simple for you to do" the host gestured to the interns piling up junk with Chef pulling some horses "you will be divided in 2 groups and build a chariot, then race to the roman colosseum" he said while pointing to the said destination "first team to reach there will get an advantage for part 2 of the challenge"**

"It's like building your own bike" Owen smiled "that's a nice touch Chris"

"Definitely feeling some moments here" Duncan nodded

 **Team Amazon started working on building their chariots**

 **Heather, Courtney and Gwen were piling up their materials for the build**

 **"We got everything together?" the queen bee asked**

 **"Every part is here" the CIT nodded before looking to Gwen "are you alright?"**

 **"Huh?" the goth looked up to see the parts gathered "oh! Right!" she then went to the material "I'll start building our ride!"**

 **"What's with her?" the two girls asked at Gwen's behavior**

"It seems that weird goth girl is feeling more guilty than happy this time" Heather smirked

"I'm betting that after the reveal something will surprise us" Leshawna added

 **Meanwhile Sierra and Cody are already setting up the wheels on their chariot**

 **"This is pretty easy on our end" the geek smiled but heard nothing from his admirer making him blink "uh Sierra...?"**

 **The superfan shook her silence away and looked up to her idol "oh, sorry Cody" she scratched the back of her head "I'm really focused on getting us the win right now, I don't want you gone Cody..."**

 **"Thanks Sierra" the geek smiled**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"As much I was to tell my idol that Gwen kissed Duncan" Sierra crossed her arms "...I can't..."**

"That's a surprise..." Cody blinked "she would tell me right away from hearing it alone"

 **"I promised my BBF that I'd stay quiet about this" she then sighed "I just hope he can help Cody out of his heartbreak once it's done"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Team Chris is really great was done with their first chariot and Owen with his partner Tyler already went ahead to at least get the head start leaving Duncan and Jason on building their chariot**

 **"Can't you build any faster oddball!" the punk grunted as placed the first wheel in the chariot**

 **"I blame you for being lazy!" the oddball retorted as he was fixing up the last wheel "if you at least did your part in the earlier challenges... we wouldn't be the last ones staying here!"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"My fault he said" Duncan rolled his eyes "I'm not the one who's doing this build in a slow pace!"**

 ***static***

 **"I'm making sure that our ride is stable" Jason frowned "and personally, I want to see if my partner can actually admit he made a mistake throughout the race"**

 ***static***

"Good luck on that Jason" Tyler spoke "Duncan's not really the guy to care for those things"

"And it made me sad" the oddball sighed "but then again, an idiot like Duncan realizes it too late anyway"

"Hey!" the punk cried which made the others laugh or giggle at his dilemmna for the moment

* * *

 **As the race for the colosseum went on, Team Chris was in the lead via Owen and Tyler with team Amazon, Sierra and Cody, behind them**

 **"Oh no!" the oaf cried as he pointed to the people behind him "they're gaining on us!"**

 **"Don't worry big guy!" the jock steered his horse "I'll keep us ahead!"**

 **But sadly they and their horse struck a wall upon closing in on their destination making Sierra and Cody reach the area first**

"Ooh..." most of the cast cringed at the scene

"I'm glad that didn't happen to me" Tyler shuddered at his guy's pain right now...

"Me too" Owen agreed before eating another snack he bought from the snack bar

* * *

 **Meanwhile the second group of team Amazon was now in the lead with Courtney steering the horse while Heather was the one keeping them out of danger**

 **Gwen on the other hand, well she's quiet throughout the race**

 **"We're almost there!" the queen be smiled at nearing the finish of the race**

 **"Hey Amazon!" Jason called out as he gained on them "Not bad on staying in the lead for the moment"**

 **"What are you doing?" Duncan questioned "just pass them and we'll win!"**

"You're pushing it Duncan" Geoff sighed "Jason's not in the mood to be in your demands"

"Yeah" Cody nodded "you're in no position to take leadership"

"Let it go guys" Jason called "it's just going to happen either way, just be ready to handle the moment where the punk is going to be pummeled"

 **The oddball ignored him and looked at the queen bee "hey Heather!" he called out "you should know something, Duncan just called you scaredy cat spoiled baby!"**

Gasps were made that the oddball just said that, they turned to said person and saw him smirk as if he was glad that his guy did that

 **"HE WHAT!?" the queen bee roared and glared at the punk "HOW DARE YOU!"**

 **She then reached down to her feet and pulled out a wooden plank from the chariot and then threw it towards team Chris is really great**

 **Jason ducked from the debris but it hit Duncan on the head making the punk fall out of the vehicle**

 **"With that taken cared off" the queen be smiled as she dusted her hands before looking at her teammates "let's win this!"**

 **Jason stopped his chariot, he looked at the fallen punk and had a smile on his face 'you deserve that Duncan' he then moved again leaving his own _teammate_ in the dust**

'Duncan is so gone...' most of the cast thought instantly

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Duncan never thought about the kiss with Gwen during the race..." the oddball stated "so he will only get pain and humiliation"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **"Jason's not letting this go is he?" Chris asked his partner in crime**

 **"Odd maggot stated he hates traitors boss" the cook replied with a head shake "rebel maggot's going to wish he never did that"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Inside the colosseum most teams arrived with Chris smiling down on them**

 **"Now most of the teams have gathered and I'm glad to say that team Amazon won the first challenge!" the host smiled**

 **Said team cheered in joy at obtaining the advantage this episode**

 **Tyler and Owen ran to Jason looking a bit panicked at not seeing Duncan with him**

 **"What happened man?" the jock questioned**

 **"Yeah" the oaf nodded "your not someone to lose on purpose"**

 **"Oh Duncan just insulted Heather and got knocked off the ride" the oddball answered**

 **"LIKE HELL THAT'S TRUE!"**

 **They turned to see Duncan limping toward the team as he glared at his leader**

 **"You just left me back there!" he growled**

 **"And what...?" the oddball retorted with his arms crossed "ruin your reputation as the _tough_ guy? Like you would need _help_ in the first place" he scoffed**

 **"Okay, okay easy now" Chris called as Chef kept them apart "let's not get into fights this soon"**

 **Then he looked to the camera "at least until after the break"**

* * *

The screen went black and at that moment Chris paused the movie and spoke

"All right people, let's take a quick break before the big moment"

Some of the cast went out the doors to buy more snack and refills or use the bathroom while the remaining members that stayed decided to talk with Jason on the upcoming scene that will be played

"Any warnings for us in the big moment of the reveal Jason?" Bridgette asked

"Just one..." he sighed "be ready to grip your seats or hug the closest person beside you"

"Is it really _that_ bad?" DJ gulped feeling a bit scared right now

"If you saw me mad in the early episode and felt scared then" he said bluntly "what would be your reaction upon seeing me turn into Eva?"

They flinched at that statement then the gentle giant jumped off his seat and landed into the sassy girl's arms like a scared child

"Please let it be something not so scary" he whimpered before being pushed off by Leshawna

"Sorry DJ" the oddball shook his head "but you have to endure that scene and pray you won't get nightmares"

Courtney and Gwen heard everything from their seats and prayed in their minds with utmost desperation right now

'Please let not become our nightmares...!'

Cody looked at his girlfriend and asked "did you ever see Jason look mad before?"

"No Cody" the girl shook her head "he's never been mad in our sessions, this will actually be my first time seeing him like that..."

The 2 of them gulped and held each other's hands hoping that they can get through the scene without much spine chilling fear

Eva may be a strong girl, but even _she_ has things that can scare her 'better hope that I can handle this'

Everyone returned from their breaks and sat back down ready, or partly ready, to see the big moment

"Here goes nothing" Chris gulped as he played the episode again

* * *

 **"And we're back" the host smiled "we have reached part 2 of today's challenge as team Amazon got a reward on today's challenge"**

 **Chef entered their view and tossed the reward to them**

 **"A wooden staff?" the geek questioned at their reward "why this?"**

 **"Cause the challenge your doing next is going to be hurtful" the host decided to bring out a question "tell me...what is this Roman colosseum used for?"**

 **"It was used for-" they were about to finish the answer but stopped upon realizing what the next challenge was "...oh no"**

 **"Oh yes" Chris nodded "your next challenge is a gladiator fight!"**

"Oh man" DJ gulped "this won't be good"

"You said it DJ" the others followed

 **He then started explaining the rules "this challenge is a bit easier for you guys, all you have to do is choose 2 champions of your team and fight your rival team's champions" he smiled a bit "the team with both champion wins takes first class and losers vote someone out"**

 **"How do we decide on victory?" Heather asked "surely killing each other like actual gladiators will give poor ratings on the show"**

Chris huffed at that statement and muttered "no good producers, not letting me have any fun"

Chef just rolled his eyes at his boss' antics 'if only you learned more about rules Chris...'

 **"I'm aware of that" the Chris stated blankly "you either win by knockout or have your enemy tap out"**

"That seems fair" a few cast members nodded

* * *

 **The teams were discussing a bit on who's fighting this challenge**

 **"So who's going to our champions?" Courtney questioned**

 **"Me and Cody..." Sierra said with a straight face surprising the team**

 **"Are you sure about that?" Gwen said unsurely**

 **"And _you_ think you can win in a fight" the superfan growled making the goth move back feeling a bit scared**

 **"Well _I_ can replace Cody" Heather interjected but was pushed away by Sierra**

 **"No way _queen bee_!" the superfan frowned as she gave Cody the stick "I'm not losing Cody this challenge!"**

 **Team Amazon was caught by surprise that Sierra was adamant that the geek would be their champion**

 **It scared them to an extent on seeing such faith...**

Cody blinked at that and turned to Sierra, to see his girlfriend smiling back at him

"Did you really believe I can do this?"

"Yes Cody" she nodded "I'm your fan after all, and even though you look like nothing...your still someone who can do stuff"

"She's not wrong Cody" Jason added "within our therapy sessions, she's only to support; she cheered you on, helped you stay in competition when you clearly have no idea how to keep up and made sure you feel confident"

"Thanks Sierra" the geek smiled warmly to his girlfriend

The superfan squealed and hugged him tight for a few seconds before letting go and focusing back on the screen

* * *

 **It's now battle time, and Sierra was facing Owen in the first match**

"That match will be quick" Courtney smirked the only reason her team lost was because she was in the fight too, distracting Sierra on her win and knocked each other out by a sleeper hold

 **The battle ended rather quickly when the superfan jump to the oaf's shoulders and knocked him out by wrapping her legs around his neck like a vice and cut off his breathing**

 **"Win goes to Amazon" the host smirked "they just need one more win and first class is theirs!"**

 **"See how your decision on Owen being the champion got us?" Duncan smirked slyly "you cost our privilege..."**

 **"Why do you think I chose _you_ as the second champion?" the oddball asked back with a smirk of his own "your our team's secret weapon..."**

 **The punk blinked before grinning "glad that your seeing that oddball"**

 **"Oh I am" Jason nodded with a smile 'I'm seeing you lose in public in the most humiliating fashion'**

"Oh yeah this was the episode where I actually struck Duncan in the face" Cody recalled and shook his head with a small laugh "still can't believe that I did that"

"And that moment got you likes in your blog Codykins" Sierra smiled "the fans really were impressed that you hit the punk instantly, with a straight face even!"

"I have to admit that she had a point there" the punk rubbed his face on remembering the phantom pain on his jaw "you threw a good punch at me"

 **The geek and punk were now ready to battle but Cody was feeling nervous even though he had the advantage of the staff in his hands**

 **Jason looked to Tyler and fidgeted, knowing that he can't hold it any longer, he then looked to Sierra and nodded making his plan start**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Time for the punk to fall...!" Jason spoke in absolute certainty**

 ***static***

* * *

"Here we go..." Everyone, minus Jason, gulped as they braced themselves on the upcoming scene

 **"Hey Cody!" the oddball shouted to the geek "there's something you need to know about what Duncan and Gwen did!"**

 **"WHAT!?" Courtney gaped before glaring at Gwen**

 **Which made the goth flinch at her furious look**

 **He then turned to Tyler "You can say it now"**

 **"I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss!" the jock finally said it and sighed in relief "that's a load off my chest"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Duncan? DUNCAN!?" Cody shouted in shock "I'm fine with Trent having her, hell even Jason can make her happy... but _DUNCAN?!_ OF ALL PEOPLE!"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **The punk scowled at the sudden reveal of his secret relationship with the goth, he looked at the geek and saw him stand still 'better end this now!'**

 **He ran forward and made his attack to Cody**

 **But the geek had the advantage on his side... he used the staff and struck Duncan's face making the punk scream at the pain he now had before stepping back to gain some distance**

 **Cody continued the assault and used his weapon and pole vaulted himself to the air and gain momentum for the next blows he will deliver**

 **While that happened, Sierra was holding Courtney back as the CIT was screaming and trying to hit Gwen**

 **"I can't believe you!" Courtney screamed in fury "I thought you were my friend! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"**

 **Chris watched the drama unfold and smiled to see it in front of him**

'Still liking the drama in this episode' the host thought in glee

 **Chef on the other hand was different, he may like to see the contestants get hurt, he looked at Jason and saw his face remain the stoic... no reaction or anything**

 **'Odd maggot's going to do something about rebel maggot' the cook crossed his arms 'and it will hurt him...a lot!'**

'Here it comes...' Jason looked around to see the others silent as they watched the screen intently 'better hope you guys can stomach this'

* * *

 **The oddball watched the chaos unfold around him; Courtney shouting at Gwen's betrayal and Cody's sudden adrenaline to put Duncan down for his selfishness**

 **'Better stop Cody before he ends up doing something he'll regret' Jason jumped to the arena and grasped the geek's shoulder and pinched a nerve making the boy pass out 'that should do it'**

 **He then tossed the geek to Owen's arms before looking at the struggling punk as he staggered on his feet**

 **"How does it feel Duncan?" he questioned "how does feel to lose from a _weaker_ being?"**

 **The punk growled at the man who ruined him, he was supposed to be the unstoppable punk where no one can challenge his might, but there is one fool who did that and made him feel pathetic and it was being recorded on camera**

 **"Asshole!" the punk screamed in rage, he removed all rational thought and charged toward the person who disgraced him "you'll pay for this!"**

 **Sadly he was stopped by the oddball, he was grabbed by the neck and was struggling to breathe**

The cast rubbed their necks at seeing that, even though they wanted to look away right now...they can't

 **'You should've went to Courtney Duncan' Jason frowned as he threw the punk to the wall away from him 'this humiliation could have been avoided...'**

 **Duncan stood back up ignoring the pain and continued his raging fit**

 **Every attempt was foiled, each of them dodged and countered back to him by different attacks:**

 **An elbow strike on the stomach...**

 **A headbutt on the forehead...**

 **A judo throw to the ground...**

 **A kick to the temple...**

 **A punch to the throat...!**

 **All counters were delivered precisely with exact damage, making Duncan feel the pain stack up, before long he was on his knees...looking very beat up**

* * *

They flinched at the punk's hurt state, they may have realized that Duncan deserved that but the morality in their being just made it hard for them to keep their breakfast in them

The reactions were pretty reasonable, and some of them were lucky to even do so...

Katie and Sadie held each other tightly in fear on the onslaught Jason gave to Duncan

Lindsay and Beth did the same and whimpered at seeing such brutality in front of them

Gwen shut her eyes but heard the painful screams Duncan made on the screen and flinched at hearing them

Courtney turned her head away, even though she hated Duncan and he deserved to be punished, she didn't handle the process of seeing him get hurt badly

DJ fainted upon the sight of blood dribbling down Duncan's face

Owen hugged Noah tightly and the bookworm cannot blame his friend's reaction as he was paralyzed in fright

Bridgette buried her face in Geoff's chest crying loudly for the brutality to end, the party animal wrapped his arms around her just as scared like his girlfriend

Harold was rocking back and forth in his seat, he would've said that he can do better still... but seeing how brutal Jason when he turned angry, he was _very_ glad that his guy only got away with a broken jaw

Chris even felt sick himself, even though he's a sadistic host, he has limits on when the drama should be set in the show

Chef sighed at the scene he watched... it reminded him on the time he was in service with his friends/unit 'just like personal training back in camp...'

Jason, being the person who watched this episode first, was the only one unaffected by his counterpart's brutality as he leaned back on his chair 'good thing dad and Hana taught me about the universe theory, there are moments where each decision in life is made differently which can set to a different future' he hummed a bit 'in this show, I showed that jerk he isn't strong as he thought and traumatized him bad to not be part of the TD show...'

* * *

 **The oddball looked down at the punk's state and kneeld in front of him looking at the guy straight in the eyes**

 **"You still have a chance..." he spoke with a bit of mercy "admit your fault now and I'll stop"**

"Please take it!" most of the group pleaded to the punk on screen "I don't want to see anymore of this!"

 **But sadly his words didn't reach Duncan**

 **"S-screw you..." the punk wheezed before spitting blood on Jason's face**

Gasps were made that Duncan refused the oddball's mercy and looked at him instantly

"HOW COULD YOU!?" they screamed in disbelief

"It's pretty much what Duncan would do" Jason spoke defending the punk "he still has pride in him and therefore needs to be taught the only way a delinquent could understand" he said sadly "and that's through fighting"

 **'You've made your choice' Jason wiped the blood off his face 'remember this moment as your greatest mistake Duncan... because you'll carry it' he looked at him one last time '** **for the rest of your life'**

 **Jason grabbed the punk by the neck again and slammed him to the ground knocking the last bit of wind in him. He grabbed the guy's wrist, stood up and shook his head at the fool he fought**

 **He kicked the elbow joint breaking his arm! Causing the punk to grab it while screaming in agony**

The cast covered their ears from the scream and begged the heavens to stop the sound they are hearing right now

'NO MORE! PLEASE...! _NO MORE!_ '

 **"Just one more attack to finish this..." the oddball stated with a nod**

 **Jason placed his foot to the ground and started to spin dragging his foot creating heat on the sole of his shoe and then lifted his leg giving the impression that he had turned his foot into flame**

 **"Feel the burn..."**

 **He then brought the flaming foot at Duncan's chest making the punk feel searing hot pain in an instant**

 **In that moment, Duncan made one final scream to the sky and passed out**

Most sighed in relief as they wiped the sweat off their heads at finally seeing the end of that beatdown

 **Silence... utter. Complete. Silence...**

 **Teams Chris and Amazon had never seen such brutal work from the oddball and for once in their life they had just _one_ question in their minds**

 **'What got you to become like this?'**

* * *

"We're feeling the same way" Chef nodded before looking down to the audience seats "is there anything you'd like to share with us odd maggot?"

"Keep watching the episode Chef..." Jason replied "it will be answered in the confessional"

 **Inside the plane Team Chris was in the elimination but with what just transpired it's obvious _who_ will be leaving this time**

 **"Usually we would vote someone today" the host gulped "but I think we already have someone chosen unanimously who needs medical care"**

 **They looked to Duncan who looked worse for wear; he was sporting an arm cast and has a bandaged body, not to mention with the pain he carried now... shut down his brain**

The cast gulped at seeing Duncan's state of look, they can't help but feel pity right now...

...not to mention that the gentle giant passed out again

 **It was true on that the punk needed to be in the hospital, and he was only alive still thanks to Jason's knowledge of the human body that he was healing period...!**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Jason sighed at what he just did "look...I know what I did was wrong and I realize that" he looked at the camera looking more calm after his deed "but remember the incident I told you about back in my earlier confessional?" he said calmly "It was happening again upon the moment I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss...which is why I beat him up so badly this challenge, his act of betrayal made me remember the reason _why_ I hated traitors"**

 ***static***

* * *

Chef blinked at the confession and looked down to Jason 'at least that answered my, Chris and the maggots question...' he then hummed a bit 'the next question is _who?_ '

 **And without anymore hesitation an intern wearing a parachute strapped the injured Duncan close to him and jumped out of the plane**

 **The host looked at the quiet team and flinched at Jason not act his expressive self**

 **"Chef finish the episode" he called to his partner before walking out "I need a good warm bath to calm down"**

 **"Alright Chris" the cook nodded before turning to the camera "look's like odd maggot has done another impossible feat that made everything quiet since he took rebel maggot to a painful trip" he then looked at Team Chris is really great and back to the camera "will any of us be able to handle what happened today? Will odd maggot tell us why he turned scary next episode?"**

"Oh you will everyone..." Jason muttered quietly with a nod 'it will be a bit short and the backstory will be revealed on the Australia episode'

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

The episode ended and the TD cast was able to calm down now and sigh in relief

"Whoo-whee" Izzy spoke "that was some episode huh?"

"You said it Izzy" Owen nodded "I've never felt this scared since the time you got us with a bear suit back in the island before a real bear showed up"

"You said it Owen" Cody shuddered remembering his near-death experience with that bear in the deer hunt challenge in season 1

Blaineley remained quiet at seeing Jason turn different and her brain seems to be trying to piece things together 'all right...' she bit her thumb a bit 'Jason just showed me he can be _very_ scary when needed' she sat up and calmed down 'but I don't think I'll be in danger when _I_ join them' she then smiled 'I only aimed to be the winner after all... and that is by using people, not hurting them'

"All right everyone" Chris clapped his hands "let's take a break for a while to calm ourselves down"

They nodded and walked out the room

The episode they watched really got them spooked and needed to do something to get it out of their systems

* * *

Author's notes:

I know what you're thinking right now... what he hell just happened this chapter?

The answer is simple, if you read the 1st chapter Author notes, Jason carried a dark secret with the hint at chapter 3 that he hates traitors and that was shown via Duncan got the beating on him for his traitorous action

If you recall season 1 when Heather showed her true colors to Lindsay that she doesn't care for being BFF's with the airheaded bombshell

The punk quoted: "At least I'm s _traight_ with people!"

Sadly however, after being temporarily in love with Courtney, he had forgotten that quote which led him to a life of pain and humiliation throughtout seasons 3 and 5

Anyway, some of you readers figured out who was the one that sparked his fury and would like to know what happened

It will be revealed in the future chapters before the 3rd aftermath show

Next challenge will be another original and I hope it can be up to your taste readers

I hope you enjoyed this chapter... cause I felt like you will comment that I went overboard on delivering my OC's fury on the punk's demise

Please leave a review so I could know... thanks


	14. The Spanish bull run

Everyone was outside the building for some fresh air and were now talking about the episode they just watched

"That's the scariest thing I've seen about Jason" Bridgette shivered at the scene of the oddball break Duncan

She was wrapped in a hug by her boyfriend

"You got that right Bridge" Geoff agreed "who knew the odd dude can become scary?"

"I didn't..." Cody gulped as he was in the embrace of his girlfriend, Sierra, as she also felt scared that her doctor can be someone else

"Not to mention he was able to put Duncan down so easily" Justin shuddered as the fear he now had led him to _not_ admire himself for the moment

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that here" Katie spoke as she calmed down a bit

"Yeah" Sadie nodded alongside her BFF "Jason won't turn scary"

"What makes you say that?" Noah asked as he was still in Owen's hug from the scary episode

"Jason's a nice guy Noah" Beth called as she patted Lindsay's back "he already said that he won't hurt Duncan because he served his time in prison" she pointed out "and not to mention Harold just humiliated himself by quitting his team without even taking a parachute at his jump"

"Yeah man" the jock nodded "there's no way he would turn into Eva"

"That does sound about right" the bookworm nodded as he was now free from Owen's grasp "speaking of... where is he?"

* * *

Jason was a bit farther from the building as he felt the breeze against his body

"When I feel the winds against me, I remember my first trip to the park" he chuckled "it was a nice time that day"

"Well at least your calm" he heard a voice behind

...and turned to see; Courtney,Duncan, Leshawna, Gwen, DJ, Harold, Trent, Eva, Izzy, Chris and Chef

"Hi guys" he waved to the group "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just here to finalize something oddball" the punk stepped forward "Are you gonna pummel me after seeing that again?"

"No" he stated in assurance "you already went through prison Duncan, there's no need for me to add salt in your wounded self"

"Thanks" Duncan said in relief

Eva then stepped forward "Upon seeing the secret relationship the first time, what did you do?"

"At first, I stayed quiet for about a minute...then I went outside to the backyard, made a cardboard cut-out of Duncan and Gwen... and started ripping them to shreds"

The 2 mentioned people, plus Harold, gulped hard at that. They even shivered at imagining that happening to them

But then Trent made his question "will you tell us the reason what happened on what got you to hate traitors so badly?"

"No I can't" the oddball shook his head

"Aw, why not" Izzy pouted "it's not like you to keep things from your friends"

"Yeah" DJ and Leshawna nodded "your the kind of honest guy who can have others to depend on"

"That's because it will be shown in the next coming episodes" he reasoned "you will find out about them when we get back inside"

"Good enough for me" the host shrugged before looking at his partner "mind getting the others Chef?"

"Yeah, whatever..." the cook walked away from him to do his job

"I'll see you guys back inside" Jason turned around "I just need a few more minutes of being out here"

"All right" they nodded before heading back to the building

* * *

As Jason was now alone he turned to the alley and sighed "I know you're there, you can come out now"

And out of the shadows revealed the queen bee herself and she seemed both mad and confused at the same time

"I take it you want to ask me about why your counterpart isn't doing much villainous acts huh?"

"You got that right oddball" Heather frowned "why indeed?"

"The answer lies in my question to you queen bee..." he said in a tranquil tone "did you _ever_ consider thinking about your life with friends?"

"No" she answered immediately but then her eyes widen 'no!' she thought 'it can't be...!'

"Seems that you figured it out" Jason walked passed her "I'm the oddball Heather, subconsciously, you wanted to have someone close to you and not lose them" he then grasped her shoulder "with me in the TD cast on that alternate show, you might end up deciding something that will just change your life..."

He then left her alone to think on his words

"He really is an oddball" she thought aloud before walking back to the building, but then she had one question lingering in her mind 'is his social attitude _that_ powerful...?' she shook her head trying not to be distracted 'oh get a grip Heather! You're walking into his hands' she then sighed softly 'and yet, it feels so... nice'

Everyone was back to their seats and Chris played the episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." Chris' voice spoke after finally calming down from Jason's beatdown on Duncan "Rome. A place of glory and disaster"**

 **And he wasn't wrong there... the clip showed teams Chris and Amazon racing on chariots before the scene changed to the gladiator fights between them**

 **"But then our oddball revealed the secret relationship between Duncan and Gwen" the clip now showed said people with Jason delivering his final strike to the punk while the goth remained helpless on the verbal lashing that she got from Courtney**

The cast shivered at seeing that disaster again

 **Chris was now shown on screen with his eyes shifting side-to-side "will we actually hear Jason's story of his actions?"**

"Better hope so" Leshawna spoke making the the rest nod

'Oh you will guys' Jason nodded 'this and the next episode will have the answers you're all having right now...'

 **"Find out here on Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, Team Amazon was pretty much quiet... they broke apart thanks to Jason's reveal**

 **Gwen was having a hard time what to do and as her _team_ was now distant from her:**

 **Courtney was quiet but furious as she refused to talk to anyone after the fiasco, however thanks to the oddball she was a bit content to not even raise her hand making the group do their own things to handle the situation**

The CIT blinked at herself looking, somewhat, calm and not emotionally exaggerated 'it must be because Jason put Duncan out'

 **Cody was silent... he may have been satisfied at finally standing up to Duncan, but now his heart was broken because Gwen, the first girl he fell in love with, backstabbed him**

The geek hummed at seeing his guy act so different

 **Sierra was making sure the geek was comfortable, she was now worried that her idol will be kicked out of the team and she glared the one person who did it...Gwen**

The superfan smiled a bit, she may have been glad that the goth got punished for breaking her boyfriend's heart, but it also made her feel guilty that she only thought of finally getting the chance to be next to Cody

'I'm sorry for not seeing it myself Codykins...' she thought sadly 'I just wanted to be with you that season'

 **Even Heather couldn't utter a word... and she was supposed to be the one handling this problem thanks to her quick thinking**

'That's true' the queen bee nodded 'it was really downhill in our season too' she then scowled 'no thanks to Alejandro'

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"What have I done..." the goth covered her face in shame "I destroyed my team because I have developed feelings for Duncan"**

 ***static***

 **Heather sighed at what she had in her mind "oddball really turned this into a disaster" she then looked to the camera "this sucks... I can't even make a plan to make _this_ into my advantage**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Knowing _very_ well that she isn't wanted in the group... she walked out and headed to the place where perhaps she could be at ease**

"Even though that this is causing drama" Chris commented "I can't help shake the fact Jason really made it happen"

"You said it Chris" Chef agreed "odd maggot is doing another impossible feat again"

 **The goth reached economy class and saw Owen talking to Tyler**

 **"I can't believe J would turn into that" the oaf hugged himself shivering at the battle in Rome "he really turned scary back there..."**

 **"I get what you mean" the jock nodded "but Duncan had it coming since he turned into a coward by kissing Gwen behind Courtney's back"**

 **Gwen flinched at being reminded of that moment, but remained quiet and listened to them a bit more**

 **"At least he knows what to do" Owen smiled "J went to the common room to be alone so we can have time to handle this"**

 **"Yeah" Tyler nodded happily "We'll go to him when we're able to have courage in us like he said"**

 **"Yeah buddy" the oaf smiled and, in his excitement, accidentally hugged the jock tight**

Tyler went stiff at seeing that while Owen rubbed the back of his head making the victims of Owen's hugs feel empathy for the jock right now

'At least Tyler will feel like I'm there with him...' Lindsay smiled with a giggle at recalling Owen's hug back in the island

* * *

 **While they were happily conversing about their team leader being the nice guy he is by distancing himself so they can calm down overtime and talk together again, Gwen silently walked past them thinking on what she saw and heard**

 **'Even though they were scared of Jason from the gladiator battle' she thought a bit 'they still see him as their leader... is he _that_ good of a person?'**

 **She then made it to the common area, she saw Jason but was surprised at what he was doing alone**

 **He was sitting down looking calm and was... _reading a book!_**

Noah, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, Harold and Chris were pretty much stunned to see him so calm

'That's weird...usually he would destroy something to calm down' they thought in disbelief

Cody, Sierra, Blaineley, Duncan and Chef were the only people that somewhat expected him to be like that

'Oddball/maggot looks like he can handle things' the punk and cook thought simultaneously

'Jason really looked different right now' the geek and superfan nodded a bit in surprise seeing the oddball look so calm

The musician on the other hand had something different in his thoughts 'I hope you don't hurt Gwen too bad, she's already hurt enough from her mistake'

 **"Hey... Jason" the goth called**

 **"Have a seat Gwen" the oddball closed his book and gestured to the chair next to him "judging by the look on your face, you'd want to ask me something?"**

 **"Yes..." she nodded and sat down "do you hate me on what I did to Courtney?"**

 **"Of course I hate you" he stated with a nod "what you did was unforgivable and it resulted you to not only break Courtney's trust, but Cody's also..."**

The goth slumped back in her chair feeling the guilt rise in her, but she has to watch through this since Chris will want to rub it in her face when she's down

And she wouldn't want any of that happening to her...

* * *

 **Gwen flinched at hearing her teammates name feeling the guilt grow heavy in her heart but she continued hearing his words**

 **"However, I'm not going bias on you" he added getting her to look at him "yes you did a bad thing... but I'm not letting that incident get the best of me"**

 **She blinked in surprise at hearing that**

Gwen was having the same reaction and she turned to the oddball "okay...what?"

"Keep watching" Jason replied to her "the answer is on the screen"

 **"I know your a good person Gwen" Jason sighed "but we are imperfect beings...so even if you don't want this incident to happen, we will always have bad decisions somewhere in our lives"**

"Whoa" Cody blinked before turning to Jason "even though you're not a doctor in there, you sure have some traits for it"

"That's thanks to my parents Cody" the oddball smiled "their genius minds were able to rub on me when I was growing up"

 **"You're _really_ giving me a second chance?" the goth said in disbelief "after what happened back in Rome?"**

 **"Yes I am" he nodded "like I said before, I hate you for your betraying your teammates/friends but I'm not going to be bias about it"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oh wow" Gwen said in disbelief "he really _is_ an oddball..."**

"At least you can still trust him Gwen" Leshawna smiled "and that's good for you"

"Yeah" the goth nodded 'thank God for that...'

 ***static***

 **"I may hate traitors" Jason crossed his arms "but I'm not letting _that_ turn me narrow-minded"**

 ***static***

'Another impossible trait on his part' Noah wrote down the confessional scene 'if he's this good, then there's no doubt in my mind that Chris would want him again on the next season'

* * *

 **But before anymore words were spoken, they were interrupted via Chris' voice from the speakers**

 **"Attention passengers!" the host spoke loudly "we are now arriving to our next destination, please buckle up for the landing"**

 **"C'mon Gwen" he stood up and grabbed her wrist "I know your team won't be happy seeing you, so you'll have to be with me for a while until they calm down a bit"**

 **Once the plane landed everyone was pushed out to the ground revealing that they were on the grassy plains with bulls on the distance**

 **"Welcome to Spain folks" Chris smiled as he and Chef walked in front of them "but before I explain the challenge, from this point of the show... the teams are dissolved"**

"Say what now?" most of the cast looked up at the host

Even Chef blinked at the sudden merge

"No clue on this one guys" the host said in confusion also

* * *

 **The contestants, except for Jason, blinked in surprise at his words**

 **"Thanks to the scare we had from oddball's brutality" the host answered their questioning minds "I talked to the producers about that and they agreed on my request to dissolve the teams early"**

 **(Confessional: Pilot room)**

 **"With what happened last episode" Chris said with crossed arms "I decided to be cautious on the drama from now on"**

 ***static***

* * *

"First smart thing out of your mouth Chris" Chef sighed "odd maggot's already mad, if you kept rebel maggot in the show... then _you_ would be next in his hurting list"

"Quick question oddball" the host called down to Jason "what would you do if I _did_ keep the punk?"

He hummed a bit and answered "I'd pin you against the wall of your plane, pulled out my knife and scarred your good looks on camera"

The host went stiff upon having his looks damaged and viewed to the public

Chef nodded on the answer 'good thing that Chris is smart, if not, then his show would be cancelled due to mental trauma from odd maggot's threat coming to action'

 **"Now back to the challenge" Chef pulled out red cloths "you will tie this red cloth around your neck and run to the bull arena while the bulls chase you from behind"**

 **Then the host looked at the jock "your tracksuit pretty much makes the red cloth useless" he then looked to the bulls snorting at him "and it seems to have gotten their attention**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"A challenge relating to tradition?" Heather shook her head "who would've thought Chris would do that?"**

"I could, but I was more interested in the drama thanks to Alejandro's secret plans to win" Chris huffed while crossing his arms

'Yeah right...' most disagreed at his answer

 ***static***

 **"Ah the classic bull event" Jason spoke with a bit of excitement "Chris doesn't need much work on this episode" he chuckled a bit "I'm pretty sure that he had this idea when traveling around by plane in the season"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Still wished the producers had agreed on that one instead of the alien tech challenge" the host said sadly

"You put that down on your notebook" Chef reasoned "it can be placed on your next season"

"Oh yeah" Chris wrote that down on his notebook "thanks for reminding me"

 **"If there are any people who would like to back out now, then too bad" the host smirked "it's now an all or nothing event" he looked at the dissolved teams "meaning _anyone_ can be taken out at the end of the challenge"**

 **At the starting point, most were ready to start with a few of them still a bit emotional from the last challenge**

 **Courtney was still quiet since her plane ride, but she was focused this time**

 **'I'm not going to let Duncan's stupid decision get the best of me!'**

The CIT blinked a bit, but then smirked with pride 'I guess Jason indirectly motivated me when he pummeled Duncan out of the game'

 **"Oh man I hope I can keep up..." Owen gulped since the challenge involved running "This challenge is pretty hard for me"**

"Yeah" the oaf nodded "I'm not good at running"

"You got that right" the others agreed knowing that the big guy easily getting tired on doing physical activities

 **Sierra was looking at her idol in worry, he hasn't spoken a word since the start of the episode and it's getting her scared!**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Cody's _really_ having a hard time accepting this fact..." the superfan looked worried "I hope that my BBF can get him out of it once this challenge is over"**

 ***static***

* * *

The superfan slumped a bit at seeing her soon to be boyfriend down on screen, but she was comforted when Cody, the one next to her, grasped her hand

"It's okay Sierra" the geek smiled warmly "you just didn't know what to do the back then" he then looked to the screen "but with Jason as your friend, I'm sure he would figure something out"

 **Chris and Chef were at the balcony watching the contestants with some interns with them**

 **"Oh and before I forget" the host called as he spoke through a megaphone "during the race there will be options for you whether to stay or give up this challenge" he then pushed the interns forward "and the interns will be there to list down the ones out"**

 **The host looked at them "any questions?"**

 **"Um..." Tyler raised his arm "are we making a delivery to the bull fighter?"**

 **"Yes you are" the host nodded "any more questions?"**

 **The others were quiet and some answered with a headshake**

 **"Okay then...START!"**

 **The ground rumbled making them lose their balance a bit**

 **"It seems like the bulls wanted to start this" Jason looked behind him to see a cloud in the distance "better start moving guys" he said before starting his run**

"You sure that it was a good idea Jason?" Bridgette asked "I mean... it's the merge, you are pretty much alone now"

"Like I said a while back when the teams are still together" the oddball smiled "I just have a caring heart"

* * *

 **The race was already in a rush, they were running in fear thanks to the stampede rush behind them**

 **Owen was able to keep up in his run but after 5 corner turns, he started slowing down**

 **'I can't keep up anymore...' he groaned feeling the energy in him drop 'I wish there was something to get me out of this'**

 **And to his luck... he went into an alley finding a ladder with a sign on it**

 **You want to give up? Then take this ladder up to the roof and eat food from the sidelines**

"That's convenient" DJ blinked at Owen's luck right now "he's out, but safe"

"Yeah" Trent nodded "and he can pretty much relax with food now"

"Whew" the oaf wiped his head before eating his next snack "at least I can eat"

* * *

 **Sierra was running fast while carrying Cody on her shoulder since the geek was still in a state heavy depression**

 **'Cody can't even do anything on his own!' the superfan thought as she turned right on seeing a forked road 'there has to be a sign somewhere for Codykins to be safe!'**

 **She then saw a sign to help her dillemmna right now**

 **Toss your passenger up, the interns will catch him**

 **She did just that and tossed the geek above her**

 **"Good thing Chris left signs on the road" an intern spoke**

 **"Yeah" a second intern agreed "we should get going now, Chris still had things for us to do since this challenge just started"**

* * *

 **Jason and Tyler were side by side and talking to each other during their run**

 **"How are ya doing Tyler?" the oddball asked "you seem... down right now"**

 **"Sorry Jason" the jock sighed "even though Lindsay wanted me to keep up in this contest...I don't think I can keep up anymore"**

 **"You miss her _that bad_ huh?" Jason deduced**

 **"Yep" Tyler nodded**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I miss her now more than ever" Tyler sighed sadly "I might just give up so I could have her in my arms again"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Aww" Leshawna, Beth, Bridgette and Izzy cooed at Tyler's confession

"Did you really want to be with me that much Tyler?" Lindsay questioned curiuosly

"Yep" the jock nodded instantly "after I was eliminated, my thought was about seeing you again Lindsay"

"Yeesh" Chris spoke "it's like seeing DJ wishing to give up back in our season..."

"True that" Chef nodded

* * *

 **Courtney Gwen and, surprisingly, Heather were together as they ran from the bulls**

"This should be interesting" the queen bee crossed her arms

 **The goth was having a hard time right now, she tried talking to Courtney but was pushed away again making the attempt she made a failure**

 **But then the the queen bee saw a sign as they were heading to a fork road**

 **Left road for exit, right road to continue the challenge**

"Who's going to leave this time?" Justin questioned

Blaineley smirked a bit 'if I guess right, which it is, Heather will push them put of the challenge'

 **Heather hummed for a second, knowing that the goth and CIT with her were already a handful just by being with them**

 **So she pushed them to the left and went to the right path of the forked road**

 **Courtney and Gwen were at the ground and rubbing their sore muscles**

 **"What's with her?!" the CIT growled**

 **"Maybe she saw something during the run?" the goth suggested**

 **And to prove her right... a net, beneath them, pulled them up to the air saving them from the bulls stampeding the road**

 **"You had to open your mouth" Courtney scowled**

 **"Sorry" Gwen apologized 'at least she's talking to me...'**

"Well at least we're safe from the stampede" the goth reasoned "rather that than being trampled under a pressure of hooves"

"I guess... you're right" the CIT sighed surprising her and the rest of the TD cast

"Courtney admitting failure...?" Noah gawked "I don't believe it"

"Yeah me too" the others said in disbelief since this is a first time for her to admit it so sincerely in front of them

"I do" Jason smiled "it meant that she's finally realized her limits"

 **Chris watched the bull run and smiled at the progress of the race**

 **"it looks like the race is halfway done"**

 **"Yeah" Chef nodded as he finished helping the interns put the losing members in the safe zone "makes me wonder who would win this challenge"**

 **Chris looked back to see the losers enjoying their peace and not annoying anyone before turning to the camera**

 **"We'll be right back..."**

* * *

"Any thoughts on who would win this episode?"

"Jason" most said unanimously

"Well that doesn't seem like a good competition" Heather rolled her eyes

"You _may_ have a chance Heather" Blaineley spoke "after all, Alejandro deceived you in this world, Jason is so nice that he may give you the prize on the final episode..." she smirked

The queen bee had her eyes wide on the co-host's words and suddenly remembered the oddball's words in her mind

'You might end up deciding something that will just change your life...'

 **The race was almost done and the remaining people gathered back together from their paths of separation**

 **"Glad you two can make it" Jason spoke as he was ahead "I hope there weren't any problems during your time in the race?"**

 **"Nope!" Sierra smiled "not at all!"**

 **"What she said" Heather panted started to feel tired from her long run**

"Looks like the challenge will end soon" Chris smirked "who will win?"

 **They group was close to their destination, they were in an open road now reaching the arena in a few minutes**

 **On the way there, they saw a pull up bar with a sign above it**

 **Final exit for those who want to give up**

 **Jason and Heather ran past the metal bar, while Sierra and Tyler jumped up grabbing the bar and pulled themselves up**

 **"Decided to quit huh?" the superfan asked softly**

 **"Yeah" the jock nodded "I miss Lindsay"**

 **"You're not the only one" she sighed sadly "I quit since I'm more worried about Cody than winning"**

* * *

 **Heather was now leading the race and Jason behind her**

 **'Yes!' she smiled 'first class is mine!'**

 **But during her thought of victory... she lost her footing and started to fall**

"Oh come on!" the queen bee shrieked getting most of the cast to laugh at her

 **'Not now...!' the queen bee closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead she felt herself bumping up and down on something 'huh?'**

 **She opened her eyes and was stunned at the situation she's in**

Most of the male TD cast whistled or catcalled at the scene

The female members were pretty much divided; half of them cooed or squealed at the cute moment while the other half were stunned or huffing in jealousy at Heather's position

The girl herself just blinked at the scene and couldn't make a comment

Chris and Chef were laughing so hard that they fell of their seats and grabbed their sides at Heather's face on screen

"Oh man" the cook wiped his eyes "spoiled maggot's going to be quiet for a while"

"You said it Chef" the host followed "maybe something dramatic will come after this"

 **Jason carried Heather in a bridal carry...**

 **They were now reaching the goal of the race, interns came in and pulled the gates open for the stampede to enter**

 **"JUMP!" they shouted to the oddball**

 **Jason jumped to land on a safety breathing in relief, he let the queen bee go and lied down on his back**

 **"That was some challenge" he panted**

 **Heather just blinked and stayed quiet at what just happened**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Heather was blinking owlishly at the camera, she tried to say something but couldn't...**

 ***static***

* * *

"Seems that white girl couldn't understand it yet" Leshawna giggled

"You said it Leshawna" Gwen smirked before turning to the queen bee "it seems that you have found someone to love Heather"

"Sh-shut up!" the girl screamed with red color on her face

 **"Now that's what I call a challenge!" Chris smiled as he walked in from below "but since Heather lost her footing in the last part of the race... oddball, it's your win this challenge"**

 **"Nice" Jason smiled**

* * *

 **Back in the plane Chris was looking at the passports while the contestants were seated and waiting who will be eliminated**

 **"Alright" the host called "I counted the votes" he pulled out the peanut bag "and the following players are safe; Owen, Courtney, Sierra, Heather"**

 **The host then looked at the remaining contestants "this is pretty surprising on today's elimination, but I'm not complaining here" he smiled "Cody... you're on the chopping block since you didn't do anything today and had Sierra carry you, Gwen... you still are considered a back stabber thanks to the challenge in Rome and Tyler... your counted for elimination thanks to your feelings"**

 **He held the remaining bags in both hands "and the one out is..." he tossed the bags to the geek and goth "Tyler!"**

 **"Yes!" the jock smiled not caring that he was out as he ran to the intern, took his parachute and strapped it**

 **"You get to meet Lindsay again" Jason smiled**

 **"You took the words right out of my mouth" Tyler nodded "don't worry Lindsay! I'm coming to you!" he jumped out of the plane in haste**

"It's almost like Geoff taught Tyler on being worried for his girlfriend" Noah said with a small smile

That joke made Tyler and Geoff look embarrassed making some people in the cast to laugh/giggle

 **Chris closed the door and looked to the oddball "since you are the winner this challenge, you can bring one person with you to first class"**

 **"Cody" he stated instantly**

 **"WHAT!?" Courtney screamed in disbelief**

 **"Sorry Courtney" Jason turned to the CIT "but between you and Cody... he needs more help than you realize" he then turned to Sierra "if that's alright with you"**

 **"Oh I am" the superfan nodded "I tried talking to him, but I think he needs your help since you have better chances to get him out of it..."**

"I wonder how will he get me out of my depression?" the geek hummed a bit

Jason heard that and smiled a bit 'talking and a little story from my past' he thought

* * *

 **Inside first class, Jason and Cody were getting comfortable in their seats**

 **"So..." the oddball started "going to let it out now?"**

 **The geek sighed as he felt himself wanting to tell Jason his problem "sorry man" he sighed again "it's just... hard to let go after finding it out so suddenly"**

 **"At least you were able to let some steam out by hurting Duncan a bit" Jason smiled**

 **"That is true" Cody nodded before looking at his friend "did you ever experience something like this?"**

 **"Surprisingly yes" the oddball pulled out a picture from his dimension bag "here's a picture of me with my sister Hana and her best friend Ashlynn"**

 **The picture showed Jason and 2 girls with bright smiles on their faces, the oddball wrapping his arms around them; one was almost pale white shoulder length black hair with a hair clip on the right side of her hair and wearing a pair of glasses over her black eyes, the second girl had tanned skin like Jason with green eyes and wild blonde hair which is slightly tamed by the blue plastic headband on her**

"Oh wow" a few guys blushed at seeing Jason's sister and her best friend on screen

"They are something alright" Noah nodded 'I'm glad that I have Emma as my girlfriend... or else I would be just like the other guys' he then shivered 'I'd probably get slapped if she found out'

'Lucky bastard...' Duncan and Harold grumbled as Jason got himself quite the catch

Most of the girls couldn't help but squeal in delight at seeing Jason's friends for the first time

A few of them were even gobsmacked that he was friends with such attracting females

"Oddball must really be mentally strong if he's friends with those two" Heather hummed 'which would explain why he wasn't so distracted by Eva's power or Izzy's craziness...'

 **"No way..." Cody blinked "you're friends with them!"**

 **"Yep" the oddball nodded "and when I said I can relate to you, I meant it..."**

"What did he mean by that?" Geoff questioned

"Keep watching Geoff" Bridgette answered "he will tell us"

 **"What do you mean?" the geek questioned**

 **"Hana was a sweet girl attracting the attention of many guys" Jason sighed "but just like you and Courtney she was rejected without knowing why until it was too late"**

 **"But who would reject someone like your sister?" Cody blinked**

"Our thoughts exactly" Leshawna spoke for everyone with a few agreeing her

 **"A stupid jerk who thought he could get away with it" Jason replied "after confronting him myself, he moved out and never came back"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oh wow" Cody blinked at what he just heard "Jason just shared something personal to me" he then started to smile "I can see why he's trustworthy, only an idiot with a selfish ego would backstab him"**

"Like Harold" Duncan smirked getting the rest to laugh a bit

While said person huff in denial once more "I am not"

"You're not fooling anyone Harold" Jason said sternly "your not going to be a winner by lying to yourself"

'Wimp maggot's stuck like that...' Chef shook his head 'he might change, but it won't be much'

 ***static***

 **"Cody's finally starting to get over his depression" Jason smiled warmly "Sierra's going to be _very_ glad when she sees him again"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Oh I am" the superfan nodded before turning to her doctor "thanks for cheering him up"

"No problem Sierra" Jason nodded "he needed that more than he realized"

 **Chris and Chef smiled at the confessions they watched**

 **"Looks like Jason's revealing some of his past about the _incident_ of the first jerk he pummeled"**

 **"Yeah" the cook nodded "let's just hope that it was reasonable when he reveals it to the world"**

 **The host then looked to the camera "will our favorite oddball tell us his dark secret in the next episode? Will we handle his truth on the reveal?"**

'We'd like to know also' the cast nodded as they looked at Jason

 **"Find out next time on... Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

* * *

The screen went black and the cast were now talking about it

"That was a nice episode" Blaineley smiled "it had the drama in the right places"

"Not to mention Heather's face when Jason saved her" Lindsay giggled

"SHUT UP!" the queen bee shouted while blushing heavily

Beth, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna and Bridgette giggled at her reaction

Sierra was grinning widely as she hugged her boyfriend tight

"You're starting to feel better Codykins! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah" the geek nodded "great indeed"

Blaineley hummed at the episode before looking to the oddball 'better ask that question now'

She stood up from her seat and went to Jason

"Hey Jason" she called to the oddball

"Yes?"

"We have to know one thing" the co-host said in a serious tone "who was the jerk that you hate so much?"

All talking ceased, the cast looked to Jason... even Chris and Chef wanted to know the oddball's enemy

The oddball sighed at the question "I knew that question would come out soon..." he then looked up to meet his gaze with the cast "who was the one that took the winner title of TDWT?"

Their eyes widen at _who_ Jason was referring to

"Alejandro...!" they said at the same time

"That's right" he nodded before walking to the door "if your planning to ask me about him, don't... the next episode will show the answer for me"

Jason left the room to get himself a drink and some snacks

The TD cast were thinking on this bit of information

"So J knew Al before any of us?" Owen blinked "who knew?"

"Not us..." the BFF shook their heads

"Even though Alejandro has good talents" Courtney said calmly "Jason did a far better job on making drama at the right moments"

"You said it" Gwen nodded "he's making sure that the drama comes and not in Chris' demand"

'So oddball knew Al-eel-jandro' Noah hummed 'seems that Latin jerk did something stupid in the alternate show to not be part of the cast'

Chris was thinking hard on this new piece of information from the oddball

"So he met Alejandro before he came to Total Drama" he turned to Chef "what do you think Chef?"

"Odd maggot's got something against Latin maggot" the cook replied "the clue was already on the cover when odd maggot replaced him"

"Guess we'll just have to watch the next episode for more answers" the host shrugged

* * *

Author's notes:

Alright *smiles a bit* this chapter has revealed the jerk who turned Jason into such a scary monster

Alejandro is called the arch villain in the show and after seeing his reason for being one... it disgusted me

He and Jose were pretty much worse than the twins in Pakhitew Island

The Latin brothers wanted to be considered perfect which proved to be a lost cause not to mention that their family honor is about not harming the face *gags* some honor that was...

The twins on the other hand... has a, somewhat, reasonable rivalry.

Amy was the confident twin but makes bad decisions hence why she does things first and not think much which is why she was a loner and uses her _second_ twin in her plans to stay in the game

While Samey/Sammy was a timid twin with the brains to keep up with her confident sister which got her undermined for most of her life but was able to have a friend, Jasmine, and started to get out of her sister's shadow

Even Justin was vain by using his good looks as the advantage, but when his face was ruined... he used his underused brain to keep up in the competition _before_ his elimination

Anyway... next episode will be Australia which will be the reveal of Jason's first interaction with the arch villain of Total Drama and the life changing scene on how he hated traitors

Hope that you are willing to wait for that one, cause it will take some time to properly make for the moment


	15. dramatic reveal in the outback

The cast was was a bit conflicted at what Jason recently revealed to them

The person who made Jason hate traitors was also the guy who debuted in World Tour of the Total Drama show

On the first hand they wanted to find out more about this strong hatred, but in the other hand the oddball said that the episode where having said hatred will come to light

"Oh man this is so hard!" Owen scratched his head

"You said it Owen" Trent nodded "Jason really dropped the bomb on us..."

"So Alejandro tried to break oddball but failed" Heather muttered feeling a little happy that there's someone else that can fight against that jerk and, somehow, win 'but what did he do to get this much hate...?'

Katie and Sadie were quiet... the arch villian of Total Drama was bad when they first found out his selfish personality but since they heard from Jason that he broke Hana's heart without even telling her

Well... let's just say they now have a reason to _properly_ hate the guy and not be distracted by his good looks and silver tongue

'I can't believe Alejandro would do that to Jason's bestie/sister' the BFF's frowned 'he's definitely not boyfriend material before, but after hearing that... I'm glad we aren't in that season wth him!'

'He was a jerk before... but this!' Beth gritted her teeth 'I'm glad he lost the million dollars after winning in World Tour'

'Heather may have tricked me and Beth into her hands' Lindsay huffed 'but at least she kept us together until we were thrown away' she then frowned at the thought of Jason's sister be hurt emotionaly 'jalapeno on the other hand just kicks people out for fun'

Courtney was quiet and couldn't make a sound but she was able to put her thoughts into this 'so Jason had a fight with the arch villian' she hummed a bit 'but since that guy was part of the cast here...what kind of punishment did he get to be replaced in the alternate show?'

Gwen shivered as she tried imagining the oddball from Duncan's beatdown to the arch villian of TD before being comforted by her friends Trent and Leshawna

Hell even the punk himself would feel sorry for Alejandro's demise at the hands of Jason...

 _Even_ if it was for a bit

Chris was quiet as he recalled the Latin jerk that almost got the million dollars

'If oddball replaced that guy, then what would he plan when he and Heather are at the final 2?'

Chef was looking at his boss

'Odd maggot said that the next episode will show how he hates latin maggot' he then looked to the blank movie screen 'just what kind of punishment that got him so scared of odd maggot?'

Jason got back with his snacks and took his seat

Wasting no more time, Chris pulled out his remote and played the next episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." Spain was shown with most of the cast looking at the host in surprise "the teams have dissolved now making the merge early thanks to oddball's scary side"**

The cast nodded in agreement on that 'yeah, no kidding...'

 **The screen now showed Jason saving Heather from the stampede and it transitioned to him talking to Cody**

 **"But now he's revealing his secret to the camera" the host was now shown before humming in thought "will we be able to understand his hate for traitors? And will it be something that we can handle?"**

'Chris is really sounding curious here...' most of the contestants blink in surprise 'Jason/oddball is really living up to his title as _the oddball_ '

"Anyone feeling both scared and curious at the same time?" Justin spoke out loud

There were raised arms around him

"Good, it's not just me" the model sighed in relief

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class Cody woke up feeling refreshed for the first time**

 **"Man that was good sleep" the geek stretched a bit "not to mention Jason just lifted my spirits up"**

"Your telling me" Cody nodded before turning to Jason "you really made me feel good in the last episode"

"No problem Cody" the oddball nodded

 **"I'm glad that you're now feeling better" Jason's voice spoke as he was standing next to him "why don't we visit the others in economy class?"**

 **"Sure" the geek nodded "let me just eat something first"**

"It seems that Cody has gotten over Gwen for a bit" Trent blinked "but it makes me wonder if he _is_ over her for real"

"Yeah" a few others nodded "it took Sierra a long time for him to realize it"

"Don't worry about that" the supefan smiled "with Jason as a TD member, I'm sure that he can get over it soon" she turned to said person "right?"

"Yep" the oddball nodded "when the challenge starts, he'll be over Gwen before the end of the episode"

* * *

 **Inside economy class, the rest of the contestants were doing their own things to pass the time**

 **Heather was thinking of a plan to get first class**

 **Sierra was thinking about her BBF and Cody**

 **Owen was taking a nap as he now started getting used to his fear again**

"At least I'm getting used to flying again" the oaf smiled a bit

 **And lastly Gwen was finally talking to Courtney _without_ being pushed away**

 **"I'm glad that we're talking again Courtney" the goth smiled, albiet awkwardly "I would feel devastated if you didn't respond"**

 **"Don't get your hopes up Gwen" the CIT huffed "you may be more tolerable than Duncan" she turned her head "but that doesn't excuse you for what you did"**

The 2 girls blinked at the scene

"Well that's different" Gwen commented

"You said it" Courtney agreed "I would have been ignoring you still from my anger, but this time I'm actually letting you be next to me"

"It only proves that Courtney is working on getting out of her mistake of being with Duncan" Jason interpreted "after all, being a CIT is about handling situations" he then looked up to the host "but you never really got the chance to show that kind of skill thanks to Alejandro and Chris"

"Boy oddball" Noah rolled his eyes "you must really hate the guy to continue badmouthing him even if he's not here"

"You have no idea Noah" he sighed "if he _is_ here, I'd send him to the hospital since he loves to scheme than uphold his lies to an extent"

The others gulped at his words and had 1 thought in their heads

'I hope I can handle that reveal on screen coming soon'

* * *

 **Cody and Jason arrived to see the others doing their usual thing with the latter bringing sandwiches**

 **"Cody!" the superfan jumped out her seat and landed close to the geek "please tell me my BBF fixed you!"**

 **"Yes" the geek nodded "I'm feeling better now"**

 **Sierra squealed a bit and hugged Cody before turning to her friend "thanks for making him feel better"**

"Yeah, what I said" the superfan smiled warmly to her doctor

"No problem Sierra" the oddball nodded "he's starting to get over it now"

 **Owen woke up on the smell of food and saw Jason "oh hi J" he waved "how's it feeling to be part of the merge?"**

 **"Fine, I guess" the oddball shrugged "though with most of us now fighting for ourselves now... I hope that you guys won't go in over your heads on the competition"**

 **"What makes you say that?" Gwen asked**

 **"Considering that this show is a competition" Jason considered "I know some of you prefer taking the winner title"**

Most of the cast nodded at that, even though they have experienced the torture known as Total Drama and became friends in those seasons... they couldn't just forget that it was a competition to win the million dollars

 **"But I'd like to state the fact that we have a choice to keep going or give up the prize" he then sighed "but knowing that we like prizes first, it will be hard to realize that"**

"No kidding" Gwen nodded "even though we had become friends throughout the series, we still had the million to think about"

"That's what competition is" Jason nodded "even though we have other things to do, the goal was still there for the taking"

 **The group in economy class ate their sandwiches in peaceful silence for a while as they enjoyed the oddball's food**

 **That is... until Chris' voice spoke from the speakers**

 **"Attention flyers, we are now reaching our destination of the challenge" the host said calmly "please return to your seats as we are about to descend"**

"I wonder how this challenge will work since the teams are dissolved" Chris hummed before turning to Chef "any thoughts on this?"

"I'd say it will just be about the race Chris" the cook replied "if any drama were to come in this, then it will be odd maggot's first time on being angry"

 **"Well it seems that we have to go back now" Jason grabbed Cody's arm before turning to his BBF "don't worry Sierra, Cody will be back in your arms soon"**

The superfan smiled warmly before turning to Jason

"Thanks again for helping Cody"

"No problem Sierra"

* * *

 **The plane landed and the cast were now in an open area with rock like land around them**

 **"Welcome to Australia" Chris smiled "which is also going to be the place for your next challenge"**

 **"So when are we starting?" the oddball rubbed his hands in glee**

 **"I was getting to that..." the host followed**

The cast, and Chef, laughed a bit on Jason interrupting Chris on his introduction of the challenge

"Really oddball?" the host crossed his arms "you had to do that?"

"Sorry" Jason apologized "I was really excited upon seeing Australia"

 **The interns came in with Emu birds and rations**

 **"All you have to do is ride the Emu" Chef then entered with an open map in hand "and reach this spot on the map"**

 **"But at that distance..." Courtney spoke as she looked at the map "it would take us a day to get there!"**

 **"Why do you think that there is rations for you?" the host retorted with a smug smile**

"You know" Bridgette spoke "this is sudden but... Chris is _actually_ taking care of the contestants"

The other cast members blinked at her words and thuoght back at the last episode "hey, you're right" they looked up to the host "what gives?"

"Don't look at me" the host shrugged "ask oddball"

They turned to Jason and the guy smiled a bit

"It's pretty much from Duncan's beatdown" he said "don't you remember Chris' confession from the last episode?"

The cast recalled that and nodded before leaning back to their seats 'that's true...'

 **"First one to reach the goal gets first class"**

* * *

 **The contestants are now riding their birds with Jason leading them**

"That's something unexpected..." Noah blinked at the rather calm race

"Oh come on" Chris groaned "where's the drama here?"

'It will come Chris' Jason smirked at hearing the host's words 'you just need to wait a bit'

 **Sierra smiled brightly at seeing Cody look fine right now and the geek decided to talk to her**

 **"Hey Sierra" he called "since you knew Jason, did he tell you anything about his past?"**

The cast leaned forward a bit wanting to know themselves also

 **"Oh he did" the superfan nodded "but it's not my place to tell you Codykins" she then looked to her BBF "cause it's a personal thing for him"**

 **"Oh" he blinked "then I'll ask him myself then"**

 **"Yeah" the superfan smiled nervously "you go do that"**

"Now what is it about Jason that got you so nervous Sierra?" Cody asked his girlfriend

"Beats me Cody" she scratched her head "I've only met Jason after World Tour and he's only helping me with my problem"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Before I entered this show and still a stalker towards Cody, Jason told me about his first time being angry" she then turned away from the camera showing a little fear on her face "his anger towards Duncan and Harold are mellowed down compared to the jerk who provoked him by breaking his sister's heart" she turned back to the camera "if he reveals it, then you guys will pretty much be glad he was _able_ to calm down"**

 ***static***

The cast were conflicted at Sierra's confession, from Jason's mouth Alejandro was the culprit, half of them wanted to know what the arch villain did to break Hana's heart while the other half wanted to know what kind of punishment the oddball did to the Latin jerk

'Jason/oddball must have beaten him up badly if Sierra was scared by just the words alone'

'I hope that he will not spare any details... it sounds like he scared him bad after the beatdown'

* * *

 **Courtney and Gwen were side by side during the ride. The former may have tolerated the latter to some extent, but the pain of her broken heart was still there and it won't go away until a much later time**

 **Owen was trying hard to keep his ride up to speed with the others, but thanks to his heavy weight they were already breathing hard just by keeping up with the rest**

"You sure know how to keep up Owen" Duncan rolled his eyes at his ride "your birds are struggling to keep you off the ground"

"I hope they weren't hurt too badly" Bridgette muttered in worry at seeing the birds carrying Owen

"Oh they're fine surf maggot" Chef called "I made sure that those birds were getting treated when they reached the spot"

 **Heather had her eyes narrowed at the oddball as she was still trying to figure him out 'I know you're hiding something oddball'**

"Gee Heather..." Gwen smirked "getting a bit jumpy now?"

"Hey I'm the only one actually wanting to find out about him" the queen crossed her arms "Cody was just told about it recently"

 **Just then Jason stopped and raised his hand causing the others to stop also**

 **"What's wrong J?" the oaf asked as his birds fell to the ground already exhausted**

 **"We got company" the oddball spoke as a kangaroo was in front of him "and it's blocking our path..."**

"Hey" Sierra spoke seeing the animal "isn't that the same kangaroo that fought and humiliated Duncan?"

The other members of Team Amazon along with team Chris blinked at that while the punk grumbled at remembering that event in the Austrailia challenge

'But since I'm not there anymore' he thought '...I should be thankful for that at least'

 **The oddball got off his Emu and went to the Australian mammal and it just continued staring at him**

"Is anyone feeling weird about this scene?" Owen questioned but didn't get an answer "I'll take the quiet as a no then"

 **"What's it doing?" Cody blinked**

 **"I think it wants to fight" Jason answered as the kangaroo hopped a bit and made a boxing stance**

 **"Is it a guard or something?" Heather said in a bored tone "let's just pass him"**

 **But as the queen bee moved the mammal jumped in front of her making the Emu jump back and the girl to scream as she fell to the ground**

"Wow Heather" Courtney smirked "you guessed right"

"SHUT IT!" the queen bee shrieked as her face went red in embarrasment

Her reaction only got laughs from the cast as it was too funny for them to take seriously

 **"So we can't pass that thing util it's beaten?" Gwen sighed as she got of her bird "great..." she then looked to the others "anyone want a go?"**

 **"No!" they shouted in fear since they have a bit of knowledge that the Australian mammal was a natural born fighter**

* * *

"I could've done that" Harold pointed out not realizing that he just said something stupid

"Really?" Jason blinked and smirked a bit before looking up to Chris "you hear that? The nerd wants to have a challenge on fighting a kangaroo"

"Nice" the host smiled as he wrote it down on his notebook "thanks for the heads up! I'll be sure to put that in the next season"

"Harold!" the TD cast shouted in disbelief and anger at the wimp for even giving a suggestion to the sadistic host

"But I-!"

He never finished his sentence thanks to Eva punching him out cold

"There..." the powerhouse nodded "no more annoying or stupid words coming out of his mouth for a while"

The others nodded and looked back to the screen

 **"Well we won't go anywhere until this kangaroo is beat" Jason pulled out some stuff from his dimension bag "glad that I brought my dimension bag this time"**

 **He looked to the others and presented the items "you guys make a roof using these materials"**

 **"All right" Sierra, Cody and Owen nodded and started building while Courtney took the blueprints and supervised them**

 **"What are you going to do?" Heather questioned since she and Gwen are the only ones not doing anything**

 **"I'm going to fight of course" the oddball gestured to battle ready animal "unless...you want to take my place and try it?"**

 **"No!" the queen be stepped back "I'd rather not"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"As much as I want that oddball gone" Heather huffed "he's the only one that can handle dangerous situations"**

 ***static***

"Are you sure that's it white girl?" Leshawna teased "is it not because that he was able to save you from trouble?"

"Oh shut up" the queen bee huffed making the sassy sister and a few other girls to giggle

* * *

 **Jason went to his opponent and readied himself for the fight**

 **The kangaroo jumped in and started delivering a barrage of punches**

"Oh sweet cookies and ice cream!" Owen jumped in his seat "that animal sure wants to fight badly"

"No kidding" Trent nodded

"I agree" Cody followed

 **Jason kept his guard up but was struggling since the kangaroo was natural, the animal changed tactics by using it's tail and lifted off the ground to deliver a hard dropkick sending the guy skidding back**

"Oh that's going to sting" Duncan commented as he felt the familiar kick on his body during his time in that episode

 **"Not bad" the oddball smirked as he felt the pain on his body for a bit "natural abilities can't be forgotten that's for sure"**

 **He then shrugged himself and did a few stretches "now it's my turn..."**

 **The oddball dashed to his opponent and delivered a dropkick of his own which caught the mammal by surprise as it was sliding back**

 **He continued his attack by delivering a barrage of punches making the mammal stay on the defense**

 **'That guard only works on what's in front of you' he then ducked down below 'but your open in other places!'**

 **And delivered a hard uppercut under the kangaroo's chin sending the mammal upward before landing back to the ground**

"Whoo-hoo!" the oaf cheered "that was so awesome!"

"No kidding man" Tyler smiled "Jason looked like he had the experience"

Izzy then looked to the oddball and decided to ask that

"Hey J" she called "you said that you could fight, did any of your patients had that kind of therapy session?"

"Yes they do" the oddball nodded "talking was first since they needed to get it out of their heads, but sometimes physical activities are also needed"

"Were there any other people that went to you for help?" Courtney added "you look like the kind of guy who goes to them rather than them finding you"

"You'd be surprised that I don't advertise my profession" he chuckled "and I have a second job since being a doctor is pretty pricey for anyone to pay to get a schedule with my treatments"

* * *

 **Chris and Chef were at the goal watching Jason's battle against the kangaroo and getting his victory against the animal**

 **"That's one way to get drama" the host smirked at the oddball's actions "I just hope those animal lovers won't send complaints"**

 **"Don't worry Chris" the cook spoke "odd maggot's already patching that animal up so you won't have to worry about them"**

 **Chris looked to the camera"will we get more drama in this episode? Find out after the break..."**

Chris then paused the episode and spoke "alright people, oddball said that his hate on traitors will be revealed this episode" he said to the cast "you don't want to miss the details so go to the bathroom or restock on snacks right now"

Half of the cast went out to do what Chris suggested so that they can be ready for the reveal

The remaining members decided to stay as they were bit anxious to see how it would happen since Jason told them it was Alejandro who broke his best friend/sister's heart

"Hey Jason" Trent spoke "do we need to follow your warning like the one where you beat up Duncan?"

"Yes" the oddball nodded "since this from someone who I hated before you guys met him" he sighed a bit "compared to Harold and Duncan's painful humiliation...let's just say Alejandro, in this world, was lucky that he was able to join you guys"

They gulped hard at that, if the Alejandro here was still intact... then how bad of a beating did his counterpart get for making Jason angry

'Duncan's punishment was bad enough' they thought 'I don't think we'll be able to take Alejandro's beating well'

Chris and Chef heard what Jason said and were talking about it

"So the arch villain's scheme got him to be attacked by oddball's fury" the host hummed "and got himself to not be part of the cast"

"Not to mention that with odd maggot's words from the first hint and to now made us both shaky and curious on finding out ourselves"

"Well, here's to hoping that we can handle seeing and hearing that reveal"

* * *

The people that left returned and were now ready to see the big moment and Chris played the video continuing where it left

 **It was now sunset as everyone was sitting around a fire eating the first half of their rations after the Emu birds were put to sleep with the knocked out kangaroo next to them**

 **"That was really impressive of you facing that mammal Jason" Courtney spoke as she finished eating**

 **"Yeah" Cody nodded "I'm sure that Chris and Chef would enjoy that scene"**

"Oh we are" the host nodded happily

"And it was impressive" the cook agreed

 **"I'm actually surprised that you know how to treat animals" Gwen said as she looked at the kangaroo "I thought you can only heal people"**

 **"Yeah, what she said" Owen nodded as he ate his rations**

 **"Don't think on it too hard" Jason sighed ad he added a bit more wood to the fire "I can only heal bruises since the fight earlier was a challenge and not an _actual_ fight"**

 **"Good to know that you have some flaws" Heather nodded "I don't think that you would be considered a perfect being since you've been doing so much impossible feats it's hard to keep track if you're just like us"**

 **"I'm glad that one of you realizes that I'm like any other person" he smiled "I may do the impossible with the things I've done... _but_ I also know that I'm just one man making decisions"**

 **"Hey Jason" Cody called "ever since you shared a bit of your story about hating traitors... I've grown very curious now" he sighed knowing what he's going into "please tell me the story of how it happened"**

 **Just then all activities stopped... Owen, Heather, Courtney and Gwen looked at them with stunned silence**

 **'What did Jason tell Cody that got him so eager?' was their thought right now**

 **Sierra sighed knowing what her BBF told her idol 'so you told him _that_ huh?' she smiled a bit 'you helped Cody by telling something personal and now, like me, wants to know that part of you also'**

"Hey Sierra" Cody spoke "did your doctor ever tell you that?"

"No" the superfan shook her head "during our sessions together, he would just help me get over my stalking habit"

"Sierra's right Cody" Jason nodded "this will actually be her first time knowing a personal thing I kept"

The others looked at the trio and couldn't help but grow more curious and afraid at finding what Alejandro got for his selfishness

'It's now or never here...' they gulped

 **"Figured you'd ask that" he sighed and turned to the camera crew "you guys would also want to sit down, cause this story is going to be something "**

 **All of them were now sitting around the fire with Jason speaking**

 **"You all know by now that Hana, my sister, was a close person I grew up with right?"**

 **The group nodded**

 **"Well during our time together the guys who looked at her were easily swooned and wanted to date her, but here's the thing... she's very shy at meeting people and I had to help her try to be more brave at doing things on her own"**

 **"That would explain why there was a second girl in that photo with you and Hana" Cody spoke as he put things together**

 **"Like I said to Noah" Jason recalled "I help her with fun, she helps me with knowledge" he then got back to his story "anyway, she finally turned brave and got a best friend along with a good looking guy in the process"**

 **"It sounds to me that she was having the best moment of her life" the queen bee said sarcastically with crossed arms**

"Heather!" the cast shouted at the girl

"I'm not wrong there" she shook her head "after all, my girl is just hearing about this now"

 **"You got that right" the oddball nodded "but then something bad happened" he balled his fists "during the time where I just finished making my first gadget. I received a phone call from Ashlynn, through Hana's phone, saying something about a disaster"**

 **Owen gulped at that "what did you find out?" he asked**

 **"When I reached her home, I ran to Hana's room to see her crying into her pillow with her parents and Ashlynn trying to comfort her"**

"Oh man" the guys felt a bit sad at hearing that "I hope it's nothing serious..."

"I wish that too" the girls agreed feeling the anger rise in them a bit

'You don't know how _wrong_ you are...' Jason shook his head sadly

 **"Ashlynn told me that my sister was stood up in her date" Jason gripped his pants**

 **"She was _what!?_ " the group stood up in disbelief**

"I don't believe it..." DJ blinked in shock "Alejandro just broke a girl's heart by being a coward"

'That's low...' Tyler frowned 'even for you Alejandro'

"I can't believe him!" Bridgette, Leshawna Courtney and Heather angrily shouted "he just did that without even thinking!"

 **"And the worst part of it all... it was her first date" he added**

"SAY WHAT!?" the entire cast stood up at that part

"That's right" Jason sighed sadly "Alejandro, the arch villain of Total Drama, broke Hana's heart on her first date" he repeated

"That's just wrong" Chef shook his head "Latin maggot has issues, but this... is too much"

"No kidding Chef" Chris nodded "I may like drama out of people and not care, but even _I_ wouldn't go that far to get ratings"

"At least you got a plan to make it happen" the cook replied "if a new season comes out, let's make sure Latin maggot get's humiliated first"

 **"Hana had a secret fear of being rejected when I became her friend" Jason said calmly as he looked at the fire "and with the rejection she got at her moment of doing it alone, it broke her mind"**

"Did that happen here too?" Noah questioned

"Yep" Jason nodded "her mind was traumatized so badly. She, subconsciously, will never say boyfriend ever again" he sighed "and the only love she'll happily receive is from me, her brother"

"That's just sad" Trent shook his head

"Yeah" Duncan agreed "who knew Alejandro was _that_ cowardly"

Geoff and Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay along with Cody and Sierra held each other close knowing that they will never break apart after hearing that

The single ladies, plus Heather, that were manipulated by Alejandro balled their hands into fists and had one thought in their minds 'when I see that jerk again... I'll make sure he _stays single!_ '

Blaineley sat back down and held her hands tightly 'good thing that I voted for Heather on the finale episode that season'

* * *

 **"Did you get the jerk?" they asked quickly wanting find out what happened next**

 **"Not at first" the oddball answered "I was making sure that Hana was in good hands for mental healing" he gripped his hands "I felt really useless that I couldn't save her that time" he looked at the fire and poked it with a stick "I tried finding some information about that incident and it turns out, the rumor spread like wildfire and I got the name of the idiot"**

"Alejandro" the cast answered firmly

 **"I felt my mind on finding out why" Jason continued his story "and when I asked him why he broke Hana's heart with care he said this..."**

 **"Your sister made a mistake by saying a name I hated for a long time" the oddball imitated the person "she called me Al, that mocking name my brother, Jose, made in my life"**

 **" _And then_ you beat him up?" Heather and Courtney asked at the same time**

 **"Not yet" Jason replied while looking at then**

"Oh come on!" the cast spoke in disbelief before turning to the person "what kept you from hitting him?!"

"Keep watching" the oddball pointed to the screen "the answer is in front of you"

 **"When he said that to me" Jason smirked "I did something unexpected"**

 **"What?" they pressed**

 **"...I laughed" Jason answered surprising them "I laughed at his answer hard and loud, like it was the biggest joke in the world" he smiled "after finishing. I said this: to break my sister's heart because of a little mistake as a name... it only proves that _you_ are the coward Al"**

 **"And the beatdown started" Cody spoke feeling a bit scared "what did you do to him?"**

 **"A lot actually" Jason counted with his fingers "I cracked his ribs, gave him a german suplex, ripped his hair out, kicked his family jewels _3 times_ and broke his legs"**

The men grabbed their privates at hearing the family jewels part and felt a bit sorry for the arch villain receiving that kind of punishment while the women went stiff at imagining the description Jason said about the pummeling to Alejandro

 **The listening group sat back down feeling themselves completely scared at the oddball's first angry fit, they thought it was over then and there but he pulled out his portable screen and player**

 **"But I wasn't satisfied just yet" he then placed a cd in the player "so I did something that made me a monster in the eyes of that jerk and to anyone who watched/heard it"**

 **He played the clip**

* * *

 **Alejandro Burromuerto, along with his family, tied up and gagged against the trees of his home**

"I don't like where this is going..." Cody gulped as he was wrapped in the arms of his girlfriend

"Me too Codykins" Sierra nodded

The action was followed by the other cast members while some of them were just too scared and had gripped their seats instead

 **Jason was smiling at them like it was not a big deal "I'm glad that you guys are now awake" he walked to the tied up family "you see, I just heard that my sister was heart broken by your young son, Alejandro" he pointed to the beat up Latino**

 **"But then he reasoned out that his older brother" he pointed to the second young man next to Al "was mocking him throughout his life" he then glared to the parents "and _you two_ didn't even try to stop it"**

 **He then pulled out a metal weapon looking like a hybrid mixture of giant brass knuckles and a gun**

 **"That doesn't sound like a good family bond" he sighed "but, then again we just have to decide how to handle things" he pressed the muzzle "which is why I'm here and going to give you guys a lesson in what happens to people who doesn't care about about the weaker beings at all"**

 **He then raised his weapon to the air**

 **BREAK UP**

 **It unleashed purple lightning which now covered him changing his form into something different**

 **Something...scary**

 **He was wearing armor with bright orange eye lens on his helmet giving the impression of a robot Frankenstein since the metal on his body looked like it was scrapped and welded together**

"Oh man" the cast gulped at seeing such a look before turning to the oddball "of that wasn't used for punishment, it would look cool"

"Did you make that gadget here too?" one of them asked

"No" Jason answered "it didn't cross my mind because I was busy with something else"

 **"Now let's unleash the anger in me" Jason pressed the muzzle against his hand**

 **Gun**

 **He went into the mansion and fired, shooting the place down with his weapon**

"Oh Jesus Christ!" the guys shouted at the destruction "he's tearing that place apart!"

Most of the girls had their eyes shut trying to keep the imagery out of their heads but the destructive sounds gave a clear view for them

A few of were strong enough to watch the destruction and gulped at how disastrous it is to see Jason so furious that he'd resort to doing that

Jason sighed at seeing himself go ballistic on screen 'if I wasn't so worried for Hana, then _that_ would've happened here too'

* * *

 **The mansion was now in flames and Jason's silhouette appeared out of the fire and with the guy looking like a demon rising from Hell**

 **The family can feel their fear rise at seeing him get close, they now frantically struggle against their bindings to break free**

 **"It's no use" Jason then pressed the muzzle of his weapon "because you will feel pain, and won't forget it..."**

 **Break**

 **He dashed forward and delivered a strike with his weapon making them scream in their gags as the Burromuertos have visible scars**

The cast covered their ears at the screaming with Owen, DJ and Cody fainting on the spot at seeing the injuries

'Duncan got it bad, but this... is MUCH WORSE!'

 **The Burromuerto family looked at Jason in fear before they passed out from the pain and trauma**

 **"I'm going to jail for this, but I don't care..." the oddball sighed as he changed back before walking to the camera that was recording the whole thing "I did a crime and I wo _n't_ runaway from this"**

 **He grabbed the camera and ended the feed**

 **"And that's how I came to hate traitors" Jason finished before packed the box back into his dimension bag "I got myself a one year sentence in prison for destruction of property and attempted murder"**

 **The group stared at him in silence trying to swallow everything they just listened to...**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That..." Heather started**

 ***static***

 **"Was..." Gwen continued**

 ***static***

 **"Unblievable..." Courtney finished**

 ***static***

 **"That's some secret he carried" Cody scratched his head and nervously laughed "at least now he won't have to repeat himself if anyone asks about it"**

 ***static***

 **Sierra was typing down the story Jason told into her laptop "Oh Jason" she sighed sadly "I wish that you could have found another way to punish that jerk, but like you said to Gwen...everyone has a right to choose" she finished typing and looked to the camera "I just hope that this story won't change the fans' thought of you"**

 ***static***

 **"There you have it" Jason spoke to the camera "the full story of my hate on traitors" he sighed a bit "I've done bad crimes and payed for it, I made my decision and will live with... that recording will be the reminder of how I turned into a monster"**

 ***static***

* * *

The cast was pretty quiet on how Alejandro got his just desserts, they looked to Jason and saw him tranquil. They thought that he was taking it all in himself and left him and continued watching the episode

 **"Um..." Owen spoke "since you were in prison for a whole year, how did you know about us?"**

 **"Oh that's easy" the oddball chuckled "Total Drama is so popular that even the prisoners took a liking on the hard to believe escapades of the competition for prize money" he then remembered his time in that place "not to mention I got to make friends with the misfits of society"**

 **"Wow" the geek said in awe "you're really something J"**

 **"But what about your sister Hana?" Sierra interjected "wasn't she worried that you had to be distant from her?"**

 **"Oh she was able to get out of her slump upon hearing the news that I got imprisoned" the oddball smiled "apparently I was so precious to her that she got over Alejandro"**

"Definitely another impossible feat from odd maggot" Chef crossed his arms "he's really got the power if that girl was out of it upon getting the news"

"I couldn't agree more" Chris nodded "at least we got the drama for this episode"

 **"Alright" Jason clapped his hands "I've already told you my story, it's time to sleep everyone"**

 **And he was right,the stars twinkled in night the sky signifying that it was fully dark. The contestants gathered under the makeshift roof they made and lied down befor closing their eyes**

 **Jason put the fire out and had one last thought for the night**

 **'I told them my past, I wonder who will be the next one to leave this time?'**

"Since Jason told something personal to the camera" Noah hummed a bit "I'm betting anyone can be voted out except for the oddball himself"

"What makes you say that?" Blaineley questioned

"With what he said earlier" the bookworm recalled "he'll get first class again along with the sympathies of the cast for today"

Some of them thought of that and looked at Jason again 'if he's with us on the show, then those things may happen to us' but they shook their heads 'but it didn't...' they turned back to the screen 'let's just watch the episode end'

 **They looked up at the starry night thinking on what Jason just told them**

 **'At least we know, in full detail, that his hate meant something' they thought at the same time before looking to Jason 'and he recorded that incident so he would be reminding himself that he changed'**

"Oh yeah" the cast nodded as they glanced at the oddball 'definitley different from our oddball here since the arch villian was part of our cast'

* * *

 **It was now daytime with Chris and Chef waiting at the finish line talking about the story Jason just told**

 **"Oddball sure got some issues back then" the host mumbled feeling a bit shocked at hearing it**

 **"I hear ya Chris" the cook nodded "and with his past revealed... the other maggots won't be able take first class this episode"**

 **A few hours passed and the contestants were now seen goiing up the rocky mountain with Jason leading the group followed by Cody, Sierra, Owen, Gwen, Courtney and Heather**

 **The oddball sighed as the others were bit too quiet for him, usually one of them would talk by now since they're getting close to the goal**

 **'I guess my past really got them'**

"You have no idea, how right you are" they nodded before turning to said person 'even though it was a different result here... the event where you got mad at Alejandro still happened'

 **They reached the goal and were met with Chris along with his partnerwaitig for them**

 **"Glad you could make it you guys" the host crossed his arms "first off, this challenge is over thanks to oddball's story" he looked to said person "and second, he won first class thanks to you guys not really focusing on the challenge"**

 **"Can you blame them?" Jason interjected "it's pretty nerve wracking on what I just said last night"**

 **"No..." the host conceded "I guess not"**

* * *

 **Back inside the plane, Chris was looking at the still silent candidates for elimination**

 **"Since we have so much drama today" the host presented the parachute "I'll just go straight to the ones who has the most votes"**

 **He looked at the goth and CIT "Gwen... your on the chopping block since the cast still see you as a back stabber, Courtney... your on the chopping block because you are still heartbroken no matter how hard you try to hide it"**

"Very true" most of the cast nodded at Chris' statements

 **He looked at the 2 girls "the one leaving is..." and threw the parachute to the loser "Gwen"**

 **Jason looked at her "you voted for yourself didn't you?"**

 **The goth nodded as she put on the parachute "with what you just told us during the challenge, I have a lot of thinking to do for what I just did to Courtney"**

 **The oddball nodded at her reason and gave her a cd case "when you get to the Aftermath show, play this before you're called out okay?"**

 **"Will do" she nodded before jumping out of the plane**

 **Chris looked at Jason "Since you won again, who will be your companion in first class in today's flight?"**

 **"Courtney" the oddball looked to the CIT "she's my partner for first class"**

 **The CIT looked surprised at him "are you sure about that?" she questioned "I mean, I'm not really a trustworthy person"**

"Yeah" Courtney agreed with herself "what I said..."

 **"I am" he nodded firmly "I want to talk to you for a moment"**

 **Chris now looked to the camera "there you have it folks, our oddball has revealed his dark secret to the world and got first class a second time" he then looked at the retreating contestants "with his secret revealed, will the others get back into competition and fight?"**

"It's plausible" Blaineley nodded "the oddball has hinted that he prefers fair play in competition"

"Really?" some of the cast were a bit skeptical on that since the drama from Jason's still got them

"If you recall the Yukon and Germany episodes" the co-host reminded "he encouraged the losing teams to keep up before the merge and not to mention, in said merge, he gave them a choice to continue to fight for the prize or not"

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

The screen went black and the cast sighed at the endo of the episode

"Okay everyone" Chris called from his booth "let's take a 20 minute break before to the next episode"

They nodded at that since the reveal of Jason hating Alejandro needs time to take in...

* * *

Author's notes:

Jason's secret on hating Alejandro is now revealed, and it was shown that the arch villian did something despicable before being with the Total Drama cast

I checked the arch villain's background along with his brother and they are very vain, which gave me the impression that the family line are the same (always about themselves and not caring for anything else)

Not to mention this focus actually had them lack in certain people skills (Alejandro ignores the name making him endure Owen's assault of the insult made by Jose, and Jose s not actually caring that he realized his mistake in making said person stronger upon his fight with the _inferior_ brother in All-Stars)

Since Jason cares completely for Hana, the girl had developed a, sort of, brother complex after that break up which is reasonable...

The oddball was there for her and made the girl strong throughout her time growing up, not to mention that seeing her so broken at that moment triggered the monster within him causing the biggest scare to Alejandro and his family for being so vain

The next chapter is the third Aftermath episode in which the cast will say their opinions on the oddball's first crime, so to speak, along with Blaineley joining the cast competing for the million

Oh and before I forget, I got a review that my OC is considered a Gary Stu, we pm'd each other back and forth for a while and the person had claims to back it up that Jason _is_ one

So I'll ask you guys this...

Is my OC, Jason, a Gary Stu in your eyes...?

Please answer in the review of this chapter. Thank you very much


	16. Aftermath 3

The TD cast were quiet as the episode where Alejandro got his harsh beating from Jason and if that guy was here with them, he would've fainted at his pathetic state and would have nightmares of seeing the monstrous side of the oddball for a long time...

'That was definitely more scary than Duncan's beating' they thought while shivering a bit

Some of them looked to Jason and wanted to ask him about the confrontation of the arch villian since he was okay in this world

Fortunately, one of them decided to ask that question...

"Hey J" Izzy called "since Alejandro was able to join our cast, what did you do to him when he broke Hana's heart?"

The others nodded feeling the same way

"It's less painful... but just as traumatic, I scared him out his wits" the oddball smiled at the memory from that moment

"What did you do?" Duncan questioned feeling more curious than scared

"I dislocated his arms and legs" Jason answered "since he was so high and mighty about himself, I figured he would need to be a lowly peasant to learn his mistake"

"And then what?" Cody pressed feeling a bit more anxious

"I threatened him, if he didn't transfer out... he would be feeling the same thing again on our next meeting"

"Whoa" the guys blinked at the imagination of oddball's first fight and shivered a bit at seeing the arch villain temporarily become a makeshift vegetable

'I don't know what's worse... the him on screen scarring that guy's mind or the him here repeating the same threat'

Harold however, still having his big ego, crossed his arms "that's it?" he huffed "I could've threatened him better than you"

"Harold!" the cast looked at the nerd in anger

"You want to test out it then?" the oddball smirked "you can still back out and save yourself..."

"As if!" the nerd readied himself "I can beat you!"

"You sure love to get beaten up huh?" Jason shrugged "I'm not feeling sorry for you when you get your joints pulled out"

"That nerd is asking for it" Eva grunted feeling annoyed that he was considered the favorite of the cast

"Let's sit back and watch Harold get his butt kicked by oddball" Duncan smiled at seeing the nerd get himself hurt for speaking again

"I'm down with that" Geoff agreed

Harold jumped into range and made his attack, Jason moved slightly to the side and grabbed the nerd by his wrist and held him in arm bar making the latter feel strained by the pressure

"Last chance to admit you lost"

"Never!"

"you're choice..."

The oddball pulled the arm up removing the shoulder joint out of Harold's socket making him scream in pain

"Ooh" the cast hissed at the sight while covering their ears from the scream "that's going to hurt"

"Should've admitted your loss" Jason pushed the arm back into place "but after seeing you throughout your seasons in Total Drama I should've been used to hearing the lies out of your mouth"

"You got that right oddball" Chris nodded "the reviews on Harold pretty much said that he's an annoying guy to have in the show just like Ezekiel"

"No kidding there Chris" Sierra followed "I checked the blogs about Harold and the fans favorited him because they saw him as the idiot clown of the franchise..."

That got hard laughs from everyone as they pictured the nerd in clown get up

"Not... funny guys" Harold grunted as he tested his arm if it's still in good shape

" _Way_ funny Harold" Duncan smirked "you don't really seem to be the guy that can be taken seriously"

"Oh definitely" the others nodded "you are just too... weak to be a threat"

With the mood back to normal, everyone went to their seats with the host playing the next episode

* * *

The screen showed Total Drama Aftermath

"Hey wait a minute" the oaf called "isn't this episode supposed to be that Sweden reward challenge?"

"That's true Owen, but with the teams dissolved early" Chris nodded "the producers and I have to change that part thanks to Jason's outburst on Duncan"

"Not to mention odd maggot's impossible stunts, those reward challenges have to stop somewhere" Chef added

 **Geoff and Bridgette were talking to each other**

 **"I can't believe that he had that kind of secret with him"**

 **"Yeah, me too"**

 **"Uh guys..." Blaineley called them "we're on"**

 **"Oh!" the party animal looked at the audience "hey everyone, I'm Geoff the host of Total Drama Aftermath"**

 **"I'm Bridgette" the surfer smiled "the co-host"**

 **"And I'm Blaineley" the blonde host added "the guest host"**

 **"Sorry for not being aware that the show started" the host scratched his head "the news of Jason's secret really hit the mark on the drama scale"**

 **The audience murmured in agreement on that**

 **"You got that right" Blaineley nodded as she was reading the TD blog "when Sierra thought that the fans changed their views on the oddball... they didn't" she then smiled "in fact, the fans wished that he would win this season"**

"Wow" the cast blinked in surprise at that

"Looks like oddball has a lot of support in that season" Duncan smirked

 **"Let's get on with our opinions of him then" Bridgette clapped her hands before looking towards the cast "what do you guys have to say about him?"**

 **"I'd say he would make it to the finals" Katie smiled**

 **"Oh totally" Sadie nodded "Jason really got himself to stay this long, it would be nice if he wins this season"**

 **"Not to mention his impossible stunts got him a lot of support" Beth smiled as she was next to her best friend "it would be hard to not be by his side"**

 **"You said it Beth" Lindsay nodded "with him now part of us, he's making a lot friends"**

 **"You got that right Lindsay" the jock followed "Jason's one heck of a guy"**

 **"I just wished that Duncan would learn his lesson after his mistake" Leshawna huffed**

 **The crowd booed at mentioning the punk of Total Drama**

"It would be a miracle for him to learn this soon" Courtney nodded

"Well, we'll find that out now" Gwen followed

 **"Speaking of" the guest host smiled "I was able to get a footage of that guy in the hospital"**

"Really Blaineley?" the punk arched his brow

"Hey I'm getting drama in that episode" she reasoned "I wouldn't miss that opportunity"

 **The big screen came in and revealed the clip**

* * *

 **Duncan was in a hospital bed quietly healing as his police parents were with him**

 **"Oh Duncan" the dad shook his head in disappointment "if only you would've come clean to Courtney"**

 **"Oh don't be so dramatic Danny" the mom said sternly "our son went through hell back there for fighting someone coming from prison"**

 **"If I really was a bad parent Martha, I wouldn't be here" the male officer sighed as he pulled out some papers "from what I can tell, Jason did him a favor" he flipped through the papers "if he didn't get beaten up and badly enough... then Duncan wouldn't learn his mistake of being a rebel"**

 **The female officer looked at her son "I guess shouldn't complain much" she placed her hand on her son "if Duncan's going to learn something, then it should be from him..."**

The punk blinked at his parents' words 'was that incident really a big deal?'

 **"If our son can change" Danny looked out the window "it will depend on the second encounter between them"**

 **The screen blacked out**

"That was something" Noah commented "if anything else would happen... then it would be Gwen's turn"

"You said it buddy" Owen nodded "If J had Duncan beat up, then Gwen would be in her guilt this episode"

The goth flinched at the thought of her girl in a state of depression like Cody 'I am _not_ looking forward to that'

* * *

 **"What insight the parents have folks" The guest host smiled "and we now have one more guest to introduce since she just arrived, Gwen!"**

 **But upon calling her name, the goth didn't show up...**

 **Causing the crowd to murmur in confusion**

 **"Uh" Geoff scratched his head "is something keeping her back?"**

 **"Maybe it was the gift she had from Jason" Bridgette reasoned "let's go see for ourselves"**

 **The screen flared up showing Trent and Leshawna at the door where Gwen was in**

* * *

 **"Gwen we know that you did a bad thing" the musician called "but it shouldn't be the reason for you stay inside"**

 **"Yeah girl" the sassy sister nodded "you have to come out of there"**

 **"I know what you mean guys" Gwen's voice spoke from the room "but I can't be with you this episode" she sighed sadly "ever since listening to Jason's song, I'm feeling _very_ guilty on what I did to Courtney"**

 **"Well can you at least give us that cd so we won't bother you later" Trent suggested**

 **The door opened slightly and Gwen held out her gift for Leshawna to get before the door closed again**

 **"We got what we came for" the sassy sister sighed "I just hope that we won't be crying again for this"**

 **"I hope so too" the musician nodded**

* * *

 **Back at the stage the 3 hosts were talking about the scene**

 **"Well it seems that we will be listening to another one of oddball's song" Blaineley blinked**

 **"And since this is about Gwen feeling sorry for Courtney from her actions back in the challenge" Geoff added**

 **"Let's hope as well that it wouldn't get us too badly..." Bridgette gulped**

 **The Aftermath group and the audience nodded since they were pretty nervous on what music will play this time**

"This is going to make us cry" Harold spoke out "I can feel it"

"What was the first clue mr. obvious?" Duncan asked sarcastically

 **Leshawna and Trent came back and were now seated with the Aftermath cast**

 **"Everything's set you three"**

 **"It will be played by your signal"**

The cast gulped when Blaineley gave the green light to play the song and braced themselves for it

* * *

 **I open my eyes,**  
 **I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**

 **I can't remember how**  
 **I can't remember why**  
 **I'm lying here tonight**

 **And I can't stand the pain**  
 **And I can't make it go away**  
 **No I can't stand the pain...**

 **How this happen to me!?**

 **I've made my mistakes!**  
 **Got nowhere to run!**

 **The night goes on as I'm fading away**

 **I'm sick of this life!**  
 **I just wanna scream!**

 **How could this happen to me?!**

 **Everybody's screaming**  
 **I tried to make a sound**  
 **but no one hears me**

 **I'm slipping off the edge**  
 **I'm hanging by a thread**  
 **I wanna start this over again**

* * *

Just like Trent's song the cast had their reactions on the song:

Katie and Sadie along with Beth and Lindsay hugged each other tight while fighting back the tears on feeling the guilt of the song

Leshawna, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, Justin and Blaineley were sniffling at hearing such sad emotions from the lyrics Jason made

Eva, Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Noah, Sierra and Cody sighed sadly since hearing the music reminded them of the wrong actions they made during their time in the show while competing for the prize

Even Chris and Chef were having a hard time keeping themselves together at hearing it

* * *

 **So I try to hold**  
 **On to a time when nothing mattered**  
 **And I can't explain what happened**  
 **And I can't erase the things that I've done...**

 **No I can't...**

 **How could this happen to me!?**

 **I've made my mistakes!**  
 **Got nowhere to run!**

 **The night goes on as I'm fading away**

 **I'm sick of this life!**  
 **I just wanna scream...!**

 **How could this happen to me...**

* * *

 **When the song ended, everyone was crying a waterfall**

 **"So beautiful... and so sad" the guest host wiped her tears with a tissue and she looked around to see the others couldn't handle the song**

 **Not that she could blame them, the song was too sad to keep your cool**

 **"Let's take a break to get ourselves together"**

"That song sure got us" the oaf cried a bit more as he sniffled

"You said it Owen" Geoff agreed while wiping the tears off

"Yeah" Bridgette nodded and followed her boyfriend's action

"Even though I can do better" Harold spoke which got him glares since his ego was bigger than his common sense "I will admit it's a good song"

'Wimp maggot's properly using his head' Chef thought before shaking his head 'but his ego is still bigger'

 **"Welcome back everyone" Blaineley spoke as the other 2 hosts were picking themselves up still "as you can see here... the song we had earlier made a big impact on us"**

 **"No kidding" Trent agreed as he sighed "that song can really make you feel guilty... intentional or accidental"**

 **The crowd murmured in agreement**

"True that" the musician nodded and a few others followed

 **"Anyway" the host spoke finally getting over it "we got something special today for our aftermath crew"**

 **An intern came in carrying a tray with cans of peanuts on it**

 **"This episode we're going to have a little game to see if one of the Aftermath crew is lucky enough to be part of the World Tour competition"**

 **The said group smiled brightly at having the chance to be in World Tour**

* * *

"That's different" Bridgette blinked "this is supposed to be the Aftermath episode where I actually was sent to Russia to meet that special fan"

"Don't remind me" Geoff glared to the co-host "I'm still mad at you for making my girl leave that episode"

"Oh get over it already" Blaineley rolled her eyes "Bridgette is strong enough to survive the cold and not mention she returned to you in the final episode of the Aftermath show"

 **The cast got their can of peanuts and opened them. Most had peanuts and a select few were able to get their chance on the prize**

 **And they were: Noah, Leshawna, Beth, Eva, Izzy and Blaineley**

 **The winners smiled at getting their chancewhike the losers groaned or remained nuetral at not getting the chance to compete**

"That's different" Justin commented at the selected contestants

"I'm not complaining" Leshawna smiled

"Neither am I" Eva grunted feeling a little happy that she got her chance in competing at least

"I'm more surprised that Blaineley was part of the game this episode" Katie spoke

"Oh totally" Sadie nodded "usually she would just stay back and happily watch the others get hurt

"Hey now" the blonde host huffed "I can compete..."

"Yeah right" the party animal rolled his eyes "you couldn't keep up in the contest by yourself"

"I wonder how the game will be presented?" Bridgette questioned as the next scene showed tem the contest

 **The participants were led to the backstage showing a giant wheel with pictures on them**

* * *

 **"Welcome to the game called wheel of challenge" the co-host spoke as she looked at the group "the ; rules are simple in this game; spin the wheel and participate in what challenge the arrow stops at, win... you continue competing, lose... you're out"**

"Seems simple enough" Chris smirked "though, I wonder if some of these challenges would be good ideas for the new season"

"Just watch and see Chris" Chef commented

 **Noah went first and spun the wheel, it stopped at a picture of a person doing physical work**

"I don't like the challenge already" the bookworm spoke feeling discouraged

"Oh come on Noah" Tyler smirked "at least you realized that you need to move a lot"

 **"Noah has taken a physical challenge" Bridgette smiled as she read the card of the picture "and the challenge is evading lasers"**

"Defenitely not liking it"

 **"Um...is there a timer for this?" the bookworm asked**

 **"You do it in 1 minute" th co-host**

 **Noah gulped as the interns set up the stage in for him**

 **Leshawna got her turn and spun the wheel, which showed a set of clothes**

 **"This is a surprise" Bridgette blinked when she saw it before reading the card "make a set of clothes"**

 **"Easy" the sassy sister nodded**

 **"Here's the catch" the co-host interjected "the clothes you must make must be like Lindsay's design"**

"Okay, that's going to be hard" Leshawna commented

"Am I really that bad?" the bombshell asked

"Not really girl" she shook her head "I'm not the kind who could uh... think a new design instantly"

"Oh" Lindsay blinked "okay"

Gwen then went to her friend "did you really think that she was good at making clothes?" she whispered

"Since I saw the episode of her designing Tyler as a lady in red, it surprised me that she could make clothes that _can_ be worn" the sassy girl whispered back

 **The remaining members decided to share their challenge instead, 1 member of the pair will spin and both of them will do the challenge at the same time**

 **Izzy spun the wheel and got a physical challenge too**

 **"Izzy and Eva will hang upside down like in Chef's challenge back in season 1" Bridgette said as she read the card**

 **"Oh I'm so ready for that!" the crazy girl grinned**

 **"Is there a time limit for this?" the powerhouse questioned**

 **"Nope" the co-host shook her head "you have to make sure to be the last one upside down and back on your feet or it won't count"**

"That's a nice rule" Chris smiled as he wrote it down "gave me an idea for a challenge I have in my head"

 **Lastly Beth spun the wheel and it stopped on the letters TD on the wheel**

"This should be something" Duncan crossed his arms

 **"Looks like Beth and Blaineley got the surprise challenge" Bridgette smiled before pointing to a pair of seats "all you gotta do is watch a video"**

"Lame..." the punk called but was slapped upside on the head by Courtney

 **" _Without_ making a reaction" she added "cause the videos you're watching will be TD's moments of surprise antics"**

 **"How long will this be?" Blaineley asked**

 **"Until the video ends" the co-host replied "so better stay composed to win the game"**

"Now that's going to be tough" Tyler commented "with all the things we had to go through, the video has a lot to offer"

"Unless you're Chef" Cody pointed out "he's rarely the guy to react on something"

"You got that right maggot!" the cook shouted in agreement

* * *

 **The contestants started their challenges and was already losing most of them...**

 **Noah was dodging the lasers around him, but sadly he got hit a lot and his clothes were charred**

"That's more humiliating than the one Blaineley set up" the bookworm sighed

"I'd say Geoff got over his head again" Bridgette crossed her arms before turning to her boyfriend "I can't believe that you turned into that again if I was with you that episode"

"Heh-heh" the party animal chuckled nervously since he just turned into Chris when he became the host of the TD Aftermath show and now it ws showing up again

 **Izzy fell down from the pull up bar and landed on her head after 2 minutes with Eva following her in the next 10 seconds**

"Aww" the crazy girl pouted "I should've lasted a bit longer"

"Try handling the pressure of blood rushing through your head" Eva huffed

"You went through that before?" Jason blinked at the powerhouse

"It was a test for me, I was more into buiding my muscles than testing my endurance"

"Oh..." was all the other cast members said

 **Blaineley was stonefaced at the video she's watching, while Beth was having a hard time staying quiet since the video was pretty much the cast in laughable situations and most of it was Harold getting his butt kicked**

The cast laughed hard at seeing the nerd get hurt for all the time he was in the show

"Hey!" Harold stood up from his seat "how did you get that!?"

"The cameras..." Chris answered bluntly "seriously, you didn't actually recall that?"

 **Leshawna was able to finish her challenge, but sadly through Lindsay's eyes... it didn't make a pass**

"Oh darn it" the sassy sister huffed

"Not that I could blame you" Lindsay spoke "after all, you're clothes are for the uh..." she scratched her head finding the big words to fit the sassy sister

"Casually dressed" Courtney spoke

"That's it" the bombshell nodded

* * *

 **The last 2 contestants, Beth and Blaineley, were able to handle the video and were the remaining contestants to get the prize**

 **"All right" Geoff smiled "we are down to the last pair and the final part of this part... it will be a test of luck"**

 **Bridgette pulled out 2 letters**

 **"Pick one of them to get your chance for the prize" she smiled**

"I hope I win this time" Beth crossed her fingers

 **Beth, in her excitement, took the letter on the surfer's left hand. Leaving the guest host to get the letter on the girl's right hand**

"Here comes the moment"

 **Beth went first, and upon opening the letter she got a blank paper**

"Aww" she pouted sadly

"Nice try Beth" Lindsay patted her best friend's back

 **Blaineley opened her letter and she got paper had the word congratulations on it with the TD logo in the background**

 **"I..." the guest host blinked in disbelief "I won!?"**

 **"Congratulations Blaineley!" the host happily shook her hand " _you_ get to join the cast!"**

 **"I won..." Blaineley repeated as she was still in disbelief**

"That's different" Noah commented as he wrote down the reaction change of the co-host in his notebook

 **The interns grabbed her and took her out with the bags ready for her departure**

* * *

 **"That's it for today's episode" the host smiled "we will be moving out of this building and onto a secret place for the final episode"**

 **"That's right folks" Bridgette nodded "we will be meeting the finalists in the final destination of World Tour"**

 **"This is Total Drama Aftermath signing off"**

 **The audience clapped happily as the episode ended**

The screen went black and the cast got their comments out

"That was an unexpected episode" Cody blinked

"You're telling me" Trent agreed

"But at least it was not as humiliating Blaineley put us through" Tyler reasoned

"Yeah" Beth nodded "and it still surprised us that the blonde host participated"

"No kidding" the others nodded in agreement

"Come on guys" Jason called "let's not get it over our heads here"

"Fine..."


	17. A surprise in Niagara

"With the oddball actually part of the cast there" Noah spoke "does anyone think Blaineley will get her way in the next upcoming episodes"

"I hope not" Courtney huffed

"Maybe J will keep her busy when she arrives" Owen guessed

"With his feats done on the show" Eva added her 2 cents "he will"

Jason shook his head with a snicker 'you'd be surprised on that'

"All right people" Chris called "let's start the episode now"

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." a clip of the contestants were riding the Emu birds in the Australian outback "Australia, the land of rocks and dirt" it then showed them around the campfire with Jason speaking "our oddball just revealed his dark secret to the world...which had the the rest in disbelief for the entire challenge"**

"Tell us about it" Duncan spoke for everyone "oddball got us by surprise on that"

The others nodded in agreement

 **The scene now transitioned to the plane with Gwen jumping out of the plane before the scene changed to Chris in the pilot room with Chef**

 **"Now Jason is with Courtney on the flight to the next challenge" he then looked at the door behind him "will he actually be able to get the girl over her break up from?"**

"I'm wondering that too" the CIT muttered before looking to Jason 'though my girl might have a hard time to get over that...'

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside economy class, some of the losers were talking about Jason's secret**

 **"Jason sure had a tough time going through that" Cody sighed as he was comforted by Sierra**

 **"I know the feeling Codykins" the superfan nodded "it took me some time to handle the shock before he started helping me with my stalking problem"**

"I'm really glad that we met after season 3" Sierra smiled "if not, then Cody will find a way to get rid of me...for good!"

"Yeah" the geek agreed "and I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life"

"No problem you guys" Jason smiled

 **Heather was in her thoughts about this 'oddball's going to win if I keep sulking like this'**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"For the record..." Heather spoke "I feel a bit sorry for oddball" she then turned her head away with huff "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to lose for him"**

 ***static***

"Gee Heather" Gwen rolled her eyes "way to shoot down a guy"

"Don't blame her too badly Gwen" Jason called "she only had the thought of winning the million bucks" he then looked to he queen bee "I only told her my backstory in there, if she's going to change... then it will be _her_ decision to do that"

"Wow oddball" Duncan crossed his arms "you really have quite a heart"

"It's just me being me" he shrugged

* * *

 **"I hope that J comes soon" Owen held his stomach "cause I'm getting hungry here"**

 **"You don't have to wait anymore" Jason smiled as he entered with a cart of sandwiches "I got your order right here"**

 **The oaf instantly got off his seat and jumped to the sandwiches**

 **"FOOD!"**

"it wouldn't be Owen if he didn't react on food" Tyler smirked

"You said it" the other cast members nodded

 **Thankfully Jason stopped him as the blonde oaf was near him**

 **"As nice it is to see you happy Owen" the oddball smiled "but you have to wait a bit longer until the others got their share"**

 **Owen rubbed his head a bit "sorry about that"**

 **"What are you doing here oddball?" Heather spoke after taking her bite "shouldn't you be with the CIT right now?"**

 **"I should be" Jason nodded "but after revealing my secret back in Australia, she needed some time to think on what she had done through out the seasons"**

 **"That explains why you're here" Sierra nodded**

"Good luck on that oddball" Duncan spoke as he rolled his eyes "Courtney is not the type of person to listen much"

"That's because you didn't try in the first place" Jason retorted "and if you just told her than back stab her then, it wouldn't be so hard for you"

"How so?" the punk questioned

"Well for one, the fans would have hated Courtney for denying your words than both of you back in season 3" he pointed out "and second, you would've at least went back to Juvie if you just apologized to Courtney on season 5 while keeping your rep when Gwen tried to be friends with her again"

Duncan thought back on those events and grumbled a bit that the oddball was right on the nail on those statements

The goth and CIT blinked at that and shared the same thought

'Would it have been better if that happened?'

* * *

 **"Well I gotta go" the oddball walked out of the room "I still have a talk with Courtney in first class"**

 **"Good luck on that oddball" Heather spoke "I've been with her on the past seasons, and that girl is too stubborn on admitting failure"**

 **"We'll see about that" he smirked before walking through the door**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I've watched both TDI and TDA" Jason crossed his arms "and Heather's right on Courtney being stubborn"**

"Hey!" Courtney shouted and stood up from her seat feeling offended

"I'm not wrong though" he assured with a nod "throughout the seasons, all you did was CIT this and CIT that which got yourself on the losing spot because of it"

She sat back down and huffed a bit denying that he was right... at least for now

 **"But after revealing my anger to her back in Australia" he smiled a bit "I think I got a chance to get her out of that denial"**

 ***static***

"Good luck on that Jason" most of the cast muttered since being with Courtney had brought a lot of suffering throughout the challenges since she was so adamant on being right thanks to her CIT status

* * *

 **Inside first class, Jason saw Courtney being quiet while looking out the window**

 **'It seems that she finally started to learn...' he smiled before seating in front of the girl getting her attention "ready to talk now?"**

 **Courtney sighed but nodded "I'm just frustrated that Duncan couldn't change from his rebel attitude"**

"Like you tried being one" Duncan smirked "oh wait... you did!"

"Don't you start-!" she scowled

"QUIET MAGGOTS!" Chef roared making them shut up

 **"From what I saw back then" Jason countered "you never had a chance to be different and when you did, it was fun"**

 **Courtney opened her mouth to retort his words, but she couldn't because he was right on the money**

"Seems that the CIT has failed now" Heather smiled slyly

"Oh shut up"

 **"Also in season 2 where you entered the merge" he added "Justin asked how you get passed your deformities and you answered by denying them"**

 **The girl looked down at the floor as her body trembled at how right he was... after revealing his backstory, all she was able to do is think back on her actions and none of them are really good since she was a prideful person since the start of the show**

"Wow princess" the punk smiled "I didn't know you could actually change"

Courtney growled a bit but blinked that Jason went to her rescue

"Oh be quiet Duncan" the oddball spoke "like you could do better when you got that chance"

"Whatever" the punk rolled his eyes

 **She got surprised when he grabbed her hand and gripped it tight**

"Oooh" the guys catcalled at the scene, making Jason roll his eyes at their reaction

 **"I know it's hard accepting your faults" he said while looking at her "but if you don't accept the fact that you made mistakes, then you will just be facing pain and humiliation in the future"**

'How right that was...' most of the cast nodded since they watched the All-Star season to see her not only lost but humiliated too

 **Courtney blinked at Jason as she was processing his words**

 **"Please Courtney" he pleaded a bit "I don't want you to be alone"**

 **The CIT sighed as she pulled her hand back "I really appreciate what you're doing Jason" she looked out the window again "but I don't think it will save me"**

"Ooh ouch" some of the cast feel sorry for Jason being rejected

"Looks like the oddball can't do this impossible feat" Chris sighed "and I was hoping that he could get her so I wouldn't have to face her lawsuits again"

"Don't give up yet Chris" Chef called as he watched the screen

"Why is that?"

"Odd maggot's not stopping"

 **Jason looked at her a bit but he was still determined reach her**

 **"You say it's too late Courtney, but you always have a chance" he said getting her attention "if you can't see it yourself, then _I'll_ show you"**

"You can't be serious?" the punk questioned in disbelief

"I am" the oddball nodded "she may say no instantly, but I can hear doubt in her voice when she rejected my plea"

'He's definitely a surprise' Blaineley hummed 'and since I will be joining them this episode, I wonder if he will be my partner this challenge?'

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Courtney sighed before looking at the camera "I know Jason is looking out for me and all" she the closed her eyes "but if I'm going to do that... I might end up being the one voted out" she then hummed on what she just said "which I would consider doing"**

 ***static***

The cast blinked at Courtney's confession, even the girl herself was stunned at that

Chris was in a similar state "Courtney... _wanting_ to leave?" he said "that's a first"

"I hear ya" Chef nodded feeling the same

 **Jason was thinking about Courtney "she can't do anything now after what I revealed back in Australia"**

"You said it J" Owen nodded with a few others following his action

 **He sighed "and I can't do much but make sure that she is at least safe until her elimination"**

 ***static***

"You'd do that?" the CIT asked the oddball

"Yes" Jason nodded "I'm worried that you'd hurt yourself"

"You _do_ know what happened in the past seasons right?" the other cast members spoke as they experienced those moments when Courtney was with them

"That was when she made plans" the oddball countered "this time, she doesn't have one"

They thought about it and nodded, it was true that the problems happen when the CIT made her strategies _in_ the challenge

* * *

 **The cast were now at the cargo bay when Chris said that they were in the next challenge and have to find some boats**

 **"What kind of boats do you think Chris will give us?" Owen asked as they were finding said items**

 **"Knowing him" Heather huffed "it would be some worn down piece of junk"**

"It wouldn't be the first time that you'd kill us for ratings" the queen be muttered quietly so the host wouldn't have any ideas

 **"Hey guys!" Cody shouted "I found them!"**

 **The others went to Cody and saw the boats**

 **"Paddle boats?" Sierra blinked**

 **"Oh no!" the blonde oaf gasped "are we going for another physical challenge?!"**

"Nice reaction Owen" the punk rolled his eyes

"Sorry..." the guy chuckled nervously

 **Just then the trap door opened and had the cast screaming for their lives**

"I remember this now" Courtney spoke at seeing the contestants on the water "Niagara Falls"

The other contestants that participated shivered at remembering that event, while the rest were just glad that didn't happen to them

 **"Oh Chris is so getting sued for this!" Courtney scowled a bit as she dried herself a bit**

"It's been a while since CIT maggot said that word on camera" Chef commented

"Now I'm hoping that she would be voted out this episode" Chris huffed

 **Jason looked to see the water "Okay, we're at the next area for the challenge" he nodded before hearing something "did anyone hear that?"**

 **"Wa, wa, wa..." Owen sputtered**

 **"What are you trying to say Owen?" Sierra spoke**

 **"Wa, wa, wa...!" Courtney followed with fear in her voice**

 **"Wa, what?"the oddball asked**

 **"WATERFALL!" Cody shouted as he pointed at the water's edge**

 **"Oh..." he then sat down and placed his feet on the pedals "pedal!"**

 **The cast pedaled for their lives but sadly the current was too strong for them to get away**

"Oh no!" Owen gasped "they won't make it!"

DJ, Bridgette and Trent gulped feeling their worry skyrocket for the moment

"They'll make it" Heather crossed her arms not feeling worried at all

"How do you figure?" Gwen arched her brow

"The pleas are coming in"

 **Since they were about to drop, some of them decided to the obvious action... praying**

 **"If we live, I'll vote myself on the elimination" Courtney started**

 **"If we live, I won't complain on what Chris' challenge will be this time" Heather followed**

"Now that would've been nice" the host nodded "one less mouth of complaints for a short time"

 **"If we live, I'll give Sierra a kiss!" Cody pleaded getting surprised looks from the 2 girls "what? I'm desperate"**

"It's still surprising that you would say that Cody" Trent commented on the geek's words on screen "although this time, you'll be the one kissing her instead"

"That's because Sierra's not stalking me so much" Cody replied "which got me to say that instead of having her kiss me"

The superfan squealed a bit that she would still kiss Cody

 **"You hear that Sierra?" the oddball looked to his BBF**

 **"I did..." she nodded "and I want it!"**

 **Sierra pulled out rope and tied it on Owen before throwing him to the other boat, she bit the end of the rope and sat back down**

* * *

 **Knowing the girl's intention of getting that reward... Jason and Sierra pedaled like they are in a sugar rush causing them and their cargo to get away from the waterfall and hit the sands of the beach**

 **The cast panted heavily after that**

"That was a close one" DJ wiped the sweat off his head in relief

"You said it DJ" the others nodded

Eva grunted though she won't deny that she can't keep up with the adrenaline Sierra had on getting her reward

 **Jason looked looked up to the others "everyone alright?"**

 **He got his answer in groans from them**

 **Sierra went to Cody and looked at him "Cody!" she said with worry in her eyes "are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah, I am" he sat up and looked at his savior "I believe that you would like your reward now"**

 **With what little energy he has left, Cody grabbed Sierra's face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before passing out in the superfan's arms**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"A kiss from my idol" Sierra squealed in delight "It's a dream come true!"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **The cast was now dry and with Chris inside a concert hall**

 **"Normally I would break your high spirits by giving you guys good news and then suddenly add the bad news"**

"That's true" some of the cast nodded "what's going on Chris?"

"Beats me..." the host shrugged

The cook on the other hand got an idea if the grin on his lips signify anything

'I'd say odd maggot has something to do with that'

 **"However" he raised his hand "since a certain someone is scaring me, I'd go to the part where we are now doing the challenge"**

 **And he was right, the oddball was giving the host a hard glare and to make it more obvious... he was cracking his knuckles making the others step away from him**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It's a good thing I told my BBF about Chris' habit of surprising the contestants" Sierra sighed "or else Chris will be in world of hurt when he showed himself to us after the near-death experience earlier"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Well that explains it" Chris shivered a bit "though I hope he wouldn't hit me in the face should that happen"

 **"But before we start the first part of the challenge" the smirked as Chef brought a cake "a member from the aftermath show won in a special contest and got the chance to participate with us"**

 **"I wonder who's the lucky person joining us?" Owen wondered**

 **"You'll find out now" he then looked at the cake "you can come out!"**

 **The cake opened revealing Blaineley herself**

 **"Hi I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'halloran" she waved to the cast "and I'll be joining you guys this season"**

 **Most of the cast were confused on seeing her**

 **"Who?"**

"Oh boy" they grimaced "here comes the ranting"

 **The lady had her eyes widened that the cast didn't know her, she was about to scream in outrage but stopped when her name was spoken**

 **"Blaineley...Blaineley..." Jason hummed a bit before snapping his fingers "ah now I remember, you're a host/co-host from different shows"**

Chris blinked at that before looking down at the blonde host "you worked in different shows?"

"What did you think when I declined the producers' offer to me being a host on Total Drama" she huffed

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"At least _someone_ knew me" Blaineley crossed her arms**

 ***static***

 **"The observer told me about Blaineley once" Jason smirked "she sure knows how to work her job as a host, he even told me that she would've been the host of Total Drama were it not for her other shows"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **The ladies of the cast are now with Chris as the guys were being put in a giant slot machine by Chef**

 **"All right ladies" the host smiled "this part of the challenge will be a test of luck" he looked to the slot machine "pull the lever and you will be partnered to the guy that will come out"**

 **"But there are four of us" Courtney pointed out**

 **"I'm well aware of that" Chris snapped his fingers and a cage with a bear inside was lowered to the slot machine "if one of you girls got the bear on your turn, your out of the challenge"**

"That's reasonable" Blaineley nodded at the condition "since there are only 3 guys left, one of them shouldn't be part of the challenge"

 **Sierra went first and pulled the lever**

 **"Please let it be Cody" she pleaded with crossed fingers**

 **The jackpot tune was heard and out came...**

 **"Cody!" the superfan smiled as she hugged her partner**

"I wish I was that lucky" she muttered

 **Courtney was next and her jackpot was the bear, causing her to run away with the animal chasing her**

 **"You're out Courtney!" Chris shouted to the screaming CIT**

"Oh come on!" she scowled

"It is to be expected Courtney" Trent empathized "a break up can lead to a bit of bad luck"

 **Blaineley walked to the slot machine and pulled the lever**

 **'I hope it's Jason...' she thought**

"Wow Blaineley" Heather slyly smirked "didn't know you fell for oddball when he knew you"

The blonde host ignored her and decided to talk to the oddball about something

"Hey Jason" she called "since you were friends with observer in that world, did you ever meet him here?"

"I did" he nodded "it was actually by chance, and I met him in my other job" he then laughed a bit "in fact, he said he would like to be my first patient when I said about becoming a therapist"

"Did he?" she pressed on a bit more

"He did" the oddball nodded "and _that_ was before I met Sierra"

 **The jackpot tune was heard and out came the oddball himself**

 **"Wow" he shook his head a bit "that was something"**

 **Blaineley smiled as she took Jason and walked passed a frowning Heather**

 **"Great..." the queen bee muttered as she pulled the lever "that means I got the oaf as my partner"**

 **Owen came out and smiled at seeing Heather "I guess we're partners today" he chuckled a bit**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It's season 1 over again" the queen bee rolled her eyes**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Now the finale of part 1" Chris smiled "since Niagara falls was said to be a place of love in Canada, this challenge will be about trust, the guys will have to guide the girls using their megaphone through an obstalce course consisting of a piranha pool, a confetti blaster and a tall cake to get your wedding dress"**

 **"Wedding dress?" the blindfolded girls questioned**

 **"Of course" the host nodded "a wedding is the strongest word for trust" he then looked to the guys "and I hope you men won't receive much of a verbal lashing as you guide your partners through the course"**

 **Cody and Jason guided their partners through the course without much problem**

 **Heather barely dodged the piranha pool but got blasted by the confetti cannon thanks to Owen's words**

 **"Owen!" the queen bee shouted as she removed the confetti off her "you have to tell me where I'm going!"**

 **"But I said go that way" the oaf called**

 **"She meant about going left or right" Jason spoke to him before guiding Blaineley to her dress**

 **"You're almost there Sierra" Cody called to his partner "just a few more steps now"**

 **The superfan bumped against the mannequin and smiled feeling the dress "thanks Cody!"**

 **Blaineley smiled as she reached her dress also before taking off her blindfold "that was some challenge"**

 **Heather finally reached her dress with a bit of cake frosting on her "if you think _this_ is hard" she groaned "wait until you see part 2 of the challenge"**

"If only I could've seen some of the challenges first" the blonde host sighed "I might have at least admitted how foolish I was to be part of the cast"

'Yeah right...' the queen bee rolled her eyes

 **While that's going on, Jason jumped off the stage**

 **"Where are you going J?" Owen asked at seeing his friend move**

 **"To check on Courtney" he answered "knowing Chris, he wouldn't want another lawsuit from her"**

 **"Looks like oddball's heart is making sure I'm safe from Courtney's upcoming lawsuit" the host stepped in "will he succeed? Find out after the break..."**

* * *

"Odd maggot's saving your butt Chris" Chef crossed his arms "if he can make CIT maggot calm enough, you wouldn't have to worry when she's eliminated"

"Here's to hoping" the host nodded before drinking his soda

 **"And we're back" Chris smiled as he and the cast were now in front of the waterfall landmark on wooden platforms and a tightrope "ready to start part 2 of the challenge"**

 **Cody stepped forward looking scared "we just escaped our death from the waterfall... _now_ we're going to cross it!?"**

 **"Yep" the host nodded "you and your bride will walk across the rope to the other side and answer questions Chef will give you" he then smiled "first to answer all 3 questions instantly wins"**

 **"Let's not waste this chance Codykins!" Sierra smiled before grabbing her partner and sped off**

 **"They sure are in a hurry" Blaineley turned to her partner as he was rubbing some ointment on Courtney's face "are you done yet?"**

 **"Almost Blaineley" Jason stood up and looked to Heather "piece of advice, wait until the rope is clear to walk"**

 **"You do know that it's just going make us win right?" she raised her brow**

 **"Just giving you a chance" he then carried his partner and walked on the rope "that's all"**

* * *

 **Sierra smiled as she ran to the next wooden platform before looking to Cody "I can't believe that this happening to us!" she looked to her partner "I hope you can say the 2 words I like to hear from your mouth, even though it's just a challenge"**

 **The geek nodded but gulped upon seeing the water below 'I hope that I can at least say them because I just scared myself by looking down'**

Cody crossed his fingers "I hope so too" he mumbled quietly

 **Heather and Owen took Jason's advice and the oaf decided to talk to Courtney for the time being while the queen bee watched the competition**

 **"So Courtney" he spoke "how does it feel being te first person out of the challenge?"**

 **"Surprisingly" the CIT replied "I'm fine..."**

"That's surprising" Noah blinked "usually she would rant about how she's supposed to be part if the challenge"

"Yeah" some of the others nodded

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Even though I'm out of the challenge" she sighed "I'm somehow content just by watching from the sidelines" she then hummed a bit before nodding "I guess I'm voting myself this episode"**

 ***static***

"Didn't know you would actually keep your word princess" Duncan commented in surprise

"I at least have some things to keep in my mind" she huffed "unlike you who prefers to leave things and not care"

"Like you could be that caring" he retorted

"Alright enough you two" Jason jumped in "just be quiet and watch the episode unfold please"

* * *

 **Jason walked slowly as he was conversing with Blaineley about her job**

 **"Wow" the oddball blinked to her partner "I didn't know you got pressured on the first try"**

 **"Yeah that's what happened when I got myself on the stage" she sighed before smiling "but after that, I actually loved the attention"**

 **"Good for you" he smiled before looking forward "uh oh"**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"We got blockage"**

 **Sierra was frowning since she didn't hear the words from Cody's mouth because of the fear of falling which caused the pair to go back**

 **"How are we going to do this?" he blinked**

 **"Easy" the superfan spoke " _you_ walk back, because I'm carrying precious cargo"**

 **"Are you saying _I'm_ not precious?" Blaineley blinked before retorting "cause yes I am...!"**

 **"Uh, maybe we should" Jason interrupted hoping to defuse the tension**

 **"Oh be quiet" the co-host huffed "I'm arguing here"**

 **"Cody" Sierra smiled to her partner "do you think that Blaineley is a nasty, _nasty_ person?"**

 **The co-host got mad at that and tried to reach for the geek but Jason leaned back a bit to save him from being harmed**

 **"No!" he pulled himself back in fear "please!"**

 **Sierra pulled Cody looking angry "Now you've upset him...BACK OFF!"**

 **The superfan now pulled Blaineley's hair causing her to yelp in pain, but sadly she also made Jason move mking him lose balance and both pairs fell off the tightrope screaming on the way down**

"Glad that happened there" Chris smirked along with an equally smirking Chef

 **Owen was now carrying Heather as he slowly walked on the rope**

 **"Can't you go any faster?" the queen bee crossed her arms**

 **"I would but" the oaf looked down "I would fall"**

 **"After hearing you say that" she said in a blank tone "take your time"**

* * *

 **While that happened the 2 pairs were drenched at the waters below**

 **"Well that went well..." Blaineley rolled here eyes**

 **"At least we're okay" Cody tried to lighten the mood a bit**

 **"You just had to say that Cody" Jason sighed "if you remember Chris, then he has a surprise in these waters too"**

 **"What kind of surprise is that?" Sierra asked**

 **The oddball pointed across the water making them look and saw a shark fin swimming around**

 **"SHARK!" the geek and co-host screamed in fright**

"At least it's not those hungry sharks in our season" Owen gulped

"True... very true" the other participants of that challenge agreed

 **The superfan looked to her BBF in panic "what do we do?!"**

 **"I saw a boat on my fall" he pointed to the rocks "I'll keep the shark busy while you three swim to safety"**

 **"That's crazy!" they shouted at him**

 **"Got any _better_ ideas?" he retorted "no? Then get swimming!"**

"He's going to get himself killed" Harold crossed his arms

"At least he's doing better than you Harold" Sierra pointed out "the rest of us would just flee and knowing the coward you are back in the first 2 seasons... you'd flee too"

"Not to mention J wrestled a crocodile in Egypt and has beaten a kangaroo in fist fight back at Australia" Izzy added

"I have to agree on that" Eva grunted "you would rather stay alive than proving your worth as a somebody"

* * *

 **Back with the competition Heather facepalmed at seeing Owen stuck on the question of what is Canada's anthem**

 **"Seriously...?" she sighed before looking to Chef "O Canada"**

"You really can't answer that question?" the queen bee blinked at the oaf

"Sorry" he rubbed his head nervously

 **"Since the both of you maggots are the only ones here" Chef looked at his card "I'll make this last question easy" he looked at them "what shape is the canadian bacon?"**

 **"Oh I know this one!" Owen smiled "it's round"**

"If it involves food, Owen will answer" Tyler joked getting some laughs form the rest

 **"Congratulations on answering the questions" Chef called "you win first class"**

 **"Whoo-hoo!" the oaf cheered at getting first class**

 **"Can you move now?" Heather spoke making the oaf snap out of his happy thoughts "we're still on the rope"**

 **"Oh sorry" the oaf walked to the wooden platform**

 **"Congratulations you two" Chris smiled as he walked toward the winners "though in this prize winning challenge you and your partner are taking first class together"**

 **"Since it's first class, I won't complain" the queen bee sighed**

 **"Paddle!" Sierra's voice echoed as she and Jason rowed away from the shark chasing them**

"At least Chris decided to leave a boat there" Cody said feeling a little better

* * *

 **In the plane Sierra sighed as she didn't hear the words from Cody's lips**

 **Luckily Jason was next to her**

 **"Sad that Cody didn't say it huh?" he asked**

 **"Yeah" she nodded "I wish he would say those words"**

 **"Well you're about to get that chance" the oddball smiled "because he's here"**

 **Cody sighed relief as he walked to economy class "that's better"**

 **"Cody!" the superfan jumped off her seat and ran to the geek "are you finally okay from the challenge?"**

 **"I am" he nodded and then reached for her hands "after what happened in the past few episodes, I've finally decided" he looked to her eyes "I'm ready to start"**

Some of the girls gasped knowing what will happen next, while the guys were gobsmacked at seeing it happen

 **"You mean...?" Sierra blinked**

 **The geek nodded and smiled saying the words she wished to hear "I do..."**

 **The superfan smiled brightly before hugging her idol turned boyfriend "oh Cody!"**

Katie and Sadie squealed happily for Sierra in the screen

Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth and Leshawna smiled for Cody

Sierra herself smiled warmly that she got to be a couple with her boyfriend so soon

 **"Congratulations Sierra" Jason smiled at the newly made couple "and I'm glad that you got over Gwen Cody"**

 **"It's thanks to you Jason" they smiled to the oddball "if you weren't here then would take us a longer time to realize it"**

 **"Now there's one more thing to worry about" he added "who's voting who?"**

"Hey" Owen called "isn't this the episode where I leave?"

"You're right big guy" Izzy nodded

"But since you got first class" Duncan spoke "someone else will take your place"

"I wonder who?" Beth questioned

"I say it's Courtney" Harold spoke

"Blaineley" Gwen added

"Let's find out" Justin answered now intently looking on the screen finding out who would be eliminated

* * *

 **Chris was looking at the passport votes before tossing them away "it seems that we got a 60/40 vote here" he looked at the cast "so I'll go to the candidates instantly"**

 **He pulled out the parachute "Courtney... you're on the chopping block for losing in the first challenge, Blaineley... you're counted since your importance as a host got you and your partner to lose"**

 **The host looked at them feeling a bit of tension and tossed the parachute "Courtney, you're out"**

"That's a shock" the bookworm blinked before writing it down his notebook

Harold smiled at being right, but before he would boast his greatness... Chef threw his soda cup at him to stay quiet

 **"I expected this" the CIT sighed as she walked to the door**

 **"With what you had to go through" Jason spoke out to her "I'd say you need to be relieved"**

 **"I guess" she then looked to the person who was looking out for her "Jason, can come here for a moment... I'd like to talk with you before I jump out"**

 **"Sure" the oddball stood up and walked to her "what do you want to talk about?"**

 **"Ever since my break up with Duncan you tried to make me feel better" she looked at him "and when we are in first class before the challenge you tried to have me open up... why?"**

 **"It's like I said earlier Courtney" he smiled "I don't want you to be alone, if you could just admit you have faults then... the pain you carried until now won't be bothering you so much"**

"You sure do know how put it in words oddball" Noah commented

"Yeah" the rest agreed

"It's just me helping" Jason shrugged albeit lightheartedly

 **The CIT blinked at Jason's answer but then felt calm and before long she did something she thought would be hard to do...**

 **She smiled**

 **A warm, calm and gentle _smile!_**

"Whoa" the cast muttered

Even the girl herself blinked in surprise

 **"Thanks" she nodded "could you turn your head a bit"**

 **"Uh, sure..."**

 **When Jason did that, Courtney instantly moved forward**

 **...and pecked his cheek**

Gasps were heard throughout the room at Courtney's move, even Chris and Chef were stunned in silence at that moment

 **"What was that for?" the oddball rubbed his face at the sudden move**

 **"Just a thank you for helping me" she turned her head with her face turning red "...and a good luck charm" she went to the door "I hope you win this season"** **She said before jumping out of the plane**

* * *

 **In the pilot room Chris and Chef blinked for a couple seconds**

 **"I never thought Courtney would do that"**

 **"You said it Chris"**

 **The host looked to the camera "anyway, we are now down one more member today" he smiled "who will be next to take the drop of shame? And will it be more than one?"**

"That would depend on you Chris" Chef rolled his eyes

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

The screen went black as the cast were still silent at the end of the episode

"Alright everyone" the host clapped his hands getting their attention "let's get some lunch to swallow what we saw"

The cast nodded to that... some food could help them relax a bit

* * *

Author's notes:

All right another double chapter update along with Cody and Sierra being together this early instead of her elimination by blowing up Chris' plane in the final 4

Not to mention Courtney got over Duncan thanks to Jason helping her

And if you're asking why, the answer is this... Courtney was left alone throughout the season and it took Gwen 2 seasons to realize her mistake for being with the punk making the CIT carry a grudge on both of them

Also Jason helping Courtney was in my mind upon my update when the oddball beat the punk up gladiator style and it occurred to me that anyone in the cast would give up on helping the girl since they know very well that the CIT will deny having problems to begin with like in TDA

Which got me to have her eliminated this chapter and she will be a bit calmer now when I update a filler chapter after the World Tour season

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far...


	18. a double chinese bag for to go

Everyone was eating their lunch talking bout Courtney's elimination

"That was some episode" Beth spoke before drinking her juice

"Yeah Beth" Lindsay nodded "Courtney voted out is quite the surprise"

"Not to mention Blaineley getting along with Jason is added to that fact" Gwen followed as she finished eating

"Jason's really something huh?" Trent nodded

"Not surprising there" Noah sighed as he read the list of oddball's feats "with what he's done, I'd say he would be joining the next season after World Tour"

"You'd really think that?" the goth blinked

"It wouldn't be farfetched" Blaineley spoke "after all, he was already the favorite member of the cast within the season" he smiled "not to mention he's a likable guy like Owen"

Courtney stayed quiet on the conversations since she was surprised that her counterpart would do that 'then again, he was the only one that tried to cheer me up' she thought before taking another bite

While that's happening Chris and Chef were at a different table talking with Jason along with Cody, Sierra, Heather and Izzy with them

"I have to say oddball" the host smirked "your meddle really got my show a lot of ratings"

"You said it Chris" the cook nodded "makes me wish that you would be part of the cast" he sighed a bit 'at least there would be one maggot that _won't_ annoy me'

"Oh totally" the superfan agreed "you would love joining us"

"For once I agree" the queen bee nodded "I would at least be happy someone that isn't so annoying"

"Yeah" the geek smiled "you would fit in no problem"

"I'm flattered that you guys would give me an invitation to be part of the show" Jason smiled "but I'm afraid that I have to decline the offer"

"Aww" Izzy pouted "why not?"

"2 reasons" the oddball replied "one; I already have jobs during the seasons you guys went through and two; with Alejandro part of the cast... you my know my hate on him"

"Oh yeah" the host blinked "forgot about that"

After lunch everyone was back at the theater and seated down

"I wonder who's going to be eliminated next?" Owen questioned

"It could be you Owen" Trent guessed "you were just lucky last episode"

"Let's not wait any longer and find out" Eva spoke and looked to the screen

Chris smiled at the eagerness and played the episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." the clip from Niagara Falls showed before it transitioned with the contestants seeing Blaineley "our cast had a surprise guest from the aftermath show" it now showed most of the contestants doing the challenge "and one got some help before being eliminated"**

 **The scene now showed Jason helping Courtney before it transitioned to her elimination with a smile on her face**

"I'll admit that oddball helping princess is unexpected" Duncan commented

"At least he was making sure _I'm_ safe" the CIT huffed

"Whatever you say" the punk rolled his eyes

Some of the cast shook their heads at the duo's antics 'even though they're apart, they still act like they're together'

Jason chuckled a bit 'they are just feeling nostalgia from season 1' he thought with a head shake at the scene

 **Chris now walks in front of the camera "we are now down to 6 contestants" he smiled "what will be the next challenge today? And will it be something surprising?"**

"We'll see Chris..." Chef crossed his arms "we'll see"

 **"Find out here on Total... Drama... World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, Heather was smiling as she relaxed on the chair**

 **She sighed happily "comfy"**

 **Owen was enjoying his food as the stewardess delivered his breakfast**

 **"It's been a while that I had a plate full" he then looked at the attendant "could I get some bread to go with this?"**

"Heather and Owen seems to be fine for now" Trent blinked

"I guess those two got an agreement somewhere" Noah followed

"Aw thanks buddy" Owen hugged the bookworm

'Too tight...!'

* * *

 **Inside economy class the losers were doing their own things;**

 **Sierra was hugging Cody and the geek smiled warmly before hugging her back as the duo were enjoying the quiet and company of each other**

"Aww" Bridgette, Katie, Sadie Beth and Lindsay cooed at the couple

Sierra was feeling very happy and did the same thing to her boyfriend

'At least I'm used to her closeness' he chuckled

 **Blaineley rolled her eyes at them before sighing "this is boring"**

"What would ou do to pass the time then?"

"Usually I would try to sweet talk Chef to help me stay in the game" the blonde host replied "though now it would be different since oddball is there"

 **Luckily Jason came in with a cart of sandwiches**

 **"Anyone hungry?"**

 **"Thanks Jason"**

 **Everyone was enjoying their food in silence before the oddball started a conversation**

 **"So Cody" he started "how does it feel to be with Sierra?"**

 **"Honestly" the geek smiled "it's great, though I have to try and get used to her clinginess of me"**

"How long did it take for you to expect her doing that?" the bookworm asked

The geek hummed recalling her closeness to him "about an extra 3 weeks if you counted the season she debuted"

"And that was she started going to me for therapy sessions" Jason added

 **Blaineley took a bite on her sandwich and got wide eyed at the taste**

 **"Have you been _this good_ at cooking?" the blonde host questioned**

 **"Yep" the oddball nodded "I have to make sure my parents are in good condition for their work"**

"How often was it J?" Owen asked curiously

Jason hummed at the time he took up cooking "about breakfast and dinner"

"Leaving you to relax at lunch" Noah concluded

"Yep" he nodded

* * *

 **After a moment of silent eating... Chris' voice spoke**

 **"Attention passengers" he called "we are now reaching our next destination"**

 **"What do you think Chris will have us do?" Cody questioned**

 **"Probably some kind of weird and gross challenge" Heather guessed**

 **"I'm not looking forward to that" the blonde host shivered**

"Blaineley _actually_ participating" Noah commented as he wrote down what he said "still surprising since last episode"

"Hey..." said person glared at the bookworm

"Well it is" Justin added "you'd have some hidden agenda to win a challenge"

"But at least you won't be suspected easily when Chris finds out later" Beth reasoned being the nice girl she is

"Wow Beth" Gwen blinked "didn't know you would care for someone like her"

"I may not like people who are selfish" she crossed her arms "but I will, at least, give her the benefit of the doubt since this show a bit different from ours"

"Are you sure it's not because you just gained a slight attraction to oddball?" Heather smirked slyly "cause it sounds like you are"

"No" the farmer huffed while turning her head though there was a little red color on her cheeks but the dark covered that thankfully

"I can see why Brady was your boyfriend" Jason chuckled "you have that fiery spirit ever since standing up to Heather"

Beth turned to the oddball in surprise "you know him?"

"He's my friend" Jason smiled "and if he didn't mention me, not surprising... he is the kind of guy who's into his work"

"By the way" Lindsay spoke "what happened between you and him?"

"All right enough!" Chris spoke in annoyance "we can talk about that later! Right now there's an episode on screen"

* * *

 **The cast were in front of the great wall of China**

 **"Welcome to the Chinese landmark" the host smiled "where part 1 of the challenge will begin"**

 **He then started explaining the rules "this part of the challenge is a race in the great wall"**

 **"Um" Owen raised his arm "will we be running all the way there?"**

 **"Don't worry" he assured "there will be transports for you when you reach the starting point of the race" then a smirk appeared on his lips "but since this a challenge, it will be a first come first serve thing"**

 **But then his cellphone rang "oops, got a call, hang on" he answered his phone "yeah, I'm doing a show right now"**

 **"So what, we go?" Cody asked**

 **"Can we do this later?" the host said to the caller**

 **"Are we racing now?" Heather called**

 **"Okay fine!" Chris grunted causing most of the contestants to run "hey! Who said you can go?!"**

"Still impatient like in the show" Chris shook his head "but you guys would prefer to start since you misheard when I said the name of the challenge"

The participants groaned for not realizing that, but since the host told them get ready...they forgot about the rules and started to run

 **"You did say it was a race Chris" Jason spoke as he and Owen were the only ones that stayed "and adding the words transport and first... they could already guess"**

 **"I can believe that oddball" the host looked to the oaf "but Owen staying? You'd be running too during my call"**

 **"Oh I stopped him myself" the oddball smiled "he'd be last anyway since he gets tired easily"**

 **The big guy chuckled a bit "yeah"**

* * *

 **The rest of the cast raced to the starting point with the transports of choice presented: donkey, pull carraige, scooter, bike, wooden slippers and a skateboard**

 **'This race is so mine!' she narrowed her eyes at the choices of transport in the race**

"Since Duncan and Courtney are out" Tyler spoke "Heather would be first to take the bike without problem"

The queen bee smiled 'at least it won't be so hard for me'

 **Blaineley got the carriage while Cody and Sierra took the donkey and scooter**

"At least it won't be bad this time" the superfan smiled

"Yeah" the geek nodded "we'll just be racing to the finish line in this one"

"I'll see you at the goal Codykins!" Sierra spoke before heading off

"See ya" Cody waved before looking at his ride "giddy up"

 **Back at the starting point the oddball and oaf were readying themselves**

 **"You do know how to use that skateboard right?"**

 **"I think so"**

 **The oaf gulped before moving on with the race leaving the oddball with the wooden slippers**

"Hey that's not-!" Harold spoke before getting hit by garbage

"Shut it Harold" Duncan interrupted "no one cares"

"But-!" the nerd spoke only for Jason to stop him

"Should I hurt you again?" the oddball threatened "cause if you don't stop, I'll leave you in pain until the episode ends"

The nerd went stiff on the threat and he still felt the phantom pain on his shoulder, so he decided to shut up since Jason _will_ do it if he didn't...

 **"Tough luck for you Jason" Blaineley smiled "you got the wooden footwear"**

 **"Since you were part of the aftermath cast Blaineley" Jason smiled back "you should know that I have a sister who's part Japanese" he looked at the slippers "I'll manage with these things"**

 **The oddball wore the sandals and felt the hard wood 'been a while since I tried these...' he turned to the blond host "I guess I'll see you at the finish line"**

 **"See ya oddball" she waved**

"I never thought that Blaineley would be nice" Bridgette spoke

"But with odd dude's hate against traitors" Geoff added "she would try to stay on his good side"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I'd try to get the others to feel uneasy to get my win" the blonde host sighed "but with oddball's secret out, that plan's out..."**

 ***static***

 **"There's actually a way to handle those flat planks" Jason smiled before looking down at his feet "it requires time to get used to them"**

 ***static***

* * *

"How do you figure oddball?" Heather asked

"Remember when you walked in those? Ran down an incline and couldn't stop until you hit the gong?" he spoke "those footwear are made for flat ground, wood, stone and stairs"

"Should've figured that out when I started wearing them" she rolled her eyes

 **The race went on with Heather taking the lead on her bike with Cody and Sierra following behind her**

 **"I'm so winning this race!" the queen bee pedaled faster to stay ahead**

"Heather sure is in the zone right now" Tyler commented

 **But then Chris came in by the helicopter, with the intern driving, above the contestants**

 **"Just a quick warning to you guys since the race started" the host spoke using the megaphone ""there will be traps for you during the way there!"**

"Here comes the pain" Duncan sighed

 **The queen bee kept pedaling but ran into a trap causing it to explode making her scream as she was sent flying**

Heather scowled at seeing herself in Chris' trap while the others were laughing at her discretion

"Don't go overboard guys" Jason called "you don't want to miss part 2 of this episode"

 **Cody stopped his ride making Sierra stop also**

 **"Is something wrong Cody?" she asked in worry**

 **"I think the gunpowder smell got me" the geek went to the wall "and i'm feeling dizzy"**

 **By then Owen was screaming as he skated through the host's traps in the race, and since he was out of control... he crashed to a wall**

"Ooh" some of the cast cringed at the oaf's situation "that's going to hurt..."

 **Luckily Jason was able to keep up with him since he alternates from the wooden sandals to sneakers**

 **"You okay?"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I think I got a fear of skateboards now" the oaf said still feeling dizzy from his crash before falling to the floor**

 ***static***

 **"Seems Owen is out of the challenge" the oddball sighed "might as well at least get him to the goal"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **At the goal Chris was waiting for them to arrive**

 **Heather passed the goal**

 **"Finally!" she sighed before slumping forward**

 **Just then Sierra and Cody arrived before the geek fell out of his ride**

 **"Cody!" the superfan got off her scooter and ran to her boyfriend in worry**

 **"That's 3 contestants" the host smiled**

 **"Is there a reward for coming in first?" Heather panted**

 **"Nope" Chris smiled "no reward this episode"**

 **"WHAT!?"**

 **"If you bothered to stay a little longer for the rules" the host gestured to the gong next to him "if you guys made it _before_ the gong rings, you continue to part 2 of the challenge"**

 **Just then screaming was heard and they looked to see Owen and Jason going at fast speed**

 **"OUT OF THE WAY!" the oddball screamed before hitting the gong and fall to the floor**

 **"Glad you two could make it" Chris smiled**

 **"Oh my head..." Jason groaned "is the race over?"**

 **"Since you hit the gong... yes it's over"**

 **"Oh and before we go on break" Owen spoke feeling dizzy from the speed "I give up my winning position"**

"That's a surprise" the bookworm blinked before looking to the oaf "never thought I'd hear you say that"

"Same here" a few others nodded

 **"Has anyone seen Blaineley?" Jason asked**

 **"I'm right here" the blonde host spoke as she was a few feet away from them "I had the best time during the challenge" she smiled "the wind on my skin, the sights from this height" she then pulled out a couple of bags "I even got some souvenirs!"**

 **"What the-?" Heather blinked "how did you even get here!?"**

 **"I'm not telling you guys"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Chef" she said with a smile in her lips**

"Figures" Chris rolled his eyes

"Hey" the cook huffed "you _try_ resisting her words"

 ***static***

 **"That girl is awful persuasive" Chef wiped his head "glad that the deal was for part 1 of this episode"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"We're down a contestant with Owen giving up this challenge" the host smiled to the camera "what will the rest have at part 2?" he questioned "find out after the break..."**

"Great" Heather suddenly spoke knowing the next part "I'm not looking forward to _that_ again"

"Me too" Duncan nodded

"And me" Cody followed

 **"We're back" Chris smiled as he was inside a building with the contestants "and part 2 of the challenge is an eating contest"**

"Since Owen is going to watch this and not eat, I'd say Chris would say it's his punishment for giving up" Courtney guessed

"Wouldn't disagree on that" the others nodded making the oaf groan at the thought of not eating

 **"An eating challenge?" Owen blinked before groaning "why did I give up on the first challenge?"**

 **"Because you got a fear of skateboards?" Jason reminded**

 **"Oh yeah" he nodded before gulping a bit "I hope I can survive this..."**

* * *

 **"Before I forget" the host added " the food you'll be eating is _authentic_ , so it will be hard for you to handle" he then pointed at the bench "last one to eat or can't eat their delicacy goes to the loser bench"**

 **"Well I'm off to the loser bench" Owen looked to Jason "I'll cheer for you J"**

"I hope you didn't side with her again Chef" Chris crossed his arms

"We'll see Chris" the cook sighed "we'll see..."

 **The contestants are seated and Chef dlivered the first meal to them**

 **"What is _this_?" Heather blinked at the oddly colored food**

 **"Donkey meat" the host smiled "a local delicacy"**

 **Cody gasped before standing up "Ace!" the geek then called to his animal friend "if you can hear me make a fart sound!"**

 **He heard a fart and sighed in relief "I'm out..."**

 **"That was fast" the host blinked**

 **"I'm not eating Ace's kind" he retorted before sitting next to Owen**

"At least I know he's safe there" Cody sighed while Sierra was patting his back

 **The others took a bite of their food with most of them having a hard time handling the taste**

"Oh gross" Gwen held the food in her stomach

"You said it girl" Leshawna nodded feeling the same with most of the cast cringing at the contestants eating the donkey meat

 **"Done" Jason spoke as he finished eating**

 **Sierra followed with a gulp "done"**

 **Heather and Blaineley are the only ones left to finish the meal before one will be declared out**

"Blaineley's gone"

 **Heather finished with a gulp making her sigh at the aftertaste**

 **"Blaineley" the host spoke "the loser bench awaits you"**

 **The blonde host groaned as she stood up walked to said bench**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"At least I won't be anymore authentic dishes" Blaineley shuddered "I guess this means I'm a candidate for elimination"**

 ***static***

"Blaineley admitting defeat" Geoff blinked "another surprise there"

* * *

 **Chef delivered the next delicacy to the table**

 **"Live meal worms" the host smiled "good luck eating them"**

 **"It's still moving" Heather said looking scared at the food "with hundreds of little feet!"**

"Do you have to describe it like that?" Lindsay held her stomach feeling a bit sick

"What would you rather have me say?" the queen bee asked "Oh it's a nice weird meal, even if it's still moving?"

"Okay" Bridgette covered her mouth "that sounded worse..."

"You said it Bridge" Geoff nodded feeling queasy too

"I'm going to the bathroom" Beth ran outside to not make a mess

"Me too" Noah, DJ, Justin, Blaineley, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie followed

 **The contestants ate the worms reluctantly if they want to win**

 **"Done" Jason spoke**

 **"You really are handling this well oddball" Heather spoke as she chewed**

 **"I'm not perfect" he replied "I have an iron stomach yes, but I want to know how long I can last" he then laughed a bit "besides, this actually is slightly better than the first authentic delicacy I had"**

 **"Which is?"**

 **"Silkworm salad"**

"Okay..." Noah held his gut " _that_ sounded gross"

"Ditto" Trent and Tyler nodded

 **Heather clamped her mouth with her hands to keep the food in from spilling out giving enough time for Sierra to finish**

 **"Done!" the superfan called**

"Oh come on!" the queen bee scowled

"it's because you had to speak up" Harold smirked

But the nerd screamed as he was thrown to the ground by Jason followed with a hard kick between his legs making him scream silently while holding his privates

"Serves you right nerd..." the queen bee huffed

"He had to rub it in" Tyler sighed in disappointment

"This _is_ Harold we're seeing" Duncan pointed out

"True, true" others nodded

* * *

 **"Heather" the host called "you're out"**

 **The queen bee stood up and ran toward the bathroom**

 **"Okay we're down to the last 2 competitors" the host covered his mouth at remembering Jason's first delicacy "and I'll declare the reward now; first person to finish their meal gets class along with invincibility"**

 **Sierra was determined to get that reward**

 **"You're going down Jason" she spoke without fear**

 **"We'll see about that" the oddball said back before clutching his gut**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I didn't care about getting first class" Jason chuckled "but if it motivates Sierra to continue, then I'll have to keep going"**

 ***static***

"Seems that oddball reached his limit" Leshawna spoke before rubbing her stomach "though, I have to admit that he got the stomach to last so long..."

"I hear you there" Justin nodded feeling both scared and envious that his body was fragile and delicate

* * *

 **Chef served the last meal of the challenge**

 **"Fried starfish" the host said before feeling sick "ugh, good luck you two"**

"I don't think I can take anymore of this..." Blaineley covered her mouth again at the sight of starfish on a stick

"Be glad that it's the final meal" Chris spoke from his booth "otherwise, you all will lose your lunch"

 **Jason and Sierra ate the starfish slowly since the taste on their tongues was horrible**

 **'I don't think I can keep up anymore' the oddball covered his mouth at eating halfway**

 **'Gotta keep eating!' the superfan thought as she chewed 'for Cody!'**

"That girl sure determined" Leshawna commented "then again, she wanted her boyfriend to be comfy"

'You have no idea...' the geek shook his head with a small smile on his lips

 **"Done!" she called**

 **"Jason" the host called "you're out"**

 **The oddball acknowledged with a nod before running to the bathroom while Sierra cheered at getting first class**

"At least this time I'm ready to be with her" Cody smiled

"Oh Codykins!" Sierra smiled before hugging him

* * *

 **Inside the plane Chris was counting the votes while the cast was looking in anticipation on who will be voted out**

"Anyone care to guess who will be voted out this episode?"

"Owen" half of the cast spoke

"Blaineley" the other half added

'It's actually both' Jason smiled a bit 'considering that both her and Courtney were eliminated in this world and all'

 **"I counted the votes and there are actually _two_ losers in this elimination" he pulled out the peanut bag "so the following players are safe: Jason and Cody"**

 **That only left Owen, Blaineley and Heather as the candidates for elimination**

"Here comes the moment"

 **"Owen...you're on the chopping block since you can't keep up anymore"**

 **The oaf nodded since he was easily becoming an obstacle to himself**

 **"Blaineley...you're on the chopping block since you couldn't handle the challenge properly"**

 **"What do you expect from someone who always talks more than doing stuff?" the blonde host huffed**

 **"And finally Heather...you're nominated for elimination since there is someone in the cast that hates you"**

"Who would want Heather gone?"

"Sierra" Jason answered "in one one of her sessions she once wanted to see Heather lose by vote"

"And it happened in the All-Stars season" Gwen smirked a bit "though it wasn't as satisfying upon hearing her time to be flushed out"

"That's because you and Courtney are busy enjoying yourselves when I was sent to prison" the punk called "which led you to be tired when it was Heather's turn to be eliminated"

 **"And the one staying is..." the host spoke looked at the 3 candidates before throwing the bag "Heather!"**

 **Owen and Blaineley stood as they received their parachutes, both of them wore it and walked to the door, but before they could jump they have some final words to say first**

 **"I guess this is it for me" Owen sighed "But I did enjoy this season"**

 **"Yeah, you did" Jason nodded before standing up and going to him"and you even lasted this long without making a deal with Chris back in season 2"**

"Like he could be useful pawn" the host huffed

"That was bad move Chris" Chef interjected "and a stupid one compared to my deal with gentle maggot"

"Oh rub it in why don't ya"

 **"Hey you're right" Owen smiled before hugging the oddball "thanks buddy"**

 **"Yep..." Jason grunted and presented a paper bag "I even made you food as a reward"**

 **"Awesome!" the oaf cheered as he took the bag**

 **It was now Blaineley's turn to speak**

 **"Even though I only stayed here for 2 episodes" she said calmly "I'm glad that I won in the aftermath show, cause I never would have thought I'd enjoy myself"**

"Blaineley... having fun?" the cast murmured "this is a first"

The blonde host huffed at their comment, though she wouldn't deny their reaction... she was a host after all, it was all business in that job

 **Her eyes landed on the oddball "and it was thanks to you Jason"**

"Figures" Duncan rolled his eyes

"She's not wrong though" Justin hummed "last episode he didn't give her the back talk and in this one she just made a comment on his choice of transport"

 **She then made a quick motion of pecking his cheek catching him and the rest by surprise**

"Didn't know you liked younger boys Blaineley" Chis teased making the rest of the cast smile slyly

"Oh shut up" the blond host blushed while ignoring the smiles and snickering around her

 **"What was that for?" he blinked**

 **"Just a thank you kiss for knowing who I am" she turned to the door and jumped out of the plane**

 **Owen blinked before nudging his friend "well aren't you the lucky one"**

 **"You should jump too Owen" the oddball spoke "you wouldn't want to eat my food cold"**

 **"Oh right" the oaf nodded before jumping out but on the frame "uh...little help"**

 **Jason sighed before he pulled out a needle and he poked Owen's behind making him yelp in pain as he got out of the door**

That caused the cast to laugh a bit with Chris and Chef smiling at the scene

"Sorry about that Owen" the oddball chuckled

"It's alright" the oaf smiled "it's better than having me making the toots on you"

 **The oddball turned to the gaping people and clapped his hands "alright that's enough people, this episode still needs to end"**

 **"Oh right" Chris looked to the camera "we are now down to final 4 of the season" he looked to the remaining members "what will happen now as the season is now reaching it's end?"**

"We want to see that also"

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

Author's notes:

Yeah... not really dramatic but I needed to eliminate 2 people this chapter cause I have something in mind on the next one

It will be a bit surprising cause it involves Sierra, Cody and Jason for the drama part. I hope that it will at least be good for you readers cause with the World Tour coming too an end, my mind will be going to my other stories, putting this one on hiatus for a while after adding the filler chapters in this season


	19. unexpected Rapa challenge

The cast were looking at each other looking at each other about the episode

"That episode was a little awkward" Trent spoke

"You said it Trent" Gwen nodded "Blaineley not cheating is a surprise"

"True that" Geoff nodded "and it's something that she actually has a liking to odd dude"

"But it's not so bad" Katie smiled

"Yeah" Sadie followed "that means she's not so different from the rest of us"

"What makes you say that?" Justin blinked as he stopped admiring himself

"She has been played in the challenge like any other contestant" the BFF's said at the same time

The blonde host huffed before thinking about her counterpart in the alternate TD

'I can't believe that I would give myself away so easily' she then looked to Jason, who's talking happily with Izzy 'then again... he is part of the show there, so he indirectly got me to play fair'

Sierra hummed in thought at the number of contestants are left in the contest

'Let's see... there's only me, Jason, Heather and Cody' she scratched her head a bit 'I'm not sure how this'll work now'

"Oh I almost forgot" Lindsay looked to her best friend "What happened between you and Banson?"

"Oh we broke up" the farmer answered getting the rest to look at her in surprise

"No way..." Noah and Trent blinked

"Shut up!" the BFF's, Izzy and Lindsay gasped

"Are you serious?" Gwen and Leshawna spoke in disbelief

"It's true" the farmer nodded "we decided to stop being together after season 3"

"Let me guess" Jason spoke "he's been too focused on his things to notice you"

"Yep" she nodded

"Wow that guy must've not cared for you" Harold blinked which got him a hard hit on the head from the powerhouse

"Way to say it so easily" Eva frowned

The nerd groaned before making some back talk "Well what about you?" he retorted "you're not exactly girlfriend material..."

The powerhouse scowled but did not retaliate with her fist instead she crossed her arms and glared at him

"At least I _admitted_ my faults" she huffed "you would just ignore your losses and be more idiotic than Owen"

Harold was about to retaliate the powerhouse's words but couldn't make a word before slumping on his seat

The cast blinked in disbelief at what Eva said while Jason smiled at the outcome

'That's it Eva' he thought 'make that wimp feel pathetic' he then looked to said wimp 'it would even be lucky for him to be in the next season at all'

Chris and Chef blinked at the scene below them

"That's... surprising"

"You said it" the cook nodded "power maggot has started using her head more"

"Was it hurtful?" Owen asked in worry getting back into topic with the tension ceased

"No" the farmer smiled "we actually talked about that and agreed to break up"

"Wow..." Bridgette blinked "you're lucky"

"Yeah" the party animal followed

"That would explain why you were admiring me when we're still at Playa de Losers during season 4" Justin chuckled making Beth embarrassed

A few more minutes of bickering and then the quiet came, signaling the host to start the episode

'I wonder how this one will turn out?' was their thought

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." the TD cast was in China "Our cast got a race in a historical landmark" they were now racing on the great wall before the scene transitioned to the eating challenge "and then got a nice lunch with authentic food"**

"I _still_ feel like hurling at seeing the food" Trent groaned as most of the participants gagged at seeing the challenge again

"I'm sure Owen wouldn't complain since food is involved" Noah guessed

'Still can remember that taste in my mouth' the blonde host and queen bee shuddered

 **"4 contestants now remain..." Chris was shown in the pilot room with Chef "what will happen this episode? And who will be the next one to take the drop of shame?"**

"I wonder if there will be a surprise in this episode" the host wondered

'I'm guessin that odd maggot will be making drama here' Chef shrugged

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, Cody was enjoying his spoils thanks to Sierra's invitation and was going to feel every second of it**

"Little dude sure is enjoying himself" Geoff smiled

"And Sierra's making sure he's comfy before the challenge starts" Bridgette followed

 **Sierra then came in with a basket was smiling at him**

 **"Hi Cody" she greeted with a happy tone "enjoying yourself?"**

 **"Oh yeah" the geek smiled "thanks for picking me as your partner on the win back in China"**

 **"Anything for my boyfriend" she giggled before presenting the basket "I even got you candies"**

 **"You're the best!" he smiled brightly before taking the goodies and eating them**

 **It made Sierra smile brightly at seeing her boyfriend feeling so happy right now**

"Looks like Cody and Sierra are happy" Gwen rolled her eyes

"Hey" the superfan frowned "at least I _tried_ to make Cody feel good about himself" she glared at the goth "you didn't even try to assure him that it wouldn't work"

"I did" she reminded "but he would just ignore them and continue chasing me"

"Well you could've at least slapped him" Jason reasoned causing the rest of the cast to gasp at his reason "that way he would leave you alone while having the hard truth finally sink in"

"Isn't that harsh?" Beth asked

"Nope" the oddball shook his head "hard headed people wouldn't pay attention since they would deny the answer no matter how many times it was said" he then sighed "and one of my patients had a hard time accepting the truth verbally"

"What happened after that?" Bridgette asked

"I stopped his body from moving" he sighed "he was so in denial that the fault was his rather than the person putting him through it"

"Was he able to get over that?" Courtney questioned

"After a few months of therapy" the oddball nodded "he would visit me in my other job for an appointment time to time"

"Whoa..." a few blinked owlishly at him

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Best season ever!" the superfan squealed in delight**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Inside the economy class Heather and Jason were seated together with the former crossing her arms looking displeased as ever while the latter was looking at the door, leading to first class, across the hall**

 **'No doubt that Sierra's time with Cody will be well spent before the challenge starts' he chuckled**

 **The queen bee scowled at seeing Jason look so happy even though he was in the losing class**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Usually, I would come up with a plan right now to win" she huffed "but seeing oddball's smile is distracting me!"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Easy there Heather" Gwen teased "don't make yourself obvious"

That line got few of the cast to laugh while said girl crossed her arms but focused on the screen

 **She then decided to talk to him to calm down a bit**

 **"Hey oddball" she spoke "I need to talk to you"**

 **"You wanted me to get rid of Sierra and Cody?" he questioned**

 **"Was it that obvious?" she blinked**

 **"Yes" the oddball nodded before sighing "and sadly, I have to agree with you"**

The cast gasped at hearing that while Sierra looked to her doctor

"Is there something you know that I didn't?"

"Keep watching" he replied "it's in the confessional"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"This is great!" Heather smiled "final three here I come!"**

 ***static***

 **"As much I like seeing Sierra together with her boyfriend" Jason shook his head "she didn't realize that if she and Cody are the final two for this season, they have to fight each other for the win"**

 ***static***

The superfan blinked at the confession before gulping "I never thought of that before"

"Yeah" the geek followed "and if that happened here... I would be hesitating to win that million"

* * *

 **In the pilot room, Chris was reaching for the controls of the plane only for Chef to slap it away**

 **"Come on" the host looked to his partner "technically, it's _my_ plane"**

 **"Mm-hm" the cook rolled his eyes while steering the plane**

 **Chris reached for the controls again and before long the two of them made a slap fight making the plane out of control as it reached the next destination**

"That explains the sudden turbulence" Heather rolled her eyes

"I still say you should've let me fly the plane" the host huffed

'Like you could do better...' the cook rolled his eyes

 **"Oh..." the queen bee groaned after the turbulence "my head"**

 **"At least you're in a better position than I am" Jason grunted as he was on the floor with Heather sitting on his back**

 **"Oh" she stood up "thanks for being my cushion"**

 **"No problem" he stood up and straightened himself up "And since the plane stopped flying, we're in the next challenge today"**

* * *

 **The contestants walked out of the plane to see grass and giant rock head statues**

 **"The Easter island?" Cody blinked "we're doing a challenge in Rapa Nui?"**

 **"It would seem so Cody" Sierra agreed "though with a place like this... I don't know how Chris will proceed with today's episode"**

 **Heather doesn't make a comment since it might end up with her being hurt when the challenge starts**

 **"Judging by the place we're in" Jason hummed "it would involve the giant heads around us"**

 **"Right you are oddball!" the host's voice was heard**

 **They turned to see Chris wearing a tribal clothing**

"My eyes!" Justin, DJ, Lindsay, Beth and the BFF's screamed before covering their eyes at seeing the host dressed like that

"Chris wearing a loincloth..." Duncan gagged "...gross"

"They just don't appreciate good looks" Chris huffed

'Now you know how _I_ feel when I had to wear the ridiculous outfits you forced me in' Chef thought

* * *

 **"In today's challenge, you guys will wear a headdress" he then gestured to the giant heads of the eliminated contestants "find 3 eggs that matches the color of your headdress then climb to the top through that cavern" he said while pointing at said location "first person to reach the top with all their eggs gets advantage for part 2 of the challenge"**

 **Sierra went to the Harold statue and found an egg through it's ear**

 **"Got one!" she smiled at her first egg**

 **Jason went to the Izzy statue and reached inside 'I wonder if Chris has surprises hidden in the statues' just then heard rumbling and ducked as bats flew out "bats...that's new" he checked again and pulled out an egg "yes! I got an egg"**

 **Heather went to Leshawna's statue and found an egg on her earing, she took the egg but slipped in her grip making the fall onto a rock breaking it**

 **"Ugh!" she glared at the statue "Leshawna!"**

"It wouldn't be me if it was helpin' you white girl" the sassy sister crossed her arms with the queen bee grunting in dismay

 **Cody looked at Duncan's statue, the geek still felt anger at the guy for taking Gwen's attention, and kicked it to get some steam out and then it dropped an egg into his hands**

 **"Huh" the geek blinked at the convenience before shrugging it off "I won't complain"**

 **"CODY!" Sierra's voice screamed as she ran toward him with his egg in her hands "I found one of your eggs during my search"**

 **"Thanks Sierra" the geek smiled before pointing to his basket "you can put it there next to the one I found"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Heather was searching through Lindsay's statue**

 **"C'mon there has to be an egg in that head of hers" she grunted**

 **"Having trouble?" she turned around to see Jason holding 2 eggs using his jacket and 1 of her eggs in his hand "I see Sierra weaved you a basket before leaving you"**

 **"Yeah" she nodded "that girl maybe crazy but she's so happy she made one when I asked her" the girl looked at the egg "and where'd you get my egg?"**

 **"From DJ" he pointed to the statue behind him "figured you didn't have one yet thanks to a certain somebody" he said while looking at the Leshawna statue**

"Oh burn!" someone called causing half of the cast to laugh while the queen bee crossed arms and stayed quiet

 **"Rub it in why don't ya?" Heather huffed**

 **"Sorry, couldn't resist" Jason chuckled before giving her the egg "anyway, you might want to move...I just saw Sierra give Cody a second egg"**

 **"Thanks for the heads up" she ran to another statue before shouting "you should do the same!"**

 **"Oh I will" he nodded "but first I need to talk to Sierra" he whispered upon seeing his BBF**

"Here comes the drama" Chris smiled while rubbing his hands together

* * *

 **The superfan has 2 eggs and was searching for the last egg through Courtney's statue "let's see" she hummed "If I were the CIT where will Chris, Chef or the interns place the egg?"**

"Hopefully somewhere appropriate" Courtney mumbled

 **Sierra looked around the statue and found the object on it's shoulder "found it!" she placed the last egg in her handmade basket "all 3 eggs counted for"**

 **"Congratulations on getting them all Sierra"**

 **"Jason?" she blinked at seeing her BBF "you're still here?"**

 **"I was just thinking about you and Cody" he said "which distracted me for a bit in my scavenge and the reason why I went to you"**

 **"You want to talk to me about that?" she asked**

 **"Yeah" he sighed before looking directly at her "I've been thinking about it since I witnessed you and him got together, did it ever occur to you that if Heather and I were eliminated from this season"**

 **"No" she shook her head "but now that you mention it, I am too focused on being with him that I didn't realize there would be problems"**

 **"Counting in Chris' wish for drama, he would make it happen" he added**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Ooh!" the superfan crossed her arms "I knew there was a catch somewhere!"**

 ***static***

 **"There I said it" he spoke "I know she didn't want to become useless to Cody, but at the same time that guy has to prove that he can handle things himself"**

 ***static***

"At least he's able to reason it out"

* * *

 **At the cavern entrance Cody was having a nice snack of candy before starting the big climb onto part 2 of the episode**

 **"Waiting for your girlfriend to arrive?" he turned to see Heather looking at him "she wouldn't want you to lose right?"**

 **"Just finishing my treats" he replied as he was reaching for the last batch in his basket "you can take the lead if you want" he started eating his candies "I'd like to enjoy my moment before killing myself"**

"Wow Cody" Noah spoke "didn't know that you could be like Owen when it comes to candy"

"Yeah" the geek rubbed his neck "my love for candy could equal Owen's big appetite"

'No kidding...' Jason chuckled 'seeing you react on the candy filled apple back in the New York episode is already enough for me to believe that'

* * *

 **Meanwhile Sierra and Jason were side by side with the former being quiet while the latter was looking at her in worry**

 **"You okay Sierra?" he questioned**

 **"Yeah" she mumbled "Just letting the truth sink in... that's all"**

 **"I know it's hard realizing the truth" Jason soothed "and you and I know that it would come eventually... besides" he pointed at the cavern entrance "you can still spend time with him until the challenge ends"**

 **The superfan smiled warmly at her BBF "thanks for cheering me up" she then ran to her boyfriend and went into te cavern together**

"What I said" Sierra nodded to her doctor

"My pleasure" the oddball smiled

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Sierra may be down from my news" he said calmly before smiling "but at least she still has time with Cody until the voting"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Inside the cavern, Heather was ahead by a margin and wasn't going to lose her spot in being first. But sadly since she was wearing sandals on an incline, the pace she had earlier was now slowing down**

 **"Next time I'm in this show" she panted "I'll wear boots"**

 **Just then she heard rumbling, she looked ahead to see boulder coming at her**

"Just as when it got good for me" she huffed

"Since when does _Chris_ give breaks to us?" Duncan arched his brow making a few members of the cast nod at his question

"I'll admit" Chef nodded as he looked at his partner "it wouldn't be you to be merciful _all_ the time"

"You got that right" the host nodded "though I wonder how to get oddball's approval for those moments"

 **Heather jumped to the side of the cavern dodging the boulder in time as she looked at the rolling rock and she can guess _who_ is the mastermind from that stunt**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the trio walking up the cavern, they heard a loud rumble**

 **"That doesn't sound good" Cody gulped**

 **"Are we having a cave in?" Sierra blinked**

 **"No" Jason spoke as the ground shook "but I think I know what it is!"**

 **The oddball pushed the couple to the wall as the boulder rolled in and crushed him as it rolled down the cavern**

 **The couple looked at the rolling boulder with bewildered**

 **"Where'd _that_ come from!?" the geek blinked**

 **"I'd say Chris planned this part of the episode" the superfan reasoned before looking to the ground seeing Jason in a man shaped hole with his eggs crushed on him**

"Oh man" DJ shivered "that's gotta hurt"

"Not to mention that he has to get the eggs again" Gwen added

* * *

 **At the end of the cavern, Chris was laughing as Chef readied another boulder for the contestants**

 **"It seems that one of the participants has to go back and collect again" the host turned to the camera "who will now make it to the top? And will any of them have the chance to win first class? Find out after the break"**

"Anyone feeling that Jason will be chased by that condor when he get his eggs?"

Most raised their hands. A few people did out of worry and the others did it out of expectation

Jason shook his head but held no resentment, it is Total Drama after all...

 **The oddball groaned as he sat up from the pain he received "that was something"**

 **"You okay?" Cody questioned**

 **"I think so" he looked down to his jacket "though I have to find the eggs again back at the statues again"**

 **"Would you like some company?" the two asked at the same time**

 **"No I'm good" he stood up and went down again "you two keep going, I'll be back real quick"**

* * *

 **Jason was back at the statues and was humming to himself "I wonder if there's any eggs left?"**

 **He then started searching through Owen's mouth and pulled out some junk "not surprised that the interns filled this one with random stuff" he then went deeper inside "I know there's an egg here" he got out of the statue an smiled "that's one, two more to go"**

 **The oddball found his second egg after searching Eva's statue and was looking for the last one at Gwen's statue**

 **"Let's see if Chris decided to surprise me" he started searching for the last egg**

"What do you mean by that Jason?" the goth questioned curiously

"Considering that Chris would be watching the episode where I willingly gave you a second chance with the editors, I could believe that he has something planned this episode"

 **The oddball found the egg behind it and blinked "yep" he nodded "Chris surprised me"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I may have scared that guy a few episodes back" Jason commented "but I'd never thought that he, of all people, would have me catch up in his show"**

 ***static***

 **(Confessional: pilot room)**

 **"Odd maggot's right" Chef nodded before the camera zoomed out showing that his boss was with him "what gives?"**

 **The host huffed "oddball said it himself, he _scared_ me" he then shivered "and after seeing him fight Duncan... I'd rather not get his into bad side"**

"Chris admitting defeat" Noah spoke as he wrote it down "anyone surprised or shocked at him saying that?"

All of the cast raised their arms unanimously feeling just that and some of them gave their inputs:

"Chris is too prideful to admit it on camera" Blaineley spoke

"Yeah" Heather nodded "that jerk of a host won't admit so easily"

"But then again" Courtney hummed "Jason's the guy who can do impossible"

"That's true" the others nodded in agreement

"Very true" Chef followed while ignoring a fuming Chris beside him

 **The cook recalled his battle with the oddball in France and nodded "smart move Chris"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Jason smiled as he got all 3 eggs on his person and was making sure that they are safe on his jacket**

 **"Okay" he nodded to himself "all eggs are here"**

 **But when he started moving, a shadow loomed over him... looking he saw a condor looking very angry**

 **"Yep" he gulped "at least I know my guess is right on who owns the eggs"**

 **And before long he ran as he could with right behind him**

* * *

 **Inside the cavern Sierra was carrying Cody on her shoulder since the geek was panting about halfway up**

 **"We're almost there Cody" the superfan smiled**

 **The geek smiled as his girlfriend continued walk to the goal, but then he heard screaming and looked behind to see Jason running with a scared look on his face**

 **"RUN!" he screamed as he moved past them**

 **"What's gotten him?" Sierra blinked**

 **"Uh, I think I know" Cody pointed at the flying bird going at them**

 **The couple screamed at seeing it and ran with their lives on the line**

 **Heather was on her knees panting as she was near the exit**

"Oh come on!" the queen bee screeched at seeing herself so tired and wasn't out of the cavern

"That's what you get for not stoppin' white girl" Leshawna smirked

"Shut up..." she huffed ignoring the snickers and smirks from the cast around her

 **She heard screaming behind and was suddenly lifted from the ground by the oddball**

 **"What's going on?!" she asked bewildered**

 **"Giant bird chasing us!" he replied in haste as he ran to the exit**

 **She looked back to see Sierra and Cody running from the condor with fear plastered on their faces**

* * *

 **Back outside Chris was measuring a giant of Chef to see if it can be used as an obstacle**

 **"This won't work Chef" the host shook his head at the measurement "not at all..."**

 **Just then the contestants ran out of the cavern with most of them screaming to Chris to close the exit**

 **"I'm sorry what?" the host questioned at hearing their sound so fast "I can't understand what you just said"**

 **Jason placed Heather on the ground, went to the Chef statue and looked towards the cook**

 **"PUSH!" he barked in desperation**

 **The both of them pushed it and closed the cavern's mouth earning a bone crushing crash from the condor**

"Ooh...!" a few of them hissed at hearing the sound

"I won't lie" Harold spoke " _that_ sounded like it hurt"

"No kidding" Tyler nodded "it's worse than my constant clumsiness on doing something"

* * *

 **Jason sighed in relief as he fell to the ground from the adrenaline he had during the way up**

 **"That's one way to gather you guys" Chris said as he saw condor feathers on the statue**

 **"Are we going to do another physical activity after that?" Jason asked**

 **"Just one" the host pointed at the pillar structure with a bird's nest at the tip "climb up that pillar and first one to place all their eggs on the nest gets first class"**

 **"Seems easy enough" Cody blinked**

"You _had_ to say that huh?" Heather huffed knowing the experience from that part of the episode

"Sorry" the geek rubbed his neck in guilt

 **Suddenly a cry was heard and they looked up to a _bigger_ condor flying above them**

 **"Another one!?" Heather panicked**

 **"It's huge!" Sierra gaped at the bird**

 **"Yep, that's the mom herself" he looked at the contestants "since you people have her eggs, she's going to be protecting her nest from intruders"**

 **"That's just great" the queen bee huffed**

 **"And since oddball carried you to the goal first" the host tossed an umpire mask "here's your advantage for the challenge"**

 **"A mask?" she asked in wonder**

 **"Lucky you" Jason called as he got his breathe "condors tend to peck the eyes of predators"**

 **"Great" she mumbled before wearing the mask "here goes"**

* * *

 **While the queen bee climbed, Cody and Sierra were watching her get to the top**

 **"You think she'll be taking first class?" the superfan questioned**

 **"Doubt it" the geek shook his head shaking a bit "that mother condor looked pretty mad"**

 **As if to show Cody was right...Heather screamed as she fell from the pillar with her eggs broken upon hitting the ground**

"Great, just great" Heather crossed her arms at seeing herself lose

 **It was now the geek's turn as he readied himself for the climb**

 **"God luck Cody" Sierra cheered her boyfriend**

 **"Thanks" he nodded and climbed up**

 **"I hope he'll be okay" she gulped at seeing him go higher**

 **"Oh he'll be fine" Jason spoke as he was beside her**

 **"How do you figure?" she asked her BBF**

 **"He's focused enough to not disappoint you since you helped him reach this far in the season" he smiled "and he has you to save him since you two got together"**

"Awww" Katie and Sadie, Lindsay and Bridgette cooed

Beth smiled and added her words to that "he's right Sierra, you did a good job keeping yourself in control from Cody"

"Not to mention you kept him in good condition so that he's ready to do his job" DJ added

 **But sadly as he reached the nest, the condor screeched in fury and spread her wings making the geek lose his balance and fall**

 **"Cody!" Sierra shouted and dashed to her boyfriend not realizing that she sacrificed an egg to save him**

 **She was checking her boyfriend for injuries "are you hurt?" she questioned with worry " _please_ tell me that you're not hurt!"**

 **"I'm fine Sierra" Cody smiled before looking downcast "though I did lose most of my eggs in the fall"**

 **It was true he only had 1 egg in his hands while the basket he had before was now destroyed across him**

"Tough luck Cody" Geoff sighed at seeing the guy so close only to be denied... big time!

"It's fine" the geek sighed "with what happened that episode, I'm just glad that I'm in one piece"

 **It was now Sierra's turn to climb up and Cody gave his egg to her upon seeing one of her eggs smashed on saving him**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"If I don't get first class this challenge..." Sierra raised her hand "I'll...I'll...! I'll vote _myself_ off!"**

 ***static***

The cast blinked at the confession and it took them a few seconds to understand what they heard just now

"I'd never thought on hearing that from her" Noah commented

"You said it buddy" Owen nodded

* * *

 **The superfan climbed up the pillar with Cody cheering her on and once she reached the nest the mother condor was sternly looking at her**

"I don't like that look"

 **Sierra wasn't fazed at the stare before starting to unload her eggs but when she had the last egg in hand... it slipped from her grasp**

"So close"

 **The mother was peeved and bashed her head against the superfan making her fall off the pillar screaming to her doom**

"Oh I hope I'll be safe" Sierra crossed her fingers since the fall she felt that episode gave her a sore butt for a couple hours

 **She groaned at the landing but felt something soft below her**

 **"Please let it be tall grass" her thoughts pleaded she looked down and here eyes went wide on what or rather _who_ it was**

 **"Are you okay Sierra?" the geek groaned**

"Whoa" Geoff spoke before looking to Cody "never thought you'd do that little dude"

"Me too" Tyler, Trent and Owen followed

"I usually figure that you would stay back" Noah blinked

"That proves that Cody was serious in being in a relationship with Sierra" Jason smiled "she's always been helping him throughout that season, and he wouldn't be much considered a boyfriend if he didn't try to to return the favor"

 **The superfan quickly stood up looking scared that she fell on her boyfriend "I'm sorry for crushing you!"**

 **"It's alright" the geek smiled before groaning as he fixed himself from the crash "at least your safe"**

 **It was now Jason's turn... he looked up at the nest and saw the condor flying around it**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I'm the last one to do this" the oddball frowned a bit "and I plan to not let that bird get me"**

 ***static***

"Oddball sure wants to end this" Duncan crossed his arms

"Would you rather repeat those things again if your there?" Jason retorted

The punk thought about it and shuddered at the thought of facing the mother condor more than once

* * *

 **The oddball climbed up the pillar but upon reaching halfway, he heard the mother condor's cry and dodged her talons when she dived at him**

"Whoa!" Tyler jumped at seeing the bird go on the attack "never thought I'd see that happen"

"Guess the mother condor didn't like having to see her eggs destroyed" Bridgette reasoned and squeaked in fright at seeing the bird scratching Jason's back

The BFF's along with Lindsay and Beth hugged each other while DJ covered his eyes at seeing Jason get attacked by the big bird

"Oh I hope he's okay" Bridgette gulped as she held onto her boyfriend

"Don't worry Bridge" Geoff assured her "odd dude can handle it"

 **"Oh great" he sighed at feeling the draft on his back "the goes my shirt" he then started climbing again**

* * *

 **Upon reaching the top, the oddball opened his jacket and placed the eggs in the nest**

"Guess Jason will be taking first class then"

 **After finishing his job the condor's cry was heard, he looked ahead to see the bird coming at him again**

"Oh boy" most gulped at what the oddball will do now

 **Jason steeled himself as the giant bird got close to him, and suddenly jumped up before running on the condor until he passed her**

 **"Ha!" he smiled smugly "you missed!"**

"You tell that bird who's boss J!" Izzy smiled

"Though I'm worried how he'll get down now" Lindsay said in worry

 **But then he realized that his victory was short lived... he looked down and saw that he wasn't on the pillar anymore**

 **"Looks like I'm falling" he said his last words before screaming on the way down**

"There's you're answer Lindsay" Blaineley rolled her eyes

* * *

 **Back on the ground; Chris, Chef and the cast watched Jason scream as he falls**

 **"Uh should we do something?" Cody questioned**

 **"No" Heather answered "we should just wait for him reach ground"**

"Gee Heather" Gwen crossed her arms "way to lighten the mood"

"You said it Gwen" Trent and Leshawna agreed

 **Jason hit the ground making a human shaped crater upon impact**

 **"Jason!" Cody and Sierra ran to the oddball in worry "are you okay?"**

 **A groan was heard and the oddball pulled himself out looking very dizzy from the fall**

 **"Now I'm _really_ glad to be born with a hard head" he mumbled**

"Man" Trent shivered "that's even worse from my plunge in the extreme sports back in season 1"

"Yeesh" Chris flinched "oddball must be durable to handle a fall like that"

"At least music maggot's not alone anymore on the falling department" Chef shrugged

* * *

 **Back in the plane Chris was counting the votes while the contestants were looking at him with some having worried looks**

"So who's going to be voted out this episode?" Blaineley asked curiously

"Heather" Beth, Leshawna, Gwen and Courtney answered feeling like supposed to be

"I hate you" said girl huffed in annoyance

"Cody" Trent, Tyler, Harold and Duncan added

"I hate to say it" DJ gulped "but he did almost die after facing that condor"

"Sierra" Leshawna, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie and surprisingly Cody

"Cody?" the superfan blinked at her boyfriend

"Don't get me wrong Sierra" the geek reasoned "but you did confess that at your loss that you would vote yourself on the elimination"

"That's true" Noah nodded "not to mention that Jason would vote you off so that you could cheer your boyfriend from the sidelines than facing him in the final 2 like he said"

* * *

 **"Okay today's eliminated person is a surprise even to me" the host pulled out the peanut bags "and since we're close to the end of the show, these bags will now be on hold until the loser jumps out"**

 **He then looked at the passports again "1 vote for Heather"**

 **The queen bee gulped at hearing her name**

 **"1 vote for Cody..."**

 **The geek crossed his fingers on hoping that wasn't out**

 **"And 1 vote for Sierra..."**

 **The superfan sighed before feeling a hand on her shoulder from her BBF while he had an ice bag on his head**

 **"The last vote will decide it all" Chris looked at the cast "and the loser is..."**

 **Cody and Heather shut their eyes in hopes of not being eliminated while Sierra looked at the floor waiting for the answer**

 **"Sierra" the host said as he tossed the peanut bags to the non-eliminated contestants with Cody looking at Jason disbelief**

 **"Sorry Cody" the oddball apologized "we talked about it during the first challenge, it was either her eliminated here or you face your girlfriend as your opponent in the final episode"**

* * *

 **The superfan stood up, wore her parachute and went to the door. But before leaving she turned around to her BBF and boyfriend**

"I guess Sierra will get her goodbye from the people she felt close that season" Geoff guessed

"I think it's sweet" Bridgette giggled

 **"I guess this is it for you huh?" Cody smiled sadly**

 **"Yeah" she returned feeling the same**

 **"But at least you can watch your boyfriend do things by himself" Jason interjected "he did save you from the fall earlier" he smiled before groaning at the pain he had from the impact of the fall**

 **"Thanks Jason" Sierra hugged her BBF before turning to her boyfriend "and I hope that you can keep fighting to the end"**

 **"I will" he nodded**

 **The 2 of them shared a quick kiss before the superfan jumped off the plane**

 **"Okay oddball" Chris spoke "since you won first class again, who will be your partner for the flight?"**

 **"Heather" he said simply surprising both the host and queen bee**

"Okay" Duncan said in disbelief " _that_ I did not expect"

"Me either" a few others nodded

 **"Okay what?" they said**

 **"I chose Heather because Cody would like think on this for a while" he said while pointing to the quiet geek "and at the same time gave you a chance to relax properly since you prefer luxury back when you're still in Team Amazon"**

* * *

 **Chris was back in the pilot room with Chef flying the plane**

 **"Never thought that he would choose Heather as the partner" he blinked**

 **"Just let it be" the cook spoke "and you still have ta finish the episode"**

 **"Oh right, Sierra just got eliminated this episode" the host spoke to the camera "and we are closing in on the finale this season... who will be the next contestant eliminated?"**

"I can see the episode in my head now" Chris sighed dreamily "it looks dramatic"

'Oh boy...' Chef shook his head 'there he goes onto his dream of dramatics for the moment'

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi again, sorry for the late update... I was debating whether or not if I should have Sierra out early

And upon seeing the episode where she got eliminated via blowing the plane for Cody's birthday in the digging challenge near the end to decided that

Anyway, I'm almost finished with the World Tour season and I can guess you readers that who will be the next contestant eliminated and I won't blame you

The next chapter will be pretty short but I think it will be fine. I just hope you guys are okay with it at least


	20. Drumheller decisions

The cast were saying their comments on the episode

"That was some episode huh?" Cody blinked

"Yeah" a few nodded "never thought that Sierra would vote herself"

"Considering that she was able to give the geek some breathing room and get his trust, I'd say it was possible"

"You're just saying that to hide how surprised you are upon her confession" Courtney rolled her eyes

While the cast bickered a bit, Chef was shaking Chris out of his dreams

"Wake up" he spoke

"Huh-wha?" the host groggled "what happened?"

"You were dreaming about the next episode"

"Oh" he then reached for the remote but thought off something before playing the next episode "you know I just realized something" he hummed "Since Sierra was elimenated in Rapa Nui, that means one thing"

"Blog maggot didn't destroy the plane" the cook realized

Without thinking any further Chris pressed play starting the episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." Rapa nui was shown for a moment "our contestants did a little scavenging " the contestants were shown finding their eggs before the scene transitioned to them climbing up the rock pillar with a giant condor "and then doing a little exchange to keep their lives"**

 **Heather, Cody and Sierra along with a few others shivered a bit at seeing the part where they had to face the giant bird**

"You know it just hit me" Trent spoke "how did Chris get his hands on those eggs?"

"I'd say some poor interns were told to get them" Gwen answered "Chris _woudn't_ even dare lose his good looks"

Most agreed to that statement making the host huff at their words

"I'm agreeing with the maggots Chris" Chef shook his heads "you'd sleep better knowing that you're not near something dangerous"

"Traitor"

 **"Sierra took the fall and save her boyfriend from the plunge" The host appeared with his partner in the pilot room "3 contestants are now left... who will lose now, and who will battle for the million?"**

 **"Find out here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, Heather was soundly asleep as she finally got her time feeling comfy**

"Enjoy it while you can white girl" Leshawna crossed her arms "cuz you'll be getting your hands dirty"

 **Jason was having breakfast at the table thinking on a certain someone**

 **'I hope that you are fine Cody' he thought while taking another bite 'I'll visit you after I finish eating'**

 **Inside economy class, Cody was sitting along sighing in sadness at being the only person left**

"Now that scene makes me feel sad" Katie spoke

"Ditto" Sadie followed "not having anyone around already says, I'm loneley"

"Easy you two" Jason called "don't try to cry on this"

"Oddball's right" Duncan added "he's on his way to meet the geek and talk to him"

* * *

 **Just then he heard footsteps and looked up to see Jason presenting a sandwich to him**

 **"Jason?" he blinked in surprise "shouldn't you be with Heather in first class?"**

 **"She prefers to enjoy alone for the moment" he answered "besides I figure you could use someone to talk to since Sierra sacrificed herself for you to stay in competition"**

 **"I am happy that she would do that and all" the geek sighed after finishing his sandwich "but since we became a couple, a part of me felt like I just used her like Heather did back in in Wawanakwa island"**

"Did you really have to put it like that?" the queen bee raised her brow

"Even though Alejandro had the better job of manipulation in World Tour" Cody spoke recalling back the past seasons "you, at least, had the idea of admitting that you planned to get rid of used tools"

"I have to say that he's got a point" Eva called "Alejandro may be smart to keep his plans secret, but he'll end up getting hate later than sooner"

"Never thought I'd hear that from you Eva" DJ blinked at the powerhouse

"I may not be getting attention thanks to my temper" she huffed "but at least I have some practice on being observant"

"Good for you Eva" a few of them nodded to the girl

 **"Well don't let get to your head just yet Cody" Jason patted the geek's back "after all, you did promise her to keep fighting to the end"**

"It's still surprising to see that part happen" Courtney said with Gwen and Tren nodding at her even though that it was to be expected fromn her

 **"Thanks for reminding me" Cody smiled "I just hope that I can do just that"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Ever since the start, Sierra has been there for me throughout the season" Cody spoke to the camera "but since I started being with her... I'm starting to miss her already" he then hummed in thought "is this what Trent felt when he was with Gwen?"**

 ***static***

"I think it was" the musician blinked "though I could be wrong since all I could think of is Gwen during season 2"

"You got that right" the goth nodded, though internally she felt bad for not even trying to tell him

* * *

 **"Attention passengers" Chris' voice spoke through the speakers "this is your host speaking, we are now arriving at the next destination. So please return to your seats"**

 **"Well that's my cue to leave" Jason stood up and walked back to first class "see you in the challenge"**

 **"Here's to hoping I can at least keep up" the geek gulped**

"Don't beat yourself up yet Cody" Sierra placed her hand on Cody's shoulder "It hasn't started yet"

 **Jason went back to first class and saw Heather awake with a bowl of food, that was eaten halfway, in her hands**

 **"I see you have your breakfast" he hummed**

 **"Yep" she nodded before finishing her meal "And I'm now close to getting my prize"**

 **"You sure have been focused on getting that million" he blinked**

 **"What would you expect of me?" she crossed her arms**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Well let's see" the oddball counted a few things with his fingers "a not so bad schemer, a sense of trust whether or not to making an evil plan and, of course, a time when she could just relax and do things without much grunts of anger"**

"Now that would've been nice" Noah sighed "a season where Heather doesn't complain a lot"

"You could say that again" Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay and Eva agreed

 ***static***

 **"I've come this close to getting my goal" Heather glared at the camera before point at it with her finger "and _I'm not_ going home like the past seasons!"**

 ***static***

"Better be careful guys" Trent commented at the confesional "Heather's in serious mode now"

"Now I'm _worried_ for myself" Cody gulped at the thought of the queen bee going after him

"I'd say Heather would want me out instead" Jason called getting the others attention

"What makes you say that?" Tyler asked

"Considering the things I've done in there" the oddball reffered to his counterpart "would she really keep competition to the end?"

"When you put it that way" Leshawna crossed her arms "white girl _definitely_ wants to get the prize easily"

"Oh yeah" Gwen agreed "after going through so much that season...she'd like an easy win"

* * *

 **The contestants are now walking out of the plane seeing flat ground and a lot of rocks**

 **"Are we back in Australia?" Cody questioned looking around the place**

 **"No you're not" Chris spoke suddenbly from behind the geek causing the guy to scream and jump into Jason's arms**

"Not funny Chris" Cody huffed trying to ignore the snickers and chuckles around him while Sierra tried to cheer him up

"Oh yes it is" the host replied in a smug tone

 **"This is Drumheller, Alberta" he gestured to the place "famous for it's dinosaur bones, which will be the first part of today's challenge"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That's just great" Heather crossed her arms "just after relaxing in first class, Chris decides to put labor in the start"**

"Tough luck for you Heather" The host called sounding a bit smug

"Shut up..." the queen bee huffed

 ***static***

* * *

" **For this one, you find bones and build your own creative dino with supplies you find in the cargo bay" the host explained "the one with the best with the best creativity gets the best advantage for part 2 later"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"A creativity challenge?" Cody gulped a bit looking worried "I hope that my creation gets a pass at least" he looked nervously at the camera "I'm good with tech, not designs..."**

"You could say that again" Heather and Sierra nodded to the geek's words

For the the queen bee, she felt she needed wash her body again...the memory was enough to think on bringing some perfume

For the superfan, she felt a little sad that her boyfriend wasn't so good on being creative... but then again she was stalking him upon her debut so she shouldn't be trying so hard to cheer him up

 ***static***

 **"A make your dinosaur huh?" Jason chuckled a bit "if Izzy was here...she'd probably have a blast and make 2 dinos this challenge"**

 ***static***

* * *

"We can already imagine that" most of the TD cast nodded

"Oh yeah" Chris agreed "Izzy would have done that easily"

"I hear ya" Chef followed "crazy maggot's got a lot of thought for crazy things"

"Hey Izzy" Jason called "out of curiosity... what kind of dinos will you make if you were there?"

The crazy girl hummed in thought a bit before smiling "one would be a giant with a giant maw ready to bite/break boulders and the other would be flying with razor sharp wings and talons ready to slash and hack prey"

Most shivered at the 2 dinosaurs Izzy described 'glad those don't exist...'

* * *

 **Inside the cargo bay, the contestants are scavenging the area looking for something that would help them get the advantage for part 2 later in the episode**

 **Cody found a canvas but it was taken by Heather as she pushed him away for her ideal creation since she had some paint and brushes with her**

 **"Oh man" the geek rubbed his head at the queen bee taking his item "there goes my dino idea"**

"If only I wasn't tricked by that jerk" Sierra huffed with crossing arms "I would've given Codykins half of my supplies on that episode"

"Like you could realize it in that moment" the queen bee huffed

 **"You okay Cody?" Jason asked as he got his supplies**

 **"A bit..." he groaned "I don't know what to do now"**

 **"Well you can have my paint" the oddball shrugged**

 **"Really?"**

 **"I was planning to use them" he hummed before shaking his head "but that would take a lot of time"**

 **"Thanks" the geek smiled as he took the paint and dashed out of the plane**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Thanks Jason" the geek smiled as he held the piant "I, at least, have a fighting chance now"**

 ***static***

 **"My first idea is a big robot dinosaur" the oddball shook his head "but I can make a different one" he smiled as he pulled out glue "and _this_ is the ingredient"**

 ***static***

"Now that would have been cool" Owen and Izzy blinked at imagining Jason's dino in their heads

"Though I'm wondering what his other idea is" Noah hummed

"Me too" Cody, Gwen, Trent and DJ followed

* * *

 **Outside of the plane, Heather was already painting her canvas with the paint she found earlier**

 **Cody was piling up some bones and a few rocks on his idea "I hope everything's here" he said quietly**

The geek crossed his fingers "I hope that I don't mess up this time"

 **"Okay" Jason gathered his materials "everything's here" he then picked up the fossils "now to start building"**

"Looks like those three are working on their projects" Chris turned to Chef "any idea who would take the advantage?"

"I'd say odd maggot would have that chance"

"Way to make it so blunt Chef" Chris looked at his partner

"Just callin' what I see Chris..." the cook shrugged

* * *

 **Chris was now in front of the contestants "all right guys" he called "let's see your creations"**

 **Heather was first as she gestured to her dino with a painting of Chris as the head "let me introduce Chrisceratops!" she smiled at her work "a one of a kind dinosaur with great talent and a real hit with the ladies" she looked to the host "like it?"**

 **"Love it!" he smiled widely "L-U-V LUV!"**

'Only you Chris...' most of the TD cast plus Chef thought at the man's ego

 **Cody then went next as he has paint splattered on his face and shirt**

"Whoa there Cody" Trent smirked "better be careful or Chris will put at disadvantage for messing him up"

That line got some of the members to laugh while the host crossed his arms not noticing a grinning Chef at his side

 **"Sorry for the mess" the geek smiled "I was just finishing the paint on my work for you to see" he then presented his work**

 **It was a small figure made of wood, bones as arms and legs, with the paint covering it in shadow grey and green moss as if it was a soldier ready to go stealth mission**

 **"Say hello to little commando" he introduced "a little reptile with th abilities to hide on bigger dinos and creat battles when ever it sees another dinosaur close to the one riding on**

 **"Small but deadly" Chris hummed "not bad... not bad at all"**

"Whew" Cody sighed in relief "dodged the lame bullet there"

Then he was suddenly hugged by Sierra "I'm so happy for you bunnyface!"

 **"Finally oddball's turn" the host looked to Jason "What do you got to show?"**

 **The oddball showed his creation a dinosuar on 4 limbs with a turtle shell on it's back covered in glitter glue and a long tail meant to be used for far reaches and then a little party hat on top of the shell**

"Isn't that the same party hat you used on love and lost Sierra?" Cody blinked on noticing the little hat on Jason's work

"Hey you're right" she then turned to her doctor "did my girl tell you about Cody's birthday?"

"Since we are BBF's in that world" he smiled "it wouldn't surprise me that you told me about him while I helped you control your stalking problem"

 **"Say hello to Shellosaurus" he smiled "a dino with hard sparkly shell that can be mistaken as a rock with glass shards" he then pointed to the tail "for it's slow pace it can be made up by using it's long tail as a surprise"**

"I gotta admit oddball's dino" Duncan blinked "...it's unpredictable"

"But it looks cute" Katie giggled

"Oh totally" Sadie nodded "especially since he used glitter glue on the shell"

"I agree" Bridgette smiled "it's almost like seeing him make it in a grade school art class"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Back when I was a kid, I like dinosaurs" he then chuckled at his reminisce "it even got me a B+ grade when I made a project about them"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Wow" Beth blinked at the confession before turning to the oddball "did you do that here too?"

"Yep" he nodded "always wanted to construct one when I got a field trip in the museum"

Harold decided to make a jab on that "sounds real childish to me"

A few people glared at the wimp for that remark but blinked upon hearing Jason laugh

"Nice try on hurting my ego Harold" he wiped a small tear from his eye "but that's so lame it became funny to me"

"Can you do better?" Duncan asked in curious tone

"Only one" he pointed at the screen "Harold in there making his own dino called coolist" he then started snickering "and when he placed his hand on it... it breaks down and bury him"

The cast were laughing loudly at imagining that making the wimp grumble, even Chris and Chef fell out of their seats

"Oh God" the punk held his sides " _that_ would've made a nice scene"

"You said it" Tyler nodded "Harold, under those bones in television...who _couldn't_ resist that?"

"Oh man" Chris panted as he went back to his seat "that was a nice thought"

"Maybe we could put that in for the next season" Chef suggested

"I'll think about it"

* * *

 **"Hmm" the host looked at the dinosaur "I have to say, it's hard for me to comment on it" he then smiled "but thankfully I won't be judging in this one"**

 **"Hey Jason" Cody called "why is there a party hat on your dionasaur?"**

 **"Sierra told me that you had a birthday" the oddball smiled "this, is pretty much, her gift to you... if she was still here"**

 **Cody was surprised at that but smiled warmly**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"A birthday gift from my girlfriend" the geek chuckled "if she was here and made that in front of me, I'd hug her tight for making such a nice gift"**

 ***static***

"Oh Cody!" the superfan happily squealed before wrapping her arms around the geek

"I'm still happy that you made love and lost back in season 3" he smiled recalling that moment

Some of the cast smiled at the couple and few couldn't help but gush at their moment

"Sierra has been a big help for Cody" Bridgette giggled

"Yeah" Geoff followed as he wrapped an arm around her "little dude got himself a nice girl"

* * *

 **The scene was now showed Heather strapped on a chair powered by a car battery with the host smiling at her**

 **"A lie detector?" she then sneered "great idea Chris" she then got shocked "sarcasm doesn't count as a lie!"**

"Tell that to the lie detector white girl" Leshawna smirked

"Don't make me go there" she gritted her teeth

"Easy now" DJ tried to calm the glaring Heather "don't make Chef shout on us again"

 **"Let's start the vote!" the host called**

 **"I'll go for Cody's commando" Heather spoke before the detector zapped her**

 **"Yeah..." Chris smiled "you might want to tell the truth there"**

 **"Fine!" she sighed "oddball's Shellosaurus got me since I could never a dinosaur with a shell on it's back" she then gulped "and...I really like glitter glue" the queen bee looked giddy "I have a collection of that in pens!" she looked away "don't judge me"**

"It's still surprising that the queen bee had that kind of thing in her" Gwen rolled her eyes

"We all have our quirks Gwen" Jason called "even _you_ would have something that makes you happy which will surprise others if they saw it"

The goth didn't make a retort on that since it's the truth

 **"Oh we are" Chris smiled "next!"**

 **Cody was now strapped in the chair "one time back at home, my parents forgot my birthday" he then looked at Jason's creation "and to see that dinosaur along with his words that it was from my girlfriend's is enough for me to get my vote"**

 **"How sweet" The host chuckled "now the final vote is on oddball"**

"I wonder if Jason will be able to get invincibility this episode?" Trent asked

"I doubt it" Courtney spoke up "I recall a certain part in the second half that Heather got trapped under a boulder"

"Oh yeah..." the blond host nodded recalling that "Jason's heart wouldn't let that happen"

'Glad that oddball would save me without second thought' the queen bee smiled before looking curiously at said person 'though, I'm now wondering how you'll face me at the finale'

 **Jason was now strapped in the chair humming on thought before making his vote "I would like to go for Cody's commando for his effort" but then he looked to the Chrisceratops "I have to put it on Heather's kiss up attempt" he looked to the host**

 **"If there's one thing I learned in this show" he rolled his eyes "you, Chris, enjoy praise from anyone including yourself"**

"Ain't that the truth..." Noah called getting approved nods from the cast

 **"All right the votes are made" the host smiled as turned to the camera "what will be the advantage in the second half? And will one of them get the chance on first class luxury?"**

 **"Um, can I get out of this thing?" Jason asked**

 **Chris ignored him and continued "find out after the break"**

* * *

 **"And we're back for part 2 of the episode" Chris smiled before looking to the contestants "And this challenge will be simple"**

 **"And that would be what?" Heather asked with crossed arms**

 **"Originally you three would be digging a drum filled with snakes, spiders and maple syrup"**

 **The queen bee and geek gasped and stepped back in fear at that but the oddball raised his brow since the host sounded insecure**

 **"But?"**

 **"But during the process, I or Chef didn't label the drums for the interns to bury" he sighed "so they also took the fuel supply next to them"**

 **The host looked to the contestants "this challenge is for you to dig up the drums of fuel so we can get get the plane ready for flight after this episode" he then pulled out a metal detector "considering that oddball got the most votes he gets the advantage of finding those drums easily"**

 **"Heather gets a pickaxe" the queen bee got her digging tool**

 **"And Cody gets a shovel and pail" the geek got a toy plastic version than the real thing**

 **"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" he questioned at his things**

 **"At least you got something to use" the oddball looked at his advantage "I may find them easily, but have no digging tool with it"**

"Quite the trade off there Chris" Chef commented

"There has to be a price somewhere" the host shrugged

 **"And one last thing" Chris added "if you're last and didn't bring back the fuel drum... you're instantly out"**

"That's one way for Chris to motivate us to get started" Heather rolled her eyes

"I'm wondering why he didn't say it back in that season?" Cody blinked

"Probably because he was too angry at the interns for messing up" Gwen guessed

"Or that he was scared that he would die on a barren wasteland with no one remembering him on his show" Duncan smirked

That line got most of the cast to laugh loud and hard. Hell, even Chef was holding his sides at hearing it

"No good cast" Chris mumbled as he paused the screen as they were still laughing at the punk's taunt

Jason shook his head with a small smile on his lips at seeing a majority of the audience enjoying themselves 'at least this place doesn't have a contract for the season' he chuckled 'Chris would be needing some help on location soon'

* * *

After a few more minutes of laughing, everything calmed down signalling the host to continue playing the episode

 **Cody was on the ground digging with his tools while Jason watched him from the side**

 **"Thanks for helping me find a spot for my digging" the geek smiled**

 **"No problem Cody" the oddball waved "with those tools, it will take you some time before finding one"**

 **Jason started moving with his metal detector finding his own spot but stopped when Cody called out to** him

"If Heather got invincibility this challenge, please vote on me!"

"Now why would Cody say that to oddball" Leshawna blinked in surprise

"Might be that he realized that Heather wants Jason out of the competition" Trent guessed

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I guess Cody misses Sierra more than I expected" Jason sighed**

"Or that" Gwen blinked in surprise

"Huh" Tyler crossed his arms "kinda like my guy happily jumping out of the plane to see Lindsay again"

 **He looked at the camera "but I won't change my mind, it will be his decision to stay or go"**

 ***static***

"That's nice of him" Sierra smiled

"Surprising that he has that much heart" Harold spoke

"Like _you_ could be that nice" Noah rolled his eyes

* * *

 **Heather was using her pickaxe and dug the earth for the item**

 **'Better hope that this is where the drum they buried'**

"I wish it was that fuel drum" she mumbled

 **Jason was walking around using his metal detector for the drum 'I hope I find it soon' fast beeping was made on his device 'found it!' he smiled 'now to dig'**

 **But before he started his work a shadow appeared around him, looking up he saw a boulder and without thinking he jumped away as the rock crashed**

 **"Of course" he sighed "none of us will be getting that drum so fast"**

"Only you Chris..." they grumbled

"Oh I know" the host smiled

* * *

 **A few hours passed, a couple of screams and a few more rocks falling around the competitors, one of them found the fuel supply**

 **"Finally!" Heather smiled as she was covered in syrup and webs**

"That's a nice look on you Heather" Courtney smirked

"Shut it!" the queen bee snarled 'at least I'll be getting to get first class for this'

 **Jason was able to get his drum after moving the boulder away from the spot**

 **"Whew" he wiped the sweat off him "I have got to bring a hat next time"**

 **He rolled the item back to the plane but stopped at seeing a funny sight**

 **Heather trapped under a boulder**...

The TD cast were either laughing or snickering at her looking so helpless right now

 **"Let me guess Chris catapulted a rock toward you and you had yourself trapped under the rock after finding the drum you dug out"**

 **"Good guess" she grunted before screaming "NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!"**

The cast covered their ears at the scream and groaned at the ringing in their heads

"Damn white girl" Leshawna groaned "you have quite the pipes there"

"Just be glad it only happened when I'm in danger" the queen bee huffed hiding her embarrassment from them at her counterpart's scream

 **"Okay" Jason groaned as he rubbed his ears "I'll get you out"**

* * *

 **Back a the plane Chris was waiting for the fuel to arrive**

 **"They should have been here by now" the host checked his watch**

 **"Probably the maggots got sluggish from the digging earlier" Chef suggested**

 **Just then Heather arrived first with her drum**

 **"One fuel barrel for you" she smiled**

 **"Good job Heather" the host smiled "you got invincibility this episode"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Wonderful!" the queen bee rubbed her and together "And I know who to vote for in the elimination"**

 ***static***

* * *

Sierra grabbed Cody's hand and squeezed lightly "I hope you know what you're doing Cody"

"Don't worry Sierra" Cody smiled "I'm sure my guy knows his thoughts"

 **After a few more minutes Jason and Cody came in with their drums at the same time**

 **"And everything's here" he smiled "good job on getting the fuel supply you two"**

 **"I have to admit Cody" the oddball panted "didn't figure you would keep up with me"**

 **"Gotta keep my girlfriend's support right" the geek returned with a smile "I don't want to disappoint her"**

* * *

 **It was now night time with Chris and the cast around a camp fire**

 **"With all the drops happening since the start and we _are_ nearing the end his season" the host walked in with 2 marshmallows on a plate "I say it's time to end this episode with some nostalgia"**

"I'm surprised Chris even knew the word" Blaineley commented getting nods from the TD cast along with a smirking Chef and a pouty Chris

 **"First off" he tossed the first marshmallow "Heather, you're safe"**

 **The queen bee smiled at her invincibility and was sneering at the candidates of the elimination**

 **"Here comes a bit of drama" the host held up the passports "there's one vote for Jason"**

 **Heather crossed her arms at her problem next to her**

 **"And one vote for Cody"**

 **The oddball patted the geek's shoulder hoping the guy's decision is right**

"Let's hope that Cody's vote will be for his own good"

 **"Now the final vote will say who's going home..." Chris smiled at the last passport in hand**

 **A little tension was made as Jason looked at Cody in worry if his vote was right**

 **"The one leaving is..." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Jason "Cody"**

 **Heather blinked in surprise at that before looking to Jason** **"Did you vote the geek off?"**

 **"Nope" the oddball shook his head "I voted Cody after my name was called" he then looked to said person "the last vote was on him"**

 **"I know that I have no chance against you Heather" Cody smirked "just wanted to surprise you before I leave that's all"**

 **The queen be grunted at now having the oddball as her obstacle for the prize before going to Chris' plane**

 **"And you did it Cody" Jason congratulated him "I guess this means you want to see Sierra huh?"**

 **"Yeah" the geek rubbed his arm a bit "it's just been a few weeks since she's gone and Iv'e been thinking about taking her on a date after this season"**

"Oh Codykins!" the superfan smiled in glee as she hugged her boyfriend

* * *

 **"Well don't worry about that" Jason assured "she only wants to be with you so don't exaggerate your thoughts on the first date okay?"**

 **"I'll keep that in mind"**

 **"There you have it folks" Chris smiled "The final 2 has been made, who will claim the million dollars and who will bite the dust?"**

"I hope Heather gets the second one" a few cast members mumbled

 **"Find out on the finale of Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

Author's notes:

Whew! That's some chapter update and I thought this is going to be a short one upon the update

Anyway I hope you guys can wait on the next update since it's Christmas season along with the New Year celebration after that

Don't worry, I'll be doing a double chapter update after the holidays; one Aftermath and the finale episode of the season

Enjoy the holidays you guys...!


	21. Aftermath finale

The TD cast were restocking on their food supply and are talking about the next coming episodes on the closing of World Tour

"Man that show is getting close to the ending" Tyler spoke as he got popcorn and soda

"You said it" Trent nodded "I'm feeling a little anxious on how the last episode would go down"

"Well I can tell Heather won't be getting the prize" Gwen smiled

"I'm with you on that girl" Leshawna followed

The queen bee scowled at the comments of her losing again but calmed down a bit 'I guess it shouldn't be so bad' she shrugged 'after all oddball is my opponent... and he's the kind of guy who play's fair in competition' she smiled a bit 'so there's at least a chance for me to stay ahead of him'

"But before that final episode comes" Bridgette called "there's still the final episode of the aftermath series"

"Oh yeah" Geoff nodded "there's still the final episode of the aftermath show"

"On the plus side of that" Jason called out as he got food stock "you guys don't have trouble with that russian bear Bruno"

"Ain't that the truth" Leshawna noted "that bear's pretty possesive on Bridgette"

"And hopefully the episode will be a bit exciting" Cody smiled "since it will be about us aftermath folks helping on our voted winner to get an advantage"

"You said it Codykins" Sierra nodded

"Ooh! I hope the challenge involves some kind of death defying stunt!" Izzy cackled a bit

"Let's not recall the moments of Geoff getting ahead of himself as host back in season 2's Aftermath..." Noah spoke remembering the crazy antics of the party animal acting like Chris

The memory alone caused a few to shiver at the thought of Geoff being an apprentice of Chris Mclean

"No good cast" the host muttered under his breathe ignoring a snickering Chef Hatchet beside him

Everyone got back to their seats and Chris played the episode

* * *

 **"Welcome everyone to Total Drama Aftermath" Geoff smiled "I'm Geoff the host of this show"**

 **Just then there was a bit of screaming, both of enjoyment and fear...**

 **"Someone get me off this thing!" DJ screamed as he tried to balance himself on the surfboard he's on**

 **"Easy there DJ!" Bridgette called as she went beside the gentle giant "if you keep panicking like that you'll fall off"**

The TD cast laughed at the scene

"Oh man" Duncan held his side a bit "I'd never expect DJ to try surfing"

"Maybe he's tired of drowning" Trent reasoned "after all, Bridgette liked surfing and he probably had to brave it himself to catch her attention"

"You know it just occurred to me" Cody hummed "If I was still single and desperate I'd try to have Bridgette teach me surfing"

"Thankfully that wasn't needed" Jason chuckled "you'd be embarrassing yourself on multiple occasions"

"Heh, true that" the geek nodded with a laugh at imagining that moment

 **The host laughed at the sight with the audience before turning to them "as you can see, me and the rest of the cast are in Hawaii the final destination for the finalists of the World Tour competition"**

 **"You can say that again" Cody called as he was in Sierra's arms "I'm actually surprised that we will be here with the finalists"**

 **"You said it Cody" Trent nodded "who would've thought we'd get front row seats of the finale?"**

 **"Which brings up the episode's topic" the host smiled "who will our cast vote on who in the final episode?"**

 **The aftermath crew held flags on the person they voted**

 **Heather: Ezekiel, Harold, Blaineley, Duncan**

 **Jason: DJ, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie**

* * *

The cast wasn't surprised that the majority of them want the oddball to win... no, what was the people that went with the queen bee

"Okay" Noah blinked "I get homeschool and Harold going for Heather... but Blaineley and Duncan?"

"No kidding there bro" the party animal agreed "I figure the last two would be on Jason's side after what happened to them"

"Even I'm surprised at seeing them take white girl's side" the sassy sister nodded making the queen bee scowl a bit

 **"It seems that the majority of the cast wants Jason to win this season" the host smirked "and we pretty much know why"**

 **"It's pretty hard to not like him" a few of the voters in Jason's group answered while the rest nodded to that**

 **The audience hummed in agreement**

 **"And as for Heather's group" Geoff looked at the other team "we know Harold and Zeke's reason"**

 **"HEY!" the 2 shouted in anger**

 **Suddenly they were struck on the head by the giant making them flinch before hearing his words**

 **"Shut up or face my wrath again" the big guy said sternly making the duo shrink under his words**

 **Which made the cast and crowd laugh a little**

* * *

A few of the men laughed Harold and Ezekiel's turmoil with giant fan

"Still wish that would've happen here" Duncan smiled "at least there won't be much annoyances during the filming"

Harold grumbled at hearing the punk's words, but he kept quiet since he'll be knocked out again and miss his other getting the chance to compete to make his vote choice get the advantage

 **"Now for the real people to answer our hidden questions" Bridgette smiled as she walked to the punk and blonde host "why vote on Heather after what happened _in the season_?"**

 **The punk answered first after remembering his incident "After what happened back in Rome" he lifted his shirt showing a visible scar, in the shape of Jason's foot, on his chest**

"Ooh..." most of the cast cringed at seeing the visible mark on screen

While the punk shivered, he lightly rubbed his chest as if it was on his person, Harold's jaw dropped at seeing that while DJ and Owen fainted

"That does look like it hurts" Justin shuddered at scar

"Glad that I didn't have that" he shuddered

"I feel sorry for you man" Trent sympathized 'it's similar to my poison fish challenge back in the island'

"I have to admit" Chris shivered "that's one attack I'd rather not face"

"You got that right boss" Chef nodded "that scar is burned in punk maggot's head for a while, until he confronts odd maggot again"

* * *

 **"I got scared of him that I wished he would lose upon being this close to the prize"**

 **A few member of the aftermath crew felt sorry for the punk, even though he had it coming and got some murmurs from the crowd**

 **"Yikes" Geoff and Bridgette shivered at Duncan's predicament "but at least you're now straight with people again"**

 **"But now let's move on to our second voter" the co-host went to Blaineley "why Heather when you clearly liked Jason more"**

 **"After having my taste on being in the show" she typed on her laptop "I realize that I'm weaker compared to the queen bee when it comes to staying in the game"**

Her words caught the cast and the by surprise into being quiet, with wide eyes and a few dropped jaws

"That's something" Gwen commented feeling a bit surprised

"Blaineley admitting she's weak, on public camera, is a shock" Courtney followed

"Yeah" Bridgette nodded

"Too true" Beth agreed

"Oh totally" Lindsay followed

Blaineley huffed at the comments around her but blinked when she felt a pat on her shoulder, she turned to see Jason doing it

"It's okay" he smiled "it's comments from the cast"

The Blonde host felt a bit better and thankfully the dark hid her light blushing cheeks from everyone else's view 'calm down Blaineley' she breathed 'it's just a compliment from oddball nothing else'

* * *

 **"Never thought I'd hear you say that" Geoff hummed before turning to the audience "anyway let's show a recap of this season on our finalists"**

 **The big screen above him showed the first finalist, Heather**

 **"Heather, a long time contender and always deadset on getting her prize"**

"You got that right" the queen bee smirked making the rest groan at her inflated ego

 **"Ever since the island, she has been focused on getting the grand prize throughout the series" the aftermath host said as the queen bee's actions and betrayals during the past seasons "but she's close to her prize with only one person standing in her way"**

"Jason" most of the TD cast said at once

 **The oddball was now shown on screen as the next finalist of the World Tour season**

 **"Next up is Jason" Geoff called as his progress showed on the screen "an oddball, who did impossible things through out the season and was considered a quick favorite in the show"**

 **"You can say that again" Sierra giggled as she checked her laptop "he's quite a hit on the TD blog, not to mention that Heather's going to be in quite a challenge when the finale episode starts"**

 **"And now we'll be going to the main event for this episode" Geoff smiled "a race for the finalistist's advantage"**

 **"But the challenge will still be on the way since the interns are finishing the set up" Bridgette cut in "so let's take a break for the 2 teams to prepare them for the challenge"**

* * *

"I wonder if it's the same one here in that episode?" Geoff commented

"We'll just have to see it ourselves" his girlfriend reasoned

"Ooh I hope that it's a team challenge!" Katie smiled

"Oh totally!" Sadie agreed "it would be nice to see that"

"Here's to hoping that Harold and Ezekeil would try to do the job right" Tyler thought out loud getting a few chuckles and snickers from the other cast members making the nerd huff with crossed arms

"With that giant there, they have a chance" Blaineley hummed "not to mention that Duncan is with them"

The punk crossed his arms but didn't deny it... it was a fact that he didn't care much on what happens after doing his actions as the punk in the past seasons

* * *

 **"And we're back on Total Drama Aftermath" Geoff smiled as he and Bridgette are side by side with the 2 teams next to them "and it's time for the challenge you've been waiting for!"**

 **The crowd cheered on the upcoming event**

"I wonder if this will give me ideas?" Chris hummed

"Just watch and see boss" Chef shrugged

"I hope that it would be more than person per team" Trent spoke out loud

 **"Let's just hope that it wouldn't cost any of them hospital leaves" Bridgette hummed**

 **"Okay" Geoff called to the cast "would those participating step forward"**

 **The competitors stepped forward for the challenge**

 **Heather: Duncan, Harold, Ezekiel**

 **Jason: Izzy, Tyler, Cody**

"Anyone feel that both teams end up finishing this challenge?" Owen questioned which got him raised arms from everyone, including Chris and Chef...

 **"All right time to explain the rules" the host smiled as an intern wheeled in a board with drawings on it "for this challenge one member each team will be in a certain area of the course"**

 **He then pointed on the first part of the course "first, will be a foot race to the beach while on the way you will pick up a ring of flowers and pass it on to the next member who will travel by bike toward a hill and surf down a water path to the ocean" the host continued as he dragged his finger on the board "giving the flowers to your last member who will swim towards a raft and climb up a pole placing the flowers at the tip to have your voted winner get the advantage on the last episode"**

"I have to admit Geoff" Bridgette blinked "that challenge is a bit longer than the one you made here"

"Yeah" DJ nodded "Usually he would at least make it short for a challenge on the finalists"

"Then again" Trent called "it could be that Chris wanted the Aftermath crew to feel like they were still part of the show"

"That I can acknowledge" Noah pointed out with a few others agreeing with him

"You said it!" Izzy grinned "and it makes us wonder what the final episode of Word Tour"

* * *

 **The contestants are now in their position of the race with start point are Harold and Izzy along with the Aftermath cast watching from the sidelines**

 **"All right" Geoff called "any words to say before the race begins?"**

 **"Yeah" Harold nodded "Heather will win this season"**

"Guess being humiliated by oddball on the elimination made you hold a grudge against him"

"I'd feel the same way" Duncan noted "though it will depend if I can calm down after that season"

"Oh I hope I could do well on this" the geek crossed his fingers

 **"Well good luck on that" the host chuckled before turning to the crazy "any words Izzy?"**

 **"Are there any traps?" she questioned "you know with this being a 3 part race and all"**

 **"That will be found during the race" he replied before smiling "ready...GO!"**

 **The 2 ran as fast as they can towards the beach**

 **Harold was ahead of Izzy since his mind was focused on having Jason lose this season**

 **However with his mind ocuppied, he failed to notice that there was a trap and got himself struck by a rake**

That scene got laughs from the cast, Chris and Chef Hatchet included

"Oh man" Chris wiped a tear off his eyes "the classic rake hit"

"It may be cliche" Chef breathed "but it's nice to see it happen from time to time"

* * *

 **While the Aftermath cast watched the race, Bridgette turned to her boyfriend**

 **"Did you set the traps on this race?" she asked**

 **"Nope" Geof shook his head "the interns wanted a bit of fun on this, so they made the traps"**

"Must be from Chris' attitude toward them" the bookworm rolled his eyes

"Can't blame them though" Duncan hummed "after being used as test dummies for the challenge, they'd like to do some of challenge making instead"

 **The 2 got the flowers on their way and made it to the beach passing the item to Tyler and Ezekiel**

 **"Better hope that Tyler doesn't do something clumsy yet" a few of the men gulped for the jock while the mentioned person crossed his fingers in hopes of that moment not coming**

 **They pedaled through the sands with both bikers side by side**

"Those 2 aren't letting up" Cody blinked "not to mention that Zeke is focusing properly too"

"Homeschool's grudge against oddball plays in that" Noah hummed "perhaps there's hope for improvement for him"

* * *

 **But then as they reach halfway a set of traps activated...**

 **Tyler got himself a pitfall and fell in, thankfully it wasn't deep but he did lose grip on his flowers burying it in the sand undernea** th

"Ooh tough luck there Tyler" Sierra cringed at seeing the guy in distress as he dug the sands for his item

The jock sighed but felt a pat on his shoulder, he turmed to see DJ smiling at him

"Don't feel down" the gentle giant assured "you haven't made a clumsy act yet"

Tyler felt good on that but sadly it was short lived

"Good work on cheering him up" Duncan grunted "but that has brought up something bad"

"And that is?" Owen asked

"Murphy's law" the punk answered

A few blinked at his words with some of them hoped that the jock can make it

 **Ezekiel smirked as he got ahead in the race he looked back to see the jock continue to dig, he didn't that he fell to the trap also...**

 **But instead of just falling in, he got himself on a trampoline and was sent flying to the ocean**

"Those interns got some ideas on the trapping" Courtney blinked at homeschool's plunge into the water

"I'm guessing they got ideas from the misery given by Chris" Gwen assumed

Chef heard the goth's words and turned to his boss "did they get the chance on helping you Chris?"

"A few times" the host replied "but with them being the test dummies, they stayed quiet and let me do thinking instead"

The cook rolled his eyes 'not surprising, after what happened in the island I stayed away from being a test subject on your challenges'

 **Homeschool spat out the water and swam back to shore with the bike and flowers giving enough time for Tyler to get ahead and reach the hill first, he took off his jacket and took a surfboard before dashing to the waterway**

 **Ezekiel caught up as he dropped the bike while removing his hood and took the board 'I'm not losing here!' he frowned as he rode down the waters following the jock**

"Homeschool is doing a good job on his end" Duncan commented

"Probably because he's getting tired of being the first person out and being losert number 1" Leshawna rolled her eyes

"Or maybe he just doesn't have something to focus on to do it right" Cody hummed "after all nobody cared for him and he didn't have the time to even think properly"

'Good guesses you two' Jason chuckled 'but Ezekiel just thought of his homeschool lesson rather than actually thinking from the experiences he had using them'

* * *

 **As the two surfed down, the volcano erupted a bit releasing lava rocks around them**

"I can't believe that it happened there" Jason blinked at the scene "I mean what are the chances that the volcano would play a part in your challenge?"

"Not me dude" the party animal shook his head followed by a few others

"Oh! Oh!" Izzy spoke "maybe the locals asked their gods to make it dramatic"

"That's crazy Izzy!" Trent jumped feeling a bit scared at thought of deities creating a disaster for the sake of Total Drama

"Let's not jump to conclusions" Justin raised his arms to calm things down "let's just put it on coincidence and leave it at that"

"Wow Justin" Katie and Sadie blinked "we didn't know that you could use your head again"

"After what happened in season 2, I decided to use my brain a bit more" the model answered

"Good for you Justin"

 **The two reached the open water and swam to the raft where Cody and Duncan are waiting**

 **After the pass was made the geek and punk jumped into the water swam to the final destination of the race with both of them neck and neck as they reached the goal**

 **"Go Cody!" Sierra and Owen cheered the geek on**

 **Duncan grunted as the scar on his chest still hurts but he endured and got ahead to the pole first with Cody behind as he was now tired since he was more on tech rather than doing sports**

 **"It's almost done" Gwen commented as the two climbed the pole**

 **Cody and Duncan reached the tip and placed their flowers on the pole finishing the race**

 **"And it's over!" Geoff shouted as the challenge ended "surprisingly the teams finished in a draw"**

 **"Are you going to show or tell us what advantages the finalists will get?" Courtney asked curiously**

 **"Sadly I can't" the aftermath host replied**

 **That caused the aftermath cast and the audience to groan in dissapointment**

* * *

"That's a dissapointment right there" Gwen crossed her arms

"You said it girl" the sassy sister "all that work and not a peep from the guy"

 **"Can you tell us why you can't?" Trent asked**

 **"During the challenge, Chris called me and said to not reveal the advantage as it will be used a surprise for the finalists when they arrive here"**

 **"Of course" the cast rolled their eyes "the host wants to use it for his show" they grumbled**

"Only you Chris... only you" the cast felt the same way making said person feeling a bit smug

 **"Anyway that's all for Total Drama Aftermath's final episode and I hope you guys will enjoy the final episode of World Tour"**

 **The aftermath cast waved to the camera as it faded to black signaling the end of the show**

"That's one way to end an episode" Eva crossed her arms

"You said it Eva" Beth agreed

"By the way" Sierra called "anyone know what time is it by now?"

"It's almost time for dinner" Jason spoke looking at the clock of his phone

"That means we have time for the finale to play on screen!" Chris smiled in glee as he thought how the final episode will play


	22. tropical finish

The cast was chatting a bit on the upcoming finale of World Tour while ressuplying their food and drinks

"Oh I hope that J wins the million dollars" Owen smiled as he had snacks in his arms with a couple of drinks on them

"You said it Owen!" Izzy grinned "J might have a chance against Heather since he didn't provoke her much in that season"

"I wonder how the challenge will turn out on that finale?" Bridgette hummed

"I'm guessin' it will be marathon of sorts" Leshawna hummed "with the host making a series of challenges before the big volcano race"

"I'd believe that Leshawna" Gwen agreed

"Hey Jason" Sierra called to her doctor "you think you have a chance on winning the million dollars?"

"With Heather now as my only opponent" he hummed "there's going to be trouble for that"

"What do you think Noah?" Cody asked

The bookworm hummed in thought and said "He has a chance" he nodded "he's facing the impossible after all"

"I can believe that" Trent and Tyler agreed with nodding heads

Duncan was in his thoughts on his guy having a scar 'that wound is really something' he thought while rubbing his chest 'I'm just glad that oddball won't be doing that to me since I went to prison'

They went back to their seats and Chris played the episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." the scene showed Drumheller with the contestants digging "Our contestants had a challenge related to scavenging"**

"You could say that again" a few of them grumbled

"At least I'm glad not to do that challenge" Justin shivered a bit "I'd ruin my good looks under the hot sun"

"Let's hope that Chris won't get any ideas from that" a few mumbled

 **The scene changed to the voting with a surprised/upset Heather and a smiling Cody who was being comforted by Jason**

 **"Cody took the dive on the elimination, leaving Heather to face oddball" Chris was now seen in the pilot room with Chef flying the plane "who will win this season's finale?"**

"Please be Jason, please be Jason..." a few muttered

 **"Find out, here on Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

* * *

 **Inside first class, Heather yawned as she stretched herself awake from the sleep she had from her chair**

 **"Ugh..." she grunted "wish I could have at least tried to relax"**

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It's thanks to that geek that I had a bad sleep" she yawned**

 ***static***

* * *

"Wow" Justin blinked "didn't figure that Heather would complain this early in the episode"

"When was their a time that the queen bee _didn't complain_?" Gwen smirked

"Good one Gwen" Trent chuckled with most of the cast laughing at her joke

Heather scowled at the joke but remained quiet 'easy Heather, your at the final two and Aljerko isn't with you to take it' she breathed slowly 'this might turn out different for you...'

 **Inside economy class, Jason looked around the empty room he's in "wow" he blinked "never thought I'd make it this far"**

 **He stood up from the bench and walked to the common area "better hope that there are some food supplies left for me to make and pass the time"**

"Hey Chris" Chef called to his boss "ya think the episode will be different than the we had?"

"I don'y know Chef" the host admitted "but I do know that it will be dramatic" he smiled "I can feel it"

* * *

 **In the pilot room Chef was piloting the plane while slapping Chris' hand away**

 **"C'mon Chef" he rubbed his hand before glaring at the cook "technically, it's _my_ plane"**

 **"I'm not letting you pilot this thing" Chef stated blankly "after seeing you fly the plane after the fear challenge"**

"Oooh you got burned Chris!"

That line caused all of the cast, Chef included, to laugh at the host making the guy grumble an mutter to himself

 **The plane landed on their destination and the host was smiling to Heather and Jason**

 **"Alright finalists" he called "our final challenge for this finale is in Hawaii, and it's called island marathon"**

"Not a bad name for this finale" Chris smirked

'Only you Chris...only you' Chef rolled his eyes

"You two will do a series of challenge according to moi" he said making Heather groan "and don't worry, you actually have a choice to skip said challenge"

"Whoa whoa hold up" Duncan spoke "since when does Chris give contestants a choice?"

"I'm with ya there" Trent nodded

The other cast members agreed on that

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Did I hear right?" Heather blinked "Chris is _giving_ a chance?"**

 **"You can say that again Heather" Cody and Sierra agreed**

 ***static***

 **"It's nice to see the host being lenient" Jason chuckled**

"You know oddball" Noah called "you almost sound like Owen right now"

The oaf gasped at his buddy's words and looked at oddball "you think Noah's right J?"

"No Owen" Jason replied with a smile "he's just joking"

"Aww..." Izzy crossed her arms with a pout on her face "it wouldv'e been something if you and Owen were distant relatives"

 **"But I know Chris" he added while shaking his head "there will always be something to add in drama"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **The finalists were now on the tropical beach along with the aftermath crew watching from the sidelines getting front row seats on the finale like in the past seasons**

 **"I wonder how this will turn out?" the oddball questioned**

 **"Oh you'll find out" the host gestured to Chef holding a box "this part of the challenge is where you pick a challenge in the box"**

 **"Sounds easy enough" the queen bee crossed her arms**

 **"But here's the condition" Chris pointed out "you both will keep doing the challenges until one of you says give up"**

 **"It's like season 1's wheel of challenge" Gwen spoke recalling that event back in the island**

"Yeah but this is Heather we're talking about" Cody countered "she endured the pain with humiliation and is now close to getting the grand prize"

"Bunnyface is right" Sierra agreed "in my blog on Heather, most fans commented on how her plan was backfired in season 1 and didn't comment that she was lost early in season 2 and got sad that she lost to Alejandro from his cunning in seasons 3 and 5"

"You don't have to remind me" the queen bee huffed at the memories of those events

"Just be glad that there are people that likes you Heather" Justin rolled his eyes "you still have fans"

 **The finalists went to the box and pulled their papers**

 **"My challenge is walk on a tightrope on the beach while carrying bags of sand" Heather read her paper out loud**

 **"Mine said the said same" Jason followed "but I have to do it while juggling pineapples and ride on a unicycle"**

* * *

 **(Confessional: pilot room)**

 **"A circus challenge?" Chef raised his brow before looking to Chris "really?"**

 **"Relax Chef" the host smiled "they got the only easy challenge for part 1"**

 ***static***

"Better hope those challenges are entertaining" Chris muttered quietly

* * *

 **Heather and Jason were on the high platforms getting themselves ready for the challenge**

 **"These bags are heavy" the queen bee grunted as she held the bags filled with sand**

 **"Man this thing is harder than it looks" the oddball huffed as he staggered on the unicycle he's on as he juggled the pineapples**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Hey, I may be doing the impossible" Jason crossed his arms "but I'm still human and therfore have limits"**

 ***static***

* * *

"It's good that you confessed that oddball" the bookworm sighed "with all the things you've done in that season, it's hard to believe as it is"

 **The aftermath crew were cheering on their respictive contestants as started moving on the tightrope**

 **"Whoohoo!" Izzy smiled as she watched Jason "go J!"**

 **"You can do it odd dude!" Geoff called**

 **"Whatever you do J!" Owen shouted worry in his voice "don't look down and fall!"**

"Just like warning me back in the gorge race" Gwen rolled her eyes while making a small snicker

"Sorry about that" the oaf rubbed his head in embarrassement at remembering that event

 **'Don't have to tell me twice...' the oddball continued his pace slowly as he was having a hard time keeping his balance on the tightrope**

 **"C'mon Heather!" Harold cheered the queen bee on**

 **"You can beat that underdog!" Ezekiel followed**

 **Blaineley watched on before turning to Duncan since he quiet but wants Jason to lose**

 **"Any reason why you're not _cheering_ for our contestant?" she questioned**

 **"The loser duo is taking care of that" the punk thumb to the said people pushing Heather forward**

"Hey!" the wimp scowled "I'm not that bad"

"We know you improved Harold" some of the cast spoke blandly "but it wasn't much to begin with"

"Listen to the maggots wimp maggot!" Chef shouted in agreement

 **Both finalists reached the end and climbed down and went to get the next challenge**

* * *

 **Heather was now on a stage watching a local show her the fire dance that she will be doing afterwards, which got her nervous since she might get singed**

 **"That's going to take Heather a while to handle" Jason commented before looking at his challenge**

 **… a path of heated charcoals**

"Whoa" Geoff blinked "a challenge from the ridoncolous race"

"Yeah" Owen nodded before nudging his buddy "the time where I was worried about you Noah when you had your eyes on Emma"

"Ugh, don't remind me" the bookworm covered his eyes "I looked so stupid when I watched myself on that show"

Sierra giggled at hearing that 'glad that I watched that show, some fans from Noah's blog were surprised that he found a girlfriend in that race'

 **"Okay oddball" Chris called "you got your partner picked yet?"**

 **The oddball hummed seeing half of the girls raising their hands to be his partner**

 **"Eva" he said surprising his support team as they turned to said person**

 **"No fair!" Izzy pouted with crossed arms**

"What I said" the crazy girl nodded

 **The powerhouse walked towards oddball looking somewhat surprised that she was picked by him**

 **"Any reason why you chose me?" she questioned**

 **"Figured you could use someone to talk to normally since the rest still sees you as scary" he replied before carrying her in his arms "besides I'm perhaps the only one that doesn't flinch upon seeing you"**

 **"Point made"**

"You can say that again" Sierra nodded before looking to Eva "even though you were able to control yourself now, you still left an impression of scaring people when they looked at you funny"

Eva sighed at that seeing no flaw from the blogger's words

 **The oddball walked slowly on the charred coals like it was hot sand with Eva looking at the ground with a bit of worry**

 **"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked**

 **"It does" he nodded "but the pain is enduring since I keep on walking and not let my foot feel the pressure" he shook his head a bit "anyway, how soes it to be back in the show... even if it's for a short while"**

 **"It was nice" she sighed "though I still got eliminated early in the show"**

 **"Well it's not that bad" Jason chuckled "after all, you felt happy at your elimination"**

 **"Yeah" Eva sighed "and it was thanks to you oddball" she smiled a bit**

"It's _still_ surprising to see her do that" DJ blinked at the powerhouse acting so happy

"No kidding there Deej" Geoff agreed

"You can say that again" Leshawna followed

"That's not nice" Jason called "did any of you guys, other than Izzy, try to talk to Eva without flinching when her eyes are on you?"

"Uh..." a few said but couldn't answer while the rest of them rubbed their arms or whistle innocently

"Figures" the powerhouse rolled her eyes at the cast's reaction

* * *

 **"Tell you what" Jason smirked "after some rest on the end of this season, you and me have a spar"**

 **"Sounds like a plan" she nodded**

"There's an idea" Eva turned to Jason "what do you say Jason?"

"Sure" the oddball smiled "one spar against TD's powerhouse wouldn't hurt"

 **Jason smirked at the agreement but heard steam below, he looked down to see his legs in the saltwater**

 **"Looks like our talk made me walk far" he blinked "but at least I don't have to worry about my burned feet for now"**

 **After that both finalists continued**

 **Both of them now were on surfboards covered in petrolium jelly and have to keep surfing on it for one minute**

"Ooh" the cast cringed at seeing them lose balance and hit their boards before falling in to the water several times

"Now that's an idea" Chris smiled before writing it down on his notebook

"Mm-hm" the cook nodded imagining the group having trouble

 **"I have sore spots in places I didn't know" Heather groaned**

 **"You can sit down and rest Heather" Chris spoke before looking at oddball holding his head "cause this challenge won't stop until one of you say give up"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I've come this far to the prize!" the queen bee growled before groaning and rubbing her shoulder "I'm not saying it!"**

 ***static***

"Talk about being stubborn" Harold muttered

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Heather screamed in anger making the wimp stiff

"Nothing!" he said instantly

 **Jason held his head before to the camera "I gotta hand it to Heather" he groaned "she has endured humiliation for the past 2 seasons" he shook his head a bit "I think I might end up saying it"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Okay oddball" Chris called as he pulled out a paper behind his back "since Heather decided to rest this time but didn't say give up, you're the only one left to finish this challenge" he then smiled "luckily I got the perfect challenge for it"**

 **Jason took the paper and read it aloud "fight Chef Hatchet on a wooden raft" he then looked to the host "yep, this will definietley get me to say it"**

 **"Just make it dramatic okay?"**

 **"Will do"**

"You're crazy!" the cast shouted at the host in disbelief since fighting Chef is a big no-no

"I'll take that as a compliment" he smiled

"I hope you can add that in the next season" the cook crossed his arms "I'd like to see those maggots try and face me head on"

* * *

 **On the wooden raft above the saltwater Chef and Jason readying themselves for battle with the interns giving them their weapons**

 **For the cook: 2 batons**

 **For oddball: a pillow...**

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" a majority of the cast stood up in disbelief feeling worried for the oddball since Chef isn't really a person giving mercy to just anybody

'This should be good...' Heather smiled a bit 'oddball might just say give up'

"It looks fair to me" Jason said getting everyone's attention "after all... I surprised Chef Hatchet back in the France elimination, and he would suggest to Chris to fight me again with an advantage for embarrassing him so drama can be added to his show"

"You got that right odd maggot!" the cook shouted from his booth before calming down "and I'm actually curious how you would face me in a proper battle"

 **"Hope that you got yourself a first aid kit odd maggot" the cook smirked as he twirled his weapons "cause I don't do easy"**

 **"I'm pretty sure a hospital room would be more suited for your targets" Jason fluffed his pillow before smiling "besides... I know you've wanted to test me if I'm really capable against you"**

 **"Oh this is gonna be good" Chris smiled as he rubbed his hands together "start the fight!"**

 **Chef charged in with both weapons ready at Jason, when he attacked with both batons oddball leaped into the air dodging the attack slapped him on the face with his pillow before landing on the other side causing the raft to rock a bit on the waters**

 **"Is that your best?" the cook shook his head in dissapointment**

 **"You are the guy that will jump in ready to smash the weak" the oddball remarked before holding up his weapon "besides I have to use this while on a floating raft"**

 **The two of them charged again ready to battle**

 **Most of the cast were cheering Jason on in the fight**

 **"Go J!" Owen and Izzy cheered the oddball as dodged a simultaneous strike from Chef**

 **"C'mon odd dude!" Geoff followed making Bridgette giggle a bit at his antics**

 **"I have to admit" Eva crossed her arms "that guy knows how to keep up"**

 **Cody blinked at the battle before turning to his girlfriend**

 **"Hey Sierra" he called "it just hit me... did he try to subdue you physically?"**

 **"Oh he did" she smiled recalling her wild moments "Jason had to tie me up from time to time before I could be able to stop myself"**

"Did that happen here too Sierra?" the geek asked

"About once or twice during her early sessions" Jason hummed "but thankfully it was a rare moment since she wants to be with you"

"He's right Cody" the blogger smiled "I really wanted to be with you and don't want my stalking habit to ruin our relationship"

"I believe you Sierra" the geek grasped his girlfriend's hand in assurance before turning to Jason "and thanks for making my girlfriend calm"

"It's the least I could do" the oddball smiled

 **Back at the raft oddball was able keep up with Chef's pace and used his pillow as a decoy by ripping it and using the feathers to distract the cook leaving him open to take one of the batons in his hands**

 **"I gotta say odd maggot" Chef smirked as he gripped his remaining weapon "you surprise me"**

 **"Don't let it get to you" Jason panted feeling himself starting to tire and used the baton as a support "I'm still below you when it comes to experience"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I may be in par with the cook of Total Drama" Jason crossed his arms "but if I'm going to compare myself to him" he hummed a bit "it would be like a tank fighting a cannon"**

 ***static***

* * *

"That pretty much sums it" the cook smiled

"Care to explain Chef?" Chris raised a brow

"Odd maggot has a year of fighting in prison" Chef replied "but compare that to my time in military... I trumped him"

 **"One last fight before saying it?" Chef called with his weapon ready**

 **"Took the words out of my mouth" Jason smiled and readied himself**

 **The cook made a battle cry and charged towards the oddball**

 **Jason blocked the attack but was sent to the floor from a sweep and he rolled away when Chef continued to attack**

 **He then struck Chef's head making him dizzy for a moment giving him enough time to throw himself forward and tackled his opponent seing them both rolling to the edge of the raft**

 **"Oh I can't watch" DJ covered his eyes followed by Owen and Beth**

 **"Time for you to hit the waters Chef!" Jason smiled as he had the cook above him**

 **But before the oddball could make the throw, his legs gave in making him fall back with Chef Hatchet on top off him**

 **"I win" the cook said before groaning as he started to tire now**

"Bet you feel satisfied on winning that fight huh Chef?" Chris smirked

"You said it" the cook nodded

* * *

 **Chris came in with a couple of interns paddling for him "Nice job on the fight oddball" he smiled "but I can't continue the show unless you say the words"**

 **"Right..." Jason nodded as he groaned a bit "I give up"**

 **"And there you have it!" Chris turned to the camera "part 1 is over! What will happen next? Will there be something dramatic at part 2?" he then smiled "find out after the break"**

"What do you think will happen in part 2?" Justin questioned

"I'm guessing that it will still be the race to the volcano top" Noah rolled his eyes

"But since this is the finale" Gwen spoke "I'm betting that Chris added some twists to make it suit his tastes"

"No doubt about it" the rest nodded

"Have any ideas on the twist that goth maggot said?" Chef looked to his boss

"Nope" the host answered "but I'm sure my guy can do it"

* * *

 **"And we're back" Chris smiled as he looked to the finalists "with part 2 of the finale, Heather and Jason are going to have to race to volcano and throw their sacrifice into the mouth"**

 **"Great" the queen bee crossed her arms "so where's the sacrifice?"**

 **"About that..." he snapped his fingers as interns appeared with earpeices in hand "you have to find pieces of them as you race up and thankfully, for you, there's an advantage"**

 **"A scavenge race?" the oddball blinked before putting on his earpeice "any catch as we fight to be first?"**

 **"Only one" the host raised a finger "you're opponent's cheer squad will slow you down as you find the parts of your sacrifice"**

"Heh-heh nice" Chris smiled before writing it down on his notebook "this could help with a challenge I had in mind"

* * *

 **With the Aftermath crew, Chef was attending to who would help the finalist and stall the enemy**

 **"Alright who's the eyes for the maggots?" he called**

 **Blaineley and Courtney raised their hands which had the cook gesture them to a pair of hot air balloons with the interns driving before looking back**

 **"Since spoiled maggot only has 3 people to slow odd maggot who will be her 3 slowers?"**

 **"Ooh!" Izzy stepped forward "I've always wanted to try making traps"**

 **"Count me in!" Tyler followed "Jason helped me with my problem and was the only person to support when Lindsay tried to remember my name"**

"I'm happy you'd do that" the jock smiled "you think can help me here like you did on screen?"

"I'll check my supply bag if I brought the needles with me on my way here" the oddball replied

 **"Also me" Leshawna smiled "I still have a bit of anger left in me from past seasons for her"**

 **Back to the finalists Chris was with them along with briefcase with the prize inside**

 **"Before the challenge starts, I'll at least ask what you will do upon winning the million?"**

 **Heather answered first "well I plan on using some that to go in a shopping spree and whatever I can think of"**

 **"Of course" the cast roll their eyes at her answer**

 **Jason hummed at his answer before looking at the host "For me, I'd use half of the money to buy some resources in making a gadget I have in mind" he then smiled "...and the other half will go to Heather"**

 **The oddball's answer caught everyone off guard and had their jaws dropped**

* * *

The cast was in the same state and turned to the person

"You serious?!" they asked in disbelief

"I am" he nodded "like my guy said in a past episode, I'm not trying to be a star... I just wanna have fun"

 **"That's an answer I didn't expect" the host blinked "anyway... let's go!"**

 **Heather and Jason ran and separated upon hearing from their eyes that they spotted parts of the sacrifice**

 **Jason went to the waters and saw something in the distance and touched his earpiece "hey Courtney how parts did you when I got here?"**

 **"About 2 for the moment" the CIT replied "one in front of you and another one close by a few trees"**

 **"Thanks" he nodded before swimming to the object and saw it was a pineapple "I got the head, what part did my eyes see?"**

 **The oddball went back to land and ran back to the forest, he saw the part for his sacrifice but he fell down in a put**

 **Nearby Harold and Ezekiel smiled as they high-fived each other knowing that their trap was a success before running off**

 **"The classic pitfall" the oddball spoke from the hole "if I wasn't worried about racing I'd check the area for traps in a few seconds"**

"How do ya like that?" Harold smirked at his achievement

"It's a basic trap Harold..." the cast stared at the wimp "it happens to everyone"

 **Heather carried her sacrifice, but she didn't get it easy... on the start she was trapped in a net courtesy of Izzy**

"Ugh!" the queen bee grunted while the crazy girl smiled that her trap was a success on the beginning

 **Then she was ambushed by Leshawna as the sassy sister threw fruit at her covered in wet sticky substance**

 **Finally after having a set assembled in her findings she took some vines and used it to keep the sacrifice with her**

 **"Those traps won't stop me from winning" she frowned before stopping as Tyler passed by her screaming terror**

"What got you scared Tyler?" a few male members asked

"I think we'll find out" the jock gulped

 **The queen bee looked to opposite side and her pupils shrunk at seeing a stampede of the local wild life coming and she ran for her life**

 **On a hot air balloon Blaineley watched her finalist run from the stampede "that's going to be a while"**

"Whoa..." a few of them blinked "didn't know you would do that"

 **Jason got out of the pit and got his part of the sacrifice in the race**

 **"That's a couple down" he said "and more to find"**

 **But as he continued to walk, he stepped on some vines triggering a trap. A snap was heard and the oddball rolled forward dodging a set of wooden arrows as they embedded on a few trees**

 **"Duncan" Jason said before nodding "only he could make a better trap than those two"**

"Well it's nice for you to say that oddball" the punk smirked and crossed his arms

"I may not like you much" Jason huffed "but I at least know you deserve credit for doing some things right"

* * *

 **Time passed and the two got their sacrifices whole dodging several of the slowers traps and made it half way to the top of the volcano**

 **They saw each other but were more focused on moving forward since the heat is distracting them**

"Comparing that to us waiting for them back there made me realize how lucky we are to even stay awake from the heat" Noah commented as he recalled that moment

"No kidding..." the rest agreed

 **As the two continued their way... Jason looked at Heather as she looked tired but still determined to win the prize**

 **"Gee Heather" some cast members shiver at her look "you're not letting up on this are you?"**

 **"What do you expect of me?" she retorted "I want that million"**

 **'It's now or never here...' he thought "hey Heather!"**

 **"What?" the queen bee grunted a bit "can't you see that I'm doing something?"**

 **"I just need to ask you a question" he sighed feeling the heat get him "why are you so insistent on getting the prize?"**

 **That made her stop and looked at the oddball in surprise, no one has ever asked that question to her... she shook her head and glared at him**

 **"Are you trying to distract me?" she scowled "the answer is obvious"**

 **"I see..." he nodded "will it be worth it?"**

 **"Pardon?" she arched a brow**

 **"Back at season 1, you've used people for your own gain" he said "in season 2 your history with the cast is still fresh making your elimination easily predicted" he then sighed "and now with you _this_ close to the prize... can you really live the life you wanted?"**

 **"I don't follow"**

"Neither do we..." most people, except Chef and Blaineley nodded

 **"Okay I'll shorten it for you" Jason nodded "you win; you stay alone for the rest of your life, you lose; I help you get back on your feet"**

 **The queen bee looked at him in disbelief before narrowing her eyes "you that's going to stop me" she scoffed "not a chance!"**

"Nice try on trying to sway her J" Owen said to his friend

"Yeah" Trent followed "after what happened at the island no one would look at her as approachable without some kind of plan"

"You got that right" the others nodded

* * *

 **Heather reached the top and saw the goal**

 **"I guess this is it" some of them said seeing Heather get the win**

 **But as she was about to throw her sacrifice... a voice spoke in her head**

 **'He's right you know...'**

 **She halted upon hearing that but then it spoke again**

 **'Winning that prize won't make it any better'**

 **"Quiet!" she scowled but then the voice repeated oddball's question**

 **'Can you really live the life you wanted?'**

 **"I said... SHUT UP!" she screamed letting go of her sacrifice before falling to her knees**

"Um...what's happening?" Harold blinked

"Guess Heather has issues like Courtney" Gwen rolled here eyes

"Hey!" both the CIT and queen bee glared at the goth for comparing the other

* * *

 **Jason reached the top covered in sweat as he panted from both the heat and the effect of climbing with his sacrifice "made it"**

 **He saw Heather looking troubled, went to her forgetting his tiredness "are you okay?"**

 **The queen bee turned to see the oddball, the one who caused her sudden dilemmna, "get away from me!" she screamed and pushed him away**

 **That move actually got oddball's favor... when Jason was suddenly pushed he let go of his sacrifice and rolled towards the mouth and fell inside**

 **"And it's over!" Chris' voice came in via helicopter with Chef driving he got off holding a briefcase "oddball's the winner this season"**

 **Jason's cheer team smiled or cheered happily at his victory**

 **"Thanks..." Jason groaned as he stood up with the host opening the case filled with money before closing it again and give it to the oddball "this means I get to rest after this season"**

 **Heather looked at Jason with wide eyes and mouth agape that she had lost her chance again on getting the prize**

 **"I don't believe this!" she screamed**

 **"Believe it white girl" Leshawna grinned "you lost"**

 **Suddenly the ground shook surprising everyone**

 **"What was that?" a few of them blinked**

"Oh no..." they groaned remembering that moment

* * *

 **Another rumble came and Jason's eyes went wide finally realizing it "RUN EVERYBODY!" he shouted**

 **They did just that and thankfully too, cause the volcano erupted releasing lava from it's mouth**

 **"Keep running!" Chris called "there's a boat at the bottom!"**

 **"You heard the host!" Chef shouted in fear "move it!"**

 **About halfway down, Heather slipped and fell**

"Oh come on!" she screeched

 **"Heather!" Jason shouted, he quickly ran back to the queen bee "hold this" he said giving her the case and carried her in his arms before running fast since the lava is still flowing**

 **"Thanks for the save and all" she sighed while clutching onto the money "but how are we gonna get away from this?"**

 **"One option left" he kept Heather on his arm while using his other to press on the ear piece "Courtney are you nearby?"**

 **"Yes I am" the CIT answered "why did you save Heather anyway?"**

 **"She's starting to realize it" he replied "besides, after what happened today...she's going to do some thinking"**

 **"Alright" Courtney nodded before spotting something with her binoculars "There's a tall tree in a distance at your front, climb that and I'll see if there's long rope in the balloon"**

 **"Will do" Jason replied**

"I didn't know you would be helping oddball Courtney" Blaineley commented

"With what my girl had to go through" she huffed "and Jason being the only person giving his shoulder to me, it's the least I could do"

* * *

 **"You think he'll make it?" the blonde host questioned feeling a bit worried as her balloon was tied next to each other during the second half of the race**

 **"He will" she nodded as the rope was prepared "he can do impossible"**

 **"I don't think we'll make it!" Heather gulped at seeing the red fluid burning the ground**

 **"We will" Jason assured and saw the rope "and we're outta here!" he grabbed the rope and flew off just in time as the tree they were went ablaze**

"Whew" DJ wiped his head from feeling tense

"You said it Deej" Geoff agreed "I'd feel sad had odd dude and Heather didn't make it"

"You can say that again" Bridgette and a few others nodded

* * *

 **After some time of floating they saw a boat filled with the cast and let go falling down with a screaming Heather tagging along**

 **Chris heard the splash and saw the finalists with their eyes above them**

 **"Glad you guys found us" the host smiled as they climbed onto the boat "we couldn't end the show without you two"**

 **"Thanks for the wait" the oddball smiled as he tied the rope to the boat "but you can't end it yet"**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Cause I made the mistake of giving my winning prize to Heather while saving her"**

 **The rest looked to the queen bee and were about to shout at her but was stopped by Jason**

 **"Don't guys" he called "it's her decision to decide to give it back or not" he looked at her "you said no back at the race, what about now?"**

 **Heather looked at him, then to the case and back**

 **Everyone watched her as she was making her decision with some of them expecting her to keep the money**

* * *

 **She walked forward staring at Jason in the eyes "you are the only person bothering me to the end" she then pushed the case against the oddball's chest shocking the cast "but you are also the person that didn't even plan to harm me... so the prize is yours"**

The cast had wide eyes and gaping mouths at what they just saw

"I never thought that she would do that..." Cody spoke

"Me too" Sierra followed

"Heather giving up the prize...?!" Noah blinked a bit "What kind of madness is this!?"

Speaking of the queen bee she was too shocked to process at what counterpart just did

 **Chris shook off his shock and looked towards the camera "There you have it folks, the finale's end" he smiled "hope you enjoy the season's drama of...! Total...Drama...World Tour!"**

The cast remained shocked at the ending of the finale leaving Jason as the only person aware of it

'Seems that they still have a hard time believing that it happened' he then clapped his hands snapping them out of their stupor "alright everyone let's get some sleep and discuss what you saw tomorrow"

They nodded at that, a good sleep will help their surprise

* * *

Author's notes:

Alright done with World Tour season... sorry for the delay, my mind's been wondering

Anyways, all that is left is the filler (might be long or short, I don't know) and I take a break from this story and focus on the other stories I denied

Hope you enjoy my version of this season's Total Drama

Author out...


	23. After season filler

The cast were having breakfast after last night's episode and are talking about it

"Who would have thought that Heather would give up on the prize when Jason gave it to her?" Justin blinked

"Not me" Gwen shook her head

"You can say that again" Trent nodded

"You think that white girl will finally turn around after that?" Leshawna asked

"That would depend on how she will approach oddball" Duncan crossed his arms

"I think Jason is perhaps the only person to reach out to her and not be used so much in exchange" Blaineley hummed

"Meaning what exactly?" a few asked

"Heather would still try to use Jason as her tool, but she won't be able to because of his promise" Noah translated

"Oh..."

Speaking of said people... they were in a seperate room with Tyler on a table who was breathing from treatment from the oddball's needles

"That's it Tyler..." Jason smiled "deep breathes"

"Is that needle treatment really working?" the queen bee asked

"It is"he nodded "it's an old method of medicine to keep the energy inside your body balanced" he then chuckled "adding the fact science is trying to figure this method in a logical point is troubling"

"Did you find any?" she questioned

"Only one that can be understood" he looked to the jock relaxing from his treatment "the brain controls the nerves sending out electrical wave signals throughout the body to function and sometimes, be it in growth or genetics, that organ can create faults causing an extra surge of energy from the brain to transfer throughout your body creating clumsy actions in your routine"

"And...?" she gestured him to continue

"Using the needles help slow those surges down" he started to remove the needles from the jock "and putting them on the right spot helps you balance that energy so you won't cause random clumsiness most of the time" he then helped Tyler sit up as he stretched a bit from the metal pokes he had earlier

"How do you feel?"

"A little better" the jock groaned as he still felt the needles even though they were removed "though I'm unsure if it worked"

"Then let's have a test run to assure you"

* * *

The cast plus doctor walked out of the hotel and into a park with a basketball court, the jock was inside with and Jason while the rest remained out of the court watching from a distance

"Okay, making a trick shot won't hurt" the oddball called "and don't worry... I'm here with you"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the jock asked worried as he looked to the rest of the cast knowing that his clumsy somehow get one of them

"Like I said don't worry" Jason smiled "I'm the doctor remember? I can patch them up"

Tyler gulped as he held the basketball in his hands, he looked to Jason and the guy just gestured to do it

'It's either I'm cured like my guy in the screen...or I have to get another treatment from him'

The jock dribbled the ball a bit and ran to the basket, his mind focused on making the shot

The cast watched him get close, most of them got worried that he would mess up... but were surprised that he made a slam dunk

Tyler panted a bit and looked at his hands with wide eyes 'I...did it?'

His thoughts halted when something or rather someone, was on his person

"Oh Tyler!" Lindsay shouted in glee "you did a great job making that jump!"

"Oh yeah..." Sierra nodded while looking at her phone "the fans from my Tyler blog will be surprised to see this!"

"Congratulations" Jason clapped his hands "you're clumsiness is now controlled"

"That's nice and good and all" Eva spoke out before walking to the oddball "but what about our spar?"

"Oh right" Jason nodded recalling last night before looking to the powerhouse "one match, full contact... first person to deliver one hit on the target wins"

"That's it?" Eva and a few other TD members blinked

"Considering that Chris doesn't want his time wasted" he gestured to the host "that's pretty much all I can offer before we watch the next episode"

"You got that right" Chris nodded with a smile

"Wow odd maggot" Chef crossed his arms "I didn't think you have that much thought"

"That's what I have on my spare time" Jason tapped his "I try to improve my brain"

* * *

On the grassy area of the park as Eva and Jason stretched a bit before their spar

"You think that Jason has a chance against Eva?" Cody questioned

"If he can handle Chef" Duncan scoffed "then he can handle her"

"I don't know man" DJ gulped "this is going to be full contact and his battle with Chef was quick one"

"Yeah" Tyler nodded as he rubbed his arm remembering the first he challenged the powerhouse in arm wrestling back at the island

"Relax you guys" Trent smiled "I'm sure Jason just wants to make sure that Eva get her chance to enjoy herself"

"Ready Eva?" the oddball asked

"You bet I am" the powerhouse grinned

"Then let's start!"

Eva jumped forward, delivering a left straight, to which Jason tilted his head to the side and jump away gaining distance, the powerhouse dashed forward and made an uppercut making him move back but she lunged in again making herself close to deliver another straight punch

But she left herself open making the oddball fall on his back and use his feet with the momentum he has to make the powerhouse push to her back before hitting the ground

"Ugh!" she grunted upon hitting the grass she breathed in a bit before grinning "I gotta say... you're good at dodging my attacks"

"I know you haven't slacked since your elimination from season 1" he returned with a smirk of his own "not to mention if I fight back...this spar would be over the moment you dived in"

"Then let's see if I can make a scratch on you" she boasted before standing back on her feet readying herself once more

The spar continued with Eva pushing herself forward with her punching. Jason either blocked her attacks, dodge or making her lose balance and hit the ground...

"Man" Cody blinked "that spar is getting intense"

"You said it bunnyface" Sierra grasped his hand

"It's actually a surprise that he hasn't even fought back since it started" Noah hummed seeing them continue

"Maybe J wants to see Eva keep up with her?" Owen suggested

"Or maybe he wants to finish in one strike like he said earlier" Izzy grinned

* * *

"Ready to stop Eva?" the oddball smirked

"Not until a hit's been made to either of us..." Eva starting to feel dizzy from throws throws she got as her stance wobbled

'One hit, that's all...' he thought before dashing toward Eva

The powerhouse saw him get close and went on the attack using a left hook hoping to hit him there

But all she felt was thin air...

Jason ducked down and balled his left hand tight and delivered a straight punch to her gut

Eva felt the hit on her and was sent skidding across the grass before falling to her knees feeling the wind knocked out of her lungs

The Total Drama cast were stunned at seeing one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest of them was beaten easily

"How do you feel?" the oddball asked as he went to her

"Beaten" she grunted while trying to breathe in control "but somehow satisfied"

"That's good" he nodded before taking one of her arms onto his shoulder "I recommend you drinking cold water and juices for a moment, at least until your stomach feels better before you take in solid chunks of food"

"I'll keep that in mind" the power house groaned as her free arm is still around her gut

"That was some spar they had" Justin spoke after getting his bearings "it looks like an actual fight at the last part"

"No kidding" Geoff shivered a bit "it almost like he was sure to pummel someone"

"Easy you two" Trent raised his arms "let's not put that into our heads"

"He's right" Gwen nodded "we've already had nightmare fuel when Jason unleashed his monstrous side on the big screen"

"Don't remind us..." the rest shuddered still having those memories of the oddball looking dangerous at Duncan and Alejandro

Inside the theater, the cast sat down and waited for Chris to play the episode

* * *

 **Jason was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his parents like he always does**

 **"It's nice to be back home" he smiled as he placed food on the table "I wonder if my parents watched me in that show?"**

 **"Oh we saw it" a pair of voices spoke**

 **He turned around to see his parents smiling at him**

 **The dad has average height and skin tone, short black hair swept to the right and brown eyes. He wore a white polo shirt with a lab coat, blue pants and black boots. He even had the ID clipped on with his name: James Thompson**

 **The mom was the same in complexion only leaning to slightly lighter side, shoulder-length black hair in a bob cut and green eyes. She wore a gray blouse, black long pants and short heel shoes she also had her doctor coat on, her collar had the ID clipped on it: Carla Thompson**

"Those 2 are your parents?" a few of them blinked at seeing Jason's family

"I can see why you are called oddball in the family" Duncan commented "you don't even look like them"

"Don't try to think _too hard_ on how different I am" Jason spoke "it's better to just nod and move on"

"Right..." some of them nodded

 **"Hi mom, dad" he waved to them "or should I say doctors"**

 **The parents laughed a bit at his words before shaking their heads**

 **"Oh Jason, you know that you say that word when we're at work"**

 **Both of them sat down at the table with Jason and ate before deciding to talk with him about his experience in the show**

 **"So son" the doctor smiled "please tell us how it went through your eyes"**

 **"Yes Jason" the scientist nodded "May's right, how'd it go for you?"**

 **"I'll tell you" he smiled and thought of one thing before he started telling his escapades 'I wonder how the others are doing?'**

* * *

 **In Gwen's home she was in the living room with her goth friends discussing her sudden act of evil**

 **"I can't believe you went and did that" one of them spoke in disbelief**

 **"Yeah" the second goth nodded "who knew you had it in ya?"**

 **"Alright, alright" the third called "that's enough Reef and Slack"**

 **"Thanks Pats" Gwen's sighed before rubbing her eyes "here I thought Reef and Slack could handle it from the screen"**

 **"Tell me about it" the goths sighed**

"You told them?" Trent arched his brow

"I had to" she sighed "and I know you or Leshawna wouldn't want me to talk about it since I'll be too guilty to continue in the Aftermath show"

"You said it girl" the sassy sister nodded "it's a touchy subject for you and us"

 **"I may have expected you to like that rebel punk Duncan" Reef sighed "But it just shocked me that he was able to get you in World Tour"**

 **"You can say that again" Slack agreed before shivering "that oddball sure knows how to scare someone when he became a monster"**

 **"Just be glad he's giving chances" Pats added "or else you'd be in the same condition as that punk"**

 **"Ain't that the truth" Gwen nodded before sighing "I just hope I can get over this"**

* * *

 **Tyler was in a good mood, very much so in fact, ever since his treatment with Jason his clumsiness was put in a minimum and helped his mom on the delivery of hot coffee calming his dad down from the expected morning experience**

"Man you're pops must be very glad to not feel that anymore" DJ commented

"Yeah" Trent agreed "he's one tough guy to stay with her"

The jock just smiled, knowing his dad won't leave because of that

 **"Thanks son"**

 **"No problem dad" Tyler smiled**

 **"Hey Tyler" his mom called "you think I could get a treatment from your odd friend?"**

 **"I'll see if he's available" the jock noted**

* * *

 **Lindsay was on her bed sighing happily thinking on a certain someone "I won't have to worry about Tyler's problem on our dates from now on" she giggled while hugging her pillow tight "thank you for helping him J..."**

"Did your boyfriend hurt you on those dates?" a few girls couldn't help but ask that

"Only a few" the bombshell smiled "even though he'd hurt me time to time, he's careful about it"

"Yeah" Beth followed "Lindsay told me that about a few of those dates" she smirked a bit "Tyler would have some trouble thanks to his clumsiness"

That caused a few of the cast to laugh making the jock blush and grumble a bit in embarrassment but felt a pat on his back

"You don't have to worry about that anymore" Jason smiled "no more making of messes toward your girlfriend"

Tyler smiled and nodded in thanks, remembering his treatment earlier, he'll have no problem hurting his girlfriend so often or keep himself distant from her on fear of hurting her

* * *

 **Harold grumbled as he crossed his arms from the finale of the World Tour season "I can't believe he won" he then rubbed his jaw and winced at the memory "I'll get him back one day..."**

"Good luck with that Harold" a few guys sneered at the nerd

"My guy can do it" Harold huffed not knowing how wrong he is

Jason shook his head at the wimp's declaration 'still in denial'

 **While he was on his thoughts... his family, parents and younger siblings, was watching him from the doorway before walking away to leave him and make conversation about it**

 **"Harold's not being himself lately"**

 **"The others may have gotten payback for his antics...but I think none of them would make a lasting effect like Jason did"**

 **While the parents talked about Harold's thoughts, the younger kids talked about the oddball**

 **"You think that he will come here?" one of them asked**

 **"Possibly" the second nodded "but later, after all... he has issues with traitors"**

Harold crossed his arms and grunted at the scene ignoring the snickers around him

 **"You think there's a chance that Harold will embarrass himself later on the screen?"**

 **"That's going to be a yes if he keeps lying to himself"**

* * *

 **Ezekiel was in a similar situation as he and his dad are running away from his mom holding a frying pan**

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" she screamed in fury "I'M NOT DONE TEACHING YOUR LESSON YET!"**

 **"How did we get into this mess!?" the dad screamed**

 **"It's because we told her!" he replied in fear "keep running!"**

 **The homeschool and his dad kept their pace while she continued with her threat on giving them a lesson in the chase**

"About time that idiot got what he deserved" a few women smirked at Ezekiel's dilemma

"Hopefully he puts his brain in action after that" Bridgette hoped

"Don't worry Bridge" Geoff smiled "he'll get it to work" he said before scratching his head "somehow..."

* * *

 **In a park, a certain couple was having a picnic under a tree enjoying each other's company**

 **Cody was eating the food while Sierra smiled at seeing her boyfriend enjoy his meal**

 **"These are great Sierra" he spoke before getting a second helping**

 **"I'm happy to hear that Cody" she giggled before taking a bite of her food 'thank you Jason for teaching me how to cook'**

"Lucky guy..." a few men grumbled in envy at seeing the geek enjoying himself with his girl at the moment

Cody rubbed his head in embarrassment

Sierra just giggled before turning to her doctor making a quiet question to which he responded with a nod

 **After eating, the geek lied down on his girlfriend's lap as she lightly rubbed her hand on his head making him sigh happily, both of them were enjoying moment with a gentle breeze around them**

 **"This date sure is nice" Cody looked at his girlfriend "a nice place to relax with just the two of us not caring about other things"**

 **"It sure is..." Sierra giggled "in another date, I'll show you a place where my BBF works sometimes"**

That part got most of the cast to blink a bit before turning to the oddball, which made the guy chuckle

"Remember that second job I keep mentioning?" he said making them nod "that's actually where Hana and her family works in"

"So instead of you taking the chances of being part of the show" Noah guessed "you stayed with your sister in the family business"

"That's right" he nodded "and if you're going to ask me about it... I had a wonderful time working there and I have decent pay grade, not to mention that I'm with familiar people there"

"Good for you" a few of them smiled

* * *

 **Eva was with her family doing the usual routine of working out and her parents are with her as they all lifted weights in silence**

The cast stared at the scene and felt a little scared. They thought that only Eva was the strong person in the family, but apparently all of them are powerhouses...

"Anyone feeling scared at seeing that?" Justin questioned getting raised arms from the majority of the crowd

"I'm now _officially_ scared at going to her place when she'll say you're invited to dinner" a few gulped

"Come on guys" Izzy spoke "they're not so bad"

"You've been invited before?" Geoff and Bridgette asked

"A few times" the crazy girl smiled "they just don't express much that's all"

Eva crossed her arms at that, but then again, she and her parents have stone-faced expressions most of the time and the common emotion to be seen by the others were irritation, anger or a smirk

 **After the exercise, they looked at each other for a few seconds before making conversation**

 **"So Eva" the dad spoke "when is your friend visiting us?"**

 **"I'd like to meet him too" the mom nodded "it's unlikely that our daughter got a smile on her face"**

"You can say that again..." a few cast members plus Chris and Chef muttered lowly

 **"The season got him tired" Eva said "so he'll be resting, he will call us when he has to" she then grinned a bit "he did promise to spar with me after all"**

* * *

 **Duncan was in his room looking out the window being uncharacteristically quiet right now**

"Okay" the punk crossed his arms "what's my guy doing right now?"

"I think he was thinking on the scar he has" Beth suggested

 **He slightly rubbed his chest and flinched a bit from the memory 'I can't believe he did that' he frowned 'thanks to that attack, I'm hesitating to make fire'**

"What?!" the punk stood up from his seat in shock " _me_? Afraid of fire!?"

"That's something unexpected" Noah blinked before writing that down on his notebook

"Yeah" Gwen agreed "Back at the island he said it to me himself in the psycho killer challenge that he likes burning stuff"

"True that" a few others nodded

"I think it fits" Blaineley hummed in thought

"What are you talking about?" Justin, Katie, Sadie and Beth questioned

"I can see it too" Sierra followed "back then, no one had the guts to confront Duncan face to face" she turned to Cody "Codykins only struck him _after_ finding out the affair he had with Gwen" she then looked back to the screen "and Jason made sure that he will learn his mistake after that mistake"

 **Danny and Martha came in the room to check up on him**

 **"Duncan..." his mother called with slight worry in her voice "are feeling any better?"**

 **"A little" he replied "but I still want to get oddball back for the scar I now have"**

"Wow Duncan" a few gulped "even though you set better traps at the last episode, you still want revenge?"

"Can any of you get over of the fact that oddball just gave a scar on somebody?" Noah questioned out loud

And the only answer from that was silence by the cast while some of them just shiver at imagining the burning feeling

 **"Didn't that happen back in the season finale of World Tour?" Danny arched his brow**

 **"It was only for a short time" the punk sighed "and I want to confront him myself for it"**

 **"All right" both parents nodded in understanding "but first, we'll have you treated with therapy from the incident in that show"**

 **"That's cool" he nodded "I'd like to make fire again with my hands soon"**

"At least you'll get back on your feet" Justin commented "if it were me, I'd kiss my modeling career goodbye" he shivered at imagining a scar on his well sculpted body

* * *

 **Courtney was in her home eating, she was being unusually calm from the whole ordeal of her emotions in World Tour... even her parents can't help but feel worried at what's going in her mind right now**

"Isn't this the part where you started ranting about how you were the one to take the winning prize that season?" Duncan sneered

"Shut it!" the CIT glared at him for bringing it up for the others to hear

"Does that happen here too?" the oaf asked before flinching a bit when Courtney's glare was turned toward him

"Pretty much" Duncan answered "It happened when we started dating back in season 1, and in season 2 when I visited her place a after few days after the finales"

'At least there's _something_ for you to reason at backstabbing Courtney' Jason thought at the punk's words

"I feel bad for oddball when has to go through that" Noah shivered a bit "if he's going to check on her about that, then I hope he can handle it"

 **Courtney finished her plate an wiped her mouth clean with the cloth and stood up "thank you for the meal" she said before walking to her room upstairs**

 **The parents watched her go in silence and when they heard a door closing, they finally spoke**

 **"Do you think Courtney will be okay?"**

 **"That's not up to us... as much as we want to help her, she's the type of person to deny her problems"**

"Ain't that the truth" Harold spoke to which he got a smack on the head via Courtney's fist

"Don't you ever try to think things?" Geoff can't help but ask that question

"It's pretty much his thing to say the obvious" Noah rolled his eyes "and do them if his ego said so"

"I'm going to make a wild guess here" Cody lifted a finger "if Harold will be eliminated, pain will be there... lots of it"

"Or maybe he'll receive the wrath of his teammates?" Tyler and Trent suggested

"You got that right guys" the others nodded

The wimp crossed his arms in denial at how right they are

 **Courtney sat on her bed thinking about a certain oddball and his actions at her in the show, he was perhaps the _only_ one that didn't have any bad feelings against her**

 **'What do I do?' she turned to the table and saw a small piece of paper that was given to her after the finale**

 **'If you ever need a talk' his voice echoed 'just make a call and I can visit you'**

 **Those words struck her with conflict right now and decided to rest for a bit longer to calm down then call him**

* * *

 **Jason was now alone as his parents were at work and won't be back until dinner**

 **He went to the living room and saw his prize money, he smiled at the case and shook his head**

 **"I almost forgot about that" he took the briefcase and set on the table "better start counting so Heather can have her half"**

"You're really going through with that?" Noah and a few others blinked at the scene

"Hey my guy already said it at the finale" Jason huffed "besides, it will leave a bad taste in my mouth if I don't keep my word"

"That will get you back someday" Duncan muttered after seeing Owen's kindness back at season 2

 **Jason counts the bill stacks in the case and was able to divide them equally after a recheck**

 **"Whew" he wiped his head "alright, I'm done counting" he turned to the window and saw the sky turn dark**

 **"It's that time already?" he blinked before sorting the divided pile separately before walking to the kitchen "better make dinner for my parents since they'll be back late"**

 **After making their plates and leaving a note, the oddball went to the garage. He smiled at seeing a vehicle covered in a tarp and rubbed his hands in glee**

 **"It's nice to see you again my friend" he laughed a bit and grabbed the cloth "I can't wait to use you"**

"What kind of ride did you have under there?" a few guys questioned feeling edgey, hell... even Chef wants to know too

 **He pulled it away to reveal a custom made bike; it was a sleek design of gray frame and blue plastic glass, a pair of headlights and small wings at the front and back end**

 **All in all... the vehicle was designed to be fast and look like it was made from science fiction**

 **"Speed Rocket" the oddball said remembering his first time building it "it's time to feel the wind again"**

"Sick ride man!" Geoff smiled

"Yeah!" Owen nodded "that's some bike you got!"

"I gotta ask man" DJ called "did you make it yourself?"

"Nope" Jason shook his head "it wasn't made by me alone, Ashlynn and my sister Hana helped me make that" he smiled at the memory of building that bike "it took all 3 of us to make it possible and thankfully one explosion was enough to figure it out"

"It exploded!?" most them shouted in shock and disbelief

"Like I said, it was custom-made" the oddball chuckled at their reaction "it took a lot of work to make it happen"

 **At the streets... any people that are on the streets saw a blur pass by them, they blinked for a few seconds before walking again knowing the one person who would be that fast**

 **Jason stopped at reaching his destination with a smile on his face under the helmet he wore, he got off his bike and walked to a building with a symbol of a small house with the word food on it**

* * *

"No way..." Blaineley spoke, the rest plus Chris and Chef were stunned in silence at seeing the symbol of the building, she turned to oddball with wide eyes " _you_ work in the _Food House!?_ "

"Yep" Jason nodded "that's my second job"

 **The oddball walked to the door and saw the sign was saying closed**

 **'Just in time' he smirked before walking inside making some workers look at him before going wide eyed**

 **"Hey" he waved**

 **A half minute of silence was from them at seeing him before they ran towards Jason and hugged the guy making him lose his balance before regaining posture**

 **"Oddball!"**

 **"It's great to see you in person again!"**

 **"You really got yourself the spotlight ya know?"**

 **"Easy now guys" Jason smiled as he and the rest calmed down "by the way is Hana around?"**

 **"She's at the back, checking on what we'll be needing to resupply" one of them said before calling her out "Hana! Get out here! There's someone who wants to see you!"**

 **"I'll be out soon!" her voice spoke from the backroom "I'm almost done checking the supplies!"**

 **A few minutes passed and Hana finished with her task and walked into view; she wore her work clothes a standard business suit with low heels while holding a pen and record book**

 **"Now who's calling for m-?" her words stopped and dropped her things upon seeing the person in front of her**

 **"Hi Hana" Jason spoke with a smile on his face**

 **"NII-CHAN!" she screamed happily before tackling her brother to the floor "you're finally back!" she then started to lightly pound his chest "baka!" she sniffled with her eyes welling up a bit "didn't you realize how _worried_ I was when I saw you do those dangerous challenges in the show!?"**

 **"Sorry, sorry" Jason smiled as he let her pound him a bit more "but I'm here with you now... and that's what matters"**

 **Hana huffed and puffed her cheeks before turning away from him making the people watching laugh at the scene**

The cast was pretty much feeling the same though it was only by smiles and snickers

"That was a good laugh" Trent smiled

"And cute too" Lindsay and Beth giggled

"Oh totally" Sadie nodded

"It's a such nice moment..." Katie squealed in delight "Jason get's to be with his sister again!"

* * *

 **Jason then spoke about making a dish for her and the staff as a make up for his long absence**

 **The group sat down on a table and talked for a bit**

 **"I can't believe this is happening to us!" one of the staff members said in glee**

 **"Oh calm down Cricket" the second staff member rolled her eyes "keep that up and you get less food from the plate"**

 **"Mila is right Cricket" the third staff member nodded in agreement "not to mention that there's still the reservation for tomorrow"**

 **"Lance is right minna" Hana nodded as she read the record book "the reservation for tomorrow is for a big family"**

"Reservation?" Harold blinked "isn't the Food House open to the public?"

"Not surprising that you'd forget the other part" Blaineley shook her head

"Harold, the Food House is famous for it's dual set style" Trent spoke "a big public area; focusing on common everyday dishes. And a small reserve area where special dishes are made from a different menu"

"And the only condition for those kinds of dishes" Justin added "is that you must be in a group of at least 3 people to get a reservation"

"They even have separate kitchens for those areas too" Leshawna started to sigh "it's really hard to get the reservation area with the dishes there being so pricey"

"What would you expect from the reserves?" Jason interjected "the dishes there are more complex to make for groups"

"Hey oddball" Noah called "since you never joined the show...did you, by chance, have apprentices to help you"

"Why yes" he nodded "since my profession is being a therapist, extra hands were needed when I got an appointment with the patient"

"So how many apprentices did you have under you?" DJ questioned feeling curious

The oddball hummed on that "about 4 apprentices right now"

"That few?" a few of them blinked

"The reserve area isn't really used much since the prices there are high due to to the dishes being a bit more complex" Jason answered "not to mention some of them are served in a big platter"

 **"Alright" Jason smiled as he delivered a dish for his staff friends "my special work for you guys" the dish was hot pizza but the toppings were mixed; shrimp, squid and some tomato slices "seafood pizza"**

"Oh man..." Owen's stomach growled at seeing the dish before he started eating his snacks to calm down "that looks good!"

"You can say that again" DJ nodded "it looks appetizing"

 **"Alright!"**

 **Most of them took a couple of slices and sighed at the taste**

 **"Oh man that's the stuff" Cricket smiled**

 **"You said it" Lance agreed "it really makes you feel like being in a high class restaurant"**

 **"It's really lucky that Jason works here" Mila nodded "even thought it's part time"**

 **"I'm glad you three like it" Jason smiled before he took a slice "is business strong without me?"**

 **"You bet it is" Cricket nodded "though we might need help for the reservation tomorrow"**

 **"How many tables will it be and what time?" the oddball asked**

 **"About 3 tables long" Hana hummed "and was set in lunchtime"**

 **"Good, we can check in the morning and restock some supplies just in case"**

 **"Agreed"**

* * *

 **After a quick clean up and goodbyes, Jason and Hana mounted on the bike and went to the latter's home**

"Hey oddball!" Chris called from his booth "you think Chef and I can have a reservation in your second job?"

Jason laughed at the host's words "you're talking to the wrong person about getting a reservation"

Chris crossed his arms at not getting that chance

Chef on the hand just laughed "he's got ya there Chris"

 **Upon arriving there they saw Hana's parents waiting for them**

 **"Tou-chan, kaa-chan" Jason's sister smiled as she got off the bike "tadaima"**

 **"Welcome home Hana" they smiled before looking at Jason "I see that you're here also"**

 **"Of course" he nodded "I have to make up to her for being away a long time" he then rubbed his head in embarrassment "besides...I can tell she wants me to be close again Mr. and Mrs. Higashikata"**

 **But then he got himself a flick on the forehead from the mother**

 **"Mou" she huffed a bit "after I gave you some lessons about being formal, you still kept it up towards your guardian family"**

 **"Sorry aunt Mayu" Jason chuckled "just wanted to feel some nostalgia upon meeting you back in my childhood"**

 **"Alright, alright that's enough" Hana's dad stepped in "let's get in the house now and have dinner"**

 **"Okay uncle Ben" he smiled making Hana giggle before she latched onto his arm**

* * *

 **All of them went in to have a nice dinner, the parents went ahead to get some shuteye leaving Hana and Jason alone together in the living room enjoying the quiet moment together**

 **The oddball was holding his sister in his arms as she had her head on his chest humming happily as she listened to his heartbeat**

"Hey oddball" Duncan spoke "was your sister a bit clingy as you try to help her back on her feet?"

"Yep" the oddball nodded "let me tell ya, she has quite the grip and tore a few shirts on my person since she's afraid to lose me after the heartbreak"

"Yikes" a few said feeling sorry at imagining that

 **"I really miss moments like this with you nii-chan" Hana smiled**

 **"Me too" Jason agreed as he rubbed her back a bit making her sigh happily before suddenly stopping "but we have a big day tomorrow, so we need to get sleep soon"**

 **"Aw" she pouted a bit "okay nii-chan, but promise me you will be there with me"**

 **"I will" he nodded as she went to her room and get ready for bed**

 **The oddball was alone now and he saw a few picture frames across the room, he smiled before going to them and have a closer look**

 **One was a picture of him and Hana as kids with their parents side by side smiling happily together**

 **"I still remember the moment where you hide behind them on our first meeting" he smiled at the memory**

 **Another one was a picture of the two of them as teenagers along with Ashlynn next to Hana and had the vehicle Speed Rocket in the foreground**

 **"Me, my sister and her best friend in our first tackle of a group project" he laughed a bit at remembering the struggles on how Speed Rocket was designed and built**

 **Lastly the third frame held Hana, her parents and Jason with staff members in front of the Food House building**

 **"It's hard to believe that this happened throughout the years" he started to yawn "better get to Hana's room before she starts moving in her sleep"**

 **He went upstairs towards his sister's room and quietly entered, he saw Hana sleeping in her bed 'good, I made it in time' he went to her bed before being grabbed by his wrist and was pulled into her arms**

The cast blinked at the scene... they were too stunned at the moment from the action and couldn't _verbally_ comment

Even Chef and Chris couldn't even speak at all

'Lucky guy/bastard' some guys grumbled at Jason being so close to a girl and not get hit in return

 **The oddball shook his head but had smile on his lips 'even though I never left her here...she would still do that to me time to time'**

 **'At least she didn't lock my arms' he hummed before turning to her and pat the girl's head making her smile**

 **"Nii-chan won't leave " he soothed before closing his eyes 'goodnight Hana'**

* * *

 **At the Food House, the public side was already being served to a particular couple from TD**

"Oh yeah" the geek remembered that moment with some dates with Sierra

"Something on your mind?" Courtney questioned

"Bunnyface is just remembering our dates" Sierra giggled "and that place was my first thought before the All-Stars season"

 **"This is delicious!" Cody gasped as he ate his plate of eggs and sausages**

 **"I'm glad that you're enjoying this place Codykins" Sierra giggled as she ate her plate of spaghetti**

* * *

 **Inside the reserve area's kitchen, Jason was cutting the ingredients into portions he bought earlier**

 **Alongside him was another chef; he was about Jason's height, tan skin but a lighter complexion with a grey bandanna instead of a common toque on his head covering his dyed blue hair**

 **"Hey Ray" he called as he finished cutting the cabbage**

 **"Hm?" the guy turned after placing the last tomato he cleaned into the container**

 **"Made any new recipes while I was gone?"**

 **"Nothing yet, besides... with you now being a celebrity, I doubt there's a chance we could have our rival dish battle as usual"**

"Hey J" Owen spoke "since you never left us... was that Ray person your apprentice?"

"Only for the first few weeks after he was hired" the oddball "after that, he became my rival in serving dishes"

 **After storing the portioned ingredients away, both of them looked at the clock to see it was almost time for the reservation**

 **"Who do you think will be coming in today?" Ray asked "I'm guessing it's another business group who wants to relax"**

 **"I'm more inclined to a family outing" Jason countered "after all, most reservations tends to be those people"**

 **In the dining room Hana was guiding the customers to their tables which was none other than Noah and his family**

The bookworm blinked at the scene before remembering oddball's main job 'this took place _after_ the season, and he did say that Sierra needed help on her stalking problem'

 **After sitting down on a table Hana called out to the chefs that will take their order**

 **"Noah?" Jason blinked in surprise**

 **"Oddball?" Noah returned feeling just as surprised "what are you doing here?"**

 **"I work here" he answered "as a part-timer"**

 **"That would explain why your food is so good" the bookworm rolled his eyes**

 **After some more word exchange Jason and Ray went back to the kitchen and started to cook their orders**

 **Leaving the bookworm alone to be bombarded with questions by his family**

 **"Who knew that you would meet your former team leader?"**

 **"And what a surprise that he even worked here"**

 **"Do you think we could get his autograph?"**

 **"Now, now" Jason interrupted as he and his fellow chef came in with food "first you eat...and then we talk"**

 **Noah's family was eating their orders and were feeling bliss upon having it in their mouth**

 **"So...good!"**

 **"I'll never get tired of this taste!"**

 **"I'm so glad that we got a reserve today!"**

 **Noah struggled to keep his composure from his family and relatives but he kept on eating and tears were spilling out of his eyes**

 **'To think that oddball works here' he choked a bit 'I feel so inferior right now...but it's so good!'**

"Take it easy Noah" Trent teased

"Yeah" DJ followed "aren't you taking it a bit overboard?"

"If you guys were able to get one reservation in that place, which I doubt" Noah retaliated though he was slightly embarrassed that they are watching him react that way "then we'll see if you think I'm overdramatic"

* * *

 **After having a meal made by the oddball, the latter was now writing autographs to his fans**

 **'If this is what celebrities go through upon being seen by the public...then I hope I can handle it' he thought as he finished signing**

 **"Thank you so much!" they smiled happily**

 **After they left the place, Jason sighed a bit and leaned against the wall to stay up "that was something"**

 **"It seems that we will be needing help for the reserves" Ray smiled as he looked at his friend's condition**

 **"You got that right" the oddball nodded "I'll have to make arrangements with Hana and her parents to get you some help in this part of the restaurant"**

 **"That's greatly appreciated" he nodded before chuckling 'I think you being a celebrity will get this reserve area more customers now'**

"And thus the start of finding J's apprentices begins" Izzy spoke like a storyteller getting some laughs from the cast members

 **Jason and Hana were on Speed Rocket going somewhere**

 **"Are we going to see Ashlynn nii-chan?"**

 **"Yes we are" he nodded "I went to you first since I know you miss me badly"**

 **They drove in silence for the next minutes before stopping in front of a building with the Mechtenance board on it**

 **"Here we are" he smiled as he and his sister went inside**

 **"Can I help you?" one of the workers asked upon seeing them**

 **"I'm here to see Ashlynn" Jason spoke removing his helmet "I have an appointment with her"**

 **"Ah, it's you" he realized "I'll get her!"**

 **"So you finally came?" Ashlynn's voice spoke as the girl walked into view**

 **She was wearing a full tracksuit half-zipped with the sleeves tied around her waist, wore gloves and held a wrench before placing it on her shoulder presenting herself as a tough worker**

 **"Sorry that I didn't see you when I got back" Jason pointed to Hana "you know how worried she can be about me"**

 **"Oi!" she shouted in embarrassment**

 **"I don't blame her" the mechanic laughed "between the two of us...you are much better at reaching her heart" she then looked at the bike "let's get that thing checked now"**

* * *

 **After some time Ashlynn finished the check up on Speed Rocket and wiped her forehead "whew"she smiled "even though I know that this was our project build, it's still complicated fix it"**

 **"This is a special made vehicle"Jason smiled "of course it will be hard to remember it"**

 **The three shared a laugh before the oddball and her sister left the mechanic to her job**

 **Jason and Hana traveled a bit and stopped by a house**

 **"What are we doing here nii-chan?"**

 **"Just visiting an... energetic friend from the show"**

"Oh boy" most of the cast gulped at who he was referring to

 **They went to the door but Jason pushed her to the side**

 **"Stay there Hana" he said calmly "I wouldn't want you in the crossfire"**

 **A knock was made and the door opened to reveal a lady answering it**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"I'm here to see Izzy" the oddball smiled**

 **"One moment" she turned around and called to her daughter "Izzy! You're odd friend is here!"**

 **A moment of silence was made for a few seconds before loud steps were heard and a voice was happily screaming**

 **"J!" the crazy girl tackled the guy sending the both of them to ground creating a dust cloud**

"Damn..." a few gulped at the crazy girl's action "am I glad that I'm not receiving her affections"

 **"It's good to see you too" he groaned before sitting up "did you really have to do that so soon?"**

 **"I've waited a long time to see you again" Izzy grinned "besides, it's in my bucket list to do that"**

 **Hana gaped at what just happened for a few seconds before she ran to her brother**

 **"Nii-chan!" she cried in worry "daijobu?"**

 **"Ugh, I'm fine Hana" Jason groaned as Izzy still clung to his body "why don't we get to know each other inside?"**

" **Yes!" another spoke before revealing to be Izzy's dad "let's have a party with my girl's love interest!"**

 **They went inside to have a chat, after a while Izzy and her parents laughing at the stories Jason's activities before joining Total Drama**

 **"You literally tried to conquer your fear of heights by bungee jumping?" Izzy's dad smiled "never thought you'd go do the extreme"**

"Wait you'd do that?!" a few cast members looked bewildered or in disbelief at the oddball

"Yep" Jason nodded "I was young back then, and young minds tends to be more curious than cautious"

'I'm starting to see some parallels between you and Izzy...' Noah, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette and Gwen thought as they looked between him and the crazy girl before shivering

 **"Well it was either that or I do the highwire..." the oddball smiled before snickering "and I'd rather get the screaming out of me sooner"**

 **Izzy fell to the ground as he laughed at imagining that and was now grinning like usual as she wheezed a bit "Oh J, you really are something"**

 **But then ringing was heard, all activity stopped as the oddball took out his cellphone**

 **"So Courtney made her move" he smiled before answering the call "hello?" he heard her voice through his ear "ah, so you're ready to have a talk with me?"**

 **"Yes I am" the CIT said through the phone "I'd like to meet you directly...face-to-face"**

 **"Okay" Jason nodded "send me your location and I'll be there"**

 **"You're leaving?" Izzy blinked before pouting "but we're having fun right now"**

 **"Sorry" the oddball smiled sadly "but Courtney sounded like she needs help"**

 **"And you know by now Izzy" Hana giggled "nii-chan cares for people"**

 **"Alright I'll let you go" she huffed "but I want something in return right now"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **The crazy girl grinned as she pointed to her lips "a kiss"**

"WHAAAT!?" most of the cast shouted stood up in disbelief at what they just heard

"I can't believe I just heard Izzy say that" Chris blinked

"You got that right" Chef followed 'never thought that crazy maggot would want odd maggot so soon'

Izzy smiled wide at what her girl said 'I like that idea' she then turned to Jason as the guy shook his head with a smile on his lips 'maybe I should do that too'

 **"K-k-k-KISS!?" Hana and Izzy's mom shouted with their faces completely red at Izzy's words**

 **"Atta girl!" Izzy's dad cheered with a grin "go get your man!"**

 **"You're asking for something big" the oddball chuckled "is it really what you want?"**

 **"I do!" Izzy nodded "I already told you that I like you when I got eliminated"**

 **"All right" he nodded before turning to his sister "you should turn around and cover your ears"**

 **Hana did just that while Izzy's parents looked at him in confusion**

 **"Is there something we're missing?"**

 **"Let's just say that your daughter won't be able to think after I'm done with her"**

"Should we follow Hana's action?" a few of them blushed at the thought of seeing a kissing scene

"Go ahead" Jason said nonchalantly "but if you do that, then you'd be surprised upon seeing the next season"

DJ, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Tyler,Bridgette, Geoff and Justin shut their eyes and covered their ears leaving the remaining cast to brace themselves as they gulped from the upcoming scene

 **"Ready Izzy?"**

 **"You bet I am!"**

 **The oddball grabbed her shoulders and his mismatched eyes looked directly to her green ones, the crazy girl felt her body turn warm as she looked at him then her lips was pressed against his**

 **A second passed and Jason wrapped his arms around Izzy surprising her as the kiss became deep and she was at his mercy, her eyes started to roll as the kiss turned intense and a blush appeared on their faces**

"...damn..." Duncan, Blaineley, Leshawna and Noah were dumbstruck at seeing such a move from Jason

For those who can't comment on the scene...their eyes bugged out and jawdropped at seeing it

Though a few of them were able to comment it in their heads

'How is he so forward with this!?' Courtney blushed heavily

'I didn't think that he'd go through with it!' Heather shouted in her head in disbelief

'If I wasn't guilty about hurting Cody and Courtney's feelings after seeing it again' Gwen crossed her arms as a light blush stained cheeks 'I'd be jealous right now...'

Izzy was the only calm since this is about her and Jason 'I'm _so_ jealous of myself right now...' the crazy girl huffed before turning to Jason as a blush formed on her cheeks

* * *

 **The kiss lasted for 10 seconds and Jason pulled away to get a breather, he looked at Izzy as she now has; glazed eyes, a heavy blush and a dopey smile**

 **The oddball waved his hand in front of her "yep she's out of it" he then turned to the parents**

 **Izzy's dad was in a similar state and was remembering something if the red face and happy look was anything to go by while the mom was in disbelief as her face was in a shade of a ripe tomato**

 **"W-was that... really n-necessary?" she stuttered**

 **"Izzy did ask for it" he smiled "if they don't wake up after some finger snapping... splash them with ice cold water"**

 **Jason and Hana went back out and walking toward their motorbike**

" **Nii-chan"**

 **"Yes Hana?"**

 **"Can we stop by my house please?" she rubbed her arms "When Izzy asked for a kiss, it made me remember the time when I asked for it and I need a cold shower to calm down"**

 **"Okay" he nodded "a quick stop to your place then we go to Courtney"**

"Hey oddball" Duncan spoke as he finally got composure "did your sister ask that before?"

"She did" Jason nodded "though her reaction at realizing what she just asked" he laughed a bit "she fainted"

"That's some slow reaction" Harold rolled his eyes getting glares from the others

"You try forgetting the pain in your heart from a selfish jerk" he countered with a smirk making the nerd silently growl

* * *

 **Courtney was in a park sitting on a bench waiting quietly for Jason to arrive**

"Anyone care to guess how this will turn out?" Chris called out to the cast

"Nope, not a thing" Blaineley spoke for everyone

 **The CIT looked up to see Jason and Hana with the latter dressing more casually as she wore a light blue blouse and grey knee length shorts and a pair of black sandals plus she carried a purse on her**

 **"Hi Jason" she waved slowly before turning to the girl "And you must be his sister, Hana"**

 **"Hai" Hana nodded before bowing "a pleasure to meet you"**

 **"Ready to get it off your chest?" Jason asked as he and Hana sat down next to Courtney**

 **The CIT looked down at the ground, her hands balled into fists before looking to Jason**

 **"Why?" she quivered a bit "why are you helping me? If you'd watch the show's past seasons I'm not really someone you can trust at all"**

"You got that right" most of the cast agreed while those were used/betrayed by the CIT nodded

Courtney may have understood their resentment toward her but she has feelings too...

 **The oddball blinked at her question, he looked at her eyes to see them well up in desperation, he knew that she was happy but after some time of thinking it left a question making her confused**

 **He sighed a bit but went to grab her hand**

 **"I know you're not really much a nice girl Courtney" he spoke "hell, you would be in Heather's level when it comes to being selfish"**

"HEY!" the CIT and queen bee stood up in anger making the other cast members laugh before the two turned to Jason "we're not on the same league!" they turned to each other surprised "stop copying me!"

"Actually you both are" he countered with a smirk "I checked the past seasons and saw that you two are using people left and right to reach your goal" he then started to laugh "though the only difference is that Heather would plan and wait for the time to use people, while Courtney would outright declare her superiority of being a CIT"

The 2 girls huffed and sat back down with Noah, Leshawna and Brigette humming in thought at the oddball's words between the two

 **"And as for why I'm helping you" he continued "has there been anyone _actually wanting_ to help you?"**

 **Courtney's eyes widen at his question, her mind flashed back to her actions back to the island and all her life she was just being adamant of her status until now resulting to the others disregarding her completely**

 **But then came a person known as Jason, the oddball, and helped her at the punk's backstabbing move and at least gave her a caring goodbye at her elimination**

 **Then she did the one thing she wouldn't do**

 **She cried her heart out**

The cast got shocked at seeing the CIT breakdown like that, they expected her to just deny that and huff at oddball for saying it to her face like she usually does

 **Jason looked at Courtney's state and hugged her as she let the tears fall out while gripping onto his arms**

 **Hana silently watched the scene unfold, she remembered the time when he told her that he'll be going to jail after taking care of the jerk that broke her heart. Her eyes welled up on remembering his words when she got a call from him**

 **'I did something bad to make sure that traitor doesn't get you again' his voice echoed 'so I might end up being away from you for a while'**

 **Her heart ached that he became distant for breaking the law but then she remembered a promise she made on perhaps her only visit to him with Ashlynn as the witness and reminder of that promise**

 **'It will be a long wait for you since I'm behind bars...but promise me that you'll be strong when I see you again'**

Katie, Sadie, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy and Owen were sniffling at the scene. The rest were fighting the tears in their eyes while some just sighed sadly

One thing is for sure... they'll be feeling awkward at Jason for a while

* * *

 **Courtney cried for 5 minutes before she was able to calm down and wiped her tears**

 **"Thanks" she said before looking at his jacket and shirt "sorry for staining your clothes"**

 **"It's okay" he smiled "I'm just glad that you are getting out from all of this"**

 **"He's right Courtney" Hana smiled before pulling out a book "even though it won't change much, take this book and read it okay?"**

 **"The Medal King?" Courtney read the title before looking at them**

 **"It's a story about of a greedy king who wanted everything he desires" Hana explained before Jason interrupted her**

 **"And considering how you were putting your status out like the king in that book" he hummed "I'll just say that the ending part of the story will surprise you"**

 **"Sounds like a short story" The CIT looked at the book again "anything else put in here?"**

 **"Sketches of the king's armor and info on how it works" the oddball answered**

 **"Thanks for being here" she smiled warmly before standing up "I'll start reading this when I get home"**

 **"Enjoy the book!" Jason and Hana shouted at Courtney's retreating form**

"Hey J..." Owen spoke after watching Courtney leave "did your sister make any books here?"

"Just a few..." the oddball "and right now I have a couple of them with me in case I miss her"

"You must be her inspiration then?" Justin and Noah arched their brows at him

"You could say that" he chuckled a "but since she was quite the genius, she didn't have much time being creative"

"It must be hard for her that she missed out on being the brains of the family" Geoff spoke

"She doesn't mind it much" Jason remembered his sister's quick thinking ability "Hana's mind is like a construction site"

"Whoa" Cody, Sierra and DJ blinked at imagining said girl act like an engineer

* * *

 **Heather was in her room as she finished her self appointed time in the gun range, she breathed a few times to keep calm**

 **'This has been a crazy season for me...' she thought about the times of Chris' challenges until now, then her mind flashed to the oddball and his words from a particular challenge**

 **'I know you won't miss Heather' his voice echoed in her mind 'I have faith in your skill'**

 **"Gah!" she sat up feeling frustrated right now "why can't I just forget about that oddball!"**

"Seems like white girl is having trouble admitting she likes oddball" Leshawna sneered getting laughs from a few cast members

"Shut it Leshawna!" the queen bee shouted feeling embarrassed right now

* * *

 **Luckily a knock was heard snapping her out of the conflict**

 **"Heather?" her mother's voice called from the door "are you awake?"**

 **"Yes mom" she answered calming down a bit "what is it?"**

 **"A package was delivered here and was written to be for you"**

 **'A package for me?' the queen bee blinked "I'll be right down"**

 **She was now in the living room with her parents as they were looking at the package that was on the table**

 **"Wonder what's inside?" Heather's dad questioned**

 **The queen bee went to open it and saw it was a suitcase inside making her eyes widen**

 **'It can't be...' she pulled it out and a note fell to the ground 'he actually split the prize?!'**

 **Heather's mom saw the note and picked it up**

 **"Dear Heather, here's the money I split from the show. I was going to deliver it to you personally, but I remembered that I promised Eva a spar after I finished counting" she read out loud "if you have some free time then come to the address Sierra will send you, she heard it first and will be in charge of the invitations to the other cast crew if they are interested to watch"**

"A battle between oddball and powerhouse" Noah blinked "I'd be interested to watch that"

"But didn't that happen before?" Beth asked "back outside from earlier and all"

"That's because odd dude got a lot of experience in fighting" Geoff spoke before turning to Jason "right?"

"Yep" the oddball nodded "since I ain't part of the cast, I have some time entering a few tournaments"

Eva crossed her arms feeling a bit insulted but she then rubbed her gut feeling a few stings from the spar earlier 'though, I can't deny that your single punch gave me an ache'

 **"Oddball..." Heather blinked in disbelief _"facing_ EVA!? _"_**

"I'm sure Chris would like to watch that" Gwen rolled her eyes

"Ya got that right Gwen" Trent nodded prompting the rest to agree

"They're not wrong" the host smirked "I'm actually excited how this one will turn out"

"Me too" boss" Chef agreed

* * *

 **A week passed and inside a building Chris was setting up a stage for the spar between Eva and Jason after being informed by the superfan**

 **"You sure this is okay Chris?" Chef looked around as the interns set up a few cameras around the boxing ring at the middle**

 **"I'm sure" the host nodded "besides, this will be something for me to record in case I feel like watching a good fight"**

 **"Can't argue with that" the cook grinned 'power maggot and odd maggot facing each other makes a good battle'**

Eva smirked a bit feeling pride right now

 **Time passed as people came in to watch the anticipated battle**

 **They were: Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Harold, Ezekiel, DJ, Tyler, Heather and Trent**

 **"A battle between oddball and powerhouse..." the bookworm crossed his arms before looking at the others "anyone feeling scared?"**

 **"I am" DJ raised his arm**

 **"Then why did you come here?" the goth asked curiously**

 **"I'm always scared of things" the gentle giant gulped "but I'm trying to handle myself in case something went wrong"**

 **"So you're trying to toughen up a bit" Geoff smiled a bit "and watching this will be the start"**

 **"Well good luck on being brave DJ" the musician smiled "cause this will be something"**

* * *

 **Finally Jason and Eva arrived, the latter was smirking as she was carrying a pair of boxing gloves around her neck with a bag in her hands while the former carried his dimension bag**

 **The oddball looked around to see the set up and whistled "didn't figure you would make this set up Chris"**

 **"You left an impression on me oddball" the host smirked "and I'd like something to remember you by"**

 **"I'm flattered" he smiled**

"Who would have thought that Chris picked a favorite?" Blaineley blinked at the scene

"Not me" a majority of the cast answered altogether

 **After some preparation time from the 2 combatants are in the ring and stared at each other with Chef Hatchet as the referee while Sierra and Cody as the spokespersons**

 **"Welcome everyone to the first ever battle between Eva the powerhouse and Jason the oddball" she turned to her boyfriend "any comments on this?"**

 **"Only one" Cody gulped "this... will be intense"**

 **"Alright maggots" the cook looked at them "I want a clean fight, you know the rules of this match... 3 minutes per round, 3 downs your out and you lose after the count when your down"**

 **"Right" they nodded readying themselves**

 **"And...begin!" he shouted before stepping back**

* * *

 **The two readied themselves as they quietly concentrated on each other**

 **"And round 1 begins with a silent stare from both fighters" Sierra commented "who will deliver the first attack?"**

 **Eva and Jason circled each other slowly not willing to stay still 'one of us will have to make the assault' they thought at the same time**

 **A few more seconds of silence and then...**

 **Both of them made a quick jab simultaneously and dodged at the same time**

 **Eva smirked at this and went first by delivering a barrage of lefts making the oddball be on his guard blocking the attacks**

 **"And Eva made here move by assaulting Jason with a barrage of lefts" the superfan spoke "forcing Jason on the defense right now"**

 **"Eva sure must be eager to face oddball" Noah blinked at the powerhouse's attack**

 **"No kidding buddy" Owen agreed**

 **"It makes you think that there was actually someone ready to face her" Gwen crossed her arms**

* * *

 **Jason kept his guard at Eva's jabs as he was being pushed against the corner 'not bad' he smiled 'you're pushing me against the wall'**

 **"Jason's back is now in the corner" Sierra commented at the fight "What will he do to get out of Eva's attack?"**

 **"Get that guy Eva!" Ezekiel and Harold shouted from the edge of the ring**

"Man... homeschool and Harold must really hate oddball to cheer for Eva" Noah rolled his eyes

"Considering that those two likes taking the spotlight" Tyler pointed out "but have poor skills to make them a favorite makes sense to hate Jason on a high level"

"No doubt about that" half of the cast nodded in agreement

 **The powerhouse pulled her arm back to make a powerful straight which got the oddball's notice**

 **'Now's my chance!' he thought at seeing the opening**

 **The powerhouse delivered a straight and struck him in the face, however he made a counter delivering the same attack to her making the girl stumble back to the middle of the ring**

 **"Unbelievable!" Sierra stood up surprised at the exchange "Eva made a strong attack but Jason was able to deliver it back with equal force!"**

 **"No kidding" Cody agreed "this is perhaps the first time I saw Eva get hit"**

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered "you go J!"

The oaf was grabbed by the shirt and was pulled down back to his seat courtesy of the queen bee

"Sit down" she spoke while her eyes glued at the ring "you're distracting me"

"Never thought that oddball will do that" the bookworm blinked "I'd figure he would duck and make an uppercut to make her step back"

"Yeah" Trent nodded "Jason has that surprise to make something happen"

 **Jason and Eva circled each other again with the latter smirking a bit at gaining a challenge while the former kept a straight face and stayed composed**

 **'I've felt her attacks and they hurt' he thought before grinning 'just what I expect from the powerhouse...'**

"It's only been the first round" Duncan crossed his arms "and it's already intense"

"You got that right" most nodded

Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, DJ and Owen shuddered at seeing how Jason and Eva duke it out so agressively and shared one thought

'Scary...'

"This fight is so good" the host smiled "I never thought it could be intense this early"

"You said it Chris" the cook agreed

* * *

 **Jason suddenly dashed forward and made a one-two punch chain combo forcing Eva to move back**

 **Before long the powerhouse has her back against the corner of the ring 'he forced me in to the corner' she looked at him and saw that he has his arms up blocking her exits**

 **"Jason has cornered Eva" Sierra called "he's returning the favor from the assault earlier"**

 **"You got her trapped odd dude!" Geoff cheered as he and Tyler watched from the edge of the ring**

 **"You can do this!" the jock followed**

 **"Those two are getting into this like homeschool and Harold" Noah shook his head**

 **"At least they get to have a close view of this fight" Gwen rolled her eyes playfully**

 **"Oh man" the gentle giant shuddered at the battle he saw "I'm starting to get scared"**

 **"And here I thought you can toughen yourself" Heather huffed**

 **'You think I'm running huh?' the powerhouse smiled, her stance unwavering 'well, you're wrong!'**

 **She dashed forward clinching against him as she tried to move forward**

 **"What an unexpected move!" Sierra slammed her hands on the table "Eva went straight at him!"**

 **"GO EVA!" the loser duo cheered loudly**

 **Jason and Eva struggled against each other as the powerhouse tried to push ahead**

 **"That's a gutsy move you made" the oddball grunted**

 **"It's not really my style to run away..." the powerhouse grunted back**

 **Jason finally got the upperhand and pushed Eva back to the corner "my turn" he smiled before moving in and delivered a barrage of lefts and rights**

 **"Whoa..." Heather gulped at seeing Jason go on the offensive her eyes widen at realizing how scary he can be if the situation calls it**

 **"Look at J go!" Izzy grinned as she stood up from her seat "he's not letting Eva fight back!"**

 **"Go J!" Owen cheered loudly at seeing his friend go in the attack**

 **"You're really getting into this aren't you?" the goth arched her brow as she tried to calm Bridgette down after seeing the ferocity of Jason's attacks**

 **"Who wouldn't?" Trent guessed as he watched "no one can turn away from this"**

* * *

 **Blow by blow Jason kept up his attack making Eva grunt as her guard started to slip**

 **The powerhouse's guard finally broke from Jason's punches and he was about to deliver another one, but Chef stepped in between them**

 **"Stop!" he called "times up!"**

 **"And that's the end of round 1!" the superfan said as she sat back down "and thankfully a short break for all of us to catch our breathe"**

"No kidding there" Blaineley nodded "I'm pretty sure the next round will get more intense"

"No doubt about that" Justin agreed

"I hope Jason will be okay" Cody gulped before he was wrapped in the arms of Sierra

"He'll be fine bunnyface" she cooed "Jason is a tough guy"

 **In their respective corners the two of them are talking to their coaches**

 **"You have got to beat him Eva" Harold spoke to her "he's mocking you"**

 **"Yeah" Ezekiel nodded "no doubt that he's laughing in his head right now"**

"Those 2 are the worst motivators I've ever seen" Heather, Blaineley, Courtney and Duncan stated

"True that" most of the cast nodded

"Hey!" the nerd shouted "I can give good advice!"

"Yeah" Jason rolled his eyes "and they ended up backfiring after a while"

Harold was about to talk back but Chef threw his drink at his head shutting him up

"Shut it wimp maggot!" he barked loudly "no one cares!"

 **Eva ignored their words as she breathed calmly and looked at Jason in the other corner**

 **'I'm happy this happened' she thought 'you are the first person to ever fight me head on' she then grinned 'and I'm going to enjoy facing you again when the next round starts'**

"Oh this going to be messy" DJ, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Justin and Bridgette gulped

 **"You did great "Geoff wiped the sweat off Jason with a towel "though it's hard for me to give you plan in all this"**

 **"It's okay" the oddball spat water into the funnel "you and Tyler are already doing enough by being my corner group"**

 **"Do you think you can beat Eva Jason?" Tyler asked feeling a bit worried**

 **"After what happened earlier, I have no idea" Jason panted a bit**

 **"Well good luck odd dude" the party animal said seriously**

 **"Yeah" the jock agreed "Eva is one tough person"**

 **"Don't worry about me" he smiled "just worry how to wake me up after this"**

 **The rest is over and the cornermen moved away as the combatants went to the center of the ring**

* * *

 **"Fighters ready?" Chef asked making both of them nod "begin!"**

 **The two went at each other exchanging blows getting themselves bruises on the head hits while losing some air from the body blows**

 **'This is great!' Eva thought after dodging jab 'I feel so alive right now!'**

The powerhouse smiled at seeing herself enjoying a fight before looking at the oddball

'If only I have met you sooner, then I wouldn't feel so grumpy'

 **Jason blocked a body blow from her as she now stepped back to get some breathing room making him pant as he loosened his guard**

 **'You have strong hits Eva' his body stumbled a bit before fixing himself 'but I didn't face Chef for nothing!'**

 **He jumped in and delivered a left straight only to hit nothing**

 **"Jason/odd dude!" his cornermen shouted "she's under you!"**

 **Jason looked down to her in an odd angle and deliver uppercat**

 **'Oh no!' his eyes widen at the attack 'I can't dodge it!'**

 **"Got ya!" she shouted delivering her attack**

 **"Unbelievable!" Sierra called at seeing Jason hit on the chin and flew back before hitting the ground "Eva delivered a smash on Jason and he is down!"**

 **"Go to the corner power maggot!" the referee called before starting the count**

 **"That was some hit" Gwen blinked as she tried to calm Bridgette down as the girl clung to her like a life preserver**

 **"At least you don't have to worry about DJ" Trent said as he and Noah gently placed the gentle giant lying down a few seats away from the group"**

 **"I can't blame him" the bookworm sighed "this round is too much for weak wills" he then shivered a bit "I'm lucky that I'm still awake right now..."**

"Oh man" Justin gulped at seeing Eva's blow "I don't think I can take this..."

"You can always faint" Noah suggested as he pointed at DJ, Beth, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie passed out in their seats

"Good idea" the model nodded before losing it and passed out too

 **"J!" Izzy and Owen cried out for their friend "c'mon get up!"**

 **The oddball struggled as he got on his knees as Chef got to the number seven count 'you're strong Eva...' he finally stood up 'but I'm strong too!'**

 **"Can you still fight?" the oddball nodded "then this round continues"**

 **"I have to admit oddball" the powerhouse grinned "I never thought you would stand up again"**

 **"I fought Chef in the finale of World Tour" he grunted as he kept his stance "and it wasn't because I got lucky"**

 **Eva kept her grin before dashing forward and delivered a barrage of punches forcing to keep his guard up as he was being pushed back in the corner of the ring**

 **'Damn it!' Jason frowned as his back felt the corner 'I'm still dizzy from her smash' his guard started to slip 'I won't be able to make a hit, but it's my only chance if I can make it connect!'**

 **He dropped his guard giving Eva the opening she needed and made a right hook... only to miss**

 **"Eva!" Harold shouted to her**

 **"Look down!" Ezekiel followed**

 **The powerhouse looked down to see him ready to punch her causing the girl's eyes to widen**

 **'My only chance...' Jason moved up delivering his attack 'connect!'**

* * *

 **Eva could only move her head to the side as the attack reached her face, his fist grazing her cheek and she stepped back from the blow. After a few steps of distance... her legs stumbled, moving quickly she grabbed the ropes trying not to fall but the blow she received made her body loosen that grip and fall down to her knees**

 **"Eva's down!" Sierra shouted in disbelief "Eva _is_ down!"**

"I don't believe it..." Gwen and Courtney said in disbelief

"Me neither" Duncan, Tyler and Heather followed feeling the same

"Yeah" Sierra and Cody nodded

"You go J!" Owen and Izzy smiled

"Man" Chris crossed his arms "oddball got Eva to fall down"

"I'm impressed" Chef smiled "odd maggot did another impossible feat"

* * *

 **Eva struggled to get up as her cornermen shouted at her to do so**

 **Chef counted to five while she was one leg and grabbing the rope, he reached to eight and the powerhouse was on her feet looking ready to fight again**

 **But before Chef could ask she could continue, he saw the time drop to zero signifying the end of the round**

 **"Oh man" Noah breathed "I don't think I can take it anymore"**

 **"Let's just hope that the next round is the last" the goth muttered as she now placed an unconcsious Bridgette next to DJ**

"Yeah me too" Bridgette held onto her boyfriend as he tried to soothe her

"Anyone thinking that Eva can beat Jason?" Blaineley questioned getting raised arms from Heather, Harold, Courtney, Noah and Duncan "figures" the blonde host rolled her eyes

The cornermen left the ring as Eva and Jason walked to the center of the ring ready to finish this fight

 **"Begin!" Chef shouted before the two of them charged at each other into a clinch as both of them tried to push the other back**

 **'I'm on my last leg here...' both of them thought at the same time before jumping back and readied themselves again 'this round will decide who is the victor!'**

 **They now exchange blows while keeping up their gaurds as they struggled to have their opponent knocked out as they now were sporting a few bruises on their faces**

 **"A final struggle between them is now shown" Sierra spoke before looking at a passed out Cody from the tension from round 2 and then back to the ring "who will be the one to stay standing?"**

 **"Go Eva!" the loser duo shouted "beat that guy!"**

 **"You can do this Jason!" Geoff and Tyler retaliated**

"Oh man..." a few guys gulped at seeing the punches and blocks

"You can say that again" Courtney blinked owlishly followed by Leshawna, Gwen, Blaineley and Duncan

 **'You're good Jason' Eva smiled as she saw him move back a bit 'but it ends here!'**

 **She reared her right arm back and delivered a straight punch to her target**

 **Jason saw her attack and was able tilt his head to the side dodging it while delivering a counter punch striking her in the face sending the powerhouse to the ground**

 **"Eva was countered!" Sierra's eyes went wide at the last attack "and she's down for the count!"**

 **Jason was against the ropes and breathing heavily as he saw Chef counting**

 **'It's over' he panted 'it's one tough battle' he looked at Eva struggling to get back up 'and you put up a good fight...'**

 **The powerhouse was on her knees but the blow from Jason's counter punch made her stop there as Chef reached the tenth count before waving his arms signalling the fight is over**

 **"It's over!" Sierra jumped out of her chair "the fight is over and Jason is the victor!"**

 **"You go J!" the crazy girl and oaf smiled/cheered at the oddball's victory while the rest of the audience were quite baffled at the result**

 **"Eva... lost?" Gwen blinked**

 **"I...don't believe it..." Heather spoke slowly feeling stunned right now**

 **The oddball watched Eva being carried away by the interns for some medical attention while Harold and Ezekiel walked away looking angry and frustrated**

"Tough luck on not getting your revenge" the punk sneered

The nerd huffed while crossing his arms "whatever"

'I can't believe that I fell for him?' the sassy sister shook her head at Harold's actions 'it's a miracle I'm tolerating his presence up to now'

 **Jason fell to his knees feeling himself losing consciousness**

 **"Jason!" Geoff and Tyler shouted as they jumped in and ran toward him**

 **"It's okay" Jason smiled weakly "I'm just...tired"**

 **And then his vision went black**

"That...was...SO AWESOME!" Owen shouted in glee

"I know!" Izzy grinned "it was so intense! Like an action scene between two rivals"

Eva crossed her arms feeling satisfied, even though she still lost... she was glad that the oddball kept his promise from the finale episode of World Tour

* * *

 **Jason was carried by his cornermen into a room with a few people from the audience joining him before the party animal got a bucket of water and splashed him**

 **The oddball jolted as he sat up shaking his head and coughed up some water that entered his mouth**

 **"Odd dude!" Geoff smiled in relief "you're awake!"**

 **"Yeah, I am" Jason grabbed his head before groaning "oh man... Eva sure makes hard hits"**

 **"You sure are something Jason" Gwen crossed her after handing Bridgette to the party animal "you are the _only_ person among the cast to face and not be scared"**

 **"Don't I count?" Izzy raised her hand**

 **"You're a crazy girl Izzy" Tyler spoke as he helped Trent carry DJ**

 **"Yeah" Trent agreed "you don't really make sense to the rest of us, even though you're crazy friendly"**

 **"Hmph!" she pouted and looked away**

 **"There's one thing I'm certain of this oddball" Noah spoke as Owen tried to soothe his crazy friend "Chris will definitely want you again for his show"**

 **"And I won't complain" he said surprising them**

The cast that were still awake felt the same before turning to the oddball "really?" they blinked

"Just watch you guys" Jason laughed a bit from their disbelieving looks

 **"Are you sure you're fine with it?" Cody spoke as his girlfriend gave him an icebag to lessen the pain a bit**

 **"I'm only considered a veteran cast because I'm with the main members" he reasoned "I'll consider myself one by going in that show multiple times"**

"Congratulations Chris" Chef turned to his boss "there's _one_ maggot who isn't gonna complain about your next recruiting"

"Yeah..." the host nodded looking dumbfounded "who knew?"

 **"Well..." Geoff felt awkward as his friends were stunned in silence "good luck in Chris' next show"**

 **"Thanks" the oddball smiled**

* * *

The screen went black as the remaining cast who stayed finally breathed out in relief

"Man, that was some episode" Tyler sighed as he slouched back into his seat

"You can say that again" the other cast members said unanimously

"Alright, alright" Jason clapped his hands getting their attention "why don't we take some time to breathe and have some lunch while we're at it"

"I'm down with that" everyone, who was still awake, nodded

"Then let's get the unconscious ones back to the hotel so they can relax before we eat okay?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Whew! Man was this a long chapter... I expected it to be slightly longer than I originally planned, but I forgot that this had to do with some things that I added during this season's progress

Well anyway, that's the filler of this season and I'm taking a break since this story was my main focus ever since I made it and therefore neglected the other stories I was supposed to update

As for the the ROI season of Total Drama, there will be some surprises that will make you blink in disbelief (if that's possible)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	24. another season

The TD cast plus Jason was back at the hotel helping the unconcsious people lie down on the floor after seeing the big battle between the powerhouse and oddball

As they waited they decided to talk about the boxing match between Eva and Jason

"Who would've thought Eva would lose against Jason?" Trent asked

"Not me" Geoff scratche his head "odd dude may be equal to Eva but he had the advantage in fighting thanks to the prison life he got"

"It really makes you wonder what will happen to the new cast in season 4" Trent said curiously

"Oh!" Izzy spoke with a wide smile "I hope that he get's another shot with Eva! That girl found someone to be happy with"

"Um..." Tyler scratched his head "let's not make it soon..."

"Oh yeah" Owen blinked in realization "J's going to Wawanakwa island with the the new group next season"

"Pfft!" Harold crossed "it's not like he could change the others like he did with us"

The rest just stared blankly at the nerd as he was still in denial of what Jason could do

'You really are making it worse for yourself...' they thought at the same time 'therefore when the time comes, you won't get away with just being humiliated'

* * *

While they conversed, Jason was carrying a tub of wet towels for the passed out people so they can feel comfy before waking up

While he's tending to the patients some of the cast were watching him work and were having thoughts about him

'Who knew that oddball was this good' Noah crossed his arms as he watched the guy work

'If only you were with us Jason' Bridgette sighed 'I wouldn't have much trouble with Geoff in season 3' she really felt envious of her counterpart getting away with a smile in the alternate show

'Hmm...' Sierra looked at her doctor 'if you were with us...what changes _would happen_ in the first season?'

* * *

Meanwhile Chris, Chef and a few other members of the cast were outside the hotel

"Any reason you two are waiting out here?" Eva asked

"I admit" Courtney called "you two waiting out here is curious"

"Yeah" Gwen crossed her arms "usually you'd relax in some private room with Chef while we wait for them to wake up"

"Oh be quiet maggots" the cook crossed his arms looking annoyed

"Considering that I just invited a cast crew to watch themselves go through my challenges" Chris smiled "why not add another set of members to watch the drama?"

"Of course" the CIT rolled her eyes

"This _is you_ after all" the goth followed

"So you're bringing along the season 4 cast?" a new voice jumped into the conversation

They jumped and turned around to see Jason wiping his hands with a cloth

"Oh it's you, yes I am and some others from Pahkitew Island will join them" the host patted his chest to calm his rapid beating heart "any progress on the sleeping members of the group?"

"They're fine" the oddball answered "they just need to rest a bit more" he then gestured to the powerhouse "after all, who could handle seeing an intense fight like that?"

"So" Courtney spoke getting Jason's attention "anyone from the season 4 group you helped with after their finale?"

"Only a handful of them and half of that came to me just for a private talk rather than a therapy session" he laughed recalling those moments

"Oh wow" Gwen blinked "your degree must be well received after a short wgile in the business"

"You have no idea Gwen" he laughed

Just then the other members of the cast came out of the door

"Oh good" the oddball smiled seeing the passed out people awake "you're able to wake up from the intense battle on screen"

"Yeah" Dj groaned "even though my guy tried to handle that, he and I still have much work to do"

"Which makes me sad that you won't join us Jason" Sierra huffed with crossed arms "you'd _definitely_ be in the top favorites list on my blog of the show"

"Yeah right" Harold denied "as if you could do better here than your guy in the screen"

"Geeze Harold" Trent glared "when are you going to stop that denial"

"Judging by string bean's failures throughout the seasons" Leshawna shook her head "that will be never"

"That's very uncool dude" Geoff huffed with his girlfriend following that

"Way to go Harold" Cody shook his head and sighed "you just made Sierra mad"

* * *

True to that the blogger was seething in rage that Harold refuse to accept his fault, and by venting that denial to the one guy helping her stay with his boyfriend together for life without causing much problems

She was about to jump in and hurt the wimpy nerd for that but stopped when a hand was on her shoulder, she turned to see and got surprised along with everyone else that Jason stopped her

"Don't let him get you Sierra" he said calmly "Harold isn't really a threat to me"

"But he insulted you multiple times" she reasoned "he deserves to be punished!"

"Let me handle this" the oddball smiled "I've got the _proper punishment_ for a guy like him"

He walked towards Harold while the cast, along with host and cook, blinked curiously on what he has in mind for dealing with the wimpy nerd

"Oh you want to fight me?" Harold went into his fighting stance "I know that I won't be caught off guard this time!" he growled "I'll beat you for sure!"

"Truly something only the blind and narrowminded fool like you would say that" Jason shook his head "it's _way overdue_ for you to stay with the cast any longer"

That caught Harold by surprise before narrowing his eyes at the therapy doctor "what are you talking about?"

"Remember when you got eliminated back on Wawanakwa island?"

"Oh yeah" the nerd grinned and puffed his chest "I get to see something wonderful before I went to Playa De Losers"

Heather covered her clothed chest and went red on her face at recalling that moment 'I can't believe he still brags about that!'

What everyone didn't see during Jason's recollection of that season was Leshawna balling her hands tightly 'really string bean?' she gritted her teeth 'you've already declared _me_ as your wanted girl... you still boast on seeing _white girl's_ chest!?'

"Yeah lucky you" the oddball rolled his eyes at the nerd's lack of common sense "I remember Duncan was pranking you during Chef's drill sergeant challenge with a box of _apple juice_ that time"

"Oh yeah" Harold crossed his arms and grinned "good thing I got him back by making Courtney leave"

The CIT snarled slightly seeing Harold still held that in high regard 'he's really pushing his luck...maybe I should've done more than wrap him in lamp post' her eyes then went to Jason 'then again... Jason might be able to make the proper punishment for Harold'

'Pathetic... you did not realize what I was hinting' the oddball shook his head "I seem to recall from Sadie's elimination episode" he pointed his finger at Harold "didn't you declare, on camera, that you were _allergic to apples?_ "

That line got the group to blink

"Hey, he's right" Owen thought aloud "you did say that back in the island"

"Really dude!?" Geoff raised his arms in disbelief "you lied to your team to just not be part of the challenge?!"

"How weak..." Bridgette huffed in distaste

"Not cool man" the gentle giant shook his head in disappointment

* * *

While the banter went on as Harold tried to reason out his misdeed back in that episode, a few were quiet at this revelation

'If only I was there that episode' Duncan shook his head 'I would've gotten something to humiliate you more than pranks for that underwear fiasco'

'Harold's really out of luck' Noah smirked before turning to Jason 'what will oddball do to him?'

Katie was was really furious that someone had the nerve to make her bestie take the fall, Sadie on the other hand sighed that she was set up by Harold but she'd rather take the elimination anyway...since she _really missed_ her bestie after the separation back in the camping challenge

Katie went forward pushing herself through the bantering crowd, stopping their words, towards Harold

" _You_ made Sadie leave" she said in slow aggravating tone "it's your fault..."

"So?" the nerd crossed his arms and huffed "you weren't there for her"

Everyone stepped back in fear or caution, _realizing_ what the guy just said

'He's so dead' they all thought instantly

In a second Katie unleashed her fury on the nerd

* * *

Harold screamed frantically at being scratched on the face, having clothes ripped apart and of course his glasses destroyed during the beatdown he was in

The rest just watched wide-eyed at seeing Katie so angry... it's like seeing Courtney, Sadie would've stepped in herself and stopped her bestie. But she realized that Harold just sealed his fate at insulting the friendship they shared together

"Oh that's going to hurt" Noah cringed

"No kidding" Tyler agreed

"Harold just had to rub salt in that wound" Trent sighed "I'm not feeling sorry for him"

"You go Katie!" Izzy cheered on "show Harold that he isn't great!"

"Oh wow..." Sierra blinked owlishly while conveniently recording it all with her phone "Harold's fans are gonna thin out after I put this in the blog"

"I'd say that's a good thing" Blaineley shook her head "with the things he's done during the seasons, I'm surprised there are people who _still_ like him so much"

"That's true" the others agreed completely

"Um..." Cody looked to Sadie "aren't you going to stop this?"

"I want to" the bestie nodded before sighing sadly "but Katie's more emotional between us, so she's really letting herself go right now"

"But if you let her be" Courtney stepped in "Harold can charge her for attempted murder"

"And that's pretty bad" Beth concluded

"Yeah" Lindsay nodded "that means you and your bestie will be far apart"

The last one caused Sadie to gasp in shock. She was about to step in, likely getting hurt in the process, and stop Katie but Sierra grabbed her

"What are you doing? I have to stop this!"

"Don't worry" she smiled "Jason's taking care of it"

* * *

Oddball slowly crept behind Katie and put her in the sleeper hold. The girl struggled to breathe but was knocked after a few seconds

"As much as the guy deserves to be beaten" he smiled while placing Katie in Sadie's arms "I'd rather have him out of our hair _alive..._ "

Harold panted while glaring at the oddball at what just happened right now "you _planned all of this_ didn't you...?"

"Yep" Jason nodded "you got away with things in the first 3 seasons, it's time that you get what you deserve"

The nerd, in a fit of anger, jumped toward the oddball desperate to land a hit

That failed however...as Jason grabbed his neck and started to choke the nerd as the guy struggled for air

The cast stepped back further, knowing very well Harold was done for, as a caution since they might get caught in the crossfire

"Pathetic" he shook his head at the struggling nerd "your actions, until now, actually make Ezekiel the smart one"

"That's true" Chris agreed

"Not to mention he scared the maggots during All-Stars" Chef nodded before murmuring quietly to himself "...and me..."

Harold continued to glare at Jason even though he was losing this fight

"Still have the nerve to continue huh?" Jason now had a glint in his mismatched eyes "then let me burn something in your mind that you will remember for a long time"

He tossed the nerd into the air before following him then grabbed his body into a piledriver position and had the wimpy nerd struck the concrete floor headfirst knocking him out cold

The cast were gaping at what they saw, while some of them were able to get out of that and cheered loudly

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen raised his arms "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Izzy followed

"Impressive" Eva nodded "a piledriver technique"

"Oh man" Duncan smiled "I wish could've done that"

"I can already see a lot of likes on Harold's blog from this video alone" Sierra giggled "he'll definitely be called human punching bag for that"

"That's true" Cody agreed "I can already imagine the laughing in my head"

"Odd maggot did it again" Chef smirked "an impossible feat to shut wimp maggot up"

"If only Alejandro wasn't so good at deceiving the cast" Chris huffed with crossed arms "Jason is a good fit for Total Drama"

Jason pulled out his phone and called the hospital about a wounded being he saw during his vacation

* * *

The bus then arrived with the Revenge of the island cast stepping out while some Pahkitew members followed behind them walking towards the front door

"I wonder what Chris has in mind for calling us?" Mike questioned curiously

"I hope that it isn't another season" Cameron shivered a bit "facing Mal in the All-Stars season still gives the shivers"

"Yeah me too" Sam followed "I'd like to spend some more time with my gal before a restart of the season again"

"Oh thanks Sam" Dakota Milton, unmutated, smiled happily at her boyfriend "you're so sweet"

"But this is Chris" Ann Maria spoke as she sprayed her hair a bit "that guy's unpredictable"

"Well either way" Sky spoke out "we have to follow Chris' word if he went through the trouble picking us up"

"I'm more curious of why that guy's bringing us to hotel?" Jasmine hummed "is he rewarding us for participating in his show?"

"Yeah right" Amy disagreed "that cares only for himself"

"Although..." Ella spoke out with a couple of birds flying around her "it would be nice of him to do that, I mean... with him being so rich for his success. It wouldn't be so bad to give a small reward to his contestants"

"Yeah..." Sammy, gaining some confidence after participating in the show, rolled her eyes "emphasis on the small part of that reward"

'Hmm' Dawn squinted her eyes as she walked to the hotel 'I feel a familiar aura energy as I get closer...is it someone I know?'

Upon arriving there, they saw the veteran cast of TD watching an injured Harold strapped on a table roller into the ambulance vehicle

"We'll handle him" the medic nodded "after recovery, we'll call his family saying you paid for his bill"

The vehicle drove off and most of the arrivals went wide-eyed at seeing a familiar face

* * *

"Hope that you won't have Harold come back here" Jason crossed his arms at Chris

"Don't worry oddball he won't" Chris assured "besides, he's starting to annoy me too"

"Jason!" Zoey, Mike, Sky, Jasmine, Sammy, Dawn and Dakota shouted before hugging him tightly with Jasmine lifting the group up in the air

"Hey there" he grunted before he was put back on the ground "it's good to see you guys all energetic like the first time we met"

"Sorry man" Mike rubbed the back of his head "we got called by Chris that a surprise was waiting for us, we didn't know that it was you seeing us"

"Yeah man" Sam nodded "it really made us jump happy to see you again"

Jason then looked to the others and smiled

Lightning looking confident as usual kissing his biceps

Sam playing his Game Guy like a normal gamer would when bored

Amy turning her head away from him though he did see a small red tint on her cheeks

Sammy shyly waving at him with her face flushed red

Ella giving her a friendly smile and waved her arm at seeing her new prince charming after Dave said he couldn't return her feelings

Scott rolling his eyes, though small smirk on his face said that he was happy to see oddball

Jo shook her head at the stupidity of her competitors from seeing Jason

Cam had small laughs at seeing his friend and doctor being his friendly sociable self since they met

Staci had a red face at seeing her therapist, but was able to calm down since she isn't a blabbermouth anymore thanks to his sessions

B giving Jason a thumbs up with a warm smile

Anne Maria giving the guy a wink causing Jason to shake his head and laugh at her action

"Now that everyone's here" Chris clapped his hands "let's eat something"

* * *

Inside the dining room, the veteran cast talked with the recent arrivals about what they watched a movie if Jason was part of the TD show

"Oh wow" Zoey and Mike blinked "who knew Jason was that good"

"Not me" Cam shook his head "the feats he has don in that alternate show is close to none by my calculations"

"But this is the guy who helps people" Lightning argued "even Lightning knows he's hard to beat"

"Wow Lightning" Jo crossed her arms "who knew you could admit defeat"

"Yeah" Scott followed "since the first time, it's all about you making the wins"

"That just proves how good oddball really is" Duncan rolled his eyes "he just cares"

"This may be why some of us Pahkitew cast were brought along" Sky hummed

"Yeah" Sammy nodded "with what we've been told, the changes in season 4 might be huge"

"Here's to hoping" Dakota crossed her fingers, she had trouble being part of the early elimination and of course the torture of being an intern under Chris' foot. Not to mention turning into a giant mutant after touching the toxic waste, Sam of course doesn't care about that. But it's really hard to slip in places she really likes and relax

"Okay everyone" Jason called as few food trays were rollling into the room "dig in!"

* * *

In no time everyone was eating their food and enjoying the taste in their mouths

"MMM—MMH!" Lightning smiled "sha-wow! This stuff's still great!"

"I'll never get tired if this feeling" Mike moaned

"Truly wondrous" Cam hummed as looked at the food "to feel the impact of taste no matter how expected it may be"

"Though we might be running out of supplies if Jason keeps this up" Jasmine hummed as she wiped her mouth clean after finishing her plate

"Yeah" Sammy agreed "not to mention Jason will get tired from all the cooking"

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Samey" Amy huffed "let some of us enjoy the moment"

* * *

After lunch everyone was in the theater with Chris inserting the new season and played the episode

 **"We've been to the movies, then went around the world" Chris spoke as the camera showed him on the pier "and now we return to where it all started"**

 **Just then a horn blared and the host saw a boat filled with the veteran cast**

 **"And here comes the cast" he smiled but the boat did not stop and continued moving "just kidding" the host smiled**

"Still can't believe you jumped off the boat when we had a chance to be at Playa De Losers Owen" Noah crossed his arms

"Yeah, sorry about that" the oaf scratched his head "I was looking forward to compete again"

"Just don't do it again okay?" Trent spoke "I mean, if Chris doesn't want you... you should respect that or he won't let you join _ever!_ "

Owen gasped at the thought of not competeing with his friends in Total Drama, and metally decided to control his excitement, causing some of the others to laugh a bit

 **"This season, we'll be having a new set of competitors" another boat came in and docked to the wooden planks "and here they are!"**

 **The camera then moved to the boat with the host calling out names one-by-one**

 **"Lightning!"**

 **"Sha-yeah!" the football champ jumped onto the pier "Lightning's winning the prize!"**

"That's right!" Lightning smiled at his guy's confidence "Lightning's number one!"

'Still the same musclebrain we know...' the others shook their heads

 **"Jo!"**

 **"A million bucks as the prize" the jockette crossed her arms "I'm enjoying this"**

 **"B!"**

 **The silent genius walked calmly looking nonchalant**

 **"Dawn!" Chris looked at the boat to see no one "hey, where is she?"**

 **"I'm right here" the flower child spoke from behind the host causing the guy to yelp and jump away**

The cast laughed at seeing Chris get spooked for once

"Glad that didn't happen here" he huffed not realizing that Chef snickered a bit at seeing his boss jump

 **The host calmed his rapid beating heart and continued the introductions "now we have Cameron"**

 **"Ah the lovely smell of natural oxygen" the bubble boy smiled "I can't wait to see what activities I can do in this island"**

"I'm actually surprised that you were excited on going into the abyss that is Chris Mclean" Blaineley blinked on seeing the frail boy look so happy

"Can you blame me" the bubble boy crossed his arms "I spent most of my life protected inside a plastic bubble, there was a call of adventure in me that I wish to experience"

"And you did good job surviving that season Cam" Zoey smiled

 **"Scott!"**

 **The schemer looked unimpressed with the island "an island... if I was form the city, I'd be nervous"**

"You should be" the cast who participated there first shivered "it's not safe when the sadistic host around"

 **"Brick!"**

 **The soldier cadet walked through and saluted the host "sir! This soldier is ready to participate with your challenges sir!"**

"I'm surprised at how ready he was at first before he showed cowardice" Chris shook his head "kinda insulting to you huh Chef?"

"I was" the cook sighed 'and I thought cadet maggot would be able to handle things in that season' he then smiled a bit 'good thing he isn't around or he'd never call himself a soldier'

 **Chris just blinked before saying at ease and went on with the other contestants "next up is Dakota!"**

 **The fashionista walked out with a smile on her face "Hello! It's so nice to see you!"**

 **Chris smiled that someone was nice enough to say that "well, it nice to-"**

 **"I wasn't talking about you" she pointed her finger behind them "I'm talking to the paparazzi behind you"**

 **The host turned to see flashing lights as he covered his face from the muliple flashes "my eyes!"**

Tha cast laughed at seeing Chris being slightly blind on the first episode

"Oh if only Chris didn't destroy the boat" Anne Maria smiled "that would be a nice scene to keep"

"Oh yeah" the rest nodded

"No good cast..." the host grumbled

 **Thankfully Chef planted a bomb and signaled Chris was set and the host pulled out a switch and triggered the bomb sending them away from the island**

 **"Why'd you do that?!"**

 **"I'm in a good mood right now, so just be glad I didn't send you along with the camera group"**

 **The girl huffed and walked next to the contestants as Chris continued the introductions**

 **"Next is Sam"**

 **The video gamer walked in playing his game "yeah! New high score!" he cheered**

 **But then Chris swiped his GameGuy "please don't distract yourself with your games too much or I'll have Chef confiscate them"**

 **"Okay dude" the guy nodded and given his game back and he checked it if there were any damage in the device**

Sam blinked at the scene "huh, why would Chris let me have it again? He'd just keep it until I'm eliminated"

"You could thank Jason for that" Tyler answered "that guy just made Chris a bit lenient to the contestants"

"True that" most of the cast from TD season's 1 to 3 agreed

 **"Up next is Staci"**

 **The chatter box smiled "a camp challenge, you know my great-great aunt made the idea"**

 **She continued chattering her way, until Chris placed duct tape on her mouth**

Staci sighed sadly at being forced to be quiet, she then turned to Jason and smiled. At least now she can control herself thanks to his help and people won't be annoyed by her voice

 **"Next we have Ella"**

 **The princess twirled her way in singing a song, gathering wildlife around her, in siren-like tone**

 **Sadly Chris wasn't having it and used his air horn to stop the girl's singing. Sadly for him he was assaulted by woodland creatures for interrupting the girl's wonderful singing**

The cast laughed again upon seeing that... heck some of them fell of their seats for laughing too hard

"Oh man that was good" Duncan wheezed

"Chris attacked by animals" Gwen smirked "nice touch"

"He deserves that" Bridgette huffed "after what he did back in that island"

"Hey!" the host barked "it wasn't even on purpose!"

"Don't worry Chris" Jason called "after that, you gave a warning to Ella not to do it when your close by"

Said person smiled at least she will be able to sing in the alternate show

* * *

 **After handling the tussle and fixing himself with the animals "now another one comes in...Jasmine!"**

 **"Ah finally!" the Australian amazon groaned "I'm starting to get cramps in that boat"**

 **"Sorry" the host apologized "it was standard-sized to the average height"**

 **"Well..." the girl stretched herself "at least I'm not in there anymore"**

 **"Next up is Sky!"**

 **The gymnast walked out looking a bit nervous**

"Why the nervous look?" Chris looked down at the girl

"Considering that I was recruited this early" Sky huffed feeling a bit embarrased "I didn't prepare myself for the cameras being everywhere"

 **"Then there's Dave"**

 **The germaphobe stepped in looking frantic in the place he'll be staying for the moment**

 **"Good to see you"**

 **"No it's not good!" Dave screamed as his eyes darted around "there's germs everywhere! Even from you!"**

 **Thankfully Chris still had the tape in hand and shut the guy up from his hysterics as he struggled to remove the tape while standing next to Sky**

 **"Ah finally something he's busy with for the while" the host went back to the contestants "next up is Mike"**

 **The guy walked in with a smile on his face looking ready for challenge "I can't wait to start this competition!"**

"Nice spirit" Duncan commented "I almost feel jealous that you look ready for it"

"Yeah" Cody followed "I feel the same"

"Thanks guys" Mike smiled

 **"Zoey!"**

 **The indie girl stepped off the boat looking both nervous and happy at the same time**

 **"I can't believe that this is happening to me!" she squealed a bit "competing in Total Drama!"**

"I'm glad that you're excited Zoey" Jason smiled "but don't try to overdo it"

The indie girl huffed making Mike and some revenge islanders laugh at her for a bit

 **"Now we present Anne Maria"**

 **The jersey girl walked off with her hairspray spritzing all over her head**

"Man girl" Leshawna blinked at the scene "you must really love your hair..."

"You got that right" Anne Maria nodded patting her poofy hair "a girl like me knows hairstyles"

 **"And lastly the final contestants of this season" the host grinned "Amy and Samey!"**

 **The cheerleader duo stepped in, one looking confident and the other was insecure**

 **"Um" the second twin raised her finger "it's actually Sammy"**

 **"Oh don't bother Samey" the first twin huffed "no one will try to remember your correction"**

"Now that's just mean" Trent glared at the screen

"No kidding" DJ followed

"Oh don't take it too hard you two" Jason stepped in "Sammy was able to get back at Amy"

"Jason's right" Jasmine followed "Samey switched out with Amy when she got voted off in Pahkitew island"

The aggressive twin grunted as she ignored th snickers while the shy twin smiled that her friend and her doctor defending her

 **Amy then pushed Sammy away making the girl stumble back and then scream as she fell off the docks**

 **"Whoa" a new male voice spoke, dressed in a heavy hooded cloak, as he climbed up from below carrying Sammy in his arm**

 **"T-thanks for saving me" the shy twin stuttered as her face tinted red**

 **"No problem Sammy" the guy put her down "I'm glad to help"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Someone just saved me..." Sammy blinked in surprise "is my life starting to get better?"**

 ***static***

"I'd say so" Jasmine nodded "though I wonder when Jason will appear?"

"I think it will be soon" Dakota hummed

"Yeah" Sam nodded "all the contestants are present"

* * *

 **"And here's a nice surprise for you new cast" Chris smirked "a veteran cast member decided to join you guys this season"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"An old cast member being part of us?" Mike blinked before raising his arms "awesome! Maybe he will give us tips on handling Chris Mclean"**

 ***static***

"That's wishful thinking Mike" Duncan smirked "not all of us can expect what the host can do"

"It doesn't to try you know..." Mike huffed

* * *

 **"Okay veteran" the host smiled "you can reveal yourself now"**

 **"Oh finally!" the guy took off his cloak revealing Jason, wearing new clothes; a red open-zipped hoodie, white undershirt, brown pants and hiking boots, as he took off the cloak "I was starting to feel the heat in this thing"**

 **Most of the girls gaped at seeing the oddball in person, some of the guys felt competition and adoration on seeing the season 3 winner**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"So Lightning's facin a last season winner?" the football champ smiled "sweet! This means that when I win I'll not only be champ but the crowd will remember that Lightning beats the impossible" he then flexed his arms "sha-yeah!"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Good luck with that one dude" Geoff laughed "odd dude is hard to beat"

"Yeah, I mean he got Heather to give up the million bucks on World Tour's finale" Sierra added

"Oh rub it in why don't you?" Heather crossed her arms

 **"Okay" Chris called "now that everyone's here. Let's start with today's challenge" he pointed at the dirt road behind him "all of you will run on that road all the way to the finish line inside the island in which the will be formed before moving on to part 2 of the episode"**

 **"That doesn't sound bad" Staci smiled "my uncle Bill was a star in a track team and won a gold medal for it"**

 **She then went on and on again with her relatives achieving moments making the host and cast groan at her chatter**

 **"Hey oddball" Chris spoke "can you shut that girl up?"**

 **"Sure, I'll do that" the oddball went to the chatterbox and grabbed her shoulders "sorry about this Staci, but I prefer hearing my thoughts thank you..."**

 **He then leaned forward kissing her... _directly on the lips!_**

The entire cast, including Chris and Chef, gasped in shock at how Jason just did that without second thought

Staci was the first to snap out of her shock and glared at her doctor "I can't believe you did that to me"

"Hey, in my defense, I tried to stop you the normal way. But you just continued to slip into your chatter when it's your turn to talk" he reasoned "besides, that kiss was the only thing I could think of when you go all chatty"

Katie and Sadie blushed bright red at seeing Jason not care that he did such a daring move in public

"Man" Trent blinked finally getting out of his stupor "Jason's really strong to do that and not care about his reputation"

Izzy crossed her arms and huffed at seeing the oddball kiss another girl besides her 'and I thought Izzy has that special moment...'

Blaineley followed the crazy girl's action and frowns at the scene 'if oddball can reason this one out, my counterpart _might_ forgive him'

 **The contestants were slackjawed at seeing Jason do that to Staci and 2 seconds later he pulled away with the chatterbox looking wide-eyed at oddball before blushing madly and covered her mouth with her hands**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oddball just kissed chatterbox" Amy crossed her arms "finally, that girl shut up" but then she turned her head "though, why do I feel... _off_ when he did that?"**

 ***static***

 **"That's not fair!" Anne Maria huffed "I wanted to kiss that hottie first!"**

 ***static***

 **"That's unbelievable" Cameron hummed in thought " although, Jason must've realized that he put Staci in shock upon doing that"**

 ***static***

 **"Sorry you had to see that" Jason rubbed the back og his neck looking embarrassed right now "but my sister had a chatterbox friend and she had trouble stopping herself" he then pointed at his lips "and with me taking care of Hana after her unfair breakup my lips became a deadly weapon to the ladies" he then laughed at the memory of that moment "and with my sister being the witness to that, she named my kiss... the killing blow"**

"Oh wow" Courtney blinked "that explains why Izzy was so out of it in the last episode"

 ***static***

 **Staci stayed quiet as blinked owlishly at what happened to her**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Chris smiled at seeing the drama unfold this early, but time is wasting, he pulled out his air horn again blared loudly snapping the contestants out of their shock**

 **"C'mon you guys" he spoke "there's still a challenge to do"**

 **"Oh right" they nodded before running into the island**

 **But as they ran, a loud roar came. They started to panic in fear and ran faster**

"Oh man" Sam frowned at seeing that scene again "I'll get tired when I reach the finish line"

"Oh don't feel bad Sam" Jason commented "you at least did better than Noah"

"Really oddball?" the bookworm crossed his arms "you're comparing me to a guy playing videogames?"

"Since season 4 is a recreation of season 1" Jason retorted "there are similarities between the first cast and revenge cast"

That got the cook to hum in thought as he looked between the original maggots and the revenge maggots

"You seeing oddball's point Chef?" Chris questioned

"Yep" Chef nodded "after what odd maggot said, they do have a similarity... somewhere"

* * *

 **Jasmine, due to her amazon height, was in the lead as she neared the finish line**

 **"First one there get's to be leader of their team!" she smiled**

 **"Thanks for the suggestion!" Jason ran past her, surprising the girl since he was carrying 2 passengers in his arms who are Sammy and Staci**

"Wow Jason" some of the cast members blinked in awe "you carry two people with you while being fast"

"You must've participated in the Olympics before right?" Cody asked curiously

"No I didn't" the oddball answered "I just move around a lot, that's all"

"Sha-bummer" Lightning slumped sadly "you would have made a good rival for Lightning"

"I'd say you are controlled version Izzy" Duncan crossed his arms getting his fellow cast members to agree

 **The 2 racers finished at the same time with Chris smiling as he was on a vehicle waiting for the contestants**

 **"Not a bad finish" the host nodded "oddball you're team one with Jasmine" he then looked at the passengers the guy carried "Samey you're team two with Staci"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"NOOOO!" Sammy screamed in distress before calming down "Jason was really nice to me" she then went closer to the camera "I want to be with him more!"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Oh wow" Jasmine blinked in surprise "didn't know oddball could affect you like that"

Sammy covered her face in embarrassment at the confessional her counterpart did

"Well it's to be expected" Jason spoke defending the shy twin "before you became her friend Jasmine, Amy forced her twin to stay alone most of the time" he looked at the girl "you were the first friend she had in Pahkitew Island"

"Yeah" Trent nodded in understanding "Sammy had some confidence issues when Amy was being in front of her twin"

"Hey!" the aggressive twin shouted at the insult Trent made

"So having Sammy be distant from her agrresive sister is a good thing" the musician continued ignoring Amy's shout

"True that" Geoff agreed "the shy one needs to handle herself without her scary sister"

Amy huffed that her twin sister Samey got more attention than her, but she looked to Jason and calmed down. After taking turns on solo sessions and then having them together, she was able to control her superiority over Samey and be tolerant/caring to her sister

* * *

 **The rest was able to reach the finish line with Sam dragging himself on the ground looking exhausted**

 **Chris told the contestants to make two groups dependant on their place as even or odd**

 **Team 1: Jason, Jasmine, Amy, Cam, Mike, Zoey, Sky, Anne Maria, Dave, Dawn**

 **Team 2: Sammy, Staci,Lightning, B, Jo, Scott, Ella, Brick, Dakota, Sam**

 **"Okay, now the 2 teams are set" Chris spoke up "it's time for team names"**

 **"Team Lightning!" the footbal champ called out "no wait, Lightning squad!"**

 **"Good names Lightning" Chris smirked "but I already picked out the team names" he looked at Jason's team "oddball, your team will be Mutant Maggots" he then went turned to team number 2 "and you guys will be the Toxic Rats"**

 **"Um" Mike raised his arm "what's with the references to chemical waste?"**

 **Suddenly the roar from earlier became louder causing most of the cast to freak out as the monster knocked over trees when it got closer**

 **Most of the girls were clinging onto Jason for life while Mike and Zoey hugged each other in fright**

"Aw man" Cody sighed in jealousy "Jason's easily getting the girls"

"Can you blame him?" Tyler retorted "he's the kind of guy who will help"

"That and he was the first thing to grab" Amy smirked "after being with him in those therapy sessions, he isn't easily bothered by random things"

"Not to mention that his aura is very warm" Dawn added "the energy he carried is soothing"

 **The bushes rustled and out came a furless animal**

 **"Hey it's just a stupid squirrel" Jo huffed at being played like that**

"Should've kept my mouth..." the jockette grumbled

"But if you didn't" Jason spoke up "you and the other revenge islanders would be left in the dark about the toxic waste a bit longer"

 **The fashionista cooed at seeing the little creature but then screamed at seeing the animal blink it's eyelids vertically**

 **"Oh my gosh" Dawn gasped "what happened to it?"**

 **"After season 1, I rented the island to a nice bio-hazardous chemical company " Chris smiled "the chemicals here are affecting the flora and fauna of the island"**

 **Jason was curious of the little animal and went close to the squirrel and the little guy climbed onto his hand without hesitation. The two looked at each other before the mutant squirrel climbed down and snatched a butterfly with it's frog-like tongue**

 **"Cool" Sam smiled**

 **"Weird..." Dakota went towards the little creature "I want one!"**

 **The mutant squirrel roared loudly at the girl before shooting laser beams out of it's eyes making her jump into Jason's arms**

 **"Easy there Dakota" the oddball put the girl down "the wildlife in this island will be edgy thanks to the toxic waste changing their body structure"**

 **"S-sure" the fashionista stuttered, she was thankful that her tanned skin covered her slightly blushing face "I'll keep that in mind..."**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Eeee!" Dakota beamed happily "I was in Jason's arms just now, I feel like I can handle the dangers of this island!"**

 ***static***

"Easy there Dakota" Heather sneered "you might lose early for thinking about oddball a lot"

"We won't know until later Heather" the fashionista huffed with crossed arms "so stuff it...!"

The queen bee turned her head away making the veteran cast snicker a bit

"Sorry about taking your girl's attention Sam" Jason said sadly since the videogamer persevered to socialize with Dakota when she became an intern that season

"It's cool man" the videogamer smiled "since this is a remake of that season, my guy is still awkward on talking to girls" he chuckled a bit "I'm sure he will be glad to be friends with Dakota at least"

* * *

 **"Now back on topic"the host spoke again "this season of Total Drama is going to be tough for you... first; every challenge will be an elimination"**

 **The revenge contestants gasped in fright**

 **"It's never been _that hard_ before" Zoey said worriedly**

 **"I know, I'm that good" Chris smiled smugly "and second; since oddball will be joining you guys, depending on my mood of the challenge I'll give. I decide how many contestants will be eliminated until the merge"**

"Now there's an idea" Chris smiled as he wrote his guy's words down "a random number elimination" he then looked down at the shivering cast "makes a good surprise for the next season"

"Yeah" Chef Hatchet agreed "I'd like to see those maggots take the challenge seriously without making complaints for once"

 **"However" the host spoke up before pulling out a miniature wooden version of his head out of his pocket "since majority of you are first timers find this lovely piece in the island, the losing team will lose only one member instead and as an added bonus...the one who finds this statue will be invincible should he or she be the one voted off and will put the elimination to someone else"**

"Now that's a sweet bonus" Scott smiled

"Too bad that Chris' toxic waste filled island made it hard for us to find that statue" Mike crossed his arms

 **Chris then inspected his wooden head a bit "is the cleft on my chin that big?"**

 **"Yes" the schemer sneered "and it looks like a butt"**

Chef sighed at the missed opportunity on hearing that before turning to Chris "too bad that you didn't find a way to get back at him for insulting your good looks boss"

"Yeah" the host nodded "but it's the first episode, so I'll let that insult slide" he then smiled "besides oddball can take care of him for me"

 **Jason frowned at Scott's words and struck his head sending the guy to the ground**

 **"Ooh..." Jo cringed at seeing Scott twitch "that's going to hurt"**

 **"Why would you do that Jason?" Mike blinked in cofusion**

 **"He just insulted the host of Total Drama" the oddball sighed "therefore making the challenge today much harder for us"**

 **"Oddball's right guys" Chris stepped in holding an explosive in his hands "originally, the teams are supposed to carry giant wooden statues of their team names and carry them downhill to the cabins"**

"Way to go Scott" the revenge cast glared at the schemer "Chris just became nice thanks to Jason and you had to ruin that on the first episode"

"And judging by this" Anne Maria rolled her eyes "we ain't gettin' rewards"

"Lightning should squash you" the football champ growled

"Let it go you guys" Jason interjected "Scott likes to push his luck when he got recruited to that show"

"Meaning he'll get what's coming to him" Mike smirked

"And sooner if Jason finds out the guy's scheme" Zoey said smugly

 **"But thanks to Scott, you guys will have to get them by cutting them from their rope bindings as they dangle on tree branches" presenting the bomb he held to the teams "while the bomb is timed for 7 minutes attached to them"**

 **"Oh great" the jersey girl crossed her arms "just hope this doesn't ruin my looks"**

 **"Thanks a lot Scott" the Toxic Rats glared at the schemer**

 **"I hope you took my warning about killing the participants in this show" Jason narrowed his eyes at the host**

 **"Relax oddball" Chris smiled "I figured out some ways to make it dramatic with making any serious injuries"**

 **"Good" the oddball nodded**

 **The host looked to the cameras "We'll be right back as Chef and the interns set up the additional features of today's challenge"**

* * *

"Let's just hope that the good cabin won't be destroyed like the first time" Cam gulped

"Yeah" Lightning agreed "Lightning would like having that cold air and hot tub reward"

"Though with Jason in the show" Sky hummed in thought "what other changes will he make?"

"Well for one" Jasmine raised her finger "the season 4 cast has a better chance at surviving the toxic forest since we Pahkitew members have handled a barren island in our season" she then raised another finger "and you wouldn't have to worry about Dave"

"Why would you bring that guy up?" the gymnast arched her brow

"I've watched our season again on tv" Jasmine crossed her "that germaphobe is obsessed with you Sky and Jason will make sure you don't feel uncomfortable around him"

Sky turned to Jason and the guy saw her gaze making him wave at her, the girl blushed and quickly covered her mouth as a burp was released making the amazon smirk coyly

* * *

 **"And we're back" Chris smiled as he looked at the dangling totems "with the teams ready for their first challenge"**

 **"So uh" Mike raised his arm "what are supposed to do?"**

 **"It's just like I said earlier" the host smiled "carry your totems downhill to the cabins, the first team there will get a sweet reward" he then pulled out his control switch "oh and quick reminder, you have 7 minutes to get your totems free and deliver them to the cabins" he finished before starting the timer**

 **"All right people!" Jo commanded "Let's move!"**

 **"Yes sir!" Lightning and Brick responded**

 **"I'm a girl!" the jockette shouted**

 **"Don't confuse me man" the football champ retorted "Lightning needs ta focus!"**

 **The Toxic Rats quickly went to work with few of them climbing up while B studied the height of the tree as he planned on how his team can get to their totem better**

 **Meanwhile the Mutant Maggots are looking at their totem trying to make a plan**

 **"How are we gonna do this?" the jersey girl crossed her arms**

 **"If we had a trampoline" Cam scratched his head "I say some of us would jump to that totem and cut the rope"**

 **"I'd be glad to use my knife" Jasmine held out her trusty tool "but it's mostly for plant cutting" she then look at the totem's bindings "It would take a while to cut that rope"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"In hindsight of all this I should've expected that Chris Mclean would not letting us have easy challenges" the amazon then shrugged "ah well, live and learn..."**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Good thing I brought mine then" the oddball pulled put his knife from last season "now, is anyone here a bit scared upon seeing Chris' true nature in person?"**

 **Sky, Cam and Zoey stepped forward and Jason looked at the people a bit**

 **"Alright" he nodded giving the knife to the gymnast "you will be cutting the rope for us"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Cam is too frail to properly do physical activities" the oddball spoke "and Zoey is still nervous ever since she got here"**

 **Said people nervously laughed at how accurate his words are**

 **"Leaving you as the only one capable to do this" he then turned to Jasmine "how often do you go out?"**

 **"Most of the time, why?"**

 **The oddball pointed his thumb at Sky "I want you to throw her to the totem"**

 **"WHAT?!" the other Mutant Maggots screamed loudly and in disbelief**

"You're crazy Jason" Courtney, Blaineley, Duncan, Gwen and Heather commented

"Yeah" the other veteran members nodded in agreement

"I don't blame you guys" the oddball sighed "I'm more surprised that Chris Mclean was able to get away with most things on his show"

"That's thanks to my wonderful connections oddball" the host spoke down to him

Sky gulped at her counterpart's position right now while Jasmine patted the girl's shoulder to calm her down

 **Jason sighed at his team's shouting "remember guys, this is _Total Drama_ " he reasoned "some of these challenges will have us make stupid decisions" he then looked at the other team "besides, we need to pick up the pace since we mostly talk about the plans first"**

 **"Right" the amazon picked Sky up and she positioned herself like a javelin thrower**

 **"I'm not sure about this..." the gymnast gulped feeling her fear grow**

 **"Believe me Sky, I don't like this either" Jason replied "but I rather have you scream in fear now so that, later in in the season, you could get used to the host's hard to believe challenges"**

 **"Okay" she gulped "I'll trust you on this"**

 **"Steady..." Cameron spoke as he measured the distance of Jasmine's position to maggot the totem "throw!"**

 **Sky flew through the air screaming out her lungs until she hit the wooden totem and clung to it like a life line**

"That was a good drama moment" Chris smiled

"Oh yeah" Chef nodded "hearing Cree maggot's scream was a nice touch"

 **She got her bearings and cut the rope making her and the totem fall, after shaking a bit from the fall she let go and was in the arms of Jason**

 **"Good job Sky"he smiled "you were able to handle the crazy part of this show"**

 **Sky looked at Jason and she turned away letting out a small burp since she's still stressed out from her contribution of the team**

 **"Okay we got our wooden statue" Anne Maria spoke "how are we gonna get this downhill?"**

 **"Do you really need to ask that?"**

 **The Mutant Maggots widen their eyes at not realizing what their leader had in mind for moving the statue**

* * *

 **The Toxic Rats are riding their totem downhill**

 **"Sha-woo!" Lightning cheered "Lightning takes home the win!"**

 **"I have to admit Lightning" Jo spoke "this was was a good idea from you"**

"Okay" Scott spoke out "who's that and what happened to Jo?"

"What?" the jockette huffed "can't I at least compliment someone on a good job"

"Not this early" Sam answered "you were the type to leave people behind, making it hard for you to give compliments"

 **Just then they heard screams and pants behind them and saw the Mutant Maggots, using their legs, roll their totem downward in a fast pace**

"That will be tiring" Cam shivered at seeing himself do so much physical activity in the first episode of that season

"No kidding" Mike followed "our team's going to have a hard time breathing when it stops"

"But at least this time we won't be the ones the cabin" Zoey tried to lighten the mood

Amy smirked that her team will get to finish first, Sammy on the other slumped a bit but at least she won't be used as a tool since they were seperate in the teams this time

 **The maggot team reached the cabins with most of them falling off the totem when they reached the ramp of the hill, most lied down on their backs panting hard from using their legs to roll their totem down the incline**

 **Jasmine and Jason groaned but stood up and carried the team totem and placed it on the stump between the cabins**

 **"Mutant Maggots win!" Chris declared before using air horn again**

"Oh boy..." the revenge cast braced for the moment where the good cabin will be destroyed

 **Jason quickly went to the incline, a distance between it and his team, and heard the screaming of the Toxic Rats getting louder**

"What's oddball doing?" Heather blinked in confusion

"I think J's going to stop the other team" Izzy grinned

"Meaning a new gadget from him this season" Owen followed before raising his arms "whoo-hoo!"

 **He quickly reached into his jacket pulled out a metal handle and activated it creating an energy force field**

"Cool" Sam smiled "an energy dome"

"I suppose you made that here too oddball?" Duncan blinked in disbelief

"Only for my dad's rocket experiments" Jason replied "when season 3 aired, he was tasked to make rocket fuel for the space vehicles"

 **The Rats flew out of the incline hitting Jason's barrier sending them away from the cabins and into the woods**

 **"Amazing" the bubble boy, still slightly panting, watched in awe "you created an energy field that repels impact"**

 **"Yeah" the oddball smiled before yelping as his gadget malfunctioned "I still need to work on it though... that was just a test drive"**

 **"Good job on saving your team's reward Jason" Chris walked into the scene "cause it has not only air conditioning, but also a standard food and drink along with comfy beds"**

 **"Wow Chris" the oddball blinked in surprise "you really going all out this season"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Ever since oddball's debut, the producers wanted to see if he can handle Wawanakwa island" the host smiled "not to mention that I got a chance to make him balanced this season so he wouldn't take me over again"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Good luck with that Chris" Chef shook his head making his partner huff 'maybe he'll use his head properly for once'

 **Just then an explosion was heard and everyone saw a pillar of paint rising into the sky**

 **"At least _that_ " the oddball pointed at the explosion "was able to fit in your dramatic rate standards"**

* * *

 **The Maggot's went into their winning cabin to see a living room and dining hall, plus kitchen, in the same floor**

 **"Nice" Mike smiled as the other flopped onto the couch and chairs to rest after such a tiring challenge**

 **"You said it Mike" Jasmine nodded she stretched her body while on a chair "this feeling is nice"**

 **"Glad that you lot are enjoying your reward" Jason spoke as he brought in snacks "cause you'll be needing the comfort for the upcoming challenges this season"**

 **The Maggots took the food as their leader went to them one by one, with Dave being reluctant since he still has fear of germs though Jason cleaned his hands when went to the kitchen, and ate happily**

 **"What about you oddball?" Amy and Anne Maria questioned "shouldn't you be relaxing with us?"**

 **"Sadly I can't" he scratched his head "I have things to do"**

 **"Like what?" Zoey and Cam blinked**

 **"Helping the interns of course" he answered "after what happened to them in seasons 1 through 3 there was shortage for help" he then went to the door "my contract with Chris, for being with you guys, is to help contribute challenges for the host of Total Drama" he glanced to the people with him "so you better be prepared when that happens"**

 **After Jason left to tend/help the remaining interns the cast gulped at what Jason will put them through this island**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oh boy" Mike covered his face "since Chris' reputation is to make anyone miserable plus adding the fact of Jason forced to be busy some time later" he looked to the camera "all I can say is that we, new cast, hope to be strong like him"**

"Good luck with that guys" the veteran cast members spoke solemnly "you're really going to need that"

 ***static***

 **Dawn hummed a bit "Jason sure is making me curious" she confessed "at first his aura was soothing warm like a soft flame and then it switched to a strong surge of power like lightning"**

"Hey!" the football champ took offense to that "the only one strong as lightning is Lightning!"

"Easy champ" Jason grabbed his shoulder "it's only one confession and I'm sure it won't be brought up again"

 **"Oh I hope he doesn't get called most of the time" Zoey spoke in concern "he's really good company"**

 ***static***

"Careful Zoey" Scott smirked "you might just fall for him instead"

"Like you could do better" the indie girl retorted "you didn't let Courtney reason herself out after Mal forced Cam to kiss her"

The schemer flinched at that but kept his cool... he's got enough problems with Fang the psycho shark

 **Jason crossed his arms "after what Chris did to the interns in the past seasons, he's only had a few working hands now" he narrowed his eyes "I mean, before I came in and changed him a bit, he'd just keep losing more interns and have the show cancelled no matter how rich he became"**

 ***static***

* * *

"I can believe that" the cook sighed sadly on how accurate oddballl's words are

"I'm not that bad" the host huffed

"Oh yeah...?" Chef arched his brow "where's my overdue paycheck then?"

"I'll..." Chris gulped knowing that he'll keep asking that when the new season starts "get it ready after we finish oddball's TD series"

"You better..."

 **It was night time and the Toxic Rats are on their first elimination**

 **"Alright Rats" Chris spoke as a plate of marshmallows "you know the drill" he took a marshmallow from the plate "get a marshmallow and your safe" then Chef, wearing a hazard suit, walked in with a box in hand "and the loser will have the toxic marshmallow of loserdom"**

"I think we all know who'll lose today"

"Yeah..."

 **He looked at the team again "now the following players are safe; Lightning, Jo, B, Sam, Scott, Brick, Ella, Samey"**

 **Staci and Dakota are left with the host holding the last marshmallow**

 **The fashionista looked at the sweet treat nervously, while the chatterbox continued to blink owlishly**

 **"Dakota" Chris tossed the marshmallow to her "you're safe"**

 **Chef tossed the toxic marshmallow to Staci but, the girl didn't respond as it struck her on the head**

* * *

 **The team was on the pier with the host right next to a tarp "now for the way elimination" he pulled the tarp off revealing a catapult "the hurl of shame!"**

 **Chef placed Staci into the catapult and the host hurled the chatterbox off the island**

 **"Too bad she was quiet after what oddball did to her" Chris smirked "but then again, her chatter can get on my nerves"**

"Who doesn't Chris?" majority of Total Drama crew rolled their eyes

Making the chatterbox cross her arms and huff, having oddball calm her down

 **He then looked to the camera "And that's the start of the new season" he smiled "who will be next to leave? Will there be a chance that oddball will be eliminated early?"**

"Like that will happen..."

 **"Find out next time, right here on Total...Drama...Revenge of the island!"**

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay a new season just came up for TD Revision

Jason is now both contestant and intern plus with him entering the island this is considered a fair game to Chris and his show on drama ratings

Now for some questions you guys have

Harold being kicked out of the story; it's very obvious...he's annoying. Not to mention his bloated ego and constant lying will be hard to keep up in the story and the TD cast will be glad to see him go away. So I had Jason reveal his secret lie back in TDI with Katie delivering her wrath onto the wimp and oddball finishing him off (pretty satisfying in my opinion)

Jason being an intern in ROI; is a way to balance out his impossible ability of controlling Chris, his show and become the victor again. Adding the fact that oddball is a helpful person. The interns will be very glad to have him be part of their group. Sort of a compensation for enduring the host's sadistic nature toward them in the series

It's kind of like this; in Total Drama Chris Mclean gives misery to anyone with him (making bad luck) and Jason creates opportunities for his fellows to keep up a bit with the sadistic host (giving good luck)

The changes this season will be somewhat different with Jason as the intern, he will be contributing some challenges to the host for the show therefore not making him count as a contestant in said challenges

Making the ROI cast love and hate the oddball at the same time; the love part is where he will be giving them some good memories, the hate part is because he's helping Chris make tough challenges for them to participate/endure throughout the season

Hope you enjoy the start of the alternate Revenge of the Island season


	25. embarrassing moments

The cast is now commenting on the changes of the alternate season 4

"So oddball will be working as an intern in exchange for being part of the competition" Noah hummed

"That's a scary thought" Cody shivered "who could Chris' commands?"

Sierra hummed at her doctor's condition on being part of the season 'Chris has really thought it through on how to handle Jason' she then looked at the booth where the host was in 'and with so few interns after season 3... they mustt have strong wills to handle Chris' twisted ways of entertainment' she then turned to her doctor 'I wonder what kind of challenges you'll give this season?'

Dakota Shivered a bit at recalling her time as an intern there. She was just lucky to have kept her sanity in tact... until she was put as competitor again since Anne Maria was swayed by how big the cubic zircinoa was when the feral veteran gave it to her

She looked to Jason, her friend and doctor, since he was part of the show on screen...perhaps her girl can bear the torment of being the intern better when she is to be eliminated

"At least Jason was there" Beth interjected "after what happened in World Tour, I'm sure he would at least help them handle the problems Chris will make"

"I can see that" Justin agreed before shivering "although... after Jason became an intern working under Chris, he might end up scaring his fellow contestants with what he has in mind later in the episodes"

"So true" Geoff replied "I mean, he's good at helping. Who knows what Chris will do when odd dude gives his challenge ideas"

"Let's just hope it won't be too challenging" Sky, Cam, Zoey, Mike and Anne Maria gulped

"Agreed" the rest said in complete desperation

'You guys better hope to handle the pressure when hat happens' Jason thought to the cast before looking up to the booth 'because Chris might like my ideas and use them for his next season of Total Drama'

After the chatter calmed down Chris played the next episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island" the screen showed new contestants and Jason "new people joined the cast with an old favorite them" the clip then showed them forming teams and competing "the teams have gotten their first taste of drama and one of them won a very sweet reward"**

 **The host was then in front of the camera "how will they survive this season thanks to the toxic waste? Will they be able to keep surviving on this island?"**

"We hope so" some of the revenge cast gulped

'Don't worry guys, you'll be fine...' Jason smiled 'after all, I'm with you now'

 **"Find out right here on... Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island...!"**

Dakota crossed her fingers and silently prayed her girl won't be the one eliminated since the second challenge was her downfall and desperation into becoming an intern

"Well let's hope that the episode has some good things to expect with Jason being part of the show"

'I hope that too...' Sammy, Mike, Zoey and Sky mentally gulped

 **The Mutant Maggots were in the living room of their cabin having some snacks**

 **"I still say we're lucky to win this reward" Mike spoke as he ate some potato chip** s

 **"No kidding" Zoey followed as she had a sandwich in her hands**

 **"It's all thanks to that hottie Jason" Anne Maria called as she drank a soda can**

 **"You sure aren't hiding the fact you like oddball" Amy crossed her arms**

 **"Who doesn't cheerleader" the jersey girl retorted "he's very good"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Good in both meanings" she purred "he's gonna be great boyfriend... I know it"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Better be careful there girl" Leshawna warned "crazy girl has her eyes on oddball"

"Like she has a better chance than me" Anne Maria huffed

Izzy felt like she was challenged and glared at the jersey girl

Some of the cast flinched and even fewer were brave enough to talk to Jason about it

"How come you're not scared Jason?" Justin blinked at how calm the guy was "2 girls are now declaring their attraction for you"

"Yeah man" Cody followed "I'm jealous that you're getting attractive girls but they are not going to be clean about it"

"It happens to me from time to time" the oddball replied "I can handle the situation when it comes"

"You are one strong dude, dude" Geoff praised "I'm sad that I can't handle things myself"

"Don't beat yourself up Geoff" the oddball laughed slightly "it comes with the business I made"

 **Just then Jason entered the cabin with his jacket tied to his waist looking a bit winded with mud and sweat over his form**

 **"Hey guys" he waved to his team "just here to tell you that Chris has the next challenge set up"**

 **"Why are you tired and dirty?" Jasmine blinked in surprise**

 **"Since I'm an intern in Chris' show" he walked toward the stairs "not only will I help build his challenges, I must test them too"**

 **"I don't envy Jason" Dave shivered at imagining oddball's work in the island**

"Dave's not really handling himself well" Sky commented

"What do you expect Sky?" Sierra piped in "he's not too keen on on the natural grossness of the world"

"Yeah" Gwen followed "not to mention that with his fear of germs, he hasn't really noticed the signals of you not being interested in a relationship back in Pahkitew Island"

 **"I'm gonna go clean myself up" he looked at his team "and don't worry, we have a few hours until Chris calls for us"**

 **"How would we know the signal?" Cam questioned**

 **"Either by speaker or the airhorn" Jason answered**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Chris isn't really merciful to his interns ever since I joined the group" the oddball sighed "but if there's anything about that's good about the interns..." he raised a finger "it's those who stayed and continued to survive the man's sadistic nature are stronger than they look"**

 ***static***

"Lucky you Chris" Chef crossed his arms "odd maggot still hasn't complained ever since he debuted in your show"

"Yeah" the host nodded "he's probably be the _only one_ who realized that complaining won't help at all..."

* * *

 **Jason walked back to the living room feeling refreshed wearing only his pants as he wiped his head with a towel**

 **"I feel so much better now"**

 **"OH GOD!" Amy screamed "put a shirt on!"**

 **Jason looked ahead to his team staring with the girl's having varied reactions**

 **Amy covered her hands, though she was peeking through her fingers**

 **Dawn remained stoic but her face had a tint of red**

 **Jasmine, Zoey and Sky were gaping at seeing oddball shirtless**

 **"I bet you can grate cheese on those abs!" Anne Maria squealed in glee at seeing well sculpted body**

"Yeah they do!" the jersey girl fanned herself as her face heated up

"I want feel them in my hands!" Izzy grinned madly feeling the same

"I can finally see why Justin said that Jason will be his rival in the modeling industry" Blaineley gulped as her face heated up 'I'm going to need a cold shower for myself when I get back to the hotel...'

'And I still stand by it' the model thought at seeing Jason's physique 'I'm just happy that he isn't interested...'

The other girls were speechless at seeing oddball without a shirt they couldn't make a comment o this

Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Ella, Dawn, Staci, Sammy, Dakota and Staci fainted

Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Amy, Jasmine, Sky, Zoey got slackjawed at seeing such a hot bod

"Women down!" Mike called in surprise

"I'll get some cold water and towels" Jason spoke as he stood up before walking out the room 'this is part of the reason why I wear a shirt or rash guard when I go swimming'

Bridgette struggled to compose herself since she had trouble with Geoff thanks to Alejandro

Eva remained impassive since she's seen muscled men thanks to her and her family's workout routine, but she can appreciate a well trained body since she has a liking for strong men... physical and mental of course

Jo was the same since she's more into winning rather than forming a relationship

'Damn oddball...' Leshawna fanned herself a bit 'if Harold didn't get me at season 1, you'd be in my list of wanting a real boyfriend'

"Lightning's impressed oddball" the football champ crossed his arms "if you didn't tell me you do workouts Lightning wouldn't see you as a sports rival"

* * *

 **Jason quickly covered his torso with the towel he held "what are you guys still doing here?!"**

 **"We still are figuring out how to pass the time Jason" Jasmine spoke finally getting out of her stupor**

 **"I suggest you head outside while I dress up" he walked backward to the stairs again "Chris might give his signal anytime now"**

 **"Sure Jason" Mike nodded as he and the other guys tried to get the girls out of their daze**

 **"No way!" the jersey girl protested "I want to see more of that hot body you have oddball!"**

 **Thankfully Jasmine picked her as Anne Maria struggled to get out of the amazon's grip as she screamed in dismay**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Well" Jasmine scratched her head with an awkward smile "that's gonna be hard to forget..."**

 ***static***

 **"Forget about being a great boyfriend" Anne Maria grinned "he's a trophy!"**

"Damn right he is!" the jersey girl shouted

 ***static***

 **"For the record, I'm _not_ falling for oddball" Amy huffed but the redness in her face said otherwise**

 ***static***

Some of the cast were tempted to deny that but a growl from the aggressive twin made them stay quiet

* * *

 **The Mutant Maggots went outside, to see the Toxic Rats out and about as well**

 **"What's going on there?" Sam asked as he put his Game Guy away**

 **"Jason walked in on us after he showered from helping Chris setting up today's challenge" Cam answered**

 **"And he ended up showing his muscled chest to us causing some of the girls in our team freak out a bit" Mike finished**

 **Sammy and Dakota internally groaned at missing the oppurtunity of seeing Jason's physique while the guy looked embarrassed about it**

 **Ella hummed curiously at the thought of seeing him shirtless and went bright red after imagining that 'oh dear...that image will be distracting to me'**

 **"How hot was he?" Jo asked since most of the girls are too curious to speak**

 **"Yeah Lightning wants to know" the football champ then kissed his biceps "cause no one's better looking than Lightning"**

 **"Hot" Anne Maria replied "like olympic athlete hot"**

 **The fashionista groaned even louder**

"Once again I'm sorry Sam" Jason apologized

"No problem man" the videogamer smiled "I need to work up my courage to even _try_ talking to a girl"

* * *

 **Jason finally stepped out of the cabin, wearing a shirt this time, still having his jacket tied on his waist**

 **"Any of you guys able to calm yet?"**

 **"Yeah" some of the female Maggots nodded "though you should be worried about Anne Maria..."**

 **When the girl's name spoke, she got out of Jasmine's grip and pounced the oddball to the ground grabbing his shirt tightly**

"Uh-oh" some of the male cast gulped at the scene "that's not good..."

 **"C'mon oddball" she purred in delight "I wanna see those muscles again"**

 **"Sorry Anne Maria" Jason smirked as he grabbed the jersey girl's wrists "I can't let you have your way on me this soon"**

 **He quickly used his legs and threw her away to a nearby bush**

 **"This isn't over!" Anne Maria shouted as she got off "I'll get my free show again somehow!"**

 **"Good luck with that" he smiled "cause I'm hard to submit"**

 **Thankfully Chris' voice spoke up from the speakers**

 **"Attention campers! Please move to the lake for your challenge today!"**

"Oh I remember now" Mike recalled "that was the challenge where some of us had to reveal our embarrassing secrets to the public"

B shivered since his name isn't really good and embarrassing to boot. The silent genius felt his shoulder being patted abd turned to see Jason comforting him

"Don't take it too hard B" he smiled "I have embarrassing secrets too, not to mention I'm in there now"

Silent genius relaxed, he just hoped that his team wouldn't get dunked for his silence again

"What do you think boss?" Chef leaned close to his partner "think your guy can get more secrets out of the maggots?"

"With oddball there, there's no doubt in my mind on that's possible" Chris smirked

* * *

 **The 2 teams walked through the forest quietly with Jason leading since the oddball was there first, some of them decided to strike conversation on the way there**

 **"What do you think Chris will have us do?" Sammy questioned**

 **"Don't know" Scott looked around the toxic forest**

 **"Jason?" Zoey looked to her new friend "do you know?"**

 **"Sorry, can't tell you that" the oddball denied "if I tell...I'll immediately be kicked out of the competition"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"There goes being ready for the challenge" Jo crossed her arms**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Oh darn" the indie girl huffed in dismay "I thought Chris was nice enough to tell us"**

 **"This is _his_ show Zoey" Jason replied "only he will tell you the challenge himself"**

 **The group were almost there, until Dave stopped causing Jason and Sky to halt themeselves while the rest were still moving ahead**

 **"Dave?" the two maggot members blinked at the guy**

 **"Mud..." the germaphobe shivered at the wet ground "dirty, wet, sticky mud"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Dave's really hates germs" Jason crossed his arms "what got him to be like that?"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Not wanting to delay Chris on his challenge the oddball grabbed the germaphobe's shirt "c'mon Dave" and lifted him up off the ground "let's not have you make Chris wait long"**

 **But the guy wasn't listening to him, instead he was struggling to break free from Jason's grip**

 **"Let go!" he shouted in fear "you're gonna infect me with germs!"**

 **Jason ignored the guy's banter and carried him over the wet ground, thankfully Sky stepped in**

 **"Please don't fight Dave" she spoke softly "I don't want our team to lose"**

 **Sky's voice calmed Dave down making him easily carriable to the lake**

 **"Thanks Sky" Jason smiled to the gymnast "I don't Dave will be happy that he would be dropped into the mud accidentally"**

 **"N-no problem Jason" she stuttered her face tinting red and turned her head releasing a small burp**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Quick note about me" Sky shivered a bit "I burp when I get stressed...or when there's someone I like a lot"**

 ***static***

"There's no hiding that shame now Sky" Jasmine smiled

Sammy, Zoey, Dakota and Ella giggled as the gymnast groaned in embarrassment at her girl's confession

"Don't take it bad Sky" Trent smiled "it happens to us too"

"The part about being embarassed?"

"Correct" Cam nodded "I'm sure that you'll be relieved when the challenge starts"

"Take Brick as example" Jo crossed her arms "he's a soldier at first, but underneath that... he's a wimp"

Some of the revenge and other Pahkitew island cast hoped that they won't be the ones to be embarrassed first when the challenge starts

* * *

 **Upon arriving there Chris was wearing his suit from Total Drama Action with a big screen above and a pair of bleachers on his left and right**

 **"Welcome to your challenge!" the host spread his arms "it's time for truth or laser shark!"**

"Here we go" Mike gulped "the embarrassing secrets are coming"

The veterans might have a good laugh on that, but after what happened in All-Stars...they just hope not to overdo it

Like a certain nerd for example...

 **The teams strapped themselves in and grunted at how tight the straps are**

 **"Sha-dang" Lightning groaned "these are really tight on Lightning's body"**

 **"No kidding" Jo followed as she tried to wiggle in her seat "it's hard to move"**

 **"Expect more of the misery guys" Jason grunted as he finally strapped in "it's about to start"**

 **"Okay, now that everyone's in place" Chris spoke up again "here are the rules. I'll be saying an embarrassing secret and have it on screen and someone from the team must press the buzzer to get a point"**

 **"What happens if we don't?" Scott crossed his arms**

"You had to ask that Scott?" Trent arched his brow

"Hey, in my defense, I never go out much back home" the schemer huffed

"You must really love pushing your luck then?" Jo smirked

"Like you have better luck than I have" Scott retorted

The rest snickered a bit at the scene before focusing back on the screen

* * *

 **"I'm glad that you said that" Chris pulled out his remote "if you don't press the buzzer...this happens!"**

 **He pressed the button and both teams were dunked into the lake, bubbles formed in the water and Chris used his remote again seeing the cast wet and panting while looking scared**

 **"There's some kind of water monster down there!" Mike screamed in panic**

 **"Oh you mean Fang?" Chris smiled "don't worry about him, as long as oddball is here he'll behave"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Thank God for that" Scott shivered hysterically as he pulled out a shark's tooth from his backside "and this will be my good luck charm for that occasion"**

 ***static***

 **Fang looked himself on a hand mirror and missing a tooth, he then glared at the camera breaking the mirror and growled in anger**

 ***static***

"Looks like that shark is in the warpath" Duncan smirked a bit before looking to Scott "better prepare yourself there"

"Like I need it" the schemer "oddball will keep that shark away from me"

Jason heard that and shook his head a bit 'since the show is an alternate reality, you are not really safe at all' he then chuckled a bit 'so expect to see your guy being chased by Fang in a later episode'

* * *

 **The host then started the challenge "now Toxic Rats...which one of you had this happen on the first date?"**

 **The screen showed a stick figure breaking wind, causing the cast minus Jason to laugh**

 **Sam blushed red "where did you get that?" he then pressed the buzzer getting a quick shock in the process "ow!"**

 **Toxic Rats: 1**

 **Mutant Maggots: 0**

 **"Alright Maggots your turn" Chris went to the other team "did anyone of you wear daipers after growing out of the baby stage" he said as a stick figure wearing said item was shown on the screen**

 **A buzz was heard along with a scream revealing it to be Cam**

"Really Cam?" some of the cast blinked in surprise "you still wear daipers?"

The bubble boy groaned a bit but replied "I'm sure my counterpart can answer that"

 **"When you live inside a giant bubble, it's really hard to go when there's a plastic barrier in front of you" Cam reasoned**

 **Toxic Rats: 1**

 **Mutant Maggots: 1**

 **The host turned back to the Toxic Rats "which of you wets your pants?" he asked as a stick figure wearing stained pants showed on screen**

 **"Whoa! One of you guys is a pants wetter?" Mike blinked in surprise**

 **Brick's face went red as he started to sweat under pressure**

 **Jo noticed his struggle "he who sweats it, dealts it" the jockette crossed her arms "team before pride soldier!"**

 **Brick followed the order and pressed the buzzer**

 **Toxic Rats: 2**

 **Mutant Maggots: 1**

 **"Okay then" Chris spoke neutrally "since this about being embarrassed for drama ratings, I'll just say the secret out loud and one member form the tam must" he then pulled out a card "who fell in a public bathroom toilet?"**

 **At first no response until a buzz was heard from the Mutant Maggots**

 **"Jasmine?"**

The amazon covered her face and groaned in embarrassment at having that secret told to the public

 **"You try handling my height" her face turned red "and by the way it was hard for me to see a public bathroom for a while"**

 **Toxic Rats: 2**

 **Mutant Maggots: 2**

 **"This next one is going to be a surprise" Chris smirked "who was named...Beverly?"**

 **"How is that embarrassing?" Brick crossed his arms "any girl would have that name"**

"Boy was that maggot wrong" Chef crossed his arms 'then again, silent maggot's already embarrassed about that being public'

 **A buzz was heard and everyone turned to see B raising his arm at the secret Chris just said**

 **Toxic Rats: 3**

 **Mutant Maggots: 2**

 **"You know I should dunk you into the water for staying quiet" Chris crossed his arms "but oddball gave me a heads up that you can't talk when he saw your audition tape, I'll let it slide"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **The silent genius wiped his head in relief and smiled at having Jason this season**

B felt the same and quickly turned to his friend making handsigns to thank the guy

"You're welcome B" Jason replied "if I wasn't there, you'd already know what happened"

 ***static***

 **"If you're asking... no B isn't the kind who prefers being quiet" the oddball crossed his arms "he's actually autistic"**

 **The cast blinked in surprise about the silent genius' condition, but then again...he's silent. They just thought he likes being quiet ever since seeing him**

 ***static***

"Autism?" Cam, Mike and Zoey blinked in surprise

"What's Autosam?" Lindsay hummed

Beth, Justin, Tyler, Trent and Owen thought the same

"It's a condition in your brain" Noah answered after got over his surprise "you are either born with a different thinking pattern or...you hit a certain age in life for your brain to switch it on"

"Uh..." Geoff scratched his head before turning to Jason "odd dude, can you translate that?"

"Think of yourself being different" Jason dumb down the bookworm's answer "instead of _choosing_ the difference... you _are_ different"

"Oh..." the bombshell, oaf, model and party animal nodded "okay"

Jason then smiled "if it weren't for Hana's knowledge... I'd make B feel miserable since he was so quiet"

* * *

 **"Oho!" Chris smiled brightly at the next secret in hand "this one's good and it's for the guys" he cleared his throat "who... dressed like a girl?"**

Tyler shuddered a bit, he may have let Lindsay down by not having become the lady in red like she asked. But he mentally admits that he couldn't look good as a girl period

 **"No way!" Lightning crossed his arms "Lightning don't do dresses!"**

"Yeah!" the football champ nodded "Lightning's too _manly_ to wear girly stuff!"

 **"Not in the army dress code" Brick followed instantly**

 **"Don't look at me" Scott waved his arms with a shaking head "I'm not that weird.."**

 **Surprisingly a buzzer sounded off and the person revealed to have don that was...**

 **"Jason?" the 2 teams blinked in surprise**

"Of course" Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Cody sighed "he was called _the oddball_ of Total Drama"

 **"So..." Chris smiled in glee "wanna tell us why you did that?"**

 **"It was actually a favor from my sister" he smiled "she wondered if I could fool people by being dolled up" he closed his eyes remembering that "and my lady appearance worked. Our friends and family jumped in surprise when she and I revealed the truth to them"**

 **Mutant Maggots: 3**

 **Toxic Rats: 3**

 **"It must have been quite a shock for them" the host laughed a bit before reading out the next secret "oh this _super embarrassing_ " he smiled "who kissed the same gender accidentally?"**

 **The screen showed male and female symbol tripping kissing itself in front of a mirror**

"Now that's _really_ embarrassing" Mike pointed at the screen

"Yeah" Justin nodded "I adore myself, but I'm not really into that kind of thing"

Noah and Cody shivered at remembering that almost happened in the awake-a-thon, they were really lucky that it wasn't lip contact when they dozed off

 **A buzzer was heard but everyone was shocked beyond belief...**

 **It wasn't one person who got revealed but _three!_**

"I did not see that one coming..." Duncan spoke unexpectedly

"Yeah..." Tyler, Bridgette, Beth, Gwen and Courtney followed

 **From the Toxic Rats it was Lightning and Dakota**

 **From the Mutant Maggots it was Jason... again...**

"That was unexpected" Trent blinked as the veteran cast gaped in shock "I can understand Jason getting revealed"

"But Dakota and Lightning?" Jo crossed her arms alongside Blainley, Heather and Anne Maria "What are the chances?"

 **"Well..." The host smiled nonetheless "how did it happen?"**

 **"It was after winning the football championships" Lightning spoke first "My team and I were cheering the victory before one of the guys pushed me makin' Lightning kiss a guy" he then shivered "it's lucky that the celebration was loud or I'd lose my reputation as the champ in my school"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"No joke" the football champ blinked "if the other the guys found out that day, they wouldn't take Lightning seriously"**

 ***static***

* * *

"I feel sorry for you Lightning" a few guys sympathized

"Don't be" the guy sighed "Lightning's just happy that the secret didn't come out here"

 **Dakota went next "it was during the time I went on a shopping spree with some of my girl friends, but when we were having coffee... a delivery boy bumped into us and I ended up pushed into my friend kissing her on the lips with our drinks spilled on us"**

"Wow Dakota" Sam spoke "that must have been quite a mess for you"

"You have no idea..." the fashionista covered her face

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It was really embarrassing that time" the fashionista huffed "but thankfully I was over it since I have an emergency stain on my top" she then went closer to the camera "and quick fact, coffee stains are hard to remove once they dry up"**

 ***static***

"Better put that in my list then" Lindsay said as she wrote down on her notepad

"Since when do you write things down?" Leshawna arched her brow at the bombshell

"It was my suggestion actually" Beth raised her arm "Lindsay was really having a hard time remembering most things" the farmer smiled "so I bought a notepad for her to use in case she needs to remind herself on things...mostly fashion"

"Good job Beth" Jason approved "you've really learned a lot after season 1 of Total Drama"

"Thanks Jason" Beth smiled bashfully at being praised by the oddball

* * *

 **Jason finally had his turn "It was back on a field trip I had in grade school" he rubbed the back of his neck "my class went for a hiking trip on top of a grassy hill and when it was time to go down one of my friends tripped on a rock and crashed into me and we rolled down. And when the both of us stopped I saw that our lips connected"**

"Tough luck man" DJ sighed "you're first kiss taken away by accident"

"Yeah" Tyler nodded "it was supposed to be saved for that special you like"

"Did you get over that scarring and awkward moment?" Noah shuddered at imagining himself in Jason's place

"I did" the oddball answered "although my classmate kept his distance from me for a month"

"You're much stronger than we thought" the jockette crossed her arms

 **Mutant Maggots: 4**

 **Toxic Rats: 5**

 **"I was going to continue this, but since the last secret brought out more than one person" Chris looked at the scoreboard before turning to the winning team "the Toxic Rats wins part 1 of the challenge!"**

 **Said team cheered in joy at their victory of the challenge**

 **Chris looked at the camera "The Toxic Rats now have a lead. Will they stay ahead?" he chuckled a bit "find out after the break"**

* * *

 **Everyone got off their bleachers and had some time to relax before the second part of the challenge starts**

 **"What a challenge" Mike dried himself "embarrassing secrets being told and then dunked in the water if you don't show everyone who did it"**

 **"It is frightening" Cam shivered "especially now that we know there's an anthromorphic water predator in this island"**

 **The rest shivered recalling Fang in the lake, so some decided to change the subject**

 **"So Jason..." Jasmine coughed a bit "was your sister good with clothing?"**

 **"She is" the oddball smiled "if Hana doesn't feel like reading a book, she would try making new outfits for herself"**

 **"Wha-?" Amy blinked, she could never guess a bookish person could be creative**

 **"Was it thanks to you that she got this habit?" Zoey asked curiously**

 **"Yep" the oddball "in fact...Hana was so happy to see the wonders of clothing, she wanted to see me look like a girl"**

 **"Do you have a picture?" Anne Maria "your sista must be good with clothes if she could trick your fellows"**

 **Jason nodded and pulled out a picture from his pocket for everyone to see**

* * *

 **It showed Hana smiling brightly hugging a lady taller than her. The woman she's with had the same skin tone as Jason shoulder-length blonde hair with a green ribbon on the left side of her head, brown eyes wore a simple yellow blouse and jeans with a knee-length skirt attachment and a pair of yellow canvas shoes**

The guys of the cast whistled and were impressed at oddball's disguise while some of the girls squealed in glee

"EEEE!" Katie and Sadie with Lindsay following behind "he looks so pretty!"

"If Jason didn't say it was him as that girl" Trent blinked "I'd believe Hana was able to make another friend on her own"

 **"Whoa" Lightning blinked "who's the beauty with your sista oddball?"**

 **The football champ got slapped in the head by Jo**

 **"You idiot" the jockette huffed "that lady _is_ oddball!"**

 **"Sha-wha?!" Lightning took the photo and looked closer "no way!"**

 **"Yes way" the oddball smiled "Hana was very glad on giving a makeover, she even gave a name to my lady look"**

 **"What was it?" Sammy, Sky, Anne Maria, Dawn and Mike asked**

 **"Jia"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Sha-wow" Lightning blinked "that sister of his must be really good"**

 ***static***

 **"It would be nice being friends with Hana" Zoey smiled**

 ***static***

 **"I have no doubt in my mind that Lindsay would want to be my sister's friend after revealing this"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Oh I so would!" the bombshell smiled in joy "Hina would be a really great friend" she blinked before turning to her best friend "sorry Beth"

"It's okay Lindsay" the farmer giggled "I feel the same about wanting her to be my friend too"

 **"Attention campers!" Chris' voice spoke through the speakers "part 2 of your challenge is ready, your escort will arrive shortly"**

 **"Right..." Scott crossed his arms "as if someone will be getting us"**

 **"Yes I am maggot!" Chef's shouted as he presented himself causing some of the cast to jump in fright "move your butts to the challenge!" he shouted pointing to the forest**

 **The cast quickly ran to where the cook pointed leaving him with Jason**

 **"Chris sent you?"**

 **"Yep"**

 **"Good" the oddball smirked a bit "the new cast needs to experience interacting with the toughest man in this show** "

 **"Thanks for the compliment odd maggot" the cook called**

 **"With what you've been through in the series..." Jason spoke "you deserve that title"**

Chef hatchet grinned wide from oddball's words, making Chris huff, while crossing his arms

* * *

 **The two teams reached their destination to see Chris Mclean smiling happily "welcome to part 2 of the challenge" he gestured to the obstacle course "the mad skills course. The rules are simple enough; each member will carry the mascot of their teams and run through a part of the course and pass them to the next member of the race" the host raised his his finger "first team to finish the race gets invincibility"**

 **The teams made a quick discussion on who will participate in the race**

"Since there's more members in the teams" Mike pointed out "who's going to stay back?"

"Dawn, Jasmine, Anne Maria, Dave, Ella, Dakota and B" Jason listed the non-participants of the race

"I can get Dawn, Dave, Dakota and Ella oddball" Blaineley crossed her arms "but B, Anne Maria and Jasmine aren't going to let it slide"

"Yeah odd dude" Geoff followed "can you tell us why everyone can't race?"

"Let's start with Jasmine, she's athletic and Sky's already part of that category" Jason spoke calmly "therefore... Chris wants to _not_ have a team gaining the advantage, unless he says so"

"Very true on that part!" Chris called making the Australian amazon huff

"Next we have Dawn and Ella" he continued "both of them can soothe the mascots of their teams making the race turn be boring for the host to watch"

"I can believe that" the veteran cast nodded in agreement

"Then there's Dakota and Anne Maria, those two wouldn't wish to ruin their beautiful appearance" Jason crossed his arms "although the jersey girl can handle being messy as long as she has her hair spray in hand"

"Oh yeah" the revenge cast agreed "even if they can try to get dirty, it will be hard for them to get used to it"

"Hey..." said girls feel discouraged

"B and Dave are pretty obvious" Jason looked to his silent friend "one is quiet while the other doesn't wish to be covered with germs"

"Yep" everyone acknowledged "those reasons are pretty clear"

The silent genius crossed his arms but knew Jason was right. After finding out he couldn't speak anymore, it's really hard for him to communicate naturally

* * *

 **The teams now have their participants for the course**

 **Mutant Maggots: Amy, Jason, Sky, Zoey, Mike, Cam**

 **Toxic Rats: Sammy, Scott, Jo, Brick, Lightning, Sam**

"Now that's a team I can use" the jockette smiled

"Sha-yeah" the football champ followed "at least there's a chance that our team can keep up"

'Heh...' the schemer smirked 'you guys forget my plan making us lose'

 **"Before I start this challenge" Chris spoke as Chef walked to the teams with a box in hand "the losing team for part 1 of today's episode must wear dizzy goggles"**

 **"You're joking right?" Jasmine took the eyewear and already she feels dizzy "these things are hard to use"**

 **"That's why it's called a disadvantage" the host turned to Scott "however...thanks to one member from the Toxic Rats in the last challenge... they also must wear dizzy goggles"**

 **"Is this about me insulting looks?" Scott blinked as the Rats team glared at him for bringing that up**

 **"Yes" Chris answered "yes it is"**

 **"It's just _one insult_ " the schemer pointed out "let go of it already"**

 **"And he will" Jason spoke "after getting payback"**

* * *

"Does he really hold a grudge against someone for mocking him?" Trent questioned "I mean no one can stop him... so why bother at all?"

"The answer is simple Trent" Sierra raised her finger "there was an uspoken rule in Chris' show; mess with the host...he'll mess with you"

"She's not wrong" the oddball continued "he may like seeing his cast complain from time to time, but do that often... you get punished"

The entire cast groaned at realizing how they were got back thanks to that while Chris and Chef smiled happily at Sierra and Jason's words

 **The participants went to their respective places in the course with Amy and Sammy at the starting line**

"So the cheer twins are up first" Noah pulled out his notebook "anyone making bets?"

"Put me 10 bucks that Amy gets kicked off" Cody started

"I'll put mine on Sammy" the jock followed

"Tyler?" some of the veteran members blinked

"Don't get me wrong" the jock raised his arms in defense "Sammy may have gotten a bit of good luck, but that doesn't mean it'll happen all the time"

"He does have point there" Leshawna hummed "a'ight, put me on shy twin's fall"

Sammy deflated that the others would see her lose so quickly... then again, she did have a hard time making _her own decisions_...she couldn't fault them for that

'I just hope I can survive the race...' she thought while crossing her fingers

* * *

 **An intern came in and gave the girls their team mascots and the two were unsure if they will be able to focus on the race**

 **"And remember" Chris spoke once more "you can't have the win until your mascot reached the end" he then pulled out his air horn "now start!"**

 **Amy pushed her twin away to get the head start but she got kicked by the giant boot sending her off to the mud below**

"That was satisfying" Gwen smiled

"Oh yeah" Beth nodded

Sammy felt the same but she kept quiet since it might get her back if she made a sound

Amy frowned at the scene bit stayed calm, Jason's therapy made sure that she can handle something bad no matter how irritating it is

* * *

 **Sammy made it to Scott and passed the rat over to him, the schemer walked to the cannons and got shaky at seeing those weapons of doom up close**

 **Jason crossed his arms at seeing his opponent so scared but felt something press against his head**

 **"Here!" Amy shouted as she was covered in mud "get moving!"**

 **The oddball held the maggot close as he went behind Scott "you're in the way" he said before kicking the guy forward into the obstacle**

 **"Ooh" Jasmine cringed at seeing the schemer fall into the mud after the cannonballs hit him "that's going to leave a mark.."**

 **"Though I am happy prince Jason rescued the poor animal" Ella smiled as the rat was in oddball's arms**

 **"Makes you wonder how he's handling it huh?" Anne Maria smirked**

 **"I'm just glad not to be in that" Dave sighed "I know I won't be much help thanks to the... _germs_..."**

* * *

 **Jason was able to avoid cannon fire and sighed in relief "that was close" he then put the rat down "you stay there and wait for the guy to pick you up"**

 **He went forward and delivered the maggot to Sky "good luck" he smiled to his teammate**

 **The gymnast felt a rumble in her gut but she held it in "thanks"**

 **Sky went off on the rolling log as she kept a steady pace but ducked under a wrecking ball forcing her to fall into the mud**

 **Jo smiled at Sky's misfortune as it gave Scott enough time to get out of the cannon obstacle and pass on the rat to her**

 **"Okay Jo you can win this" the jockette said as she moved on the rolling log in a steady pace**

 **Then the wrecking ball came and she was sent flying to the next obstacle**

"I call that being lucky" Duncan commented

"Says you" the jockette retorted

"Yeah says me" he returned "since my backstabbing move against Courtney made me experience bad luck through out the series"

The CIT huffed but was internally glad that her ex finally admits his faults for once

* * *

 **Sky got back on the course and used the wrecking ball as well to propel forward to the next teammate**

 **"You have to admit that the girl's good when she shows it" Chris commented as Sky made it to the next member of the race**

 **"Yeah" the cook nodded but sighed at seeing Brick fall to the mud and scream like a little girl as the prehistoric beavers chased him around "though some maggots are not good at they're supposed to"**

 **Zoey had some trouble balancing herself since the platforms were chewed on thanks to the beavers, but she was able to make it without falling off**

 **"Phew" the indie girl wiped her forehead "I made it"**

 **Zoey passed her mascot to Mike as he approached double trouble**

 **Brick was breathing hard as he was able to lose the beavers and gave his mascot to Lightning**

 **"Awright!" the football champ smiled as he got the rat "Lightning's going first!"**

"Anyone here thought that Lightning's gonna hit the mud?" Jason asked

Jo, Duncan, Amy, Tyler, Blaineley, Trent, Izzy and Sierra raised their hands at the question

 **Lightning bounced without much trouble until he reached the end where he lost his foothold and slipped backwards not only falling into the mud but getting squashed by the obstacle above him**

 **"Ouch..." Mike cringed "this looks like a job for Svetlana!"**

 **He made deep breathe as his got smoother and had make-up on his face "oh yeah!" he said in a girly tone and accent "Svetlana the Russain gymnast will do this!"**

 **Mike jumped over the obstacle easily and ran to Cam presenting the Maggot "her you are my friend" before changing back to normal "win this challenge"**

 **"How do I-?" the bubble boy yelped as the maggot bit his arm "okay...this is fine"**

"Good luck Cam" Zoey, Mike and Jason cheered the boy on

 **Cam took the rope and swung towards the goal but he hit the bat**

 **Lightning came in covered in mud and looked dizzy, but thankfully his mascot remained unharmed after a few more trials with his obstacle**

 **"Sha-yeah..." Lightning drawled before falling face first on the wooden floor**

 **"Don't worry Lightning" the videogamer took the rat "I'll finish this race" he went to the ropes and gulped "here goes"**

 **He swung forward missing the bat ahead of him but missed the mitt and struck the bat behind it**

"Well" Sam scratched his head "at least I didn't get a strike on the front line"

 **Cam came back and tried again and was able to reach the mitt. But, like Sam, he struck the bat behind it**

 **Sam made another go, sadly however there was mud in his hands making him slip down and hit the bat below the mitt**

"Tough break man" Tyler shivered "but at least you aren't always clumsy like me"

"Yeah" Lindsay nodded "it was really hard for Tyler to try and keep without having something happen to him"

 **Cam came back but he tripped and tangled up in the rope hitting every bat in the grand slam before landing on the mitt with the maggot landing on his legs as the bubble boy groaned**

 **"And that's that!" Chris blared his airhorn "the Mutant Maggots win again!"**

 **The Toxic Rats groaned at losing again but could do nothing about it...**

 **"Who's leaving now?"**

 **"I say Dakota" Scott said instantly "after all she didn't look the type to handle dirty"**

Sam and Dakota glared at the schemer for bringing that up again. but they got surprised, along with the rest of the cast, that Jason ws laughing at Scott

"Oh that's a good one" he wiped the tears off his eyes "you may be smart to not get yourself caught, but you're not smart to see the bigger picture"

"Oh yeah?" Scott wasn't backing down "what I'd miss oddball?"

"For one; it's a competition, meaning the loser is either bad at playing or not playing at all" he pointed out "and if you remember last episode Dakota confessed she _will handle_ the dangers of the island"

The fashionista smiled happily that her girl said that she can handle things...bit internally hopes that it wouldn't bite her back soon

"He's got ya there dude" Sam smirked "losers get kicked out for bad playstyle"

The Mutant Maggots were back in their cabins relaxing from the challenge

 **"Ugh" Sky stretched herself a bit "that has got to be one of the worst things for an excercise"**

 **"I couldn't agree more" Cam groaned "I feel so out of shape..."**

 **"At least we won again" Mike grabbed his head from wearing dizzy goggles**

 **"That reminds me" Zoey blinked "how were you able to move like that?"**

 **"Um..." the MPD scratched his head**

 **"Mike's act needs to be convincing" Jason stepped in "so he's done things to show people he can do the scenes himself"**

 **"Uh yeah" the guy replied pointing at oddball "what he said"**

 **"Oh" the indie girl blinked "okay"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Mike wiped his forhead in relief "Jason you are a life saver"**

"You really are"

 ***static***

 **"I'm an intern this season" the oddball crossed his arms "I can get info on the others without needing to ask them"**

"Now that's quite an advantage to have" Justin crossed his arms

"Too bad that you had to handle Chris' commands to get that" Courtney shivered at the thought of being under the host's heel

 **"Mike will confess about his _quirk_ when he's ready" he then sighed "I just hope it's soon"**

'Yeah, me too' the former MPD contestant thought 'I don't want to see myself be Scott's slave..."

 ***static***

* * *

 **In the elimination ceremony the Toxic Rats are once again there**

 **"Rats, you must be experiencing bad luck right now" the host sneered before picking up a marshmallow "anway the following players are safe..."**

 **"Jo, Lightning, B, Sammy, Scott, Ella, Sam"**

 **Leaving the cadet and the fashionista as the candidates of elimination**

 **"Brick, you're on the chopping block since you couldn't handle your part obstacle in the race. Dakota, you're on the chopping block since of members of your team can't see you as helpful"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oh I hope it isn't me" the fashionista gulped nervously "I still haven't proven my claim back in the first challenge"**

 ***static***

* * *

"I hope that too" Dakota and Sam crossed their fingers in anticipation

"Oddball's really working his magic here" Blaineley blinked "usually she would stay quiet and nervous like the first time"

"Yeah..." some of the vetrean cast nodded

 **"And the final marshmallow goes to..." a moment of silence before Chris tossed the marshmallow "Dakota"**

 **"Yes!" Dakota stood up in joy "I'm not eliminated!"**

 **In the docks Brick was on the catapult ready to be hurled**

 **"Well guys" the cadet looked at his team "it was-"**

 **"Quiet maggot!" Chef Hatchet shouted "you get back to training! You're actions today gave soldiers a bad name!"**

 **Chris then hurled the guy off the island leaving the rest of the Toxic Rats quiet as they stared at the cook**

 **"What? He's not ready to handle _real_ work in this island" the cook dusted his hands before walking away**

 **Chris smiled as the team walked away before he looked to the camera "the Rats have experienced a second loss... will they make comback next challenge" he then raised his arms "find out next time right here on Total...Drama... Revenge of the island!"**

"That was a good episode" Jo smiled "the useless cadet get's the boot"

"Yeah" Duncan nodded "he may try a lot, but he's not good at keeping up"

"And Dakota get's stay longer" Sam said happily "how cool is that!"

"Uh guys" Sammy pointed at the screen "it's not over yet"

* * *

 **Jason was finished helping the interns with clean up from today's episode and stretched himself a bit form the labor work**

 **'That was some work' he thought better think of a good dish to make for the interns for all the suffering Chris put them through'**

 **His thoughts were cut off upon hearing foot steps and he quickly hid behind a tree 'who could possibly be out at this time?'**

 **He peeked to see Scott smiling deviously**

 **"My plan my have taken a turn, but that's another _teammate_ lost" the schemer rubbed his hands in glee "and no one knows that I planned it. The prize money will be mine...!"**

 **Scott went back to his cabin not noticing that Jason heard him**

"Better watch out Scott" Trent smiled "Jason found you out"

 **"Looks like I found the Heather of this season"**

"Hey!" the queen bee stood up ignoring the snorts and smiles around her

"Oddball's not wrong Heather" Noah crossed hos arms "you and Scott prefer not doing much of the work the first time"

The queen be gritted her teeth a bit before sitting back on her chair

"I wonder if he's able to feel something off when Chris decides to use my challenge?" he then shook his head "nah...that guy's too sure of himself to notice my intentions"

Some of the revenge cast crossed their fingers hoping that the schemer get's what's coming to him

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay another update for this story

You're probably wondering why Dakota was able to stay after her intended elimination. The answer really simple... she has now has something to focus on other than taking Chris' spotlight

Not to mention that Brick wasn't really helpful in the season and yet he still continued to stay even though he shouldn't


	26. Cold conflict

Chris watched the cast murmuring about the extra clip after his sign off after Brick's elimination

"You think odd maggot can get back at scheme maggot?" Chef arched his brow

"That depends if he sees Scott's tendency put the blame on someone" the host shrugged "after all, oddball gives the benefit of doubt to anybody" he then looked at the schemer 'though...that will make Scott regret if he abused his mercy' he shivered still remembering alternate Alejandro's punishment from oddball

Without anymore words heard from below he played the next episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island" the screen showed the teams looked wet before transitioning to them looking embarrassed "secrets were revealed between the cast hosted by yours truly" then it showed part 2 of the challenge "then it was challenge of teamwork and skills" then the screen switched to Brick hurling of the island "and our cadet wasn't living up to his profession"**

 **Chris was now seen "who will be next on taking the hurl of shame?" he questioned "will the Mutant Maggots finally lose a member?" he then smiled "find out on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Island!"**

"I wonder how this episode will turn out?" Tyler blinked

"What's on your mind?" Justin asked

"Since Jason was able to change things back in season 3, and he found out Scott is sabotaging his own team win his prize" the jock replied "will he make the schemer feel pathetic"

"That's a good question" Trent crossed his arms

"Yeah" Gwen, Cody and Sierra followed

"I'd say yes and no" Noah answered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leshawna arched her brow at the bookworm

"Oddball has gotten information thanks to being under Chris' control" he answered "but under that same condition, he can't _directly_ confront this problem"

"That's true" Bridgette frowned "and we all know Chris wouldn't want to lose the chance of seeing drama"

"Oh yeah..." the rest agreed instantly

Some of them had crossed fingers and shared one thought

'I hope that I can't be the next victim of that schemer'

 **In the beach side of the island, where ther wasn't any pollution around that Jason and the interns checked out, some of the girls were relaxing on the sands**

 **"Ahh... this is nice" Sky smiled "if this place wasn't used for chemical waste, I'd go here for a vacation"**

 **"Yeah" Jasmine nodded as she felt the sun's rays "too bad that Chris doesn't take care of his things"**

"Hey now..." Chris frowned upon hearing that while ignoring the laughs of the cast

"She's right about that boss" Chef smiled "you always leave to me or the interns to clean your mess"

 **"You got that right" the jersey girl nodded "this woulda been a great place to unwind"**

 **"No complaints" Zoey sighed happily**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It was really nice for Chris that he gave us new cast a few days to relax" the indie girl smiled "I wonder what got him to do this?" she hummed in thought**

"We're wondering that too"

 ***static***

 **"That's thanks to me" Jason crossed his arms "when Chris went to recruit me _personally_... I had him sign a special contract to not only have the veteran cast get compensation for being show his for 3 seasons, but also have the new cast get some rest for 2 or 3 days after a number of challenges" he then smiled "I also have Courtney join me to be both witness and carrier of said contract"**

"That's a smart move on Jason" Blaineley and Courtney blinked in surprise

 **"After all" the oddball grinned "the sadistic host may have connections but even that cannot compare to a victim who was able to find flaws in the show"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Great..." Chris huffed "that CIT now has _something_ to use against me"

"Look at it this way boss" Chef grabbed his partner's shoulder "odd maggot is the one who calmed CIT maggot down, and he'll do that when it's needed"

The host calmed down, Jason may have done impossible things. But the guy at least somewhat knows that things have to go naturally

 **A loud roar was heard and the girls saw Fang splashing around with Jason, wearing a rash guard and swim shorts, holding onto the shark's fin**

"That's unexpected" Owen gulped "riding the psycho shark"

"But it looks fun" Izzy grinned "I might have to put that in my list of crazy stuff"

"Yeah" Jo smirked "it looks like something I'd enjoy"

"Me too" Lightning followed "a challenge worthy of the Lightning"

 **"Keep going Fang!" he grunted "I'm starting to lose grip"**

 **"Time!" Jo called as she raised the stopwatch "8 seconds!"**

 **The two swam back at the docks with oddball on the wooden planks "who's next?"**

 **The football champ and jockette rocketed forward pushing each other on the way**

 **"Back off man!" Lightning grunted "Lightning was first!"**

 **"Ever heard of lady's first?"**

 **The football champ blinked "sure I do" he pointed at the beach "but they're tanning" he then pushed Jo aside "now one side! Lightning's going for the record!"**

 **Luckily the jockette was in Jason's arms as he took the watch and pressed it while helping stand up straight**

 **"Don't take it personally Jo" he chuckled and stopped the time, 6 seconds, upon hearing Lightnng's scream "he's not really smart when it comes to other things"**

 **"Whatever" the jockette rolled her eyes "just time me"**

* * *

 **Jason watched Jo struggle on the shark's back before the was sent flying away crashing into the sand next to the girls**

 **'7 seconds on Fang, not bad...' he then saw the shark swim toward him and pointed his arms at him and his back "you want to go again?" he blinked "you must want revenge huh?"**

 **The shark nodded, and upon having Jason on again, smirked deviously**

 **Jo coughed as the girls help her dust the sand off**

 **"Fang must really be feeling wild today" Zoey blinked as she finished dusting the jockette**

 **"Yeah" Sky agreed "that shark must be really wanting a challenge"**

 **Just then a scream was heard with something tackling the jersey girl and amazon into the sand**

"That's not good"

 **Jason groaned but upon having his thoughts back, he froze upon feeling something on his face. He quickly pulled himself up to see a slyly smiling Anne Maria and a shocked Jasmine next to her**

 **"Oh don't be shy oddball..." the jersey girl grabbed Jason's head "enjoy yourself" and pulled him back into her chest**

"Oh you lucky bastard..." Duncan muttered lowly while the other guys were gobsmacked at the scene

"Damn girl..." Leshawna blinked in disbelief "you're really forward with Jason"

"You got that right" Anne Maria smirked "when my eys catch somethin, I'd like to have it"

Izzy huffed before looking down at her chest 'does J like them?' she then looked at oddball groaning in embarrassment making her giggle 'it doesn't matter, he's not picky'

 **Jason struggled to get out of Anne Maria's hold flailing his arms around. Once he got off the girl's chest and getting air into his lungs, he felt something in his left hand and saw it was a bikini top**

 **"Oh no..."**

 **"OH MY GOD!" Amy screamed really loud scaring the nearby animals "YOU _PERV...!_ "**

 **The aggressive twin kicked Jason's leg in anger**

 **"YEOW!" the oddball screamed in pain "okay, I deserve that..." he spoke while jumping on one foot**

The guys, Chris and Chef included, laughed really loud that most of them were off their seats from doing it too hard while some of the girls couldn't help flinching from hearing Jason's scream of pain

"You got it bad oddball...!" Duncan wheezed from losing air in his lungs

"Yeah" Mike coughed a bit "one moment you were lucky, and then you got hurt"

"Just be glad that Harold isn't here anymore" Trent, Tyler and Cody calmed down after their laughing fit "that guy would milk this moment before being sent away due to painful body"

"Oh that was good" Chris wiped the tears of his eyes

"I'll say" the cook got back on his chair "it's been a while since I laughed that hard"

* * *

 **"Oh don't fret shiela" Jasmine awkwardly smiled as she grabbed her top from Jason's hand "he didn't mean it"**

 **"Um, if anything" Zoey pointed to the waters "it's the shark's fault"**

 **"Yeah" a blushing Sky nodded "Fang threw him toward us"**

 **"Oh, I don't mind that animal throwin oddball again" Anne Maria purred**

"Anne Maria sure has her eyes on a different prize right now" Sammy commented while Amy crossed her arms and huffed hiding her jealousy from everyone

 **"Uh...I...uh... gotta go!" he then turned and ran to the waters toward a manically laughing Fang "oh you're going to get it!"**

 **The shark dived down feeling happy at what he did**

 **"You're not getting away from me!" Jason shouted as he followed behind with intent to beat up the shark**

 **"That was something" Sammy blinked after finally getting her thoughts back**

 **"Let's try calming your sister down" Jo spoke out as she was rubbing said girl's shoulder to soothe her tension "I'd rather have her out when the next challenge comes"**

"At least Jo knows that it's satisfying to get rid of losers in a challenge" Cameron commented "unlike some people"

"Hey!" Amy, Heather, Courtney, Scott retorted

"That little dude has gotten braver" Geoff smiled at Cam growing a backbone with a few of the veterans nodding in agreement

 **Meanwhile Jason and Fang were covered in bruises while groaning a bit as they float over the water**

 **"I know your upset about losing Fang" the oddball spoke "but did you have to do that?"**

 **The shark just smiled as the animal swam the both of them to shore**

"I don't know what's hard to believe..." Mike blinked "Jason not afraid of Fang or him being friends with that shark"

"I'd go for both" Justin shivered

"Yeah" Beth followed "he's living his claim of doing the impossible"

 **Jason walked on the sands with Fang and heard cheers from a distance. They went to the voices and saw the guys, some of them, having fun playing volleyball**

 **"Hey guys" the oddball spoke to the group**

 **"Hey oddball" Lightning smirked "you're just in time for Lightning's win streak" he kissed his biceps**

 **"Who teamed up with him?"**

 **"I did" Cam raised his arm "since I haven't experienced the true struggles of sports "it was a good a excuse for Lightning to show off his great skills"**

"Not bad nerdette" the football champ smiled "you finally seeing me as the champ"

Jo leaned close to her former tool "did you really mean that skinny?"

"Considering that my life is nothing but reading and sighing" the bubble boy recalled "yes, I mean it"

 **"How can you be so friendly with that...that thing!?" Scott shouted as he was hiding behind B**

 **"I'm the oddball of the cast remember?" Jason crossed his arms making Scott turn his head "not to mention I'm part intern this season"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I've heard from the surviving interns of this show is that they're in disbelief at living through the disaster" he smirked a bit "luckily with me being part of them they can have a bit of rest when building or testing out the challenges"**

 ***static***

 **Chris crossed his arms not looking at the camera while Chef Hatchet was with him smiling in satisfaction**

"This should be good" Blaineley smiled

 **"Odd maggot's right" the cook spoke "the interns are close to quitting when the next season involved toxic waste cleaning" he then looked at his boss "if it weren't for him... we'll be having trouble with the interns even if they are powerless against us"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **"Seems that Fang has Scott occupied" Jason commented as he saw the schemer screaming in fear as he ran from the shark**

 **"What about you?" Cam questioned "surely Chris Mclean has given you some time off for doing a good job"**

 **"I already used that after I got Fang to agree with me in a contest with Lightning and Jo" the oddball replied "besides, I have the hardest job of all among the other interns"**

 **"What's that?" Sam spoke after beating his game**

 **"Taking care of the cast"**

"That doesn't sound so bad" Tyler commented

"Let's reevaluate the seasons" Jason spoke as he listed the things done in the series "contestants were put through hard to believe challenges made by Chris Mclean, the host interrupting the cast anytime in his pleasure" he counted "and of course having them surprised _before, during and after_ the challenges within the season..."

The cast blinked at that before shivering. They thought they had it bad, but after seeing Jason become both contestant and intern... they are now realizing that the people working _under_ Chris has it tougher

 **"Oh" Lightning crossed his arms "too bad, cause Lightning wants to beat the impossible"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"No joke there" the football champ sighed "one time Lightning challenged oddball to arm wrestling... and the guy had interns watching us" he rubbed his right arm "neither of us gave up and we broke the box we used as a table"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Sha-wow" Lightning blinked "Lightning didn't think of that before"

"Since you had issues with your father" Cam pointed out calmly "I'd say you are too happy that Jason told you about others praising you"

"Yeah" some of the veteran cast members nodded to that

 **Jason went back to the cabin and cleaned himself up. After that he went to the forest and heard singing**

"Oh I can see where this is going" Jasmine smiled slyly "Ella's going to have a chance with her prince charming"

The princess silently gasped at that. However, she knew very well that after being on the show herself... good things don't come so easily

 **The oddball was able to spot Ella doing her usual singing with animals; normal and mutated dancing around her**

 **But she wasn't the only one there... Dawn was a short distance away from the princess as the nature girl had some squirrel's sleeping on her head as she calmly meditates**

"You know, it just hit me?"

"What?"

"If Ella and Dawn were together here, they'd be friends thanks to being happy with nature"

 **"I see that you two have passed your time with the creatures of the forest" Jason smirked at seeing them**

 **"Ah prince Jason" Ella greeted happily as her animal friends looked at the oddball**

 **"Yes" Dawn spoke as she opened one eye "even though this island has been contaminated, the energy around it still maintained a strong presence"**

 **"That's nice" he smiled causing the two girls to blush slightly "anyway, I'm here to tell you that Chris has another challenge coming up tomorrow" he walked up to the bear and gave him a bag of marshmallows making the creature smile "so you have curfew today"**

 **"What time?"**

 **"Until sunset" he checked his watch "so you better be back at the cabins for an early dinner, Chris decides to put Chef in overtime with the interns for tomorrow's challenge"**

"You really like to push me through Chris" the cook crossed his arms

"What?" the host raised his brow "between you and the interns... you did a faster job"

* * *

 **At night time the 2 teams, minus Jason, were in the mess hall waiting for dinner**

 **"That's weird" Mike blinked at the empty "where's Chef?"**

 **"Yeah" Jasmine nodded "it's not like him ta be late"**

 **Just then the doors were kicked open to reveal said person coming in with Jason carrying bags**

 **"You don't have ta worry about me adventure maggot" the cook spoke "I was just getting supplies for your meal today" he then turned to Jason "I need odd maggot's hands since the interns needed the rest for building the next challenge"**

 **After a while they ate the food Chef Hatchet made with a few people having trouble swallowing their meal**

 **"This stuff is still hard to handle" Mike groaned after finishing his last bite on his dinner "I wonder how the old cast handled this?"**

"Either by getting used to it or lose the challenge after eating them" the veteran cast said instantly

"And you guys know which option they chose" Jason crossed his arms at the new cast members

 **"Alright maggots!" the cook called from his work station "get to bed for your challenge tomorrow"**

 **"Wait how did you know that?" Dave blinked**

 **"Really Dave?" Anne Maria looked at the germaphobe blankly "you never _bothered_ yourself to learn about the show?"**

"Dave must be really dense to not know much of Total Drama" Cody crossed his arms

'He's kind of like me... when I was going for Gwen' Trent blinked 'except that I was able to move on from my heartbreak and not turn psycho at finding out the truth'

"Uh-huh" Sierra nodded "when I tried finding out about the guy, he was too busy staying clean that his social skills are below average"

"Meaning what?" Owen and Lindsay scratched their heads since being doctors used a lot of big words

"What Sierra meant is that Dave doesn't make friends thanks to being scared of germs" Jason translated

"Oh"

 **Another day went passed, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats are in the mess hall getting their breakfast**

 **Most of them are trying to figure out what the next challenge will be**

 **"Anyone having thoughts on what the next challenge will be?" Jasmine questioned**

 **"Not me" Scott, Sam, Dawn, Amy, Dave and Sky**

 **"Lightning would like to have something challenging" the football champ flexed his arms "it's bad that these aren't used"**

 **"You think that Chris would make it harder for us?" Dakota spoke after pocketing her cellphone**

 **"It might be something nice" Ella smiled while a few birds sat on her head**

"That's an understatement Ella" Every member who saw/felt Chris' sadism spoke blankly

The princess slouched a bit feeling sad at the cast's blunt words. She then felt something hit her head before landing in hand to reveal a folded piece of paper, blinking curiously she unfolded it to see a message inside

Don't take it seriously princess, it's just hard for them to get over the struggles they went through from Chris Mclean's show

She smiled a bit knowing who made this

'My prince has soothed my heart' she thought as her turned slightly red before huffing in dismay 'it's really unfair that such a wonderful man like him could not be part of our group...' she recalled from watching season 3 again 'no thanks to that fiendish villian Alejandro'

* * *

 **Suddenly Lightning started to choke from his food and coughed really hard**

 **"I'll save you Lightning!" Jason ran to him and dis the heimlich maneuver**

 **After a few squeezes Lightning coughed something out and it landed in Dawn's hand**

 **"Are you okay little one?" the nature girl spoke to the thing in her hand revealing to be a baby beetle**

 **"Not surprising Chef didn't check the food" Jason crossed his arms at the scene**

"You're not grossed out that Lightning just ate a live bug?" Courtney shuddered at having something move in her mouth

"There are places where food is considered authentic" the oddball retorted "remember China back in World Tour?"

Most of the participants from that challenge shuddered at eating those dishes, while the rest couldn't imagine on handling that... well except Owen and some went for the bathrooms due to having a weak stomach

 **"Attention please!" Chris' voice echoed from the speakers "please finish your meal now cause you're next challenge is ready"**

 **"You heard the host" Jason spoke as he finished his plate "better finish eating"**

 **"Hey look!" Cam called upon seeing a mouse with a bulbous head "a cute little apodemus sylvaticus"**

 **The little creature then floated with glowing eyes using it's mind to send random objects around the room**

 **The cast screamed in panic as most of them ran out while loud noises are made around them**

 **"Look out!" the oddball screamed as he tackled Sky from being hit by the refrigerator and out of the mess hall**

 **"You okay?" he groaned as he pulled the gymnast to her feet**

 **"I am" she nodded letting out a small burp thanks to the stress of nearly getting crushed**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I may have expected to have my life in danger after seeing this show" the gymnast crossed her arms "but feeling it is something different" she turned her head "but I know complaining won't help... words hold no meaning to Chris Mclean"**

 ***static***

"You never felt that angry before huh?" Justin commented

"Considering that I was in an island that's focused on scavenging" Sky reasoned "I was too busy worrying how to survive than express my complaints to the host"

"Lucky you Chris" Chef nuddged his partner in crime "there's _actually_ a maggot in the group that thought right"

"...yeah..." the host blinked in surprise "who knew?"

* * *

 **A scream came in and out came Mike as he landed face first on the dirt**

 **"Attention campers!" Chris' voice erupted from the speakers "you're next challenge will have you run to a cliff in the distance which I like to call Looming Tragedy"**

 **Some members of the teams gulped at doing physical challenges that could possibly hurt them on the way there**

 **"Well you heard the man" Jason spoke "let's get moving"**

 **"You're just going to follow with this oddball?" Anne Maria crossed her arms**

 **"1; I'm part intern in this show so his words are law no matter how unfair it is" he pointed out "and 2: would you really risk taking his wrath for making him wait?"**

 **The cast gulped at that... then again, upon thinking back at their participation in the past seasons. He _may_ have done that regardless**

 **'Better hope that after this he's _slightly_ more merciful should the next season be up'**

"Heh" the host smiled "oddball knows just what to say..."

'Odd maggot sure does...' the cook nodded 'another impossible feat I suppose'

 **They shivered just imagining it and quickly moved to their destination**

 **After making it to the spot most were panting tiredly while Cam ran to a nearby shrub and and threw up his food**

 **"Still not used to doing exercises huh?" Trent looked to the bubble boy**

"I've improved" Cam replied "though, I worry should the next season have me sick after a short while participating"

 **"Did we win yet?" Sam questioned after getting his breath a bit**

 **"Welcome to your challenge" the host smiled "part 1 is to have your team climb up the cliff" he said before pointing at junk pile "you can do it the old fashioned way or whatever you can find in the pile" he then looked at the mostly unsure participants "don't worry, there's no dog guarding that junk. It's actually a giant mutant roach!"**

 **Said insect showed itself with a roar making some members of both teams shake in fright**

 **"First team to reach the top gains the advantage for part 2 of today's challenge"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Okay, now I'm scared of today's challenge" Dakota rubbed her arms to calm down**

 ***static***

 **"A giant insect as a guard" Jason crossed his arms "Chris...you have truly made today's challenge hard for the new cast"**

 ***static***

"Thank you for your generous input oddball" the host smiled

* * *

 **The teams started climbing up some doing better others**

 **Jason went to the cliff but before he could start he saw Anne Maria and Dawn having touble with their climbing; the former was alredy tired after getting up a few rocks and took deep breathes, the latter had a hard time reaching a rock ledge due to her short height**

 **"Need help?" he blinked**

 **"Yes" the nature girl nodded "thank you"**

 **"Yeah oddball" the jersey girl leaned back since she's still tired "I really need that since I prefer watching more than actin a lot"**

 **Jason was climbed up without trouble as the 2 girls were holding tight on him**

"Wow Jason" Geoff blinked "you really are strong"

"Yeah" Tyler followed "if it was me I'd only go for one passenger"

 **As the climb continued, Jason heard a scream and looked up to see Zoey slip her foot against the rock wall**

 **"Better keep the grip girls" he spoke to his passengers "I'm reaching high"**

 **Jason heard Zoey scream again and raised his arm to catch her**

 **And when he did...he felt something _softer_**

 **'Uh-oh' he blinked 'please let me be wrong' he looked up and saw his on Zoey's butt 'I'm not wrong!'**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Jason covered his face and groaned "this actually happened before" he spoke "it was during school time when my sister was trying to handle gym's wall climbing exam and I was her catcher"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Heh" Noah smiled "your sister must be mad at you for catching her like Zoey on screen"

"Don't remind me..."

"It must be hard for you that your sister was touched that way" Beth called

"Oh yeah" the oddball nodded "even though she forgave me for that incident, she had a hard time looking at me for a while"

 **"Sorry Zoey" Jason awkwardly laughed "I was aiming for your foot... not your butt"**

 **"It's okay Jason" the indie girl blushed as she was pushed up "you can let go now, Mike has my hand"**

 **The oddball quickly moved ahead wanting to finish now before it get's more awkward, not realizing that Mike was glaring at him**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I know Jason didn't mean that" Mike crossed his arms "I'm just mad at myself for letting that moment get me"**

 **He then took a deep breathe as a new personality took over, Mike was now hunching forward with one eye closed**

 **"Oh youngins" he huffed "back in my time we at least have a sense to keep those moments to ourselves"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Quick question Mike" Cam hummed "how old is Chester?"

The former MPD hummed in thought "I'd say about in his early sixties since he didn't need a cane yet"

 **Back down at the ground Sam was running away from the mtant bug giving enough time for B to find Materials to make an invention for himself and the remaining members of the Toxic Rats**

 **"Um sir Scott?" Ella spoke "are you sure that our friend Sam doesn't need help"**

 **"You heard soft-serve, he wants to prove he can help us" he then smiled upon hearing Dakota scream as she was being chased by the giant bug "not to mention rich girl is feeling the same"**

 **"Alright" the princess nodded "if that's what they feel about today"**

 **At the cliff the 2 teams reached the top**

 **Mutant Maggots: Jasmine, Amy, Jason, Anne Maria, Dawn**

 **Toxic Rats: Lightning, Jo, Sammy**

 **"The mutant Maggots are in the lead on today" Chris spoke after counting off the members**

 **"I'm going down again" Jasone spoke as he went to the ledge**

 **"What for?" Jasmine blinked**

 **"There are people who can't handle the climb and a certain someone refused to do that thanks to a fear"**

 **A grunt was heard as Sky made it up from her climb**

 **"Not to mention B is in the other team" the oddball added "once he got the right materials he can send himself and the team up here no problem"**

"Good luck on that" Courtney commented "Cam may be willing to accept help"

"Dave on the other hand" Gwen followed behind "he'd rather lose than touch germs in the challenge" she then turned to Jason and mumbled "and you'd have to force him to go up somehow"

"Relax" Jason smiled "my guy knows what to do"

"Yeah" Owen agreed "J can do this"

 **The oddball jumped down from one flat surface to the next, normally he would have trouble doing that but he was able to handle the height distance as he looked down. Along the way he say Mike and Zoey continue to climb up despite the struggles they feel**

 **'Better pick up the pace' he continued going down 'I know B has thought of something to bring his team up'**

The silent genius smiled in pride at his friend's words but frowned deeply since this was the challenge that kicked him out thanks to the schemer. But he turned to his friend smiled again

Should he be removed from the team... then Jason will get Scott for that

Upon reaching the ground he saw his smart friend from the other team with his teammates getting parts as Sam and Dakota are the giant insect busy

"Well, at least I'm not getting hurt a lot" the videogamer smiled

"And I am not being useless" the fashionista followed

 **He ran to Cam and Dave**

 **With the former falling on his back after trying climb again and the latter refusing to the rock surface**

 **"Need some help there?"**

 **"Yes, I would be happy to have assistance from my friend" the bubble boy smiled**

 **"I'm not touching you!" the germaphobe yelled "you have germs from the girls and the rock!"**

"He's not really making it easy for the team" Sky crossed her arms feeling more disappointed at herself that she fell for the guy

"When has that guy ever made it easy for the team?" Jo pointed out after seeing the Pahkitew Island season

The next scene got the cast to laugh loudly and some of them fell from their seats

* * *

 **Jason was climbing up with Cam clinging onto his back as Dave was tied up dangling by the dirty rope the oddball found in the junk pile**

 **"You can't do this to me!"**

 **"News flash, I just did" the oddball grunted as Dave continued to struggle against his bindings, he then turned to Cam "I hope that you are comfortable back there"**

 **"I'm fine Jason" the bubble boy smiled "I'm really glad that you decided to give aid" he then sighed "I just hope that I can stay longer since I know that I'm the weakest of our team"**

 **"That may be so" Jason responded "but you are also the smartest member of the team" he then chuckled "I may know what to do in a situation, but I can't think fast like an actual genius"**

 **Cam smiled that Jason would give his support and turned to the guy "thank you again for your support"**

 **"No problem"**

 **He then looked down to see Dave still struggle against the rope "you know Dave, Sky will be so disappointed at you"**

 **That got him to stop**

 **"She may even be thinking of voting you off since your too scared to contribute to the challenge"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Sky voting me off?" the germaphobe grabbed his head "she wouldn't do that... right?"**

 ***static***

* * *

"The doubtful desire?" Blaineley blinked before turning to Jason "when has your guy started to use manipulation?"

"Considering he has to go through prison for attempted murder" the oddball replied "he's met some scum who took advantage of kindness"

"Um..." Zoey rubbed her arm a bit "you didn't put that in the screen did you?"

"Lucky for you I did not"

Sighs of relief were present from the veteran cast since they saw Harold Duncan and finally Alejandro getting hurt while snaps of disappointment or gulps of fear are from the recent arrivals

"If you're still curious about that" Jason hummed "I'll just say this; the warden was happy I was able to control the harder to discipline prisoners"

That line got most of the cast to imagine the convicts and shivered while feeling sorry to the poor fools who would challenge Jason's monster side

 **"I've talked to the girl and she likes strong men" the oddball continued "if you still have fear of getting _unclean,_ then she will not notice you"**

 **Dave was completely quiet now as he was making sure he heard right giving Jason relief as he started to to climb a bit faster**

 **"Um Jason" Cam called "is what you said necessary?"**

 **"No time" Jason grunted "we need to reach the top before B's invention is finished"**

* * *

 **Back at the top the teams were still waiting for their members to arrive**

 **"I hope that Jason is okay" Sammy rubbed her arm in worry**

 **"Why do you care Samey?" Amy crossed her arms "he's not in your team"**

 **"Easy there Sheila" Jasmine stepped in "Jason's got 2 jobs to do this season"**

 **"Yeah" the shy twin nodded "he's so nice that others worry about him"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Ever since he saved me back at my arrival of the island, I couldn't stop thinking about him" Sammy blushed a bit "even though he's busy having stuff to do as intern...he always has time to give me a wave when we see each other"**

 ***static***

* * *

"And another heart is captured by oddball" Duncan spoke getting laughs, chuckles and giggles from the others

Sammy blushed brightly at her counterpart's confession, making her twin jealous for a bit

'I hope he can handle it...' Sierra thought 'Chris Mclean won't leave Jason, he fits well with the man's ideas'

 **Jason arrived first and was panting a bit from the climb. Cameron quickly got off and he pulled the rope pulling Dave up**

 **After that a crash came in with a dust cloud causing everyone, minus Chris and Chef, to cough before revealing B and his team on a couch had arrived**

 **"That was a close race" the host smiled "however since oddball was first and got his teammates here, the Mutant Maggots get's the advantage"**

 **The Toxic Rats groaned at their loss, even though it was a close race, except for one**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"This is good" Scott rubbed his hands together "with oddball around, I can have my team lose more often with my plans"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Good luck with that schemer"

"What got you to say that?"

"Have you forgotten that _Jo_ is with you? She doesn't like to lose... a lot"

Scott turned to the jockette and saw her cracking her knuckles and gulped in fright 'I forgot about that' but smiled 'however with my mind, she's going to blame someone else instead'

 **"The part 1 challenge was close" the host spoke calmly "will part 2 be just as good?"**

'I hope not too good...' the veteran and revenge cast thought

 **"Find out after the break"**

* * *

 **The 2 teams are now in the snow area of the island, set by the interns with the snow machines, and are shivering from the cold... most of them anyway with some members hugging each other for body heat**

 **"Welcome to part 2 of today's challenge" Chris spoke as he wore his winter coat "since most of you are cold right now" he turned to Jason "oddball, your team won so you get to pick the shelter for your team"**

 **He turned to see a snow castle and a lumpy hill, he glanced at his shivering team and then the others**

 **"We'll take the castle"**

"That was fast" Cody blinked in surprise

"Considering that he's a leader" Courtney crossed her arms "he has to choose between friends or teammates"

"And that's a tough choice" Trent concluded

 **The Mutant Maggots walked into the castle and sighed in relief**

 **"Good, no more cold winds" Jasmine smiled "I was starting to feel numb in the cold"**

 **"Hey look" Cam pointed to a shovel, a pile of snowballs and binoculars "What are these for?"**

 **"If you guys saw the things inside your fortress" Chris' voice echoed through the megaphone "that will be your equipment as some of you will go oout and capture the flag while the rest stay inside and protect their flag"**

 **"That's simple enough" Mike nodded as looked at the snowballs**

 **"Oh, almost forgot" the host added "the snowballs have a surprise inside each one; some very useful and some very dangerous..." to prove his point a scary sound came from the pile "so better choose carefully before using them"**

 **The Maggots and Rats are quickly discussing their plans on the challenge**

"I'm curious who will fight and who will stay?" Sky hummed

"I know I won't" Jasmine called "my clothes aren't good for cold weather"

 **After planning, the 2 teams have made their move to capture the targets flag**

 **Jason,Zoey, Sky, Amy and Mike went out to the cold**

 **"Are you sure this is a good team?" the MPD questioned "I mean I trust you Jason, I just feel better if there are more of us"**

 **"I understand Mike, but we're the only ones that can brave it and try fighting the cold" he then shuddered "besides...I'd rather have Anne Maria safe than angry"**

"What did you mean by that oddball?" the jersey girl blinked

"Watch" he replied "the answer is up next"

 **"You've met someone like Anne Maria?" Sky blinked**

 **"No" Jason shook his head "rather I see my sister in Anne Maria"**

"Say what now?" most blinked in disbelief

"Guys..." Jason crossed his arms "don't you remember the shark challenge?"

They blinked for a bit

"Oh right, you sister likes fashion" the aggressive twin noted

 **"The only difference between my sister and Anne Maria is that Hana is more careful about her clothes than her hair" he then remembered something "and she's pretty defendant of that"**

 **"How bad was it?" Zoey gulped as she was too curious about the topic**

 **"While I was in prison. Ashlynn visited me again and told me about how a bully thought Hana was easy picking without me around" he then shook his head "and she was making me a welcome back shirt after I got out"**

 **"What happened next?" the aggressive twin asked instantly wanting to know**

 **"The guy thought by tearing that shirt she would break down in tears" he then smirked "but instead she was in shock and... well, fought back"**

"She wha-?" the cast said in disbelief after seeing her the first time they just couldn't believe it

 **They blinked and are stunned about how it transpired like that**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Whoa" Mike stated plainly**

 ***static***

 **"Hana must really think Jason is precious" Sky blinked "so much that she's going to fight for it"**

 ***static***

 **"She must really care Jason a lot for that to happen" Zoey hummed a bit "maybe after the season Mike and I can visit her"**

 ***static***

 **"I'm not going into detail of that incident" Jason stared at the camera sternly "but I will say that the bully was traumatized so bad... he was transferred out and the witnesses who saw spread a warning to stay _away_ from Hana until I'm out of jail and next to her again"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay..." the schemer gulped "I'm scared right now"

"You're not the only one..." some others followed

'Good thing I met oddball after season 4' the jersey girl smiled 'Hana's really good with fashion'

 **Lightning, Sam, Jo, Ella and Sammy were strategising as they were walking out in the snow**

 **"You guys know what to do right?" the jockette questioned**

 **"You bet" the football champ nodded "Lightning's wanting a rematch with oddball"**

 **"And I'll be the distraction while Lightning takes care of Jason" Sam followed**

"Wow Sam" Dakota commented "you're really giving your all here"

"With you still in the team" the videogamer smiled "I have motivation"

 **Ella and Sammy are quiet about this but the latter was determined to be brave for once since she wants out of Amy's shadow**

 **The snowballs came flying in getting the runners distracted as the small balls of death had some explosives and rocks inside**

"Of course" the veteran cast rolled their "it's still you Chris"

 **Jason was able to get away from the rain of death and saw Lightning grinning at him**

 **"Ready for your rematch?"**

 **"You bet oddball! Lightning's gonna win this time!"**

 **The two instantly went at each trying to push forward from their struggle**

"Oh yeah" Jo blinked "Lightning's still a football player and odbball's fighting his game"

 **While that happened Amy and Sammy were on the same struggle with the aggressive twin above the the shy twin**

 **"It's not like you to fight me Samey" Amy grinned as their hands gripped tightly "you'd usually stay behind and away"**

 **"Yes I would" the shy twin grunted "but right now I want to show everyone, but most importantly you, that I am ready to do stuff!"**

"That's quite a change Samey" the amazon nudged her friend "Jason made a bigger impact to you than you realize"

Sammy blushed a bit but smiled at her counterpart became so ready 'thank you Jason...'

 **Sky used her gymnastic skills to stay out of Jo's reach making the Jockette upset at how good the gymnast was**

 **"Stay still!" she growled reaching for her again**

 **"Sorry Jo" Sky flipped backwards with smirk "I'm not letting you get me"**

"Seems like Jo hasn't learned how to keep up with flexibility" Scott smirked

'You just had to say that...' Zoey, Mike, Sam and Dawn rolled their eyes

"Oh once this episode ends" the jockette growled making some people shiver "be ready to take a beating"

"Scott still hasn't learned his problem huh?" Chris blinked

"It's scheme maggot boss" the cook shook his head "he just got distracted by CIT maggot before MPD maggot's evil self broke their relationship"

 **Zoey and Ella are unsure what to do, even though one is physically ready...both are having a hard time if they should fight at all**

 **"Should we really fight?" the princess looked away "I do not wish it to be"**

 **"Yeah" the indie girl rubbed her head "why don't we just stay put and help our teammates get back on their feet"**

 **Ella smiled "I'd like that"**

 **Sam and Mike stared each other, the latter looked unsure while the former tried to stretch**

 **"Are you sure you want to do this?" the MPD questioned**

 **"I am dude" the videogamer answered "we both have to do something for the team or we'll get a game over"**

 **"All right" Mike reached for his shirt**

"Here comes Vito" Anne Maria smiled

Hey she may be over the guy, but she did like seeing strong and tough men

 **"I just hope that you can still stand after this" he took of his shirt, mad deep breathe and his hair changed to slicked back style**

 **"Oh man" Vito rolled his shoulders "is it time for me ta fight someone?" he looked at Sam "you wanna go?"**

 **"Uh..." the videogamer looked unsure "yeah?"**

 **"Then let's rumble!" Vito tackled the guy onto the snow**

"Ooh" Sam cringed at his guy's situation "I'm gonna feel that next episode"

"Don't take it too bad Sam" Jason reasoned "you wanted to show how strong and reliable you are for your team"

Just then a loud roar came in, stopping the fights, and the runners saw the giant insect from part 1 of the challenge coming toward them

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Man that bug moves fast" Jason blinked**

 ***static***

* * *

 **The mutant bug threw Sam and Lightning far while Jo got sent back to the lumpy fortress. Zoey, Ella, Amy and Sammy ran for their lives**

 **Leaving Vito and Jason to fend of against the mutant bug**

 **"Oh boy" Trent, Cody and Cam gulped**

"Can J and Vito handle that thing?" Owen said in worry

"We'll find out" Noah stared at the screen intently

 **"You have a plan Vito?"**

 **"Yeah, fight!"**

* * *

 **Back at the castle Jasmine watched the fight with Cam at the catapult while Dawn, Anne Maria and Dave are guarding the flag**

 **"That's not good" the amazon spoke**

 **"What's happening?" the jersey girl blinked**

 **"Mike and Jason are fighting the mutant bug" Jasmine replied as she watched "and our leader is the last one standing"**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **Anne Maria was about to run off and help but stopped when Dawn grabbed her wrist**

 **"Don't go"**

 **"You're sayin I leave oddball to his doom!?"**

 **"I've already had that fixed" the nature girl smiled "Jason will be fine"**

* * *

 **Vito was thrown away leaving the oddball to fend for himself against the creature**

 **"Now it's one-on-one" Sky said before closing her eyes and crossed her fingers 'I hope Dawn's help will be good'**

 **inside the Toxic Rats fortress, Dakota watched everything while Scott panted as he used up all of his snowball ammo**

 **"That's not good" the fashionista stared at the giant bug fighting against the runners**

 **"What's happening" the scary mutant from the part 1 challenge is here**

 **B was thinking of a plan, he went out back and saw a giant chunk of ice. The silent genius had another idea and reached for his jacket**

"You know B" Jo spoke out "if it wasn't for Scott sabotaging you, you'd stay a bit longer"

 **Chris and Chef watched it all with a fire pit keeping them warm**

 **"This challenge is entertaining" the cook smiled**

 **"Yeah" the host saw the sun move in the sky and reached for the megaphone "better make it fast you guys, the day is passing making the cold hard to stay"**

 **Lightning and Sam groaned as they sat up**

 **"Oh man" the football champ spoke "what happened?"**

 **"Looks like Jason is fighting that bug"**

 **"What!?" Lightning stood up "no way that overgrown big get's my win!"**

 **"Uh Lightning..."**

 **However his words stopped as Vito landed in front of them and the ice they are standing on cracked**

"That's not good" Mike gulped

'Not again' Sam and Lightning covered their eyes

 **The cracks got bigger and the three of fell into the water and popped out frozen**

 **Jason was panting as he continued to dodge and counter attack his opponent but the mutant isn't letting up**

 **'No good...' he thought 'I can't keep anymore after facing Lightning'**

 **He fell onto the snow unable stay on his feet 'is this it for me?' he looked at the mutant insect**

 **Before the creature could another attack, it stopped upon seeing a smaller version of itself on Jason's head**

"This should be something" Chris crossed his arms

 **'Huh... it stopped' the oddball blinked and took the little bug and presented it closer "so this one's you're kid huh?"**

 **The mutant beetle nodded and took the little insect purring in content**

 **"Hey" he called "since this is supposed to be challenge, can you go to the lumpy pile of snow over there and scare the people inside"**

 **The mutant nodded and scurried to the Toxic Rats fort**

"Looks like oddball got another impossible feat" Noah hummed

"Which would mean Dawn is going to be next in the list of J's love interests" Izzy huffed in dismay

'I wouldn't mind being closer to him' the nature girl thought 'his energy is really warm...'

 **Jason quickly went to the ice and saw his teammate along with Sam and Lightning encased in ice "guess the sun is up high now" he scratched his head and heard screaming from the Toxic Rats fortress "better get these guys out of the water"**

"At least we won't be floating for a while" Mike smiled awkwardly

"Yeah" Sam and Lightning nodded "that's nice"

* * *

 **Just then the girls came in**

 **"Jason!" Sky, Zoey, Ella and Sammy shouted in worry while Amy stayed distant since she thought the others would think her doing that will make her look weak**

 **The oddball got the guys out of the cold water "hey girls" he waved and heard more screaming from the Toxic Rats side "any of you hurt?"**

 **"We're fine" Zoey went to the frozen Vito "is Mike going to be okay?"**

 **"He'll be fine" the oddball assured "you better stay distant and wait for me since Vito has a no shirt rule"**

 **Just then cracking was heard, the oddball instantly pushed Sky and Zoey away, leaving him and the frozen guys plus a couple of girls to fall into the cold water below**

Chris and Chef laughed hard at seeing that with the host holding his sides

"I already expected it, but to have it done twice was a treat"

The cook couldn't comment as he tried to stay upright on his chair from the laughing

"That's gotta be balancing out oddball's advantage" the punk crossed his arms "I mean, he did get that mutant beetle to cooperate"

"Oh yeah" Trent, Geoff, Justin, Tyler and Sierra agreed

 **Jason breathed a bit before swimming to the shivering Sammy and Ella first threw them to solid ground before frozen men and did the same while hearing that his team won again from Chris' voice**

 **"Quick!" Jason shouted as he was dripping wet "get me heaters and towels! Stat!"**

 **"You heard the man!" Chris informed his interns "get those campers warm pronto"**

"This is new" Cody blinked "the host is supporting Jason's wish of the cast's safety"

"Yeah..." Trent, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Mike followed blinking in disbelief

"What got the sadistic host to agree on that?" Leshawna, Heather, Blaineley and Gwen questioned

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"It was from Jason's contract that got me to act like that" the host huffed**

 ***static***

 **"Odd maggot's arguments are hard to deny" Chef shook his head "hell...before the season came up he said; what good is drama if they are dead?"**

 ***static***

* * *

"That is a good argument" Noah noted

"You really prepared yourself oddball" Duncan, Heather, Sky and were impressed

"Considering that this is Chris" Blaineley pointed out "you are perhaps the only one _outside_ of the producers to have the host do what he doesn't like"

Chris groaned as he covered his eyes "why did my guy agree to that?"

"It's for odd maggot's food boss" Chef reasoned "after all, he'll cook you dishes if you agree with him"

The host can't deny that, he and his guy easily submitted after tasting Jason's food

 **After the challenge, the wet and frozen contestants were in the medical tent**

 **"Th-th-this s-su-ucks!" Light clamered as he shivered "our t-t-te-team lost again"**

 **"Ye-yeah" Sam agreed with chattering teeth "wh-who are we g-g-going to vote off?"**

 **Sammy and Ella were on another side of the tent huddling together under thermal towels to stay warm**

 **"Do you have anyone to vote Ella?" the shy twin asked**

 **"Not yet" the princess shook her head "I'll figure it out when it's time"**

'I hope you make the right choice Ella' Jason looked at the girl 'it would be sad if you followed everyone's words so easily...'

 **Meanwhile Jason, Zoey and Vito are together with the MPD sitting away as he tried to heat up**

 **"Mike is really hard to get through in his act" Zoey said as she clutched the shirt to her chest**

 **"That's his thing Zoey" Jason replied "sometimes the character he became is too strong to control"**

 **"Is there anything to get him back to normal?" the indie girl asked**

 **"I have an idea" the oddball stood up "I just hope he can listen to me"**

"Good luck Jason" Mike crossed his arms "it took Scott's selfish ego for me to control my other personalities"

 **He went to Vito as the guy stopped shiviering**

 **"What do ya want oddball?"**

 **"I'd like you change back into Mike"**

 **"Oh no way!" he stood up looking mad "I finally got out and your going to make me go away again!?"**

"Oh boy" Mike and Zoey gulped in worry

 **"Relax Vito" the oddball raised his arms "I'll talk to Mike about you wanting out when needed. Or would you rather be kicked out with the rest not knowing how good you are?"**

 **Vito stopped "so long as you promise to have that weakling agree of letting me out" he crossed his arms**

 **"I promise" he assured "I'll talk to him after he rests today"**

 **"Alright"**

 **Zoey walked in and presented the shirt. Vito took it, put it on changing him back to Mike**

 **"Oh" the MPD rubbed his head "what happened?"**

 **"Vito took a while to agree of letting you take over" Zoey answered and turned to Jason "you should thank Jason for getting him say Mike can come back"**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Do that later" the oddball spoke "right now you need rest" he turned to Zoey "you and Mike get back to te cabin and I'll make dinner when I get back" he started walking "gotta make sure that those snow machines don't break down"**

 **"Phew" Mike breathed in relief "for a moment there Vito will end up breaking my body..."**

* * *

"Of course..." the cook crossed his arms "you still have that budget problem after amping up the reward cabin"

"Hey in my defense, I at least gave something that they can appreciate" the host raised his arms

 **Night time arrived and the Toxic Rats are at the elimination ceremony**

 **"Rats what's happening to you?" the host questioned "this is your third loss today"**

 **"Maybe someone shouldn't have decided to use the big ice back there" Scott crossed his arms**

 **B was glaring at the schemer with all his hate that the guy would still point his finger at him**

 **Not even Ella's efforts of comfort would soothe him**

 **"The tension's getting high now" he picked up the marshmallow "the following players are safe: Jo, Lightning, Scott, Sam, Sammy, Dakota"**

 **Leaving Ella and B as the final ones to be picked**

"Now that's a tough one" Justin hummed

"Why would you say that pretty boy?" the jockette "the silent one will leave"

"That may be" Sierra interjected "but if he stayed then who's going to be the one to try and calm the team, plus the creatures of the forest, down while Jason's doing his intern job?"

Sky looked at Ella "looks like you have a special role that the cast didn't know the first time"

 **"And the final marshmallow goes to..."**

 **A moment of silence as the two looked really nervous right now**

 **"Ella" Chris tossed the good marshmallow to the princess**

 **While Chef tossed the toxic marshmallow at the silent genius' feet**

"Tough luck dude" Geoff felt sorry for B since the guy was smart, not selfish like Jo or Scott

* * *

 **At the hurl of shame the silent genius was on the catapult ready to be hurled**

 **"It's a shame that you have to go B" the host smiled "you're gadget making would be something to help keep up the team this season"**

'At least Chris acknowledged you' some of the veteran cast mentally huffed

Chris was about to pull the lever

" **WAIT!" Jason's voice shouted as he ran to them**

 **"Oddball/Jason?" the cast and host blinked at his sudden arrival**

 **"I..." he panted "I wanted to see who will be eliminated tonight" he glared at the Toxic Rats "and I'm mad that you guys instantly went for B"**

 **"What do you expect oddball?" the jockette crossed her arms "you can't use inventions all the time"**

 **"If that's what you think... fine" he went to the silent genius "I'm sorry you had to leave so soon"**

 **B looked sad but shook it off and made handsigns that only Jason can understand**

 **"All right" the oddball nodded "I'll be careful"**

 **He let go giving Chris the signal to pull sending the silent flying off the island**

 **"I'm sorry you had to see him go prince Jason" Ella sighed "if it makes you feel better... I gave him my marshmallow as an apology for voting him off"**

 **"Thanks for telling me Ella" he nodded "I'm glad there some members of the team that care for their fallen"**

 **Chris watched the team plus extra walk back to the cabin for some rest tonight before looking at the camera**

 **"There you have it folks another Rat out of the island and oddball got a message from his silent friend" the host smiled "will the Toxic Rats finally get win next challenge? Will Jason's ideas _become_ the next challenge?"**

"That does make a good question" Trent crossed his arms

"Yeah" Owen and Izzy nodded "J said it was in his contract"

 **"Find out next time on Total...Drama... Revenge of the Island!"**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, a second chapter update for TD Revision...

Yes B got the boot but at least it was believable to the audience since Jason was the one who sent the mutant beetle to the Toxic Rats making Scott safe for now

Jason may have the knowledge that the schemer plans to use and betray his team, but remember that oddball is part intern and the interns _can't interfere_ with the contestants

The next chapter will be an original with Jason not participating since he will be the one making it. and Here's a hint; it's gross...

I hope you like the season so far


	27. iron stomach

Chris watched the cast comment on what will happen while some of them went for a restock on food and drink

"Hey Chris" Chef called "ya think odd maggot will get his chance on the ideas he will give?"

"That depends" the host hummed "although, I would like to see if he can make it to my expectations"

After a few more minutes everyone was now quiet signalling Chris to play the episode

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama World Tour" the scene showed the contestants climbing up "teams climbed up to gain the advantage" and then it transitioned into the snowfort challenge "and they battle in the cold winds and ice around them" it was now showing the silent genius being hurled out of the island "and the rats have to send another member out on their losing streak"**

'If only we'd known Scott was the backstabber back then' the revenge cast crossed their arms

 **"Will the cast of today's season get a more lenient challenge?" the host smiled "will oddball's contract as my intern have a chance to meet my expectations...?"**

"Please be merciful on us..." a few of the revenge, along with some Pahkitew, contestants mumbled

 **"Find out on Total...Drama...Revenge of The Island!"**

"What do you think that Jason will do if Jason had his chance to make a challenge?" Staci asked the rest cast

"If it's on Chris show..." they stared blankly on the screen "it's going to make us miserable"

"You believe them?" Chef looked at his partner

"Oh yeah" the host nodded "but since this is about oddball, I'd say he'll find a way to have the kids not complain for a moment"

The cook grinned 'I'm gonna be curious how odd maggot can do that'

* * *

 **Inside the Mutant Maggot cabin, the team yawned from their sleep and went to the dining room for a morning drink before the unexpected call from Chris comes in**

"What do you think that host got for this episode?" Staci blinked

"Knowing him..." some males from the veteran cast had crossed arms "it's the usual misery"

 **After the morning refreshments, they walked out to see the Toxic Rats waiting for them**

"Okay" the entire cast blinked in surprise "what's going on?"

"Any ideas boss?" Chef nudged his partner

"You got me" Chris replied

'I do...' Jason smiled a bit 'and it's going to be tough for you all'

 **"Hi there" Zoey waved "looks like Jason told you something?"**

 **"Yes he did..." Sammy answered holding a note and read aloud "wait here for Chris' call of the upcoming challenge"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Okay I'm scared now" Mike shivered a bit "Jason told me sometime earlier that a surprise challenge leads to bad things to us contestants"**

 ***static***

"Ain't that the truth" Leshawna nodded

"And don't forget that Chris can change his mind on a whim if it can get ratings up" Sierra reminded her fellows

* * *

 **"Attention campers!" The host called through the speakers "you're challenge is about to start"**

 **Before the two teams could have a chance to complain. Chris' voice came in again**

 **"Don't worry about yourselves, this challenge won't make you do much today"**

"Now I'm worried" Geoff gulped "a challenge like that means trouble"

"No kidding" Cody gulped feeling the same worry

"I agree" Noah followed 'although with oddball not being there, I can already guess Chris has plans with him thanks to the contract of that season'

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Oh come on!" Lightning groaned "Lightning's gonna sit down and wait?" he then looked at his muscles and back to the camera "that's not fair"**

"No kidding me" Lightning agreed "Lightning's in for sport!"

 ***static***

 **"I wonder what kind of challenge will it be today?" Sammy hummed**

 ***static***

 **"Better be ready" Jo crossed her arms "Chris has made crazy stuff happen in this show"**

 ***static***

 **"A non-physical challenge"Sky hummed in thought "sounds interesting" she smiled**

 ***static***

"Better be ready Sky" Mike warned "since this is your early debut of the show, you don't know Chris well just yet"

"Here's to hoping" the gymnast crossed her fingers

* * *

 **The teams were led by Chef Hatchet to the beach area and they saw a large table with a small kitchen, which is no doubt for Jason ,with Chris watching them while holding a clipboard**

 **"Alright" the host smiled "equipment and supplies along with the contestants are here" he then looked "all that's left are oddball and a guest star for toda** y"

"Who's the guest for today's challenge?" Trent questioned

"If the food is any indication... it's Owen" Noah rolled his eyes

"No doubt about that" some of the veteran cast agreed

"Whoo-hoo!" the oaf cheered at being first in the mutated island

 **"Okay campers" he spoke to the contestants "while waiting for our remaining requirements of today's challenge. I'll explain some things"**

 **The host gestured to the tables "you will be doing an eating challenge"**

 **"That doesn't sound bad" Mike and Sam spoke**

"Careful there..." Noah and Trent warned "with Chris around, he'll make it harder for everyone"

 **"With dishes made by oddball" Chris gestured to Jason as he had brought his personal ingredients**

"Still not seeing the dangerous part" Jo, Heather and Amy commented with crossed arms

 **"According to my specifications" the host finished**

 **Crushing the high hopes of the contestants**

"There it is..." Trent, Noah, Cody and Gwen called out

 **"However" Chris added "since this challenge was suggested by oddball... he decides what kind of food will be presented to you"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Phew" Mike wiped his forehead "at least Jason can give us a temporary hope"**

"No kidding me" the former MPD nodded

 ***static***

 **"Awright!" Lightning cheered "oddball's gonna cook food for the champ!"**

"Hey Lightning" Zoey called "did Jason ever make food for you in your therapy sessions?"

"He did" the football champ replied "after Lightning realized pops don't care about me. J made food so the champ can make his own name" he then did a pose "sha-yeah!"

'At least he knows what he wants...' Duncan, Justin, Jo and shook their heads

 ***static***

 **"After what he did last season" Jasmine blinked with crossed arms "I'm surprised that he let Jason handle one of his challenges"**

 ***static***

 **"Oh you'd be surprised" Chris rubbed his hands together "he told me some experiments before his incident to keep his gut strong"**

'The trial and error method' DJ nodded before looking at said person 'you did say you have an iron stomach' he smiled a bit 'meaning you can make a good variety of test dishes '

 **"But" the host sighed "knowing oddball's tendency to help, he found a loophole in my work condition..."**

 ***static***

* * *

"I'm still in disbelief that someone was able to outwit Chris Mclean" Blaineley huffed in envy

"You got that right" Courtney, Gwen and Sierra followed

 **Just then a boat arrived at the area to see a veteran member of the series**

 **"Ah the guest has arrived" the host grinned "say hello to our lovable oaf, Owen!"**

 **"WHOO-HOO!" said person cheered loudly as he got off the boat "I can't wait to see what happens today!"**

 **"Good thing your here buddy" Jason chuckled "cause the food I'm making needs you"**

 **"I'm liking this already" the oaf smiled happily**

'Of course you would' Noah, Gwen, Heather and Justin 'only food makes you ready for a challenge'

 **"Oh I almost forgot" Chris interjected "since this is a non-physical challenge, I'll have to raise the ante for today" he looked at the participants "today will be an _instant elimination!_ "**

 **"Say what!?" the teams shouted in disbelief**

"Oh man" Geoff covered his eyes "that's gonna be tough with odd dude making the challenge so hard for them"

"I'm kinda glad that oddball wasn't part of our show" Duncan crossed his arms

"Chris you have little boundaries to your work don't you?" Zoey couldn't help but say that

'This one's gonna be tough for us...' some of the Revenge and Pahkitew cast gulped

 **"So you better make sure to eat all the food if you don't want to be kicked out" was the host's last words as he walked away to find a good spot to watch the cast hold their stomachs in**

 **"All right" Jason clapped getting everyone's attention "time to set up some rules before the challenge starts"**

"How would Jason make it bearable for us to watch?" some of the cast questioned

"Knowing him" the patients of the oddball smiled "he'll explain that"

 **"The teams will eat a dish presented in front of them and they must finish it all in order to get the next one" he then gestured to Owen "if you have problems with finishing your food, you can give it to our guest star and he'll finish it for you"**

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered before turning to his new buddy "you're awesome J!"

"I do what I can" the oddball smiled

 **"And before thinking about using him for your advantage" he halted any hope for the teams "you can only have Owen help you _four times_ " he crossed his arms "and the person reaching that 4th number will be the one to kicked out of the island"**

 **The teams grumbled at that. But they haven't gotten to the worst part**

 **"And to make sure that you go desperate for Chris' entertainment" Jason crossed his arms "this instant challenge will have two losers"**

 **"Say WHAT?!" they screamed in disbelief**

"Nice" Chris wrote that part down on his notebook

 **"Oh you're kidding right?!" Dave screamed in despair**

 **"No I'm not" Jason shook his head "so be ready"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"If your an intern or chef in this show" the oddball "the clean up duty will always be a hassle"**

 ***static***

 **"Ain't that the truth" the cook spoke with crossed arms**

 ***static***

* * *

Dakota, and Dawn, plus some of the weak will stomachs cross their fingers that they don't lose their food after seeing what happens next on the screen

"Ooh I hope this doesn't make me skip food later" Beth, Katie and Sadie whimpered

"I hear that" Justin nodded "my bod needs nutrients for later"

'Good luck you guys' Jason shook his head 'cause my experimental dishes are pretty gross...'

 **The Mutant Maggots and Toxic Rats took their seats at the table and waited for the inevitable grossness of today's challenge**

 **"Now since I suggested this challenge" the oddball clapped his hands "I'll be merciful enough to let you enjoy a meal before the misery comes in"**

 **"That's real nice of ya Jason" Anne Mariah smiled "knowing Chris he'd like to see complaints at the start of the challenge"**

 **"I know" he nodded "but you guys must eat or else you'd get the boot"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"As much as I like havin myself stay gorgeous" the jersey girl huffed "that hottie J made a point that to win the prize... you must be ready to fight for it" she then shivered "here's to hoping I don't get nightmares from his food"**

 ***static***

"Good luck Anne Mariah" Zoey commented "Jason can really push it without effort if he wanted to"

"Yeah..." said girl shuddered feeling for her counterpart

* * *

 **"Um..." Sammy spoke "will we get breaks from eating?"**

 **"Since this challenge doesn't have a time limit, you can" the oddball replied "but don't be comfy about it cause Chris will only allow it if he feels like it"**

 **The teams gulped bit feeling nervous right now**

 **Scott on the other hand gritted his teeth a bit at having to fight fair for once**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That's just great" the schemer crossed his arms "a challenge that can't have me do my thing..."**

 ***static***

"You're getting what you deserve Scott" Mike and Zoey muttered

* * *

 **"Now with the rules explained let's start with something easy" Jason smiled as a couple interns placed a giant bowl in front of them. The oddball opened the lid to reveal a salad dish "enjoy"**

 **"Umm" Cam scratched his head "is there a chance that we'll be seeing all types of dishes?"**

 **"No" Jason answered "you all will be having what the island is supplied with"**

 **"What about the reward?" Sam raised his arm "I mean since this one is special and all. There has to be something good for handling all the gross stuff"**

 **"Good point" the oddball hummed before getting an idea "when the losers are known, the survivors will get food made by me, instead of Chef Hatchet, before Chris announces his next challenge"**

"You are a lifesaver oddball" Scott commented

He may be a villainous schemer. But after tangling his experience with Fang... he has grown, appreciative of letting things happen naturally

"It seems that you have finally learned what happens to schemers" Zoey smirked

"Yeah" Mike followed "though I'm surprised that it took a lot of time for you to realize it"

"No kidding" a few veteran cast members nodded

* * *

 **Jason was preparing the next dish for the teams as they eat their starting dish and with Chef's help for the moment**

 **"Hey odd maggot" the cook called as he finished setting the food into the plate "how many more _good food_ are you giving the maggots before going into the challenge part?"**

 **"This will be the last" Jason replied "and besides this is _breakfast time_ " he smiled "they should at least enjoy that"**

'Hmm' Chris rubbed chin 'maybe I should try doing that too' but he shook his head 'nah, I can't be _that obvious_ '

 **The teams are enjoying the salad quietly except for one**

 **"Blegh!" Lightning struggled to eat his share "Lightning's havin a hard time handling this!"**

 **"Save it!" Jo commanded as she finished her portion of the dish "some of us are just glad that it isn't Chef's work at least"**

"No good maggots" the cook grumbled

"I didn't know that you hate greens Lightning" Staci, Justin and Dawn blinked in surprise that the football champ couldn't handle greens

"Lightning's more into muscle food" the guy said as he flexed his muscles "and that means protein is for the champ"

"That does explain why he isn't good with his brain" Jo whispered to herself

 **"Jo's right" Sammy followed "so let's just enjoy the taste on what we have right now"**

"At least it wouldn't be so hard for us until later" Scott smirked

"You just had to say that..." Mike and Cam sighed

"You just made it worse" Zoey, Jasmine, Sky and Dakota groaned

"What? What did I do?" the schemer questioned

"You just challenged fate Scott" Jason answered "after what my guy will make next you'll wish that shark trap you made for Fang won't happen in the screen"

Chris gritted his teeth at remembering his problem thanks to that and he shivered at seeing the communal bathroom when he replayed that scene sometimes of trying to get over that memory

'Maybe I should schedule an appointment with oddball after watching the series...' he thought looking down at Jason

* * *

 **"Anyone having any complaints from the first dish?" the oddball questioned as he and Chef placed another tray in front of the teams**

 **"Nope" most answered**

 **"When are we getting the good stuff?" Lightning groaned "the champ wants somethin big and juicy"**

 **"Wait no more champ" Jason placed the platter "you get protein in this one" he lifted the lid "your final good meal today" the oddball smiled "club sandwiches"**

 **"Finally!" Lightning took a piece "some protein!"**

 **The others got theirs with Dawn looking insecure with the food in front of her**

 **"Jason" the flower child called "does this...?"**

 **"Yes Dawn" the oddball nodded "it has meat inside"**

"Ooh" some cringed at that "tough luck Dawn"

 **The Mutant Maggot member instantly walked toward Owen and presented her plate "here you go Owen"**

 **"Thanks!" the oaf smiled and the sandwich**

 **"And that's strike one for the Mutant Maggots" the oddball called before turning to the teams "remember guys, the one who made the fourth strike will be eliminated"**

 **"Yeah" Mike gulped "no pressure..."**

 **"We can do this" Zoey smiled "Jason wants to see us being strong"**

 **"That's the spirit" the oddball nodded "now savor the sandwiches cause it's your last nice meal in this challenge"**

* * *

"Wonder what kind of experiment food he'll give?" Cody blinked

"If anything, it will be hard for any of us to handle" Noah guessed

"Let's just hope it won't make us lose our appetite" Beth pleaded with crossed fingers

"I'm with ya there" Leshawna followed

 **"What do you think he'll serve next?"**

 **"Its refreshments" Jason's voice came in "and the first gross thing you'll taste today"**

 **The teams saw that the glasses were filled with green liquid making some nervous**

 **"Umm..." Jasmine pointed at the glasses "is that-?"**

 **"No it's not radiation" the oddball answered "it's actually spinach blended in water and I added some avocado to at least make it chunky enough for Chris to enjoy seeing you struggle a bit"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Phew!" Amy felt relief wash over her "I know Chris has tendencies to do these things" she crossed her arms "and _I_ like to keep up my life with little scarring thank you!"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Looks like Amy has some things to worry after all" Scott sneered making the aggressive growl a bit

"Laugh it up while can Scott" Jason muttered "you'll get what's coming to you"

 **Jason was now in his kitchen making another batch for the contestants and Owen decided to make a conversation with him**

 **"Hey J" the blonde oaf spoke "how long will this challenge last?"**

 **"Until the losers are known" Jason answered as he glanced to see most of them struggle "and until that happens, I have to keep making my experiments"**

The cast shuddered at seeing the next dish Jason had up next

 **"Um" Owen raised a finger "are really sure about making this much?" he questioned "I mean the gross stuff like Chris said?"**

 **"Not that obvious" he smiled "some of my work can be surprising if you simply look at them"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I'm not kidding" the oddball smirked with crossed arms "some of my trial works look normal until you taste them"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Really Jason?" Sky turned to her doctor "any particular type of food that looks normal"

"I'm not telling" he answered "wouldn't want to make you lose your liking on food you often eat"

 **The Mutant maggots were groaning, but all of them had trouble looking strong thanks to the texture of avocado going down their throats**

 **"That" Amy shuddered "was gross"**

 **"No kidding" Anne Mariah nodded**

 **"But at least we were able to finish our drink" Dawn called getting the team to nod**

 **"I'm actually surprised how Dave handled his glass" Zoey blinked at the groaning germaphobe**

 **"Don't forget Cam" Sky added as the bubble boy looked satisfied at his glass**

"Who knew that the guy can actually can hold his own" Justin felt a bit of envy but knew that being a model has it's disadvantages

"Considering that my excitement was in a high level, I'm more willing to prove myself with some risks" the bubble boy pointed out

"You're braver than Harold kid" Duncan felt impressed right now

 **The Toxic Rats were able to finish theirs and were groaning as a result**

 **...except for one...**

 **Dakota couldn't bring herself to drink the green spinach and looked at her team**

 **"Sorry guys, I just can't do it" she murmured before walking to Owen and gave her glass to Owen**

 **Getting the Toxic Rats their strike one**

* * *

 **Both teams were't looking so good after their first pair of Jason's experimental dishes. Making Chris step into the area**

 **"I see that our contestants had a good struggle with oddball's work"**

 **The teams groaned a bit making the host smile at the drama he's seeing**

 **"I'd like to have this challenge continue now" the host glanced that some of them looking a bit green "but I'd rather not have my camera's be covered in vomit so you guys can take a break"**

 **As if he was saying the magic words... Cam, Sammy, Mike, Jasmine, Sam, Dakota and Dave ran to their respective bathrooms and empty the stuff they just ate**

 **"Wow" Chris blinked at how fast they moved "didn't know your experiments gave that much of a toll on them oddballl"**

The cast shuddered heavily at how the campers on screen went through

"You know it just hit me..." Cody spoke "if Jason was with us like in the TD series we watched, is it good or bad?"

"That's a good question dude" Geoff scratched his head "and the answer is pretty hard to make"

"You got that right" Noah, Justin, Cam, Jasmine, Heather and Leshawna followed

While the group talked a bit about Jason's meddle in the show Chris and Chef made a similar conversation

"What do you think Chef?" the host crossed his arms "the cast is having a debate on oddball's work"

"I'd say that it's pro and con" the cook hummed "after all we saw him able to convince us on his debut and then in TDRI he made sure he can make drama, temporarily in his terms, under your eyes"

"Good enough for me"

* * *

 **While the teams with the strong guts were moaning a bit as they digested their food. Jason was cooking another batch of food for the campers using tomatoes and a tall pot**

 **"Hey J" Owen looked at red liquid being stirred "that looks normal for Chris to approve..."**

 **"Oh don't worry Owen" Jason smiled "I'm just preparing the mixes for this" he looked to see that the meats are in small quantity making him sigh sadly**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I wouldn't be surprised that Chef took them" he shook his head**

 ***static***

 **"If you were directly working for the boss..." the cook crossed his arms "you have to the things fast as possible"**

 ***static***

* * *

The cast silently agreed... no matter how much they hate Chris. That man has the final say in the show

 **"So you got anything good in that dish?" Owen blinked as he watched Jason cut vegetables and some fruit into pieces**

 **"I'm planning to make a buffet" the oddball answered as he went to check on the pot "this way the contestants can have a variety while they ate the main meal"**

 **"What kind of buffet are yo planning J?"**

 **"A randomizer" Jason smiled "this one had me make mixes when I started my cooking with Hana"**

"That's a good question" Trent blinked before turning to the oddball "did Hana had a chance to cook for you Jason?"

"A few times" he nodded "she thought of it as a thank you for me entering her life"

"Oh that's sweet" Lindsay, Katie and Sadie cooed at the oddball's answer

* * *

 **The campers were all together again and some of them groaned at the aftertaste of what they ate**

 **"Oh man" Mike held his stomach "I don't think I can handle anymore of this"**

The former MPD blinked at his guy's reaction 'that's weird, when complain a lot Chester takes over' he hummed a bit 'maybe he's feeling sick like my guy is' he nodded at that 'yeah that's a possibility'

 **Scott placed his head on the table "who knew oddball's food can make you feel sick?"**

 **"Oh quit whining" Jo huffed "at least he was able to convince Chris that we can get a break" she looked at the guy cooking again**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I'm actually impressed" the jockette blinked "there's actually a guy who can beat Chris, but still be able to be in that man's good side"**

 ***static***

 **"Oh I hope Jason will be merciful again" Sammy covered her mouth as a small burp was heard "cause the last one had me almost pass out after finishing up"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Looks like Samey can handle herself after all" Jasmine smiled "kinda makes me wish I'd see her like this more in my visits"

The shy twin blushed lightly with a smile on her face. She was glad Jasmine became her friend in the Pahkitew season, if that didn't happen...she'd just end up living Amy's shadow in misery for the rest of her life

While Amy just shrugged not caring at all, although was she internally envious of her twin getting the oddball's attention more on screen

 **"Looks like you guys have trouble keeping it all in" Jason spoke as he and a couple of interns helped carry his next dish in front of the group "Can't say I blame you, I actually made a challenge about this back when I started the cooking business back with my sister"**

 **"What kind of prize was it?" Cam raised his arm**

 **"One free meal made by me a day until the end of the month" was the oddball's answer**

Everyone gape at him for making such a prize. But some of them understood that

After all...Jason's work has to have some special condition for handling the food like the ones on screen

"Man odd dude" Geoff tipped his hat "you know how to make it worth the struggle"

"No kidding" Bridgette, Gwen, Duncan, Staci and Cody followed

"Thanks"

 **"I'm gonna have to change the rules for a bit" Jason presented the dish in separate containers "you will be assembling the dish yourself"**

 **"That doesn't sound so bad"**

 **"Here's the kicker" the oddball continued "you have to eat small portions of this cause the food I made right now is hard to finish" he then smiled "I'll add some extras while you eat to handle the taste"**

 **Getting the contestants to blink in curiosity but prepared their plate any ways**

* * *

 **Few of them got their plates filled with the food, but once they ate it they started to feel warm. And upon having the second bite sweat formed**

 **"Whew" Dave and Sky wiped their heads "this stuff is starting to feel hot"**

 **"No kidding" the football champ agreed "Lightning hasn't felt this was since I was starting the training for the league"**

 **"It's starting to get harder to eat" Zoey panted as she fanned her tongue "What did Jason put in this?"**

 **"It's the different type of spices mixed in there" the oddball spoke as he went to the tables presenting hamburger steak palette "the more you eat it the hotter it get's for you" he shook his head slightly "you guys are only having the starting point of this and it's going to get harder to continue if you keep eating"**

 **"Now you tell us" Scott complained as he tried lessen the spices by drinking water**

 **"J" Anne Mariah looked at him "please tell me that the food you placed in front of us will help"**

 **"Temporarily" he said stoically "like earlier, you can't stop eating until the losers are known"**

 **"Oh come on" a few of them groaned**

* * *

 **As the eating continued, the Mutant Maggots got another strike thank to Dawn since she doesn't eat meat**

 **"Hopefully this doesn't take long" Chris sighed "I like seeing drama but it can be time consuming"**

 **"Don't worry boss" Chef spoke "odd maggot's new rule sped that up"**

 **The teams were finally feeling the heat and Jason decided to deliver side meals in smaller portions than normal. Jason hoped that the teams would finally get the strikes so the challenge would end**

 **And the side dishes are as follows:**

 **Shredded cabbage; no strike**

 **Grilled fish; strikes Mutant Maggots-Dawn, Toxic Rats-Sam**

 **Fruit salad; strike Toxic Rats-Lightning**

 **Spiced up shrimps; strikes MM-Dawn(1st out) Toxic Rats-Dakota**

 **Mashed crabs ;strike TR-Dakota(2nd out)**

 **"All right" the host smiled at seeing the losers of today's challenge "however since this elimination happened early" he looked at the losers "you two will still be able to spend what remaining time you have here before heading for the hurl of shame later"**

The cast was in shock at that. Chris Mclean, the sadist of Total Drama, gave mercy to his eliminated contestants

"That..." Blaineley pointed at the screen "is unbelievable..."

"No kidding" Sierra, Trent, Jasmine and Sky nodded

Ella shook out of her shock and looked at her doctor "Prince Jason?"

"It will be answered soon"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Chris sighed while shaking his head "look" he said to the camera "this is an _instant elimination_ " he made an emphasis on that "so the drama won't be done by voting like usual"**

 ***static***

 **"There are pros and cons when making new ideas for the show" Jason hummed "I just hoped that the dramatic part will be to the audience's liking later in this episode"**

 ***static***

* * *

"Well that answers that" some of the veteran cast acknowledged

"Now the tricky part here, at least to Chris, is how the drama continues..." Noah pointed out

 **The teams went back to their cabins after handling Jason's challenge some of them decided to lie down while others were strong enough to endure were doing activities to soothe their aches**

 **"Who knew oddball can do Chris' bidding?" Jo slouched against the post**

 **"You got that right" Scott agreed "didn't figure he could pull it off"**

"You go Jason" Zoey, Mike and Sam muttered lowly for their odd friend

 **"Lightning's hopin for a sport event" the football champ looked at his muscled arms "this champ isn't going down without working out"**

 **While that was going on, Dakota was sitting on her bed looking a little sad that she was eliminated today**

"Whoa" the jersey girl blinked "you ain't looking good there"

"I would've stayed like that were it not for the toxic marshmallow scaring me" Dakota sighed feeling a bit better that something was able to get out of the depression

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"I know that I'm not really good keeping up with this stuff" the fashionista sighed "I just wished I really could have handled it better"**

 ***static***

* * *

 **Sammy and Ella looked at the sad girl and wished they could cheer her up but couldn't figure out how to approach her about being eliminated**

"Well at least this version gave you potential friends" Sam called

"It's actually a nice thought" Dakota smiled turning to the shy twin and princess 'if only I could have been brave like my boyfriend, I may have gotten to know you two myself'

 **Luckily the sad atmosphere stopped as the videogamer decided to talk to her**

 **"Um, Dakota" the guy spoke awkwardly "I know this won't be making feel any but..." he took a deep breathe "It's sad that you had to leave now"**

"And soft serve comes to the rescue" Scott crossed

"Like your words could lift someone up again" Courtney muttered since she could still remember her sudden break up with the schemer back in the All Star season

 **Dakota was surprised that someone could just try to talk to her, but she was thankful that someone thought about her. She then felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and turned to see Ella and Sammy sharing the videogamer's act**

 **"He's right" the shy twin nodded "it will be hard to talk to someone nice in the team"**

 **"Sir Sam has made a bold to see if he was able to interact with you" the princess followed**

 **Dakota felt better now and wrapped the two in a warm hug**

 **Sam smiled at his own achievement and can now play his Game Guy without being distracted**

"Still playing at a time like this eh?" Cody smiled since video games calms him too

"I mostly stay at home doing those kinds of things" the videogamer smiled "maybe we could have time and see who has better skills"

"You're on!" the geek accepted the proposal

* * *

 **At the Mutant Maggots' cabin, Dawn was unaffected by her loss... in fact she was okay with before being called by Jason about her abilities**

"At least I'm not made into the culprit" the forest child crossed her arms before turning to Scott "meaning no trouble with you at all thanks to Jason"

The Schemer didn't bother to reply her, but he did internally huff that he wouldn't put her into humiliation

 **She was now sitting in the dining room looking at her tea as Jason finally was sitting across from her**

 **"So..." he spoke "anything in the tea leaves about me?"**

"Oh yeah" Mike recalled some moments seeing her do that when she has time alone "you do that when you have tea"

"You know?" Zoey and Cam blinked

"It was after the season" the former MPD replied "I met her while having solo sessions with Jason to help me with my other personalities before deciding to bring you along Zoey"

 **"It said here that you will be eliminated"**

"Wait what?" the cast blinked

"CAN THAT REALLY HAPPEN?!" Cody, DJ, Owen and Izzy shouted

"This _is_ Chris' show" Blaineley and Courtney plus Noah commented

"I wouldn't put it past ya boss" Chef nodded

"True" the host agreed "but with what he's able to do in my show, my guy will at least make it fair for him"

"The chances of Jason is slim due to the team ups" Cam calculated "but the possibility is there due to how understanding he can be from first-hand experience"

Some of the veteran cast frowned a bit but couldn't keep it like that. Jason was a caring person, kind of like Owen, and he wouldn't hold a grudge since he already won in the World Tour season

* * *

 **Hours passed and the teams were relaxing back in their cabins most of them were on their beds still digesting and those that were strong were able to walk around**

 **Cam, Amy, Jasmine, Anne Maria, Sky, Zoey, Lightning and Jo were walking to the mess hall**

 **"Looks like it's just us" the jockette crossed her arms**

 **"I'm actually surprised" Jasmine hummed "I figured another pair would at least join you"**

 **"They're helping Ms. Clothes expert handle her with Sam" Jo shrugged "if I were the girls I'd worry more about staying here to win the prize"**

 **"Geeze sheila" the amazon rolled her eyes "never thought you'd be this narrow"**

 **"Eh, I'm calling what I see" Jo shrugged "besides _this_ is a competition...only one can win the prize"**

 **"Sha-yeah" Lightning smiled "and that belongs to the number one, which is Lightning!"**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"Man that Jo" Anne Mariah crossed her arms with a head shake "winning's good and all but what's the point of havin that if it's for being alone?"**

"That's so true" Geoff agreed "fun is great with others joining in"

"Wow Anne Mariah" Zoey blinked "you do care after all"

"I may not be as good as you and the others in makin friends" the jersey girl smirked "but I know that havin people around helps me"

 ***static***

 **"If I'm gonna be honest about this" Zoey looked sideways "if Lightning and Jo became the final two of this season...I'd vote for Lightning to win"**

 ***static***

"Awright!" the football champ cheered "take that Jo!"

"Yeah, yeah..." the jockette rolled her eyes

* * *

 **The mess hall doors opened to reveal Dawn, Sam, Dakota, Sammy and Ella with the interns coming out**

 **"Guys?" they blinked in surprise**

 **"I see that Jason has told you about the surprise after the challenge" the flower child spoke**

 **"He said it was optional" Jo replied "figure I could use something to get my mind out of oddball's challenge"**

 **"That's the same reason we came here" Sky held her stomach "ooh..." she looked at them "did he say what place we're going to?"**

 **"He said that the interns are going to escort us" Sam answered "said something about a surprise show they will enjoy in a special location he made before the season started"**

 **The group was now in their designated spot, a clear area with torches lit up and a low platform**

 **"Welcome guests!" Jason's voice called with an exciting tone**

 **The group saw the oddball wearing a different attire instead of his intern clothes; he was wearing a black Chinese shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He has a staff in hand to fit the attire he has on**

Anne Maria, Izzy, Dakota and Justin whistled feeling impressed at his choice of clothes while Zoey, Sky, Blaineley, Katie and Sadie were blushing madly at seeing Jason look so cool

"Oh wow" Sam smiled "he looks like one of those fighters in the Asian fighting game circuit

"No kidding" Cody followed "he looks like he can fight a group of bandits and thugs in those clothes"

 **Beside him was Chef Hatchet carrying a plate of sliced meat with him**

 **"Now what's got us here to see you and the chef together?"**

 **"Just a show for the interns as my... gift at having endure the work Chris put them through" he then gestured to the cook "Chef just wanted to see how good I am when I told him that I was a bit of a showman cook"**

 **"Wait" Amy, Sammy and Jasmine blinked "you... _showed_ people how you cook?"**

 **"Only sometimes" the oddball chuckled "after all, if you want people to eat. You either make a good dish or show them how food transforms into a dish"**

 **"This should be interesting" Sky and Anne Maria crossed their arms**

 **"I'm with those two" Sam followed**

"What do you think he plans to make?" Trent questioned

"I've got nothing" Gwen shook here head

"Me too" Duncan shared the confusion

"Whatever it is" Owen smirked "it will be incredible"

"You said it Owen" Izzy smiled "J is gonna do something good"

* * *

 **After getting preparations done and oddball's audience a good distance away from him and his ingredient**

 **"Now watch closely" Jason spoke seriously "you will remember this for long while"**

 **He pulled the staff into three sections and whirled the two ends in a face pace, and then he started to use it and tenderizing the meat on the platform in next few seconds it turned into puree then Jason stopped lifting the puree upwards turning the red goop into ball**

 **Jason reassembled his staff and used it to get the red meat ball before slowly placing it back on the platform**

 **"Now I'll add starch and salt water into this clump of meat and it will be ready to knead"**

 **Jason kneaded the meat turning it flat and cut it into strips. He placed them in a bowl and poured warm water in front of the interns**

 **"Eat up"**

 **The interns instantly ate heir meals and were glad to enjoy it's taste. Jason turned to the campers plus cook and saw them looking dumbfounded at his display**

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **"That's to be expected" Jason shook his head with smile "I wouldn't be surprised that you guys are reacting just like them"**

 ***static***

* * *

Needless to the Jason on screen was correct as the entire cast was in the same state as most of them were trying to comprehend what they just saw

"That...was...awesome..." Izzy and Owen spoke as they processed the scene

Leshawna was next as she shook here head "Damn Jason" she grabbed her head "that was something"

Tyler was next as he looked at the guy "I would like to try that but I'd end up like Harold for making a stupid decision to simply impress my girl"

"Oh Tyler" Lindsay giggled

"Truly a prince indeed" Ella muttered

"Once again" Noah scribbled what he saw down on his notebook "another impossible feat by oddball"

* * *

 **It was night time and the losers were saying goodbye to their friends**

 **"Thanks for spending time with me you guys" Dakota smiled**

 **"Oh, well..." Sam rubbed his head "I'm just glad that I can be able to talk to girls again without being awkward"**

 **"It will be sad that you'll go now" Sammy rubbed her arm**

 **"But at least you be back at home and in comfort" Ella assured**

 **"Too bad that you lost Dawn" Sky spoke**

 **"Yeah" Jasmine nodded "your connection to nature helped keep the critters calm"**

 **"It's going to be tough without you" Mike and Zoey laughed nervously since the forest child kept everything calm around**

 **"Don't worry" she smiled a bit "you can handle it without me"**

 **"I'm going to miss your stoic nature" Jason said calmly "you have handled this nature much more easily than I could"**

 **"I appreciate that you noticed" Dawn calmly walked toward him "and I should say this now since I lost"**

"What did she mean by that?" Staci blinked

'Oh boy...' Jason shook his head

Dawn can pretty much assume the same thing 'I didn't know that my counterpart was so sure about it' she looked to her odd friend 'then again, you have been really good company'

 **"I like you Jason"**

 **The cast were shocked in hearing such a straightforward confession from Dawn. And they will need a bit of time for it to sink in**

 **The oddball sighed at her words but smiled at her honesty "guess Izzy will want to prove that she is to be first when the season's over"**

Izzy shook off her shock and looked to the forest child "you are going to see me put you on your knees"

"Don't do it" she replied calmly to the crazy girl's challenge "I'd rather not put you into more crazy stuff than your usual routine"

 **Dawn took Dakota's hand and they both went into the catapult waiting to be hurled**

 **The oddball tapped Chris' shoulder "Chris... it's time to activate the hurl of shame"**

 **Once the host sent the losers flying out of the island he looked to oddball "can you make the closing remark of this episode, I need to lie down"**

 **He and the other campers went back to the island still trying to process what just happened**

 **"Sure Chris" Jason turned to the camera "a pair of contestants has been sent away from the island! And Dawn decided to confess her feelings to me" he looked at the sky for second before turning t the camera again "will Chris have his own challenge again?"**

 **"Find out next on Total...Drama... Revenge of the Island!"**

The screen went black as most of the group still looked shocked

'I'll let them be' he stood up from his chair 'need a trip to the bathroom after drinking my refreshment'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys it's me again

Sorry that I took long for this update. I had trouble making this challenge of making it into Chris' standard of dramatic since most of it is done through physical interaction

I hope that it was cause I know Jason doesn't want to put through a lot of pain to his fellow contestants like the host himself would

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter because I'm gonna be busy with some things in my family for a while...


End file.
